Breaking the Twilight
by Boogermeister
Summary: First AiIchi AU. Ichigo was held prisoner by Aizen and was forced to have his child. He thought about escaping constantly. But it would be risky for his life as well as his young son's. Yaoi AizenxIchigo.
1. Part Of Me

Okay, I got inspired by BonneNuit's latest chapters on the Uke Ichigo Collection thingy.(Forgot the complete title) And because of it, she was okay about me writing the fic based on the AiIchi chapters 'Confession in the Twilight'. Also, I once had thought about it this one weekend anyway. Gosh, my first actual AizenxIchigo fic, I'm so nerblous!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Part Of Me**

Ichigo's POV

From the short distance, I watched him cautiously as he waddled around in the cool white sand. His wavy, chesnut brown hair wafted from the small wind picking up. For over the past year, I kept a watchful on him ever since he was born. All because of his manipulative father. "Ooh!" he exclaimed in surprise as he glanced up and pointed at a tall red pillar in a distance. "Bahh! Ba-bahh!"

"Yeah, I can see it . . . ." I muttered quietly, staring at the pillar with a distant memory in my mind. I was stuck in Hueco Mundo ever since that bastard kidnapped me nearly two years ago. Stuck within this palace, Las Noches, almost like a prison with no way out. Because of that, he drugged me and I was forced to give in to him. After that, I couldn't turn away the strong potency of the drug lest I'd go into a seizure-like withdrawal, and I would hate myself for getting pleasure from him. Then, without warning, I unknowingly drank a different drug and became pregnant by him.

To be honest, I was in denial. I didn't want it at first, all because of him and his manipulative ways. He said the pregnancy will last just three months; my stomach will grow with his child quickly. But every time I would go to sleep, I would see the child in my arms smiling warmly at me, and I couldn't find myself to hate him despite of his father. Because I have a male body, the modified drug created a psuedo womb inside of me and when the pregnancy ended, I had to get a cesarean for the child to be born.

In the back of my mind, I still thought that I couldn't love him but the sound of his first crying made my instincts, possibly maternal, took over and held him in my arms. "You will make a wonderful mother, Ichigo . . . ." he had told me, it sounded almost like a mocking tone to my ears. Apprehension rose within me, I didn't want him to be near his own son but it was obviously inevitable. He could control me based on my new emotions for the child. Instead, I just nodded as I turned my attention towards the blanketed newborn.

"Would you like to name him, Ichigo?" he had asked with a small smirk on his face, kissing on top of my head. "I'm giving you an offer to name him whatever you want, you already gave him to me as an heir." I didn't reply at first, I was too busy staring at what was a part of me in silent awe. ". . . . Well, Ichigo?"

"I . . . ." I muttered quietly. "I'd like to name him . . . ."

"Tensa." My 13-month-old son stopped at my firm tone of voice, when he saw a lizard-like hollow darting through the sand and wanted to chase after it. He turned to me with a frown-like pout, he didn't have the exact eye color like his father, which was a deep bronze. It was the same as my chocolate-colored ones, it was more vibrant rather than sinister. "Don't go after it, it'll bite you," I scolded quietly as I walked up to him.

"Buh . . . .!" he whined, swinging his arm at the direction where the lizard had disappeared to. I merely stared down at him with a scolding frown, it was no denying that he actually looked like him. But his smile was more innocent compared to the man's evil smirk. Even the white clothing were similar, though the top was fashioned into a shirt so he wouldn't strain himself while playing.

As for me, my clothing consisted of the reverse version of my bankai mode as well as a choker-like collar. To me, it was nothing but a cruel device to surpress my unnaturally huge reiatsu. "The lizard's already gone, Tensa," I sighed as I crouched down to his level. "Come on, let's play somewhere else."

"Oh, yah-yah!" nodded Tensa, clapping his tiny hands. I smiled warmly at his reaction, I only showed my positive emotions towards him. Everyone else, it was from annoyance to much disdain to rarely deep depression depending on who. I picked him up in my arms and walked casually under the faux daylight sky, I was being closely monitored by him for our child's safety.

Tensa. I was lucky to get to name him that, it was after the name of my zanpaku-tou in its bankai mode. I hadn't held my old weapon ever since I was held captive here; it was hidden somewhere in the grand palace by him. The name was ironic in this hell-hole, it meant 'heavenly chain'. Tensa tucked his head under my chin and sighed at the sound of my heartbeats.

"Boop boop boop . . . ." he mumbled, trying to mimic the sound. I smiled, hugging him closer to my heart. I didn't care for the fact that one of that man's hollow minions, an espada, suddenly sonido'd behind me.

". . . . Ichigo-sama." I knew who it was but didn't bother to turn around. Starrk, the primera espada. He was one of the very few people I could trust. He, like the rest of the arrancars, must refer to me with '-sama'. After all, I am their master's consort.

"What is it, Starrk?" I asked quietly, as I continued walking.

"Aizen-sama reported for your return to him," Starrk replied. I immediately stopped, my expression hardened at the answer though Tensa wasn't paying any attention to my reaction.

"Can't you see that I'm playing with Tensa right now?" I questioned quietly.

"I know that, but I can't go against Aizen-sama's commands," Starrk said, feeling a little regretful at his own answers. "He is asking for you immediately." He knew that I don't want to go, but it wasn't a choice for either of us. He would get punished for disobeying orders and I wouldn't want that. I sighed deeply, my fingers treaded soothingly through my precious son's hair before kissing him on the forehead.

"Fine . . . . take me to him, Starrk," I quietly replied.

* * *

Aizen. I loathed him since the day I was kidnapped by him. He was the reason why I was forced to have sex by him and in doing so, I had Tensa. Around him and his underlings, I was forced to call him 'Aizen-sama'; but behind closed doors, it's 'Sousuke-sama' or, with obvious disdain, 'Master'. I was escorted by Starrk through the grand and complicated hallways, my young son couldn't keep up with the long strides so I picked him up in my arms as we walked.

"What does he want me for?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," replied Starrk, sighing tiredly. "We were having a meeting when Aizen-sama suddenly asked for you. Whatever it is, it might be important." I scoffed at that. Nothing was more important to me than Tensa. Tensa babbled quietly as we were near the set of very large doors, glancing at the tall espada. Starrk glanced back and nodded with a small smile, I can trust him being around my son. Besides, his fraccion/zanpaku-tou Lilinette is child-like, more or less.

He pushed opened the doors and we stepped inside. The long table were surrounding by the high-ranking espadas; the large throne-like chair was facing against my direction but his presence was obviously cleared. ". . . . Nice of you to answer my request, Ichigo," his mockingly calm voice spoke quietly, his arm stretched out to beckon me. As much as I hate it, I moved towards him and my eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of him.

"Aizen-sama," I stated simply. Aizen's smirk widened at me and held his arms out to take Tensa. Mentally, I tried not to resist as I gave him and Aizen diligently wrapped his arm around him. Tensa just smiled at him innocently, sitting comfortably in his lap as he tapped at the smooth surface.

"Seems that my heir is being lively today," smirked Aizen. My jaws tensed slightly at the way he called him that, his 'heir' merely giggled as he glanced around the arrancars and at the two ex-captains, Gin and Tousen. "Anyway, it's been a while since we last fought against the soul reapers," he explained. "The Winter War had long since halted since one of their . . . . allies had been captured."

". . . . Are you referring to me, Aizen-sama?" I questioned quietly.

"Guess you can say that, Ichigo," smirked Aizen. "But now the soul reapers finally decided to attack Hueco Mundo once again."

"Tch, what the hell for?" scoffed the fifth one, Nnoitra.

"It seems that you've forgotten about the hougyoku that I still have," he replied, petting Tensa on the head as if he was some sort of a pet. "In the beginning, the powers of the hougyoku were only at 50 percent. But it's steadily increasing from making the arrancars, almost to near 70. And yet . . . . we can't seem to find any vasto lordes after all this time."

"Our apologies, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra muttered, bowing his head.

"I am not mad about it," sighed Aizen. "I find it a bit disappointing that we can't recruit even one into our army. Don't you agree, my darling son?" Tensa blinked up at him, and made a questionable babble. I was glad that he doesn't really understand his words, but I often wondered if he does. I wasn't even sure if he knew the differences between the hollows and the soul reapers, just people who are bigger than him. "Digressing from the matter, the soul reapers are preparing for the upcoming battle. In the meantime, I need a few arrancars to distract them hence stalling the matter."

"In the Soul Society?"

"No, just the ones stationed in Karakura Town." My heart jolted in shock and pain but my hardened expression barely faltered. My old home, it was still there due to the slow awakening of the hougyoku. Because of that, Aizen hadn't managed to create more arrancars that are stronger to destroy the town. For once, his so-called perfect plans messed up. "I believe I can send you and a few others to Karakura town to fight against these troublesome soul reapers." At that, a hole suddenly appeared in the middle of the table and projected an holographic screen.

"Yay . . . .!" smiled Tensa at the glowing screen, clapping his hands. It was better that he was oblivious to the violent schemes his father was planning.

"So far, it's only four on parol," Aizen said, as the screen showed a person scanning over the familiar sight of Karakura. "This one . . . . you should remember her, Ichigo." He was right, as my eyes widened in shock at who it was.

"It's Rukia . . . .!" I gasped softly. She still looked the same after so much time had passed, though she appeared to be depressed. Probably because of me, she doesn't know if I'm still alive or not.

"As well as Renji Abarai, Toushirou Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto," concluded Aizen, as images showed the rest of my friends. "Ulquiorra, I'll send you and Nnoitra as a few other arrancars to decimate the soul reapers--"

"No!" I yelled out before I could stop myself. Everyone, even Tensa, stared at me in surprise.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" questioned Aizen, his eyes glinted at what I was thinking. He knew I would react this way, that was the reason why he called me here.

"I . . . . I don't want them to be killed, Aizen-sama," I quickly replied. "They're my friends."

"But how would you know that they are your friends still?" he challenged. "Remember that Orihime Inoue, one of your old friends, was branded a traitor by the Soul Sociey when we captured her. It's obvious that they possibly did the same to you, as well."

"But still . . . . I didn't betray my friends, and I know that they wouldn't do the same." I hate this. I would hate to beg in front of him and his cronies, but I didn't have a choice right now. "Please, Aizen-sama. I don't want them to die." Aizen seemed to ponder about it, as his fingers caressed at Tensa's round face. His mocking silence was eating at me.

". . . . Hmm, very well," Aizen smirked, his hand reached up and hooked a finger around my collar to pull me down. I was slightly surpised just before my lips were greedily ravaged, he didn't care that he was making a scene in front of his subordinates. I forced myself to relax as he doved his tongue down my throat, after hundreds of times I still wasn't used to being kissed by him. "They will not kill them," he smirked, breaking the kiss. "They'll . . . . rough them around a little. Is that okay with you, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I replied, I still didn't want my friends to get hurt but it was pointless to talk him out of it completely.

"Good, Starrk will escort you back to your quarters," he smirked.

"But, Tensa . . . ."

"What about our son?"

". . . . I don't like to be alone in my room," I muttered. "Tensa keeps me company, Aizen-sama."

"Fine then, a child this young needs his mother," sighed Aizen as he gave Tensa back to me, my impulses caused me to squeeze him protectively and my son let out a discomforting groan. I quickly walked out of the room, away from him, and brisked through the mazes of hallways with Starrk tailing closely behind. Tensa whined at my rushed actions and I kissed at his head in reasurrance.

"I'm sorry, Tensa . . . ." I whispered as I slowed my pace.

"Uhn . . . . Mama . . . ." whined Tensa. That's the only word he knows right now, I was his mother. The only person that can care for him as much as my late mother cared for me.

* * *

Tensa squealed happily as he played with a ball, he was trying to throw it as hard as he could but it only went a few feet before rolling away. I was in my son's room, the carpeted floor was scattered with few toys but they weren't in my way as I was sitting on the floor against the wall. He chased after the ball and caught it, only to throw again. It had been like that for a while, as I watched him.

"Dahh!" he giggled as he threw the ball towards my direction. It bounced on my knee then landed onto my lap. Tensa waddled towards me and tried to grab for the ball but I took it and teasingly held it from his reach. I smiled at his playful attempts to get it back, going as far as climbing over my chest and shoulders.

"You want it, Tensa?" I laughed, tossing the ball away and hugged him. He giggled back when I blew a rasberry against his neck. "I don't have the ball anymore! Where is it, Tensa?" Tensa squealed as his bright, wide eyes stared happily at me. His smile only had four small teeth, a fifth one was protruding slowly in his lower gums. "Where's the ball, Tensa? Do I have it?" I smiled.

"Hee hee . . . ." giggled Tensa, clapping his hands as he sat on my lap. He loved to clap, to me it was like he was telling someone that he was happy. "Klah! Klah . . . .!" he told me, taking my hands and forcing them to clap.

"All right, I'll clap for you," I replied, clapping my hands softly. His smile widened and he clapped with me. Whenever I slacked off, he would take my hands again to make me clap. "Clap, clap, clap . . . ." I hummed softly, enjoying my precious time with him before I put him to sleep. It was almost time for bed, but I didn't want to leave this room. Once I do, I'll be in under Aizen's demands.

Tensa yawned softly and blinked, he was getting tired. "You're tired?" I asked quietly, pulling him into my arms. Cradling him, I slowly rocked back and forth as he listened to my heart. As I do so, I heard a distant noise of a door opening. I tried not to hear the calm walking that was heading this way, but it was pointless. It was the same thing almost every night.

"Is he sleeping?" Aizen asked, standing in the doorway. I didn't bother to look at him, I was busy staring at my tired son.

"Almost . . . . Sousuke-sama," I muttered quietly. He smirked at me before turning to leave.

"When you're finished, come in here so we can discuss of what happened earlier," he replied. I glared up to the empty doorway, but said nothing as I resumed rocking Tensa to sleep. He rubbed at his closed eyes before nestling closer to my heart. I waited a few minutes until I knew that he was sleeping, his breathing was steady and calm. Carefully, I stood up and walked towards his bed. It was low to the floor and it was comfortably wide with big pillows. I knelt down and gently placed him in the middle, then I covered him with a soft blanket.

"Good night, Tensa," I whispered as I leaned to kiss at his forehead. Reluctantly, I stood up and turned to leave. My face gradually hardened as I finally left the room. Tensa's room was adjacent with mine, though it had a bit more colorful just for that bastard's taste. Even the belt around my hakama were a deep purple color. ". . . . Sousuke-sama," I frowned slightly when I saw him sitting casually on my bed.

"Ichigo, was there something the matter when I asked my espada to kill a few soul reapers?" he asked with that mocking smirk on his face.

"You know what, Sousuke-sama," I muttered. "Those soul reapers are my friends, and I don't want them to be killed."

"Again with the soul reapers being your friends," he sighed. "If they really your friends, then how come they didn't attempt to get you back sooner rather than these past two years?"

"They have their reasons," I argued, trying not to see his point.

"Yes, that they rather follow the Soul Society's orders than go against them like before," he replied matter-of-factly as he stood up and walked towards me. "Face it, they have given up on you. They probably think that you are dead. And even if they don't, they assumed that you are nothing but a traitor to them." My jaws tensed at his words, I glowered up at him as he hooked his finger around my collar and he leaned closer.

". . . . I doubt it, Sousuke-sama," I gritted defiantly. Aizen merely smirked, his eyes flickered at Tensa's door.

"Is that right?" he smirked. "If the Soul Society were to find out that you willingly had my son, they wouldn't brand you a traitor?" My eyes slightly widened at the question, would they because I gave in to Aizen? I was too busy caring for Tensa that I was practically helping him with his plan. "It would be devastating if our son's mother was taken away by his so-called friends if they find out." I glanced away in shame at his truth, he was right. This bastard was right.

". . . . I don't believe that," I muttered, but my voice accidently cracked out from my bubbling emotions.

"Oh, I think you do," Aizen muttered, kissing at my forehead. "Imagine our poor child crying and crying for his captured mother for who knows how long. And he is so young, too . . . ."

"Stop that!" I spat out, pushing him away from me. Aizen barely blinked in surprise by my actions, rather his smirk widened at me as I breathed heavily. How dare he planted that into my head! I don't want to think about Tensa crying for me, his bright eyes flooded with tears as he wailed in grief.

"Am I right about that, Ichigo?" questioned Aizen as he stepped closer to me. "There's nothing out there for you . . . . but Tensa." The way he say his name was sickly sweet and I hated it. I was so caught up at his mockery that I was off guard when he grabbed my arms and dragged me towards the silky bed. I wasn't even in the mood, but he had never care. He pushed me down onto the mattress and ravaged at my mouth in a forced kiss.

"Tch . . . .!" I gritted at his roughness as he then nipped at my neck. In a matter of seconds, my top was ripped off. He smirked at the sight of my abdomen; my scar from Tensa's birth was still there across my stomach.

"Hmm . . . . sometimes I wonder if we should have another child," Aizen admired, caressing at my flat stomach. I tensed at that and glared at him. I would not go back into taking drugs again. I hadn't been forced to take any since the birth, I don't think he needs to force me with drugs again. He didn't need to, because of Tensa. He can manipulate my actions because of my undying love for him. I couldn't turn down his sexual urges, he might take him away from me on a whim.

"Tensa's enough for me," I muttered. He smirked at my blunt reply, before kissing my lips again.

"Once I destroy the Soul Society and kill the Spirit King, we'll have a few more," he chuckled quietly, despite my scowl. "Tensa needs a sibling to play with. After all, he's still a child." I turned my head away from him, I didn't want any more children from him. He would manipulate me even further if I became pregnant with another child. I didn't think much of his talk about having another when Aizen moved down to promptly remove my hakama, I was completely naked underneath this goddamn bastard.

"Let's just get this over with . . . ." I mumbled, closing my eyes. The quicker he is done fucking me, the sooner I can go to sleep. But Aizen obviously had other plans for me.

"I think I shouldn't go to the initial part, don't you think?" he mused, taking off his own clothing. I knew that he was, I didn't need to see him naked. "Open your eyes, Ichigo," he ordered, his tone immediately altered into an authorative one. I did so, my narrowed eyes gazed at his undeniable physique. His mocking expression became serious and domineering as he stared down at me. "Spread your legs." I exhaled sharply as I did what he said, the cool air was tingling against my inner thighs and elsewhere.

Aizen reached for the bottle of lubricant that was stashed in the nightstand and squeezed out the clear gel to slather on his leaking erection. He wasn't going to prepare me, I knew he wouldn't take me dry but the damage was practically the same. He grabbed one of my legs and pushed it back, nearly against my chest, as he positioned himself against my tight entrance. A painful whine rose from my lungs. My insides were being forced to stretch by him. "Ah . . . .!" I moaned, screwing my eyes shut.

"You said you wanted this to be quick, Ichigo," Aizen muttered, pushing in further. My breathing hitched slightly at burning pain, my hands fisted into the bedsheets when he finally seathed himself inside of me. "Look at me," he commanded, gripping my face roughly to force me to look at him. "Never glance away from my eyes once I start. Understand that?"

"Yes . . . . Sousuke-sama," I gritted. My eyes locked with his own as he started, biting my bottom lip to muffle my shameful moans as he thrusted back and forth with a gradual pace. I hated this, I was feeling pleasure from my captor. My child's father. I hated when I was getting aroused, as Aizen grabbed my erection and squeezed it. "Agh . . . .!" I whined out with my back arched. "Sousuke-sama . . . ."

"Call me Master," he ordered, stroking my erection a few times before squeezing it again. I moaned, he was moving fast enough for our skins to slap loudly and my prostate was occaionally struck.

"M-Master . . . ." I reluctantly whimpered. I was aching for release, but he was preventing me to prolong the torture. My shameful noises were suddenly interrupted by a soft crying. "Tensa?" I panted as I turned my head to Tensa's door.

"I told you not to glance away," frowned Aizen, gripping at my chin again.

"But--"

"I'm not done yet," Aizen muttered, thrusting harder inside of me. I whined in pain but had no choice but to stare at him. He painfully squeezed my erection once again, he was waiting for me to break and plead for him to give me release. "Say it, Ichigo," he muttered. "Your pride had long since broken, you can't hold it back." I wanted to curse him out but for now I needed to break from the torture.

"Please, Master . . . . I need the release," I whimpered. The same mocking smirk appeared across his face, he stroke me once and it immediately took me over the edge. I let out a strangled moan as I spilled myself over his hand and onto my stomach. I groaned when Aizen continued, almost to a point of possibly ripping my insides. He grunted deeply as he finally came, I grimanced in slight disgust when his semen filled me. He breathed deeply as he leaned down and kissed at my lips.

Tensa was still crying and I wanted to go to comfort him. But he was still here, kissing lazily at my face and neck. "Sousuke-sama . . . ." I muttered.

"Not yet," Aizen muttered, kissing at my lips.

"Please . . . . Tensa needs me right now," I muttered. He glanced at me and frowned a little. He slid out of me and got off the bed, proceeding to put on his clothes. I sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in my lower back, and wiped off the white stain with my ripped top.

". . . . My arrancars will leave for Karakura Town later tonight," he stated. I stiffened at the news and glanced at him. "I kept my promise of not killing them, despite their possible feelings for you."

". . . . Thank you, Sousuke-sama," I replied quietly. Aizen smirked, he walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Anything . . . . for my queen." I clenched my jaw at the degrading title, but he didn't see it as he turned to leave. "Just in case, I want you to stay on this floor. Don't want you to get hurt by such agitated arrancars." It's easier not to ask why, it's better to obey him for my child's sake. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo," Aizen smirked, finally leaving my room.

I sighed deeply before gingerly getting off my bed and I put on my hakama. I walked quickly into the adjacent room, Tensa was wiggling uncomfortably in his bed as he whimpered. "Tensa . . . ." I whispered as I moved towards the small bed and knelt down. Tensa rubbed at his teary eyes and saw me, I placed a hand against his cubby cheek and caressed it. "It's okay, I'm here," I smiled gently.

Tensa whined a little as he twisted underneath the blankets. I crawled onto the mattress and curled around his small body, almost like a protective lioness. "Everything's all right, Tensa . . . ." I muttered quietly, hugging him close to my heart. Tensa tiredly glanced up at me and babbled quietly before quickly going back to sleep. I smiled slightly before glancing up at the barred window. The luminating crescent moon was frozen in the ink-black sky; I missed the normal sky in the Soul Society and in the real world, navy blue with twinkling stars.

I know my child will probably never see anything real, not even the evil intentions from his father.

* * *

Huh . . . . I finished this for a day and a half, and yet I'm barely halfway with chapter 2 on 'Crescent'. How peculiar. Then again, I kept getting distracted by reading Naruto online.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Bodyguard Duties

Note: the clapping game was based off the game I used to play with my niece when she was a baby. She would take my hands to clap, to stimulate that she herself was clapping.

**Scatter the enemy, **_**Los Lobos**_**.** Trying to remember Starrk's resurreccion just in case since his role is significant in this fic. And no, it won't be a StarrkxIchigo pairing! Maybe next time . . . .

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Bodyguard Duties**

Tensa tapped his feet loudly on the tiled floor and was amazed by the noises. The large hallways was very empty so the sound echoed clearly. He waddled towards the noise where he thought was coming from. I smiled and tapped my foot against the floor, Tensa glanced at me and squealed at the louder noise. "Tah!" he smiled. I tapped again, and he squealed as he stomped his feet.

"Want me to stomp, Tensa?" I smiled, stomping in response. He squealed excitedly as he danced around in a circle, clapping his hands. I laughed a little at his antics. I needed to be cheered up anyway, I hadn't heard anything from Aizen about the attack in Karakura Town two nights ago. I wasn't sure if he had kept his promise, then again he's nothing but a deceiver.

"Heh heh . . . .!" Tensa giggled happily, toddling around the corner. I immediately followed after him and I felt a familiar reiatsu coming our way. But it wasn't threatening as he was walking towards us with his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada, gazed at us nonchalantly and simply nodded as he moved past Tensa. "Geh-Geh!" my young son stepped towards him and grabbed at his hakama leg.

"Hm?" Grimmjow glanced down at him, Tensa gave him a toothy grin and shook at the fabric but the blue-haired Arrancar simply blinked at him.

". . . . Guess Tensa wants to challenge you, Grimmjow," I said, smiling a little. Grimmjow glanced at me and shrugged.

"Give it a couple of years, and I'll take that challenge," he muttered as he tugged his pants away from Tensa's tiny hands. Without another glance, he walked away. I frowned a little as I watched him going away. Since that day the news broke out that I was pregnant, Grimmjow seemed to have lost respect for me. He barely called me 'Kurosaki' or 'Soul Reaper', let alone any names at all. Probably because he used to see me as his equal, fighting-wise. Now I was above him, just because of Aizen.

Tensa quickly lost interest once Grimmjow was gone and continued wandering around the windowless corridors. I still had a hard time having a sense of time because of Hueco Mundo's nightly sky. I was told what day Tensa was born, May 15th. Right now, it was late Spring, near summertime, but he hadn't seen any environment that stimulates seasons. All he saw was nothing but sand. "Uhn!" Tensa muttered, his arms sticking up to trying to touch the high ceiling.

"You can't reach it, Tensa," I said, walking up to him. "You wanna go outside, though?" He glanced at me and smiled, reaching up for me to pick him up. I did so, and walked. I don't get lost as often as much in Las Noches, but I was only allowed to be in certain areas. As I turned to my right, I saw Starrk leaning against the wall leisurely. "Starrk, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Aizen-sama sent me here to escort you where you're going, Ichigo-sama," replied Starrk.

"Oh, he did now?" I frowned with much disdain. "Why should he care? He didn't bother to tell me anything else about it." Starrk merely blinked at me. He was so used to my anger towards Aizen, either that or he was just lazily indifferent about it.

"If you're finished . . . ." he sighed as he started walking. I scoffed softly as I went past him, Tensa mumbled and glanced at me in slight concern. I don't like it when he sensed my distress. It would make him feel stressed as well. "If it makes you feel any better . . . . your friends are all right, Ichigo-sama," Starrk informed me. I felt my heart flinched in surprise, I sighed in relief as I hugged my son closer. "The other arrancars didn't try to harm them to a serious point, but they're okay."

"Thanks, Starrk," I sighed. I managed to find the right exit and walked out into the fake daylight. Tensa squealed when I set him down on the sand and ran off, or tried to as he harmlessly tripped and fell. "Be careful, Tensa," I muttered, as he got up and waddled away without a scratch. I followed closely behind, as did Starrk, though he did it with his barely opened eyes while he was resting against a large rock.

"Mah . . . ." Tensa muttered as he bent down, picking up a small handful of the cool sand. When he opened his palm, the grains slipped from his fingers. "Huh?" he frowned in confusion, he knew he had the sand in his hand but nothing was there.

"What's wrong, Tensa?" I asked quietly.

"Mehh," he replied, pointing at the ground. I smiled a little before kneeling down in front of him. I grabbed a handful of sand and opened my palm, the grains trickled through my fingers but it was still there.

"See? I got some," I smiled. Tensa stared at my hand and smiled back, clapping his hands as usual. To join in, he grabbed mine, not caring about the sand anymore, and forced them to clap. It was better to do things his way, but I didn't mind as I clapped with him.

I only stared at my son's happy face. The next thing I knew, Starrk suddenly sonido'd in front of us and grabbed us before sonido'd again towards another area. "Wha--"

"Stay here," Starrk warned, just a split-second before we heard a loud explosion nearby. We were just there a few seconds ago but now it was just a large geyser of sand. Tensa flinched at the sudden noise and started to cry.

"What was that?!" I questioned, embracing Tensa protectively in my arms.

"An Arrancar, no doubt about it," the first Espada calmly replied. As the sand fell, we saw a large Arrancar crashing through the ground. It appeared to be deranged, as its crimson eyes glared at us without any recognition. It opened its mouth to form a cero, aiming for me and Tensa. Starrk suddenly appeared in front of it, with the sword in his hand. "You're a fool to attempt harm on Ichigo-sama and the prince," he muttered without remorse, beheading the hollow with one clean swipe.

The dead Arrancar fell heavily to his side, blood splurting out profusely from the opened wound. I blocked Tensa's view from the violent sight as Starrk seathed his zanpaku-tou. ". . . . What was that about?" I muttered in anger and confusion. "It was trying to attack us for no reason."

"Are you all right, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk when he glanced at me.

"Yes . . . . Tensa's still a little scared," I muttered, he was still crying against my chest as I stroked Tensa's hair to comfort him.

"Oh my . . . . Aizen won't be happy about this." I turned around at the new voice and saw Gin strolling casually towards us. "What happened here?" he questioned with the deceiving grin on his face.

"An Arrancar attempted to harm Ichigo-sama and the prince," Starrk answered. "I apprehended it just before it had a chance to attack."

"Indeed, ya did," grinned Gin, glancing at the dead body. "It appears that ya have killed one of Szayel's fracciones. Yes, I recognized that one some time ago." He merely shrugged at the sight before glancing at my son, instantly I turned my body to block his conniving view. "Guess the Octavo will be punished for this. After all, it was his subordinate that was trying to hurt the kid."

". . . . I'll report the news to Aizen-sama," replied Starrk.

"Ya better," Gin said as he walked away. I never liked that man.

* * *

We waited shortly in the throne room, Starrk and I arrived before Aizen since Gin went away to get him. Tensa was still shaken up in my arms, whimpering quietly as his tears continued to flow. "Everything's okay now, Tensa," I whispered, kissing at his head. "The monster's already gone . . . ." But it was useless, he was still terrified of the event earlier.

"He's not calming down . . . ." Starrk obviously pointed out. I didn't bother to deal with him, he saved my son's life anyway.

"Tensa . . . . it's okay," I muttered as I hugged him tighter. But Tensa couldn't stop in time, when the two ex-captains came in. Aizen glanced at me then at Tensa and frowned in disappointment.

"What's wrong with him?" he questioned as he suddenly flash-stepped in front of me. I shuddered slightly from his reiatsu, it was increasing in anger.

"A fraccion, from the Octavo Espada Szayel Aporro Granz's condition, escaped from his laboratory and tried to attack Ichigo-sama and your heir," Starrk explained. "Luckily, I was there to kill it and saved their lives."

"Is that right?" Aizen questioned, caressing at Tensa's tear-stained face. "So that's why Gin requested for Szayel Aporro to meet us here." He glanced at me again and touched at my face rather tenderly. "Are you hurt, Ichigo?"

"No, Aizen-sama," I replied quietly, but his expression was still stiffened with anger. He turned his attention when he heard a secret entrance opening behind him. The scientist arrancar walked in, he appeared to be a little troubled by the coming ordeal as he glanced at us.

"Is there something the matter, Aizen-sama?" he asked quietly.

"Szayel Aporro," he said, the tone of his voice was matching with his steadily rising reiatsu. Instinctively, I stepped back for Tensa's safety. Even the Primera stepped in between us and he protected us with his own reiatsu. "Starrk told me that your fraccion escaped from your laboratory."

"Yes . . . . that's right, Aizen-sama," Szayel replied uneasily, his knees buckling from the pressure.

"But that's not all," Aizen frowned as his eyes narrowed and stepped towards him. "That fraccion . . . . tried to kill my heir. Is that right, Szayel Aporro?" Szayel blinked and his eyes widened in shock. He then glanced at Tensa, who was still crying in my arms, then back at Aizen.

"I am so sorry for the incident, Aizen-sama!" he pleaded, kneeling down for forgiveness. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean for it to happen! That fraccion was a defect and I meant to destroy it--"

"But Starrk was the one that destroyed it, and I am grateful for that," Aizen cut him off, his reiatsu peaked and I would have suffocated underneath it if it weren't for Starrk. "As for you . . . ." he muttered, as his hand glowed with a black aura. "I have no choice but to reprimand you."

"But, Aizen-sama--"

"Hadou number 90," Aizen chanted, flash-stepped in front of Szayel. "Kurohitsugi." All I heard was a blood-curdling scream as I saw a black, box-like energy surrounding the Espada. Suddenly, Tensa stopped crying for some reason and stared at the sight. The box shattered, leaving severely injured Szayel on the floor with blood puddling around his body. "You're lucky that I didn't kill you," Aizen frowned as he stepped away and walked towards us. "But the next time, I won't be so _nice_."

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." Szayel muttered hoarsely. Aizen didn't bother to glance back as he stared at Tensa.

"Are you okay now, my son?" he asked, stroking through his hair. The next thing I heard, was a soft giggle from the child. My eyes widened at the unexpected sound and glanced at him. My innocent son was happy that his father punished someone for making him cry. "I'm glad that you're happy, Tensa," Aizen smiled.

"Dah," smiled Tensa. My jaws clenched in disbelief, I don't want my son to be tainted by him so soon.

"Aizen-sama," Starrk muttered quietly.

"I was right about having you as a bodyguard," smirked Aizen, glancing at him. "As the Primera, your only role is to ensure the safety of Ichigo and my heir. You know that, right Starrk?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." he nodded, yawning softly.

"Good," Aizen smiled. He turned to me and leaned down to kiss my lips. "Considering today's event, you are to stay in your quarters until I assume that it's safe. Is that all right with you, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I replied.

"All right then. Starrk."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Starrk replied as he led me out of the throne room. Tensa was slowly returning to his old self, but I wasn't happy about it. He was gradually becoming like his father, getting sick pleasure from hurting others.

* * *

". . . . It was completely jet-black, it was like a regular katana but much more powerful," I explained to Tensa, who was sitting snugly on his bed. I was holding a regular wooden sword, the closest thing of having back my zanpaku-tou, and twirled it playfully. "In my bankai, I was much faster," I smiled a little. "I evaded Byakuya Kuchiki's thousands of petal-like blades so many times, even when he was close to getting me plenty of times. And I released my only attack, Getsuga Tenshou, at him. It was like this . . . ."

I hunched my shoulders and spread my feet apart as I held my sword to my left. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I cried out as I swung it, practically like a baseball bat, dully slicing through the air. Tensa laughed at my pathetic attack but clapped for my effort. I couldn't help but laugh as well, it was odd to imagine it with a wooden sword but the memory of my battle with Byakuya was fresh in my mind. It was during the time when Rukia was about to be executed because she gave me her soul reaper powers.

But it turned out that the execution was a part of Aizen's elaborate plan, to destroy Soul Society and eventually Karakura Town to kill the Soul King. I confronted him just once and he nearly sliced me in half, but left me alive because I was 'interesting' to him. If I had knew that he meant it intentionally, I would have kept my guard up when I went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. One thing led to another, and I was somehow captured by that bastard.

"Mama . . . ." Tensa spoke, breaking my chain of thoughts and I glanced at him.

"Sorry, Tensa," I smiled sheepishly walking up to his small bed and carefully sat next to him. "I was thinking a bit too hard a minute ago." Tensa smiled at me and leaned close to me. ". . . . Wanna hear about your other family?" I asked, and his eyes twinkled at the recurring subject. "I thought so," I smiled. "I used to live in Karakura Town, with your grandparents and your twin aunts. Your grandfather was a crazy guy, he would try to attack me by surprise. Whenever I'm sleeping, eating, or leaving or entering the house. Me and your aunts would call him 'Goat-Face' because of his five o'clock shadow."

"Hee . . . ." giggled Tensa. I smiled and pulled him onto my lap, pushing aside the sword.

"Your aunts, Karin and Yuzu, are a polar opposites of each other," I continued, my fingers stroking lazily through his chestnut hair. "Yuzu was sweet and nice and would do household chores. Karin, however, was a bit cynical and prefer to play sports since she was such a tomboy. But she was special, like me. She could see spirits as I could." I kissed him tenderly on his head. "Your grandmother . . . . she was the most important person in my life," I muttered quietly. "She was the most caring woman in the whole world, she was always smiling no matter what the situation.

"I was such a mama's boy and a crybaby, my old friend Tatsuki would always win in our karate class and I would cry when I would lose by her. But by the end of the day, I would stop the moment I saw your grandmother. She had beautiful wavy auburn hair, my hair color was a bit similar to hers but mine was too bright." I smiled sadly, hugging my son close to my heart. "One rainy day, she was gone. By a hollow." Tensa blinked up at me in confusion, he doesn't really know the difference between the soul-eating monsters and other people. "I don't want you to lose me at a young age as I had lost her."

"Uhm . . . . Mama," muttered Tensa, his tiny hands reached to touch my cheeks. My smile widened a little as I gently grabbed one of his hand. It was really small against my palm, but it was even smaller when he was born. I still was in my spirit form the entire time I was held here; but I might be aging as I noticed it a little. Considering that, I was only sixteen when I had Tensa. Aizen was much older, despite his lengthy age he has a face of someone in his late thirties or early fourties. That bastard was practically a pedophile with the way he sexually used me.

"I promise, Tensa," I muttered. "I won't let him take you away from me. You're the only person that keeping sane here in this hell." He smiled innocently at me, but my promise was true. Without him in my arms, I'm practically dead inside. Tensa glanced at the wooden sword and tried to reach for it. "You want this?" I sighed as gripped it with one hand. I placed the handle into his hands but it was obviously heavy for him. Regardless, he tried to hold with all his might. I helped him, securing his hand with my own and held the sword straight forward in front of us.

"Bankai . . . ." I mutttered quietly. "Tensa Zangetsu . . . ."

* * *

"Yeeh . . . .!" Tensa squealed as he splashed sloppily in the soapy water. I sighed in frustration, holding his squirming body in the sunken bathtub along with me in it. I think he liked to get cleaned a bit too much. Reaching for the washcloth that fell from my hand for the fourth time, Tensa splashed water in my face. "Hee hee," he giggled as I frowned at him with my wet hair sticking close to my head.

"Keep laughing," I scoffed, placing him in my lap and scrubbed gently at his face. He squirmed at little, but I was holding him securely against my bare chest. "You're such a mischievous devil . . . ." I muttered, though the real devil was somewhere in Las Noches. Probably conversing with the espadas. He finally calmed down as I washed at his chest and neck, babbling quietly as he gazed at the moving water. Glancing up, I reached for a small bottle of shampoo and flicked it opened. Pouring a decent amount on top of Tensa's head, I scrubbed the cooling liquid into his wet hair.

"Bah . . . ." Tensa sighed in relaxation, now playing with the washcloth. I smiled a little as I continued, only to frown when I sensed him coming back.

"Ichigo . . . .?" Aizen called out.

". . . . I'm in the bath," I replied, gently rinsing the lather off Tensa's hair with my hand cupping the water. I heard him walking towards here, making subtle noises of clothes taking off. I hate it when he interrupt my bath time with Tensa. He wasn't welcome in my private times but he didn't care nonetheless.

"Ah, you have Tensa with you?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Aizen half-naked. I immediately blinked in disgusted surprise, he was having an arousal tenting under his hakama. And in his hand was the bottle of lubricant. I scowled as he strolled towards us, I concealed Tensa's eyes with my hand as he promptly discarded the rest of his clothes.

"I find that inappropriate, Sousuke-sama," I scowled, as he sank down into the tub across from us.

"What is, Ichigo?" Aizen smirked at me, leaning back leisurely.

"You're having an erection around Tensa," I scoffed. Good thing my son was being busy with the washcloth. Mimicking me, he tried to wash my chest and stomach.

"I apologize, I thought you had put him to bed before coming in here," he replied quietly. "But are you done with him anytime soon?" I scoffed before turning my attention to Tensa. I rinsed off the rest of the shampoo from his hair. I was finished with him but I didn't want to stay any longer with Aizen. But I had no choice regardless. Shifting my body to my knees, I turned to grab the folded towel. After unfurling it, I quickly wrapped it around Tensa. As I ruffled his hair dry, I could feel that bastard's bronze eyes roaming down to my ass.

"I'll be right back," I frowned, getting out of the tub and quickly wrapped my waist with a towel. Picking up Tensa, I brisked out of the bathroom. It was connected to my room across from Tensa's, as I quickly walked into his room. "Sorry, Tensa . . . . I can't play with you right now," I sighed. Settling him down to his bed, I put the clean clothes on him.

"Duh?" Tensa blinked at me in confusion, he didn't understand why I couldn't play with him. I glanced back and sighed sadly. I don't want to leave him alone but I can't back down on Aizen's needs. Suddenly, I felt Starrk's presence nearby, probably waiting outside my door. Getting up, I walked out of Tensa's room and towards the closed door. Sure enough, Starrk was really there when I opened it.

". . . . Did I interrupt something?" he muttered tiredly.

"No . . . ." I replied quietly just before an idea came to me. "Can you do me a favor, Starrk?"

"What is it, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Can you keep Tensa company for a while?" I requested. "Sousuke-sama wants . . . . to have some time with me."

". . . . I don't mind, anything for the prince," sighed the first Espada as he stepped inside and walked towards Tensa's room. Once I heard my son babbled excitedly, I was a little relieved but was still apprehensive of returning to Aizen. Reluctantly, I went back to the bathroom; Aizen was waiting patiently for me with a smug look on his face.

"Hurry up, I'm getting a little tired," he smirked. I scowled and tugged the towel off my body. He leered at the naked sight, saved for the collar and the dark scar on my stomach before I sank into the tub. "Hmm, I like it better if you're closer to me," he muttered as he moved forward, sloshing the water between us. Hooking two fingers around my collar, he pulled me towards him and devoured my lips greedily. I was forcing myself to relax but it was hard.

"Ah . . . .!" I was slightly startled when his erection brushed against my inner thigh. Aizen smirked at my reaction before forcing me over the edge of the tub, I was on my knees with him behind me.

"I'll take it easy on you," he said, reaching for the lubricant. I exhaled at his answer, he never had taken me slow or anything else for my benefit. I tensed slightly when two slick fingers inserted into me, pushing and stretching my insides and I whined in discomfort. As soon as he grazed my prostate, I let out a heated moan. I hated this. I was being pleasured by him and I felt ashamed for it. "That's it, moan for me," he muttered in my ear.

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." I moaned, panting heavily as he grazed at it a few more times.

"I think you're ready," smirked Aizen, removing the fingers. I sighed in brief relief until I felt the blunt tip pressing against my prepared hole. Without another word, he pushed himself inside me. I moaned, mostly in dull pain, as he pushed in further. ". . . . You're so beautiful, Ichigo," he whispered, kissing at my cheek as he placed his hands on my hips and shoulder.

". . . . Sousuke-sama," I panted. Aizen started to thrust back and forth in a fast pace, barely touching at my prostate. I whined at the deliberate torture, I wanted it to be over but it felt like forever. "M-Master . . . . please," I moaned, my fingers clawed at the tiled floor. "I can't take it anymore . . . ."

"I can't hear you, are you saying that you can't take it?" taunted Aizen as he thrusted harder. I moaned louder and screwed my eyes shut. I felt my tears forming behind my eyelids but I wouldn't make myself cry. Not in front of this cruel man. Finally, he struck my prostate and I moaned out. "You have know idea how good you are to me," Aizen muttered sickly.

"Master . . . ." I moaned. The second time he struck it, I finally came underneath the churning water.

"Hmm, guess it was too soon," he sighed, thrusting against my tired body that was threatening to slide down into the tub. But he held me still as he finished, his climax filled me until it trickled out of me. I exhaled heavily as he pulled out of me and I slumped into the lukewarm water when he let go of me. He cupped my face to kiss me and nipped lightly at my lips.

"I love you, Ichigo," Aizen muttered, but was nothing to my ears. I don't believe that for a second whenever he says it. I opened my eyes and stared at the cold white tiles beneath me. I barely flinched when Aizen re-inserted his fingers, deftly scraping out the semen out of me. "Don't go to sleep yet," smirked Aizen. "I need you to wash me."

"Go wash yourself," I retorted, but he only chuckled as he grabbed at my collar to pull me up against his broad chest.

"Even after having Tensa, you still have resistance," he smirked. I scowled at him but was too weak to push him off, my reiatsu was diminished to that of a low-level Arrancar anyway. "All right . . . . you're clean enough," he remarked, removing his fingers out of me. "Next time when we bathe, wash me."

"Fine, Sousuke-sama . . . ." I muttered with a frown. I staggered a little as I get out of the bathtub and covered my waist with a towel. My body was sluggish from the sex but I forced myself to leave the bathroom. As I did, I heard Tensa laughing joyfully in his room. I made my way over there and peeked in, Starrk was sleeping peacefully on the floor as the baby crawled and stepped over him.

He opened one eye and glanced at me. ". . . . Are you done, Ichigo-sama?" he asked as he sat up. Tensa was on his chest before he moved and he rolled harmlessly to his lap.

"Yes . . . . thank you, Starrk," I replied quietly.

"Anything for the prince," he muttered as he nudged Tensa away from him and stood up. He nodded at me as he walked past me and left my room. I sighed and glanced at my young son, who was happy to see me as he waddled towards me. I smiled as I bent down to pick him up. Seeing that he was okay meant that Starrk was the right person to be around him.

* * *

Boop boop de-poop. Sorry, I wrote this within a day and yet I forgot my other fic. Anyway, just read the latest chapter of Bleach and there's another cliffie which I had to wait. Aizen was beginning to use to hougyoku fused to his body but we won't know until next week.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. The Night Is Young

Dang it, did I just say it won't be a StarrkxIchigo fic? I say his role would be significant, but not like that. You peoplez are crazies!! Anyway, nobody didn't seem to guess why Tensa's birthday was May 15th (hint, hint.) Think about it. (hint, hint.)

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- The Night Is Young**

"Aizen-sama . . . ." I said one day (or night) when I found him in one of the many control rooms in Las Noches. He turned from the surveillance and smirked at me. "I have a request that I want to make."

"Well . . . . what is it, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"It's about Tensa," I replied quietly, and for once he blinked in mild surprise. "I think he needs to see something else besides sand all day, every day. Would it be too much to ask to . . . . create something with more greenery for him to play in? Something with more colors?" Aizen stared at me before his eyes pondered off. He really was considering the suggestion, all our son see was white with little colors.

"I suppose so . . . ." he replied. "He needs better stimulations for his growing mind. I'll think about it, Ichigo."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," I muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute," he said, and I turned back around. "Is there something else that you want, Ichigo?" My mouth tightened a little, and my fingers fiddled at the collar.

". . . . Can you at least alter this?" I asked quietly. "At least enough to make my reiatsu feel normal?"

"I'm afraid not," Aizen replied straightforwardly, returning back to the surveillance. I scowled in resentment at him, holding my powers down was part of his control on me. "That aside, where is Tensa?" he asked.

"Starrk and Lilinette are looking after him," I answered.

"I see . . . . I'm assumed he's safe under the Primera's care," he stated.

"Yes he is," I replied quietly.

"All right . . . . you may leave."

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." I quickly left. I didn't like to ask for things from him, but I only asked when it's for Tensa's sake. As I walked through the complicated hallways, regular Arrancars either formally bowed their heads at me or greeted me with just 'Ichigo-sama'. Very few merely glowered at me, mostly because I was above them. Especially that one Numero Loly, she had hated me long before I had Tensa because I was with Aizen. Only once did she try to physically threaten me, Grimmjow simply beaten her down until she was crippled.

Since then, she had done nothing but glared at me from the distance. After hearing what happened to the eighth Espada, she kept her distance even farther lest she wanted to die by Aizen. Occasionally, I would walk past the Espadas or their fracciones with barely any trouble. The Tercera Espada, Harribel, walked quietly past me without a word and gave me a curt nod. I didn't mind, most of them never gave me any trouble anyway.

I was remembering which way was Starrk's quarters, when my mind wandered a little of how I felt about having Tensa. During the first month, I felt feverish with the initial sickness and constantly blamed Aizen for doing this to me. _"Ichigo . . . . I thought you would be happy about this,"_ Aizen said to me as he ran his fingers through my hair, damp with feverish sweat.

_"Why would I be happy about having a child from a monster like you?!"_ I gritted angry, I was shivering in my bed despite the fact that I was covered by three layers of thick sheets. _"Leave me alone . . . . you've done enough to torture me!"_ But Aizen wouldn't leave me alone, he would wrap his arm around me and kissed at my face most of the times. When the fever died down, reality came to me when I placed my hand over my stomach and felt a growing bump. His child was really inside of me.

After that, I became unresponsive and distance, only to mutter a few words. As much as he had tried to talk to me, I kept my abhorrence at Aizen as the pregnancy progressed. _". . . . This is the new room for the child,"_ he muttered, as he showed me the room that was built next to mine. My glassy eyes gazed around the dark space, a chair and a small table on one corner and a what appeared to be a crib in another before staring down at the floor. _"Is this enough for you, Ichigo?"_ Aizen muttered, his hand caressed at my stomach that was into its second month.

_". . . . Don't touch me,"_ I muttered as I stepped away from his touch and walked towards my bed to lie down. The child inside of me would kick at me dully but I would try to ignore it. But it was pointless, in the end I would dream about the baby smiling at me.

I blinked out of my memories when I realized that I was lost. "Great . . . ." I frowned as I glanced around, it would happen sometimes whenever I didn't know the right way. I tried to sense Starrk's reiatsu but I remembered that his quarters were enforced to cloak his strong spiritual pressure. Turning around and retracing my steps, I bumped into Harribel, who was returning from whatever she was.

"My apologies . . . ." she muttered quietly, turning to leave.

"Uh, wait a second, Harribel," I called out, and she stopped.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?"

"Can you take me to Starrk's quarters? I'm kinda lost," I asked, feeling a little awkward for asking someone like her.

"Very well," replied Harribel.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

Tensa was sitting down as he fiddled playfully with his fingers. Where was he sitting on, was on Starrk's stomach as the Primera was sleeping deeply with his arm plopped over his eyes. For a while, the child had done nothing but crawled over scattered pillows before waddled towards the sleeping Espada. "Buh-duhh," Tensa muttered as he crawled onto him and sat down. All the while, Starrk was still sleeping.

"Starrk . . . .!" Lilinette called out as she walked into the room. The sight of Tensa on top of Starrk made her frown in disappointment. "Damn it, Starrk! What's the point of babysitting the kid if you're not playing with him!" she grumbled.

". . . . I am playing," mumbled Starrk. "It's a game called Naptime."

"You're stupid," scoffed Lilinette as she walked up to him. Tensa glanced up at her and smiled when he noticed the devious glint in her eye. "If Ichigo-sama were to see you like this, he would have your ass handed to you."

"Don't swear in front of the prince . . . ." sighed Starrk, as the baby crawled up to his chest and promptly smacked him on the nose. "Man, you're becoming like Lilinette," he mumbled, opening his eyes and glanced at giggling Tensa. "You're learning too much from her, Ichigo-sama wouldn't like that."

"Look who's talking," Lilinette huffed. Starrk said nothing as he lifted the child and sat up, just as he sensed Ichigo coming this way. Settling Tensa down, he stood up and walked out of the room. In the other room, he reached for the door and opened it just before Ichigo had a chance to knock on it.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." he greeted.

"Ah, Starrk," smiled Ichigo. "Had Tensa given you any trouble?"

"No, the prince was behaving well around me," replied Starrk.

"He slept the entire time and didn't even play with the kid!" snitched Lilienette. The Primera let out a tired groan, but Ichigo simply sighed.

"It's okay, as long as Tensa is all right," sighed Ichigo. "Tensa, where are you?" Immediately, Tensa waddled out of the room and smiled at his mother. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Nuh . . . ." mumbled Tensa.

"No?" questioned Ichigo with a playful smirk. "Well, I guess I could leave you here since you're having so much fun here." He pretended to leave, but the young child squealed in annoyance. "Well, let's go then. I bet you're hungry, right?" Tensa blinked and smiled at the question as he waddled up to Ichigo, who picked him up.

"I'll escort you back to your room, Ichigo-sama-- Ouch!" Starrk muttered, only be kicked in the leg by his fraccion.

"You're too lazy to even walk five feet away from your place!" Lilinette fumed.

"It's my duty to look after Ichigo-sama and the prince," frowned Starrk.

". . . . It's okay, I can go on my own," replied Ichigo.

"You know I can't really allowed that when you have him," the Primera muttered. "It's my duty, under Aizen-sama's orders." Ichigo frowned at that, but nodded as they left.

_Later . . . ._

(Ichigo's POV)

Tensa grabbed at my nose whenever I moved my head, I playfully nipped at his hand and he giggled. "Stop playing around, I thought you were hungry," I frowned a little as I fed him a spoonful of rice. He was hard to handle when feeding him, he wouldn't sit still in my lap.

"Muh-muh-muh . . . ." mumbled Tensa as he chewed noisily and glanced around. His attention was always on something else until the food was in his face.

"Come on, let's finish this so we can play soon," I sighed. But my son wasn't interested in eating anymore, he wiggled in my my arm to get down. "Just one more bite, Tensa . . . ." I muttered, trying to feed him another spoonful. In the struggle, he accidently knocked the spoon out of my hand, scattering the grains over the table and onto the floor. "Man . . . . see what you did," I frowned.

"Oh . . . ." Tensa mumbled in regret, he didn't like me being mad at him. "Mama . . . ."

"It's okay, Tensa," I sighed, setting him down on the floor. I then knelt down to pick up the discarded food as he waddled towards his bed. Crawling onto the mattress, he sat down and grabbed a book that belonged to me.

"Deh, reh-mee," he said. He was saying 'read to me', he wanted me to read. Smiling, I finished picking up the rice and placed it in the half-eaten plate.

"All right, I'll read to you," I replied as I went towards his small bed, sitting down and pulled him into my lap. "Let's see . . . . where were we last left off, Tensa?" I asked, flipping through the pages.

"Hee-eh . . . ." he pointed out, tapping at the bookmark sticking underneath the papers. I smiled at his intelligence and kissed at his head, flipping to the right page.

"All right . . . . we were at the part where Olivia's friend tricked her servant into acting crazy in front of her," I muttered. "Is that right, Tensa?" Tensa smiled in response; I smiled back before beginning to read aloud.

* * *

I grimanced slightly when Aizen kissed at my neck after he was done with me, he tried to snuggle with me despite my stiff posture. ". . . . I have some good news for you, Ichigo," he muttered, licking behind my ear. I shuddered at the moist touch and scowled.

"What is it, Sousuke-sama?" I questioned.

"I had created a new environment for our precious son, just like you had suggested it," he replied quietly. "Maybe later, you can take him there and see how he likes it."

". . . . Thank you, Sousuke-sama," I muttered. Aizen smirked as he leaned over and planted a kiss on my lip.

"I am just looking out for my queen and my heir," he smirked before getting out of my bed and was putting on his clothes. I didn't bother to look at him as I closed my eyes to rest, listening intentively for him to leave. "I'll see you later tonight, Ichigo," he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"To discuss about expanding our family," he replied as he finally left. I huffed in agitation, covering my bare body with the bedsheets and curled up. I didn't want any more children, especially from him. I wasn't sure if my body could handle another pregnancy. And getting another cesarean . . . . I was scared during my first one. Despite given painkillers to numb me, I could still feel them slicing through my stomach. I couldn't even let out a sound as they pulled Tensa out of me. Only his first cry made me responsive.

_"Wahh . . . .!"_ he screamed out as he was whisked away to be presented to Aizen, who was definitely pleased.

_". . . . I finally have an heir,"_ he stated, wrapping a blanket around Tensa and cradling him into his arms. I tiredly stared at Aizen, holding his own son, as I was being stitched up and was pulled into a reclining manner. He glanced at me and smiled, Tensa was still crying as he walked up to me. Maternal instincts rose within me and immediately had him in my arms when Aizen gave him to me. _"You will make a wonderful mother, Ichigo . . . ."_ he smirked.

I didn't pay attention to him, I was too busy looking at what was part of me as he quieted down. I felt my eyes moistened with tears but I didn't cry; Tensa was beautiful. Aizen offered me to name him, for giving him an heir he had always wanted. _"I . . . . I'd like to name him . . . . Tensa,"_ I mumbled, touching at my newborn's slightly scrunched up face. Surprisingly, he responded well to the name, babbling quietly.

_"Such a lovely name, my queen,"_ Aizen smiled, kissing my cheek. The child sealed the deal, my love for him would make Aizen control me.

I tiredly opened my eyes, my mind returning back to the present time. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, for a few minutes or a few hours. Maybe longer, since the pain in my lower back was gone. I wanted to stay in bed but my body suddenly became energetic when I heard Tensa waking up. "Meh . . . . Mama," I heard him calling me.

"All right, I'm coming," I yawned, reluctantly getting out of bed and putting on a light yukata as I walked towards his room. Stepping inside, I smiled at the sight of him curling up in a nest of blankets and pillows. "Did you have a good sleep, Tensa?" I smiled as I walked up to his bed and knelt down. Tensa smiled back and crawled over a pillow, reaching for me. "You wanna go outside today?"

"Yah!" he giggled.

"Well, guess what? We're going somewhere new today," I replied, pulling him into my lap and playfully poked him on the nose. "You wanna go to a new place?" Tensa smiled and clapped his hands. He was very excited for today. We bathed without haste, and then we put on clean clothes.

"Moh . . . ." Tensa muttered, patting at his stomach.

"Oh, you're hungry?" I questioned quietly as I picked him up in my arms and we walked out of my room. "We'll eat soon, then we'll go to that new place. Okay?" Tensa sighed and tucked his head under my chin, clenching at my top as he listened to my heart. Not long after we left, Starrk dutifully sonido'd beside us.

"How are you, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Starrk," I replied quietly. "We were going to get something to eat then to the new place Aizen-sama had created for Tensa."

". . . . Want me to get some food for you after I showed you where the new place is?" he suggested.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Anything for you and the prince," Starrk shrugged as he led the way. The Primera was very reliable and trustworthy, the rest of the Espadas were somewhat useless towards me. Well, aside from Harribel. He took me to a hallway I hadn't seen before, it must have been newly built. "It's right here, Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk pointed out, stopping in front of a large door. He opened it, and I was amazed of what was inside.

It looked like a city park, full of grass and and trees. Tensa was just as amazed, his wide eyes was taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Is this enough to your liking, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Are you kidding? This is more than enough," I smiled in satisfaction as I walked into the greenery. "It's perfect for Tensa." I set my son down onto the grass, and already he started to crawl around to feel at the unrecognizable texture.

"I am pleased for your gratitude," Starrk shrugged before disappearing. I focused my attention to my young son, he was squealing in surprise and amazement as he picked a few strands and examined it. I knelt down and mimicked him, feeling at the long-lost waxy texture of the grass.

"Do you like it, Tensa? Is this good enough for you?" I smiled. Tensa glanced at me and smiled, he was happy at the new environment. He stood up and waddled towards a nearby tree, it was a cherry blossom tree that was unseasonally full of pinkish-white flowers.

"Dahh! Yeeh!" he shouted excitedly as he stared up at the tiny blossoms. "Dee . . . .! Meh!" He touched at the smooth bark and playfully moved away from it with a happy squeal.

"What is it? What is this?" I laughed as I stood up and walked towards him. "Is this a tree? Is this a tree, Tensa?" I smiled, touching at the bark. Tensa merely shook his tiny fists in joy and squealed at me. He quickly wandered away towards another tree, one with actual leaves. He glanced up and touched at the slightly rougher bark.

"Bahh-beh!" he realized, glancing at me as if to tell me to come here. I did, touching at the bark as well. "Mooh . . . ." he said as he pointed at the ground. I looked down as well and blinked when I saw a plate of two sandwiches.

"Where did this come from?" I muttered, but I glanced up and saw Starrk sleeping high in the branches. ". . . . Are you now using this place as an excuse to sleep here now?" I frowned. The Primera didn't answer, he simply snored lightly to ignore me. Tensa merely sat down by the plate and picked at the bread.

"Buh . . . . bu-wahd," he muttered. I sighed and mentally smiled at the newest word he had just said as I sat next to him.

"That's right, it's bread," I corrected, ripping off a small piece of the sandwich and fed it to him. He made a content noise as he chewed at the soft food.

"Bu-wehd?" he mumbled.

"Hmm, bread," I nodded, feeding him another piece before taking a bite for myself.

"Mee, bu-wehd?" asked Tensa.

"Yes, you're eating bread," I smiled at him. Tensa was proud of himself for saying a new word. He glanced up at Stark and babbled.

"Thh . . . ." he struggled with a pronounciation. "Thh . . . . Thh-ahk. Thh-ark . . . . Th-arrk. Th-arrk." At that, Stark opened his eyes and glanced down with a small smile.

"Good job, my prince," he smiled. "You said my name."

"Yay . . . .!" Tensa cheered, clapping his hands at the success. I clapped with him for rewarding him and smiled.

"Good job, Tensa!" I smiled. I was happy being around Tensa; but my inner world was a different story. Even when I was happy, it would still drizzle in my soul because of my detachment of my zanpaku-tou and my powers being supressed. What was even more disturbing was that I didn't see my inner hollow, let alone Zangetsu. My soul was empty, despite having Tensa in my life.

"Mama . . . . bu-wehd," Tensa muttered, reaching for the half-eaten sandwich in my hand.

"All right, I'll give it to you," I replied, feeding him a piece.

* * *

"Ichigo . . . ." Aizen muttered quietly as he entered my room. I frowned, I was in my bed with Tensa sleeping on my lap as I was reading.

"Sousuke-sama . . . ." I scoffed quietly. "I am sorry . . . . but I am not in the mood for _that_."

"I'm not really here for that, Ichigo," Aizen sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and glanced at our sleeping son. "Remember what I told you earlier this morning, we were going to discuss about having more children." My eyes narrowed at the persisting subject, glaring hard at him as I set my book aside.

"I thought we were over this, Sousuke-sama," I muttered. "Tensa's enough for me. I don't want any more children."

"Well, you said that you didn't want Tensa at first . . . ." he smirked, and my frown deepened at that. "But you love him the moment he was born. So why not with a few more?"

". . . . For now, my only priority is Tensa and my care for him," I curtly replied, gently combing my finger through my son's silky hair. "Besides, I think it's a little too early to have another child, Sousuke-sama."

"I see . . . . I just thought that you would love having a bigger family," Aizen said. He proceeded to crawl onto the mattress and leaned close to my scowling face. "After all . . . . what would happen to our only child without any contact to someone near his age? He might develop a sort of behavioral problem if he doesn't have a sibling to relate to."

"I doubt that, Sousuke-sama," I tensed.

"But how would you know, Ichigo?" he smirked, his hand laid over mine that was caressing Tensa. "You still have much to learn, despite having so much power."

"You're making fun of me," I scoffed.

"I'm not," he replied quietly. "Not only you have a power of a Vizard, but your own heritage is very unique." My eyes narrowed even further. I didn't understand what he was trying to say, what does he know about my family? "Think about it, Ichigo," Aizen smirked, sitting up straight and gazed at my scrutinizing face. "You're practically made for me, you're the perfect one for having my child."

"What are you saying, Sousuke-sama?" I questioned confusingly. "I'm just some special breeding specimen for you?"

"You misinterpret my words," he corrected. "I captured you, because I have wanted you for such a long time. Ever since you became a Soul Reaper." I scoffed softly in anger, but that made his smirk widened. "You were meant to become a Soul Reaper in the first place anyway. Just ask your father, Isshin Kurosaki."

". . . . What?" I gaped suddenly as I glared at him.

"Hmm . . . . I should have told you about that shortly after holding you here," he mused. "True, your late mother was a human but your father is something else."

"What kind of lies are you telling me?" I gritted in rising anger.

"I am not lying, Ichigo," smirked Aizen. "I know every Soul Reaper recorded into the archives long before you were born. One of them was significant; he disappeared into the real world twenty years ago. And his name was . . . . Isshin Kurosaki." My heart jolted and my mind went blank. What did he just say?

"No . . . .!" I gasped softly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"It's true, why do you think you can see spirits so well?" Aizen pointed out. "And why do you think that you can fight against captain-class Soul Reapers with such ease? And with the hollow inside of you--"

"Just shut up!" I immediately yelled out. From my sudden outburst, Tensa was startled out of his sleep and whimpered in agitation.

"See what you did?" Aizen muttered, reaching forward to pull Tensa into his arms. "My heir was rudely awaken from your unneeded reaction. He didn't need to cry like this, Ichigo." I breathed heavily in frustration, I couldn't believe what he had just said. My Dad couldn't have been a Soul Reaper; he would have told me if he was one. "I know what you're thinking," he mused, cradling our son gently back to sleep. "There must be a reason why your father didn't tell you his secret, right?"

". . . . It can't be true," I muttered, but he smirked smugly at me.

"Truths are nothing but facts that people rather not believe in," he replied, wiping away a stray tear from Tensa's face. "It can be right there in our face, and we still wouldn't believe it. Just like it's true about loving a child whose parent you despise." My jaws clenced at that, but I couldn't say anything about it. He was right. I hated him with every once of my body. "I don't understand it, Ichigo," he sighed. "How can you not love me, and yet love what's a part of me?"

". . . ." I continued to stay silence as I glared away. I heard Tensa finally calmed down in that bastard's arms before Aizen leaned close to me and placed him next to me.

"We're not finished with our discussion, Ichigo," he muttered, planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He got off my bed and left the room. I sighed deeply as I glanced at Tensa, who already went back to sleep. I shifted carefully as I laid down, snuggling closely to my son.

". . . . Good night, Tensa," I sighed, kissing softly at his forehead.

* * *

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Brick By Boring Brick

. . . . I like that band Paramore. Their latest video confuses me though, a girl with butterfly wings running around and a guy digging a hole. Weird. Anyway, back to the story. I'm updating this one early since I'll be a little busy for a while. Enjoy!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Brick By Boring Brick**

I splashed the warm water in my face and groaned softly. Hearing about my father being a Soul Reaper was hard to believe. Even after a few days, my mind couldn't sink in on it. It coudn't be true, coming from someone like him. I sighed as I sunk lower into the bathtub, until my head stuck out over the surface. Tensa was asleep in his room, so I was having my rare time alone. Or so I thought, as I felt Aizen's presence coming this way.

"Fuck . . . ." I grumbled, when I heard the door opened in the distance and soft footsteps walking towards the bathroom. My eyes narrowed and glared the moment he walked in, Aizen smirked at me with a form of lust in his eyes.

"Ichigo . . . ." he smirked, starting to tug off his clothing. "Remember what I told you over a week ago? The next time we would bathe, you will wash me?"

"Tch . . . . yes, Sousuke-sama," I frowned as I sat up. Aizen seemed to be conceited about my answer as he discarded the last of his clothing and slowly dipped into the water. Despite wanting to stay away from him, I forced myself to move towards him with a lathered washcloth in my hand.

"Get closer," Aizen ordered, pulling my body onto his lap. I scowled the moment I felt his erection against my thigh but kept my composure when I started to wash at his chest. "Anything new today, Ichigo?" he asked, making an unneeded conversation.

"No, Sousuke-sama . . . . there's nothing to do in this boring place," I muttered.

"What about that new place I created for Tensa?" he questioned.

"He's enjoying it but I think that he truly needs to venture outside," I replied quietly. He frowned slightly in confusion, as he leaned back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe . . . . we could leave Las Noches for a few hours--" I suggested, but Aizen firmly gripped at my chin and he stared down at me.

"Do you know how dangerous outside is?" he muttered in a very serious tone. "I would not risk my heir getting harmed by blood-thirsty hollows. Understand that?" I felt my body shuddered by his tone, despite the warm temperature from the bath water.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama . . . ." I muttered quietly. "But . . . . I meant that being in the safe area near Las Noches."

"Hmm . . . . I don't think so," Aizen muttered dimissively, fiddling lightly at my collar. I sighed and continued washing the controlling man. Who can stand being in here for so long, let alone for two years no doubt? Tensa had never even seen a city, or anything else regardless of the fake sunlight and landscapes. He hadn't seen anything real since the day he was born. Snapping out of my thoughts, Aizen suddenly grabbed at my wrist and forced my hand downwards. "Wash here," he smirked, aiming my hand at his crotch.

"Tch . . . ." I frowned. Tentatively, I did so, wrapping my fingers around his hard-on. Aizen let out a soft moan and threw his head back as he closed his eyes. I hated this, he would always force me to pleasure him one way or another. I slowly stroked him, my jaws tensing in disgust as I glared hard at him. I felt his hand traveling up and down on my back before settling onto my behind.

". . . . I'm leaving here tonight," Aizen muttered, and I stopped and stared at him in surprise. "It seems that I should do the job myself and find some Vasto Lordes. The task is difficult and may take me a few days, so I expect no trouble from you, Ichigo."

". . . . Yes, Sousuke-sama," I replied quietly.

"If anything should happen, I expect the Primera to tell me," he added. "Is that clear, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," I answered, resuming my disgusting task. What can I do when Aizen is away? With so much loyal Arrancars under him, I can only stay in my room with Tensa. I glanced at his relaxed face and my frown deepened even more. On a sudden impulse, I tightened my grip on his erection and tugged harshly at it.

"Guh . . . .!" Aizen grunted out in surprise and opened his eyes to glare at me. "What are you doing?"

"My apologies, Sousuke-sama," I muttered, relaxing my grip. "I just had a spasm in my hand." Deep down, I was smirking victoriously at my short action. Aizen frowned at me and cupped the back of my head to pull me close to his face.

"You did that deliberately, didn't you?" he questioned.

"No, it was a simple accident, Sousuke-sama," I replied quietly, but his eyes narrowed slightly. Without warning, he stood up and he forced me to stand as well. I felt anxiety rattled in my body, did he caught on to my antics? "Sousuke-sama . . . .?"

"It's Master now," he firmly enforced as he hauled me out of the tub, roughly splashing the water around. I gulped at his intentions, as we went into my bedroom and he pushed me onto the bed. "I still don't understand it, Ichigo," Aizen muttered, taking out the lubricant and crawling over my half-soaked body. "After being here for so long, I would thought that you would be grateful that I'm taking care of you." My gaze hardened at him, he thought wrong.

"I'm only grateful if it concerns Tensa," I frowned. "Anything else is bullshit to me."

"Don't talk to me like that, Ichigo," Aizen frowned back, leaning down to my face. "More and more, I'm growing tired of your defiance against me. But it's only a matter of time before I have you kneeling down to me." His bronze eyes flickered at Tensa's room, and I immediately tensed. "Stop resisting against me, Ichigo," he muttered, glancing back at me. "Our innocent son would be devastated if I am forced to reprimand you in any way possible. Would you want that?"

"No . . . . Master," I muttered, gulping dryly. At that, Aizen smirked and kissed at my lips. I winced slightly as he grabbed at my hair to deepen the kiss. I hated him, he was controlling me just so I wouldn't lose Tensa to him. He grounded his hips against mine and I shamefully let out a soft moan. I wanted his way on me to be over with but it wasn't the case. He grabbed at my arousal and pumped me into full erection.

"I'll give you a serious lovemaking that you'll never forget," he whispered sickly as he trailed his tongue on my neck. I shuddered in utter disgust, lovemaking meant having sex with someone you're in love with. This man was simply molesting and raping me. After slicking his fingers, he promptly inserted them into me and I cringed slightly at the dull pain. That was overpowered by an intense pleasure when he pressed against my prostate.

"M-Master . . . ." I moaned, gasping with my back arched. Aizen enjoyed watching me writhing underneath him, it gave him more power over me. He finished preparing me, as he then slathered the lubricant over his pulsing erection.

"Ichigo . . . ." he breathed out my name lustfully as he grabbed my legs and placed them over his shoulders. It was pointless to tense once he began to push himself inside of me. He exhaled slowly after sheathing himself and gazed at my panting face. "Too bad I didn't ask for that modified drug or else I would've already impregnate you tonight," he smirked before thrusting back and forth with haste. I groaned at the fast pace, it was discomforting but disgracefully pleasurable.

In the back of my mind, I often believed that I might be a traitor for letting myself get into this. By having Tensa, it might be even worse despite my love for him. "You're so good to me, my queen . . . ." Aizen grunted to me as he thrusted harder, pushing my legs back even further to my chest. I moaned heatedly when my prostate was struck. I needed release but I couldn't reach my aching erection. I'm not even allowed to touch it anyway as Aizen fucked me relentlessly.

"Master . . . .!" I whimpered, thrashing my head left and right.

"That's it, give in to me," smirked Aizen, touching at my sweat-glistened chest. "Give in to your Master, Ichigo." I gasped sharply from his touch and shut my eyes. Finally, he grasped at my erection and stroked me off.

"Master! Ahh . . . .!" I gasped. I let out a strangled moan and came, I shuddered as the sticky substance splattered onto my stomach.

"Good reaction, my queen," Aizen smirked as he thrusted harder and finally climaxed inside of me. I breathed heavily and groaned as he pulled out of me. My legs plopped down sluggishly onto the mattress as my breathing steadied. Fatigue was taking over me, I didn't pay any attention to Aizen walking back to the bathroom for his clothes. ". . . . When you wake up, clean yourself up before tending to our son," Aizen muttered to my ear as I was slipping in and out of my sleep. "I'll see you in a few days, Ichigo."

I believed he left, because I slipped into my dreams. It was different than the usual flashbacks, I was back home in Karakura Town. What was more interesting was that Tensa was with me, wearing everyday clothing like normal people. He was happy, he stared at the unusual surroundings of a city with absolute glee. I was just as happy with him in my arms. But the happiness soon ended when I saw the spirit gate opened in front of us.

It was Renji and Rukia walking out of the gate and stared at us with a hardened gaze. I immediately felt anxious and confused at their expressions as they stepped forward with their hands on their swords. "Renji . . . .? Rukia . . . .?" I muttered, hugging Tensa tighter as he felt anxiety himself.

"There's no use fighting, Kurosaki," Renji muttered, his voice sounded distorted and distant to my ears. "On the orders of the Soul Society, we are here to arrest you as a branded traitor."

"What . . . .?" I gasped as I stepped back. "You guys can't be serious . . . . I'm your friend."

"You are no longer friend of ours," stated Rukia. "By being allies with Sousuke Aizen, you're now considered an enemy to the Soul Society."

"You can't be serious . . . .!" I gasped in disbelief. "I'm not a traitor! I never was one, Aizen controlled me as he held me hostage--"

"From what I see in your arms, it's traitorous enough," she cut me off. My heart jolted in shock. She couldn't have meant Tensa, who began to whimper.

"Tensa's innocent, he has nothing to do with Aizen," I tried to argue.

"Aside from being his bloodline," muttered Renji, narrowing his eyes. "If he's around, then Aizen's plans will be inevitably successful. Now . . . . come with us, Kurosaki. Unless you want us to use force."

"No! You can't do this to me!" I cried as I stepped away, as Tensa cried from the confusion. "I've done nothing wrong!" I tried to run but both of them quickly surrounded us. "No! Don't do this!" I screamed, as Rukia suddenly ripped Tensa out of my arms. "RUKIA!! RENJI!!" I screeched as I tried to reach for my crying son but was held back by the Sixth Squad Vice-Captain. "NO!! NO!! NO . . . .!"

". . . . Ichigo-sama! Ichigo-sama, wake up!" I jolted as my eyes suddenly opened wide. I panted sharply as I tried to recollect where I was. "Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" I glanced to my side and saw Starrk hovering over me.

"Starrk . . . .?" I questioned in confusion.

"I sensed your distress and came here immediately," he replied quietly. "You were having a nightmare, Ichigo-sama."

". . . . I see," I muttered, but my voice cracked slightly. I sat up, didn't notice that my naked waist and legs were covered by a bedsheet, and rubbed at my forehead as I felt a headache throbbing. "It felt real . . . . they were trying to take Tensa away from me."

"Who?" questioned Starrk. I didn't answer right away; I felt tears suddenly fell from my eyes. I felt stupid for crying in front of an Espada, but he seemed to be worred for me.

"Renji and Rukia . . . ." I muttered quietly. "My best friends . . . . they followed the Soul Society's orders and tried to take me away. And they took Tensa out of my arms." I noticed Starrk's posture stiffened slightly at my story, but I was too busy wiping the tears away. "I can't believe it . . . . Sousuke-sama said they would do that, but I didn't want to believe it. It . . . . it might happen for real. What if they really see me as a traitor and try to take my son away . . . .?"

"If that were to happen . . . ." muttered Starrk, kneeling in front of me and bowing his head in a dignifying manner. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the prince, Ichigo-sama. Even if it costs me my life . . . ." I blinked at him and frowned sadly. I don't want anyone dying for me and Tensa, but the Primera seemed to be more loyal to me than to Aizen. I wondered why.

* * *

Tensa bounced his ball against a tree and it rolled down a small hill. Considering that he might hurt himself for going after it, I quickly went for the ball and grabbed it. "Here . . . . be careful, Tensa," I sighed as I strolled back up the hill and gave him back his toy.

"Oh-ay . . . ." he replied, and he resumed playing. My body felt tired despite getting more than enough sleep, it felt like I don't have enough energy to play with Tensa. Maybe it had to do with that nightmare that had been stressing me out. The whole day had passed, but it wasn't making me feel better despite Aizen and his two subordinates not being around.

Starrk seemed to have noticed that as well, but I wasn't sure. He was sleeping in a nearby tree, as usual. I sighed as I sat down onto the grass and folded my arms on top of my raised knees. As much as I tried, I didn't believe that my Soul Reaper friends would go against me. But as I thought about it more, Aizen's words seemed to be true. Why didn't they try to come back to save me after all this time? They could have tried again soon after the Winter War was stalled, but nothing happened.

With each passing day, it was getting harder and harder to keep my faith on them. "Mama . . . .?" mumbled Tensa as he patted me on the shoulder. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile, his vocabulary was getting better little by little.

"Yeah? What is it, Tensa?" I asked.

"Hee-eh," he muttered, giving me the ball.

"What? You want me to play?" I guessed, but Tensa yawned as he sat next to me and snuggled close to my arm. "Oh, you're a little tired," I sighed, wrapping my arm around him. "We don't have to play anymore today." Lying back onto the grassy ground, I pulled him onto my chest and ran my fingers through his chestnut tresses. It wasn't long until I heard his sleeping breath and I sighed as I hugged him a bit tighter. It would be nice to be in a real park but wishes were practically nothing within Las Noches. That's how most of the Arrancars followed Aizen, they had wished for something to gain but it's nothing but lies.

I heard a slight rustling of Starrk leaping off the tree and walking towards us. ". . . . You're done for today, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly.

"Seems like it," I muttered. "We're both a little tired." I carefully stood up, cradling Tensa correctly in my arms and we walked out of the greenery. "I think we're going to rest for a while."

"All right then, Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk. ". . . . Forgive my intrusion, but are you still wary about your dream from yesterday?"

"Yeah . . . . a little," I sighed heavily.

". . . . If it really comes to that, should I fight your Soul Reaper friends just to protect the prince?" he asked hypothetically. I glanced at him and then away, Starrk was loyal enough to protect Tensa but getting my friends hurt to save my son was difficult to think about. "I wouldn't truly kill them, if that's what you're thinking, Ichigo-sama," he reassured.

"No, it's not that . . . ." I sighed. "I would really look like a traitor if I had you protecting us, Starrk."

"It's my duty to look after you and the prince . . . ." he muttered. I blinked in mild surprise. Whenever he said that, it would be under Aizen's orders. But he didn't say Aizen's name.

". . . . Starrk," I said quietly. "Would . . . . would it be too much to ask to lead us out of Las Noches?" Starrk immediately halted his steps and stared at me in surprise.

"What are you saying, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned in a hushed tone. "If the other Arrancars were to hear that--"

"No I didn't mean it like that, Starrk," I quickly replied. "I've been in this place for so long, and I'm been feeling suffocated lately. I just needed to get out of this building for a breather." The Primera furrowed his eyebrows at my request. He felt uneasy of the situation as he scratched through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "There are rogue hollows roaming around in Hueco Mundo, and there's no telling what could happen to you and the prince."

". . . . That's why I'm asking you to find a safe spot near Las Noches, Starrk," I replied. "I know you can do it. I trust you the most out of the other Espadas." Starrk sighed heavily, he obviously didn't like it but he couldn't turn down my orders.

"Fine . . . ." he sighed. "As you wish, Ichigo-sama."

"All right . . . . I'll meet you tonight, Starrk," I muttered, as we resumed walking.

* * *

Tensa babbled nonchalantly as he played with my wooden sword, he still didn't have the strength to lift it up with his small hands. "Uhn! Bah-deh!" he huffed in irritation, he only managed to drag it for a few inches before the hilt slipped from his hands.

"What's wrong, Tensa? You're trying to get ahold of it?" I playfully teased at him.

"Su-wahd! Deh!" Tensa frowned, shaking his frustrated fists. I couldn't help but smile at his little anger, he was trying so hard to act like me but he was still so young.

"Don't worry about it, we're going outside again," I replied. "That should cheer you up." And it did, as he quickly changed his expression and smiled happily. "Well, good. We'll be leaving soon, Tensa." Tensa clapped his hands in response. I was just as glad, I can finally get out of this prison. I didn't care what Aizen said, we needed to get out of this place for once. "Come here," I sighed as I picked him up in my arms and we left our quarters. On cue, Starrk appeared before us.

"I'm here to escort you safely to outside, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. I nodded silently in acknowledgement.

"Th-arrk! Th-arrk!" Tensa greeted happily. Starrk gave a small nod at him before we started walking through the multiple hallways. He seemed to be on guard as he eyed around his surroundings, getting out of Las Noches seemed more dangerous than I assumed to be. As we turned to an unknown passageway, he immediately stopped and placed his hand on his sword.

"Wait," he muttered. I paused in my walking and glanced at what he was staring at. It was a low-level Arrancar servant walking towards us, he was just as surprised of seeing us here.

"Ichigo-sama, Starrk-sama . . . . excuse me, but what are you doing over here?" he questioned. "Aizen-sama told us specifically that you are not allowed in this part of Las Noches."

"This is an exception," Starrk replied simply. "Let us pass."

"I'm sorry, Starrk-sama, but I can't let Ichigo-sama pass without Aizen-sama's orders," the Arrancar reasoned. Starrk sighed deeply and suddenly let his reiatsu wavered strongly. Immediately, the servant buckled from his pressure.

"Just don't let Aizen-sama know about this," he muttered as he then suppressed it back and we walked past him. "It would be a drag if I try to kill you for your silence." Tensa blinked at him then at me in confusion, he didn't understand what Starrk had done. We turned to another hallway and we then stopped in front of a long staircase. ". . . . This is the exit," he muttered quiety as he led the way. I quietly followed, noticing that the moonlight was illuminating through the opened doorway.

I blinked and took in my surrounding the moment I stepped outside. I was out of Las Noches, but not entirely. We were on a very large balcony, overlooking the deserted landscape of Hueco Mundo. "Huh? Neh, Mama . . . .?" Tensa questioned in confusion as he gazed up at the black sky.

"I know, it's a little different from the other place earlier," I muttered as I walked cautiously towards the solid railing. It was nothing but dunes of white sand with sparse amount of skeletal trees. The crescent moon was still frozen in place in the dark sky. ". . . . It's better than nothing, being outside for real," I sighed quietly.

"Thahh . . . ." Tensa muttered, pointing at the distant ground below.

"Yeah . . . . deep below that is the Menos Forest, Tensa," I replied quietly. "It's mostly full of Gillians and regular hollows, with some Adjuchas."

"Bah?" he asked, glancing at me.

"It'll be a while until you understand what I'm saying," I muttered, settling him down on the floor. "That is . . . . if you want to know about it." Tensa glanced puzzledly at me, but that soon disappeared when he waddled towards Starrk.

"Muh . . . . Th-arrk," he mumbled.

"What is it, my prince?" the Primera asked, kneeling to his level. Tensa glanced at his hands and reached to tug at the gloves covering them. "Hmm . . . . you want them?" he asked as he took them off, the gothic '1' tattoo was etched on the back of his left hand. He then helped him put the gloves on his obviously small hands.

"Loh!" Tensa exclaimed, holding his hands up.

". . . . It's a little too big on you, my prince," replied Starrk. But Tensa didn't seem to mind, as he turned to show me his gloved hands.

"Loh!"

"Yeah, I see it," I smiled a little. He smiled back as he walked back to me, he was too late to notice the gloves slipping from his hands. He glanced down and bent to pick them up, fumbling to put them back on. "You need any help with that, Tensa?" I asked when I walked up to him.

"Nuh . . . ." he mumbled, managing to get one on. But it slipped out once again. "Huh . . . . mee, han," he frowned, staring at his small hands.

"Your hands are too small," I agreed. "Give the gloves back to Starrk, Tensa." He did what had he was told, toddling back to Starrk.

"Thank you, my prince," Starrk muttered, taking the gloves back. As soon as he put them back on, he slightly stiffed as if he sensed something.

"Huh? What is it, Starrk?" I asked.

". . . . I thought I sense another Espada nearby," he answered. "I think it's best that we leave now, Ichigo-sama."

"Oh . . . . okay then," I muttered. I hated to be stuck inside but it should be best that we go back. Picking Tensa up into my arms, we quietly went back into Las Noches.

* * *

Ichi's getting a little pessimistic about his friends, doncha think so?

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	5. Hand Of Sorrow

Recently, when I was walking home late at night (which I hate), I noticed that the moon was in a crescent and the sky was near black. I found that interesting, it looked just like the sky in Hueco Mundo.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Hand Of Sorrow**

I didn't mention much of that night, it wasn't like I had someone to talk about it. I was too busy caring for Tensa and Starrk was somewhere taking a nap. Aizen being away was very good for me, I felt a bit more free. Tensa seemed to notice his absence, as he wandered around the empty corridors and searched for him. In my heart, I frowned for him looking for his father but he was his blood. I can't deny that, but it hurts me that he has closeness for Aizen.

"Dahh . . . ." he muttered, glancing around the corner but no one was there. "Mama, wheh?" I didn't answer him of where Aizen was, deliberately I wanted him to despise his own father as I do. But he had never noticed that I hated Aizen. He continued wandering, as I followed closely beside him.

"Come on . . . . we should return back to our rooms," I muttered. "It's getting a bit late, Tensa."

"Buh . . . ." he frowned a little. He was a little too energetic before bedtime, but he would get tired easily depending on the activity.

"Let's walk back to our rooms, I bet Starrk would be there," I suggested. At that, he glanced up at me and smiled. The Primera was the only one he enjoyed being around with. He was more than just a protector for my son, he seemed to like being around him as well in his own lazy ways. "Come on, let's go, Tensa," I smiled as I led him to the right hallways. After so many times, he already knew the way as he walked ahead of me.

"Ahh . . . .! Ehh . . . .!" Tensa suddenly whimpered as he stopped.

"What's wrong, Tensa?" I questioned just before I felt a reiatsu of someone I least expected. I glanced up and narrowed my eyes when I saw Ulquiorra walking towards us. The fourth Espada barely acknowledged us as he promptly strolled past us. Tensa quickly went to me and hid behind my leg, clutching at my hakama. ". . . . You realize that your presence disturbs us sometimes, don't you?" I muttered quietly.

Ulquiorra stopped and glanced at me with an apathetic gaze. ". . . . I can't do anything about it," he rudely replied. "Your supressed powers is what making you uneasy towards me. Or is it your hostile attitude against me . . . . Ichigo-sama?" I scoffed in irritation, but I couldn't do anything since I had Tensa with me. Without another word, he left us alone.

"Mmuh . . . ." mumbled Tensa.

"It's all right, Tensa," I sighed heavily. "He's gone now." He was a bit apprehensive of moving on his own, I picked him up and continued walking. "Don't worry about that lowly bastard, right now you should go to sleep . . . ." I muttered. He sighed deeply and calmed down a little, just as I opened the door and walked in.

"Mama . . . ." he mumbled.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked quietly, walking into his room.

"Duh . . . . duh . . . ." he muttered. I frowned a little of what he was trying to say, as I was settling him down onto his bed. "Duh-dah . . . . wheh . . . . Dah . . . . dah? Dada . . . .?" I flinched in shock, I glanced at Tensa as my lips tightened. Did I hear it right? He finally recognized Aizen as his father?

"Wh . . . . what did you say, Tensa?" I questioned with my voice strained.

". . . . Dada . . . . Dada . . . ." Tensa replied, smiling as he clapped his hands. But I wasn't even happy for him, I didn't want him to see Aizen as his father. Noticing my distressed expression, he stopped smiling. "Huh?" he muttered in confusion, usually I would praise him for saying a new word. But this time was different.

"Don't say that word, Tensa . . . ." I muttered quietly.

"Huh? Dada . . . ." Tensa muttered, he learned a new word but he didn't get why I didn't want him to say that.

"Don't say it, Tensa," I muttered, suddenly hugging him close to my chest. "Please, just don't say that . . . ."

"Dah . . . .?"

"Shh, don't say it again," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "Don't say it, Tensa."

"Don't say what, Ichigo?" I felt my heart jolted in shock at the sudden voice. Slowly, I turned my head and glanced up. It was Aizen. I didn't even notice his presence, or when he entered the room. "You don't want our son to say what, Ichigo?" he questioned as he stepped closer. How can I answer him? I was too apprehensive of what I should say.

"I . . . . I . . . ." I muttered hesitantly.

"Dada . . . . Dada," chided Tensa, who sounded happy of seeing him.

". . . . I see, Tensa learned a new word," replied Aizen, gazing at him then at me. "Was that the one you don't want him to say?"

"Sousuke-sama . . . . it wasn't like that," I muttered but he had already caught on to my lie.

"Starrk," he called out, and immediately the Primera appeared behind him.

"So you've returned, Aizen-sama . . . ." he muttered tiredly.

"Yes, the trip proved to be a failure in the end," replied Aizen. "On the other hand, we found a few Adjuchas that are worthy enough to become Arrancars." He glanced at Starrk and blinked. "While I was away, had anything happened, Starrk?"

"No . . . . nothing in particular, Aizen-sama," he answered. But Aizen frowned at his answer and sighed deeply.

"I see, then . . . ." he muttered quietly. "Even though I specifically told Ichigo not to venture out of Las Noches?" I stiffened in shock, but Starrk was barely stirred. "I thought you would have known this already, that I have 'eyes' everywhere within these walls, Ichigo. Even when I am away, I have faithful servants to act as my surveillance."

". . . . But I didn't really venture out of Las Noches, Sousuke-sama," I countered. "I asked Starrk to take me somewhere safe while being outside."

"But you broke my rules regardless, Ichigo," muttered Aizen, narrowing his bronze eyes. "You're walking on a very fine line. No matter how much I have tried, you're never seemed to be appreciative of me." I glanced away from his glare, hugging Tensa tighter.

"Dada . . . ." muttered Tensa.

"And now . . . . you don't even want my own son to call me father," Aizen muttered. "Do you despise me that much, Ichigo?" I didn't answer to him right away. That seemed to anger him, as he walked up to us and glared down. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he backhanded me harshly across the face. I was so stunned from the action, I nearly dropped Tensa from my arms. My eyes watered at the stinging pain, I stared wide-eyed at Aizen as my breathing stuttered.

"What . . . .?" I muttered breathlessly.

"Aizen-sama . . . .?" Starrk questioned in bewilderment.

"Starrk, get my son," he firmly ordered.

"Wh-what?!" I gasped sharply. What was he trying to do?

"Aizen-sama, if it's about leaving Las Noches, Ichigo-sama shouldn't get blamed for it," Starrk explained quickly. "I was the one that led him out, so punish me--"

"Starrk," Aizen growled, as his reiatsu rose angrily. "I won't say it twice."

"What are you doing?" I panicked. "Sousuke-sama, what do you want with Tensa?!"

"I'm merely punishing you," he replied through gritted teeth. "Starrk." Starrk was obviously hesitant but walked up to me nonetheless.

"I am so sorry, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered remorsefully, grabbing Tensa out of my arms.

"Starrk!" I cried out as I tried to take him back but was blocked by Aizen. "Sousuke-sama, please! Don't do this!"

"This is a punishment," he growled lowly, as Tensa started to whimper from the commotion. "Until you learn your lesson, I won't allow you to see him."

"What?!" I screamed in horror. I attempted to run to get back Tensa but my tormenter held me back. "Please, Sousuke-sama!" I cried, clutching at his jacket. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Just don't take Tensa away from me! Please, don't! I won't cause anymore trouble!"

"It's too late to beg now," muttered Aizen. By now, my only son was crying in the Primera's arms. "You had your chance, and you ruined it."

"Please, Sousuke-sama . . . .! Don't do this, don't take Tensa away!"

"Starrk," ordered Aizen, as he pushed me away. I nearly stumbled back to the floor, just as they disappeared.

"Sousuke-sama!" I cried frantically as I ran out of the Tensa's room and reached for the closed door. I tried to open it, but I find out that it was locked. "Please, Sousuke-sama! Sousuke-sama! Give Tensa back! Give him back to me!" I finally broke down in tears, pounding my fists against the solid barrier in frustration. "Tensa! Tensa!" My hands numbed in pain and my knees gave out as I slid to the ground.

"TENSA . . . .!!"

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I stopped crying. The sense of time racked up my mind; it could have been hours but I wasn't sure. I hadn't even slept yet but I couldn't sleep, as I clenched at Tensa's blanket in grief. His scent was the only thing I had of him. My eyes felt sore from the crying and my mouth felt dry. "Tensa . . . . Tensa . . . ." I mumbled agonizingly, sniffing as I clenched the blanket tighter.

I broke my sole promise, that I wouldn't let Aizen take him away from me. Tensa, my only lifeline, gone from my arms. Suddenly, I heard the door opened and I sat up immediately from Tensa's bed. ". . . . Ichigo-sama," I heard Starrk walking in and I instantly stood up and ran out of my son's room. From the Primera's shocked expression, I must have appeared to be disheveled and delirious.

"Starrk . . . . where is he?" I whimpered, staggering towards him. "Where's Tensa? Where is he?"

". . . . He's with Aizen-sama," Starrk quietly replied. But that answer wasn't good enough for me.

"Please . . . . I need him back," I whimpered, grabbing weakly at his collar. "Give him back to me, Starrk. I'm all alone . . . . in this hell. He's the only person that can keep me alive . . . ."

"Ichigo-sama, please calm down . . . ." muttered Starrk. "The prince is being taken care of but--"

"Please . . . . please . . . ." I choked out a sob as I dropped to my knees, clutching the blanket as I rocked back and forth. "Tensa . . . . Tensa . . . . my son . . . ." I was wallowing in my own sorrow, I didn't realize that Starrk had left me.

(Third person POV)

Starrk quickly sonido'd back into Aizen's private domain, he loyally knelt down on one knee in a distant from the ex-captain who was sitting in a large chair with his back turned. Aizen was merely overlooking the dead landscape of Hueco Mundo with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his raised fist. Nearby his feet was Tensa, who was playing quietly with six blocks. ". . . . Well?" he asked.

"He appeared to be extremely depressed, Aizen-sama," Starrk replied quietly. Aizen sighed and gazed down at his young son.

"After only two days?" he muttered. "The bond between Tensa and Ichigo is very strong. It would make sense that he would have an overwhelming breakdown."

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama . . . . but don't you think that you have tortured Ichigo-sama enough?" questioned Starrk. "The prince is too young to be rip away from his mother for so long." Aizen stayed quiet, as he observed Tensa stacking the blocks awkwardly before it fell down.

"Uh-oh . . . ." mumbled Tensa.

"It's quite all right, Tensa," he smiled, reaching down to stack two blocks. "Try it again." The infant glanced up at him with a warm smile.

"Dada . . . ." he smiled as he clapped his hands before resuming his play.

". . . . Maybe, after tomorrow, I'll return Tensa back to his mother," Aizen finally replied. "Would you like that, Tensa? Would you like to go back to your mother?" Tensa glanced up again and smiled.

"Mama . . . . yah!" he agreed, clapping his hands once again.

"All right, it settles," Aizen sighed, folding his hands delicately. "You're excused, Starrk."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama . . . ." Starrk muttered quietly before vanishing.

"Hmm, it really is cruel to do somethin' like that to Ichigo," grinned Gin, stepping out of the shadows. "Heard that kids without mothers are likely to become demented killers. That won't do any good for your plans."

"It'll be nothing like that, Gin," assured Aizen, glancing at him. "I'm not that cold-hearted to do something like that to my son."

"How peculiar, ya really are that cold-hearted personality-wise," joked the ex-3rd Squad Captain as he stepped closer. Unreasonably, Tensa threw a block at him though he missed by a few inches. "Seems that the kid still don't like me," he shrugged.

"I often wondered why . . . ." sighed Aizen.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I couldn't eat, the grieving ache in my heart was overtaking my hunger. I was just curled up on the floor as my dry eyes struggled to stay awake. My son was out there, with his sinister father. Why did I go against Aizen? I tried to break free from his control, and it resulted in Tensa taken away from me for who knows how long. Breaking out of my terrible silence, I felt both Aizen's and Starrk's presences outside my locked door.

"Mama . . . ." I jolted up from the floor and immediately stared wide-eyed at Tensa as the door opened.

"Tensa!" I cried out as he ran up to me. I immediately hugged him close to my heart and feverishly kissed at his face. "I'm so happy . . . ." I whimpered, as tears instantly fell from my bloodshot eyes. "My baby . . . . my baby, I'm glad that you're okay . . . . Tensa . . . ."

"Mama . . . .?" questioned Tensa, he didn't understand why I was crying but I didn't care.

"Tensa . . . . I'm so glad that you're back to me," I whimpered.

". . . . Did you learn you lesson, Ichigo?" questioned Aizen, turning my attention towards him as he walked up to me and knelt down. "You're lucky that it was just only a few days," he gritted lowly, hooking my collar to pull me close to his face. "It could have been one, five, or even ten years. He wouldn't even recognize you, Ichigo, regardless of the fact that you're his mother. But Tensa is still young, he needs you."

". . . . Y-yes, Sousuke-sama," I muttered, as a few tears flowed down my cheeks.

"So, did you learn your lesson, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sousuke-sama," I muttered. "I'm so sorry . . . ." Aizen gave out a satisfying smirk before kissing at my lips.

"As long as you understand, my queen," he smirked, kissing me again. "Starrk, next time . . . . no matter what, don't follow Ichigo's requests that contradicts with my orders. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." Starrk muttered quietly, nodding his head. Aizen smirked and patted Tensa on the head before standing up.

"I have many jobs to do . . . . make sure that Ichigo is taken care of," he ordered, leaving the room. "He needs to be well enough for Tensa."

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." nodded Starrk. As the door closed, the Primera gazed down at me with much regret and knelt down with his head hung. "I am very sorry, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered sadly. "I didn't mean for this to happen . . . . the prince shouldn't have been taken from you."

". . . . It's all right, Starrk," I mumbled, rocking my young son back and forth.

"But it's not, Ichigo-sama," he muttered in guilt. "I should have been more cautious at that time but I was too careless--"

"It wasn't your fault, Starrk," I mumbled quietly, sniffing as I wiped away the rest of my tears. "It was mine . . . . I broke my promise to Tensa, and it was all my fault."

"Please, you mustn't blame yourself for what happened, Ichigo-sama," murmured Starrk, staring at me. "All it matters now is the prince being safe in your care." He was right, Tensa was safe and sound with me. But it was still my fault.

"Mama . . . .?" Tensa muttered quietly, touching at my face caked with dried tears. I gazed at him and smiled sadly, kissing him tenderly at his forehead. "Mama . . . ."

"I'm just glad that I have you in my arms, Tensa . . . ." I whispered, kissing him again. "I'm so sorry . . . ."

* * *

Slowly, I was returning to my old self as I curled my body around my sleeping son in my bed. But I was still apprehensive since after what happened last week. Because of that, I hadn't left my room to go anywhere despite of Starrk's assurance. Tensa was irritated from staying in here for so long, he wanted to go out to the fake sunlight and play. But all I wanted to do was to make sure that he was in my arms, no matter what.

I listened quietly to his soft breathing when I heard the door opened. ". . . . Ichigo," Aizen muttered. I glanced up and shuddered slightly when he walked up to me, with a cup in his hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Sousuke-sama . . . ." I muttered quietly, stroking at Tensa's chestnut hair.

"Good . . . ." smirked Aizen. "Because right now, I'm in a mood good . . . . take Tensa to his room."

"What?" I questioned softly.

"You know what I mean, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, leaning close to my face and trailed his tongue alongside my jawline seductively. I shuddered from his touch, it's been a while since we last had sex but I was a little distressed of what was coming.

"Ah . . . . okay, Sousuke-sama," I muttered quietly. Hesitantly, I carried Tensa out of my bed and walked into his room. After settling him into his small bed, I kissed him softly on his head before leaving the dark room. Aizen was already sitting on my bed as I walked up to him. ". . . . What is that in your hand, Sousuke-sama?" I asked quietly. I had a terrible feeling of what it was.

"Come here and drink it, Ichigo . . . . you'll soon find out," he smirked. I stiffened slightly at that, he couldn't try to drug me and make me want him for pleasure. "I'm waiting, Ichigo . . . ."

"All right, Sousuke-sama . . . ." I replied quietly as I walked up to the bed and sat next to him.

"Drink," Aizen instructed, pushing the rim of the cup against my lips. I reluctantly oblidged, slowly I drank the sickly sweet liquid. In an instant, I felt the drug seeping into my bloodstream and my body was gradually getting warmer and warmer.

"Hah . . . ." I breathed, after finishing the drink. I was getting woozy yet was aching for a need. A need that I didn't want, but it wasn't going away anytime soon. Aizen was obviously contented at my condition, as he pushed me back onto the mattress and roughly took off my top. "Ahh . . . . Sousuke-sama," I panted, shuddering when his cool hands touched at my heated stomach.

"Just perfect . . . ." he chuckled quietly, taking off the rest of my clothing. I inhaled sharply when my partial arousal was surrounded by the cool air. I stared hazily at the man standing over me as he took off his own clothing. "Just absolutely perfect, my queen . . . ." smirked Aizen as he touched at my stomach again, his finger trailing over my smooth, thin scar.

For some reason, I was having a terrible about his actions but moaned out as he grasped at my erection. "Ahh . . . .! Master . . . .!" I whimpered.

"Kiss me, Ichigo," he muttered, pressing his lips against mine. I couldn't help but kissed back, needing the pleasure from this molester. My skin was feeling so sensitive from his touch. He nipped at my neck, his teeth gazed at the collar, before trailing his tongue at my collarbone. "You want me so bad?" he whispered tauntingly.

"Ye . . . . Y-yes, Master . . . ." I moaned breathlessly. I didn't want to say that. I didn't want this, but my body was acting against me. Aizen smirked down at me before moving away. I nearly whimpered from his sudden absence, but he quickly loomed over me just as he pushed my legs apart and thrusted two slicked fingers inside of me. "A-ahh . . . .!"

"Don't want to be too rough on you this time . . . ." he mused, as he carefully stretched me out, gazing at my prostate every now and then. I moaned and panted, I tried to comprehend at what he was doing. But my mind was too foggy to think about it. "You're ready . . . ." he muttered, taking out his fingers and slowly guided himself inside of me. I let out a strained moan from being filled, as Aizen leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Ichigo . . . ." he whispered before he began to move.

Immediately, I was feeling pleasure as he thrusted in and out of me. He was getting faster and faster, our bodies were getting slicked with sweat as he thrusted harder. "Agh . . .! Ah! Master . . . .!" I moaned loudly. I didn't care how much my body was loving this, I wanted it to be over.

"That's it . . . . you're getting close for me, Ichigo," he whispered in my ear, stroking me off. He was right, in under thirty seconds I finally came into his hand. "Good . . . ." he smirked, continued to thrust inside of me. I was still hot yet tired from from the ordeal. "Soon . . . . you will give me another child," smirked Aizen.

". . . . What?" I panted. Before his words could sink into my head, he came hard. I twitched as his hot climax filled me up, he breathed heavily as he nearly collasped on top of me and kissed lazily at my face and lips.

"It won't be long now, my queen . . . ." he panted, caressing at my flat stomach. The drug inside of me was dying down, and my mind slowly realized at his words.

"What . . . .? Are you saying that . . . .?" I mumbled lethargically, trying to glare at him.

"Yes, it's the same drug as before when we concieved Tensa," Aizen replied smugly, kissing at my lips again. "We're having another child, Ichigo . . . ." My heart jolted in shock, I wanted to scream in denial but my motor skills was getting heavy with fatigue as well as my body. "Soon, you will have another child to love, Ichigo," he muttered. "This is a good thing . . . ."

"No . . . . no, this can't be . . . ." I muttered weakly. But Aizen didn't notice my feeble denial as he pulled out of me and maneuvered my body onto the bed. He then laid next to me and cuddled against my tired body.

"Sleep . . . . tomorrow, we'll check and see if you're truly pregnant," he whispered disturbingly tender to me, kissing at my cheek. "Tensa will be very happy of having a younger sibling." I couldn't answer him, my mind soon drifted into sleep. My dream was very foreboding, I was glancing down at the bundle in my arms. But I couldn't see the new child's face, it was covered in shadows. I wasn't sure what it meant, but having this new child might spell trouble to me.

* * *

. . . . Yeah. That's what I wrote at the last part. Do something about it.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. Better To Have Loved And Lost

Just recently read the latest chapter of Bleach and bcause of that, I need to tweak this plotline just a little bit. Can't believe this, though. Anyway, some reviewers correctly guessed what I was writing about this chapter and I didn't even give out any clues! I was still writing ahead, though!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Better To Have Loved And Lost**

The first week confirmed it. I was pregnant with Aizen's second child, as I went into initial fever-like symptoms. I was too ill to care for Tensa, who was puzzled at my condition. Luckily, Starrk was there to help me, since I didn't want that bastard to come by. Through my rests, I would often wake up to see Tensa sleeping next to me. That cheered me up for a while, until I had the urge to vomit. Coughing and spitting out rest of the bile into a small pail, I groaned tiredly as I sat up from the cold bathroom floor.

"Ichigo-sama, are you all right?" I glanced behind my shoulder, and Starrk was already there.

". . . . Yeah, a little," I mumbled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Out of generosity, he helped me to stand up. "Thanks, Starrk."

". . . . Are you well enough to eat, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied. "I have some urges for apples . . . ." Nodding his head, Starrk quickly disappeared. I sighed heavily as I walked out of the bathroom, my hand placed over my stomach that was flat for now. The child was already inside of me, there was nothing I can do about it. Except to be awared that I would love it when it comes into this dark world. Aizen was obviously right. I can't hate an innocent person because of its evil father. Walking back to my bed, I laid back down and cuddled close to Tensa.

"Mmnneh . . . ." he muttered in his sleep, as I ran my fingers through his hair. I wondered how he would behave once his new sibling is born. Probably a little envious since I might pay more attention to the newborn. I rubbed at my stomach again, and bit my bottom lip. Maybe . . . . just maybe I should try to love the unborn child now. I can't really have bad feelings for it, like I did with Tensa.

"Hmm . . . ." I sighed deeply, feeling tired again as I closed my eyes.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" I opened my eyes and saw Starrk holding a plate of sliced apples with one hand.

"Sorry . . . . feel like going back to sleep now," I muttered.

"Give me a break, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he frowned. I felt a little sorry for him, sending him to do errands seemed to make him a little grouchy. Guess I was taking out a lot of his naptime.

* * *

Tensa seemed to notice a change in me in the past several weeks. I don't blame him, my stomach was getting bigger and bigger rather quickly. He would stare at it and tried to understand what was happening to me. "Mama . . . . wha?" he muttered, reaching up to touch at my stomach when I was sitting down on my bed. "Wha . . . . dis?"

"What is this, you asked?" I questioned, and he nodded. "It's . . . . a baby." Once again, he doesn't understand what I was saying as he fowned at me. "I have a baby in my stomach, Tensa," I answered. "I had you in my stomach before."

"Huh?" he frowned again. He was still too young to get it, but touch at my stomach anyway. I wasn't sure if I should be happy at the warm scene in front of me. It would be better if I wasn't held against my will, but I put on a small smile as Tensa smiled at me. His fifth tooth already came out as a sixth one struggled to peek through the upper gum.

"Are you ready to go out?" I smiled.

"Yah, Mama!" he smiled, clapping his hands.

"All right, let me get up first." It was a bit difficult to move around with the growing stomach, I huffed out in discomfort as I stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's go," I muttered, nudging him out into the hallways. Tensa toddled off before I could go after him, but it was fortunate that Starrk was already there to stop him.

"Th-arrk! Hi!" he smiled. Starrk merely nodded at him before glancing at me.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo-sama?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Starrk . . . ." I replied as we started walking. I noticed the Primera shot a glance at my stomach but said nothing, I believed he felt a little uncomfortable about my new pregnancy. He wasn't told about it until Aizen broke the news to him first before anyone else. Right now it felt a little awkward to the both of us, I was having another child and his protecting role was getting bigger because of it.

"Mama," Tensa muttered, reaching up for me to carry him.

"Oh, I can't do that right now, Tensa," I replied, glancing down at him. "I told you that I'm having a baby." But he didn't care about that, he wanted me to carry him now.

"Mama . . . ." he frowned, grasping at my hakama. I groaned, I didn't want to do this but it was getting irritating for me to get annoyed by him. Maybe it had to do with the hormones eating inside of me.

". . . . Want me to carry him for you, Ichigo-sama?" suggested Starrk.

"Please do so," I sighed heavily. Starrk picked him up into his arm, Tensa was a bit surprised about the ordeal but was happy anyway.

"Th-arrk," he smiled, poking at his broken mask. The sharp bones didn't really hurt him, but his attention was quickly turned to the man's face and touched his chin. "Th-arrk . . . . mee, like."

"Hm? What are you saying, my prince?" asked Starrk.

"Mee . . . . like Th-arrk," chided Tensa, now touching at his nose.

"You like me, my prince?" Starrk questioned in mild surprise. I blinked in surprise, as well. I knew that the Primera cared about Tensa, but I didn't know that my son cared about him just the same. ". . . . It's an honor to be appreciated by you, my prince," Starrk smiled a little. Tensa simply giggled at him, hiding his face playfully into the Espada's shoulder.

I shrugged and couldn't help but smile, Tensa didn't care that Starrk was a Hollow. He only saw him as a friend. Because of that, Starrk finally decided to play with Tensa once we reached the greenery. Frowning uncomfortably, I struggled to sit down against a tree but soon relaxed as I gazed at my son cheerfully chased after Starrk, who was lazily walking in long strides. Looking at the Primera now was completely different from the same person I met when I was kidnapped.

He didn't acknowledge me at first, mostly because he was asleep almost all the time. Only after a few months after having Tensa, he was assigned to look after us though he still slept a lot then. The next thing I knew, I was grardually getting used to his presence and slowly gained his trust. Gazing at the two, Starrk simply turned his direction when Tensa nearly caught him.

"Tah-ahh! Th-arrk!" Tensa squealed in slight frustration.

"Try to keep up with me, my prince," Starrk replied quietly. Tensa tried to go after him again, but the distance was pretty clear. "Get closer, try to catch me," he encouraged, walking slower.

"Uhn!" Tensa huffed. He forced his little legs to go faster but he tripped onto the grassy ground. Starrk stiffened as I did, and he walked back to him. "Ow . . . .!" whimpered Tensa, sitting up.

"Are you all right, my prince?" Starrk questioned concernedly, kneeling down to eye any damage on him.

"Ow . . . ." Tensa whimpered, touching at the palm of his hand.

". . . . There's no cuts or bruises on you," concluded Starrk.

"Is he all right, Starrk?" I asked.

"The prince's hand was barely harmed but nothing serious," Starrk replied.

"Oh . . . . guess it's all right," I sighed, rubbing soothingly at my stomach. I hated being stressed, even with the pregnancy. It would make me feel sick sometimes. Tensa quickly went back to playing with Starrk, trying to climb onto his back. Starrk didn't seem to mind when his hair was painfully tugged, though he slightly frowned in pain when Tensa pulled harder. "Tensa, don't do that," I called out scoldingly.

"It's all right, I don't mind the roughness," muttered Starrk. I sighed and glanced down at my stomach, in the second month I appeared to be in the fifth or sixth month. Sighing again, I was about to rest my eyes when I felt the dull kick.

"Ah . . . ." I gasped softly.

"Something wrong, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk, by now Tensa climbed over his shoulder but the Primera settled him onto his lap.

"Nothing, it's just that I felt the baby kicking me," I replied quietly.

". . . . Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Of course," I muttered, rubbing at my stomach. I felt it again, and I sighed in subtle happiness. I was trying to love it as much as I can right now. The child was a part of me, but it was a part of Aizen also. Regardless, I would try harder to keep it as well as Tensa away from Aizen's diabotical plan. 'It', I wasn't sure what sex my child is. It might be another boy. It seemed logical, considering that both of its parents are male. I rested my eyes as the baby kicked again. It felt very lively now, maybe once it comes out it would grow up into an energetic kid.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Ichigo?" asked Aizen, kissing at my cheek when he came across us after we left the fake outdoor. I frowned slightly from his touch but held my tongue as he placed his hand over my stomach. "Has the child been kicking recently?"

". . . . Yes, Aizen-sama," I muttered quietly, glancing away.

"Dada . . . ." smiled Tensa, waving at his father.

"And how are you doing, my precious heir?" smiled Aizen as he bent down to pick him up. "Soon, your mother will give you a new sibling. Aren't you excited about it, Tensa?" Tensa just glanced at him with a confused look on his face. "Hmm, guess you don't understand it yet," he smirked, gently caressing at his face.

"Ahh . . . ." Tensa mumbled, mimicking him as he touched at his face.

"I think you will like having a new sibling, Tensa," he replied, as he then gazed at me. "As much as your mother will love having a new child in his arms." I slightly clenched my jaws but I didn't say nothing. I already learned my lesson, I can't let my resistance get the best of me again. Suddenly, I felt a little woozy from the constant stress. It kept happening for over the past week.

". . . . May I go back to my room, Aizen-sama?" I muttered tiredly.

"Yes, I was going to see you two later anyway," replied Aizen, handing Tensa to Starrk.

"Aizen-sama . . . ." nodded Starrk. The ex-Captain finally left us, as we walked through a few hallways. Aizen coming across me didn't make my stress any better, but I tried to calm myself as I caressed at my stomach. "Ichigo-sama . . . . are you all right?" Starrk questioned.

"Yeah . . . . I just need to rest, that's all," I muttered.

"But you had already slept a few moments ago," he pointed out, but I ignored it. The only thing I can think of right now was to get out of this weird illness I was feeling. Whatever it was, I can't let it take over me because of my pregnancy.

"Uhh . . . ." I groaned slightly, just before I suddenly threw up.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" Starrk gasped as he immediately came to my side. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer him when I threw up again, the bile splattered onto the floor. Tensa was just as concerned, but was confused of what was happening to me. "Are you still ill, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk.

"I think so . . . ." I grumbled. I couldn't understand why, but the illness was still there. I thought it would end after two weeks. "Just . . . . just take me to my room, Starrk."

"But Ichigo-sama, I think it might be something else," argued Starrk. "I think we should go to see if--" I suddenly yelled out in pain; I fell to my knees and clutched at my stomach as I felt the sharpness inside of me.

"Argh!" I yelled. Fear was taking over me, my unborn child could be in trouble.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .!" gasped Starrk. I doubled over in pain and I threw up once more, but it was different. I vomited out blood.

"Wh-what . . . .?!" I gasped in horror; it wasn't long until I felt the sharp pain in my stomach once again and I suddenly blacked out.

All I can think of was those shadows covering my unknown child.

* * *

I groaned tiredly. My eyelids felt terribly heavy but I forced them to open. I wasn't sure if I was in my room, but it was too dark to know. "S-Starrk . . . ." I muttered tiredly as I glanced around.

"I'm right here, Ichigo-sama . . . ." I glanced to my right and saw the Primera just as he put on a small light and he was standing over me. His expression was grave and somber, and his tone of voice was full of grief. ". . . . I am so terribly sorry, Ichigo-sama," he muttered softly. I frowned slightly in confusion and tried to sit up but I suddenly realized that my body felt different. It felt heavy and yet it wasn't.

"Starrk . . . . what happened?" I muttered. He glanced away from me, his lips tightened painfully. "Starrk . . . . please tell me," I demanded, as fear and anxiety rose inside of me. "Did something happen to me and to the baby?"

"Yes . . . ." he replied mournfully, glancing back at me. "The womb inside of you somehow got infected, and it caused internal bleeding for you. Luckily, the eighth Espada saved your life, Ichigo-sama."

"But what about the baby?" I questioned anxiously. "Is the baby okay?" He didn't answer me. My heart was beating erratically as I forced my hands to remove the thick bedsheet that was covering me. My eyes widened in absolute horror; there was a bandage wrapped around my abdomen. And my stomach, it was smaller now. "Starrk . . . .! Where's the baby?!" I gasped, my eyes began to water as I stared at him.

". . . . The child had to be taken out to save you, Ichigo-sama," he muttered with so much regret. "But . . . . she only survived for a few hours--"

"It was a girl?!" I gasped sharply, sitting up despite the dull pain in my abdomen. Starrk nodded silently as he glanced away. "But . . . . she's really . . . ."

"Yes . . . . I'm so sorry, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. My heart immediately shattered. I had a girl but she was now gone. My throat knotted up just before I let out a small whimper as tears fell from my eyes. That dream came true, I had a feeling that something horrific might happen.

". . . . Where is she?" I whimpered.

"Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk.

"Where's my baby? I want to see her!" I demanded.

". . . . I don't think I can let you do that, Ichigo-sama," he replied with regret.

"Why not?! I don't care if she's dead, I want to see my own child for myself!" I cried in a mix of anger and grief as I glared at him. "Please, let me see her, Starrk!"

"But, Ichigo-sama--"

"Let me see her, Starrk! Now!" He was disturbed by my demand but reluctantly nodded as he sonido'd from my sight. I could nothing but sob, I felt angry yet grief-stricken by the news of my dead child. It was too much to me, a person that I loved was gone. Just like my mother.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." I tearfully glanced up and saw Starrk holding a bundle.

"Let me see her . . . ." I whimpered. With slight reluctance, he gave her to me. She felt small and fragile, I noticed that in my arms. Hesitantly, I pushed the blanket away and more tears fell as I gazed at her seemingly sleeping face. ". . . . She's beautiful . . . ." I muttered sadly. Her hair was smooth and soft, and it was a dusky auburn color. I touched at her smooth skin, it was disturbingly cold but it looked warm under the light. "Why . . . .? Why does this have to happen?"

"I'm sorry about this, Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk. "If there is anything I can do . . "

". . . . You can't bring her back," I whimpered, gently cradling my deceased daughter. "You can't . . . . there's nothing you can do, Starrk." I stared dejectedly at her innocent face, I didn't even think of a name for her yet. ". . . . She reminds me of my mother."

"What . . . .?"

"She . . . . kind of looks like my late mother," I mumbled. "I guess . . . . I would have named her . . . . Masaki. If she had lived . . . ." I wiped my flowing tears away and touched at her soft hair. "Yeah . . . . Masaki, my mother's name . . . ." Starrk seemed sympathetic for me; how strange, a Hollow like him was being sad for me.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered quietly, slowly he reached out to take Masaki, my newly named infant, out of my arms. Immediately, I started sobbing again. I let my body dropped back into the mattress and muffled my crying with a pillow.

"Ichigo . . . ." I froze momentarily before resumed crying, I didn't want to look at Aizen as I heard him walking up to my bed. "You shouldn't have shown him the child, Starrk," he muttered quietly.

"He insisted of seeing her, regardless of the death, Aizen-sama . . . ." Starrk replied quietly.

"Be that as it may, take the child back to Szayel Aporro--"

"Bury her," I whimpered, glancing tearfully at the two men. "I want Masaki to be buried properly. Not to be discarded like some trash . . . ." Aizen gazed down at me then back at Starrk.

"Do what he says, Starrk," he ordered. Starrk nodded in response before disappearing. Still sobbing, I curled up tightly into a ball as I buried my head with a pillow. "Ichigo . . . . it's terrible that our child died so tragically," Aizen muttered quietly as he sat down on the bed, rubbing at my back soothingly. But I didn't want him to comfort me, his touch was nothing to me.

". . . . You named her Masaki?" he asked, almost in a perplexed tone.

"Yes . . . . her face and hair looked similar to my late mother's," I whimpered.

"But . . . . what was the point of naming a deceased child, Ichigo?" questioned Aizen, caressing at my shoulders. I continued sobbing; I can't believe this cold-hearted bastard would question what was very precious to me. "There's no reason to continue grieving like this, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered. "After you're completely healed, we can try again soon--"

"No!" I cried out, glaring at him with such hatred. I hated so much right now. He was the reason why I became like this. He was the reason why my daughter was dead. All because he wanted power and control. "I'm tired of this!" I cried. "I don't want anything from you! No more, I can't take it anymore!" Aizen was slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst, but I didn't care. I wanted him to leave me alone right now.

"Ichigo . . . . I understand that you're delicate right now," he replied quietly. "But you must get over this death soon, so you can care for Tensa."

"Tensa . . . .?! So you can take him away from me like before?!" I yelled out. The anger was overriding my grief for Masaki as my glare hardened even more. "Just leave me alone! I'm tired of your fucking games! I'm tired of being your goddamn prisoner!"

"What?" Aizen frowned at me in slight agitation. "But, Ichigo--" I just lost it. My clenched fist suddenly punched him hard across the face. For once in my miserable life in here, I felt sastified for hurting him. Aizen, however, was mildly shocked by my action and stared at me with his eyes glinted dangerously. For a second, I thought I was in trouble for punching him but his expression relaxed as he stood up.

". . . . Sorry for pushing you too hard," he muttered quietly. But I didn't truly believe his honesty, I doubt he was ever sorry in his life. "Just get better so you can take care of our only child for now." I tearfully glowered at him as he finally left, I choked out a sob and clenched at my aching heart. My rage was now mixing with the grief for my dead infant girl. It was getting too painful for me.

"Masaki . . . ." I sobbed, my mind fogged into my inner world. It was torrential, with the heavy rain whipping sideways and black clouds loomed over me. I couldn't take this feeling anymore . . . . Suddenly, I felt a throbbing pain in my left eye. I quickly went back to reality and realized that my left vision was blurred with darkness. "What . . . .?" I whimpered. This can't be happening to me, it would happen whenever my inner hollow would try to take over.

But I hadn't felt this since I was trapped here in Las Noches. My feelings was actually eating at my heart, like an actual Hollow.

* * *

(Third person POV)

"Aizen-sama . . . . did something happen?" asked Starrk, as Aizen walked into the Octavo's laboratory with a bruise on his cheek.

"I said something offhandedly, and Ichigo became furious," Aizen muttered quietly. He gazed at the dead infant on the examination table, still wrapped in a blanket, and frowned slightly. "Still, I really don't understand this . . . . he named the child as if she was alive."

". . . . You should try to consider Ichigo-sama's feelings, Aizen-sama," muttered Starrk. "He had just lost your heiress, and broke down completely at the devastating news. Not to mention that his body is still young but--"

"Are you debating against my actions, Starrk?" Aizen questioned.

"I am not, Aizen-sama," the Primera replied. "It's just that . . . ." he gazed at the infant before back at him. "It's just that, when Ichigo-sama was violently in pain and the child had to be taken out, couldn't anyone try to save her life? Even you, Aizen-sama . . . . it was your child, you could have figured out a way for Ichigo-sama's sake." Aizen narrowed his bronze eyes at him and stepped forward.

"Not even I can save the child, Starrk," he muttered. "It was far too soon for her to be born, it was obvious that she couldn't survive at all. Besides . . . . why does this concern you so much, Primera? Your role was to look after Ichigo and Tensa, and that's it. But it seems that you have attachment for the two. Tell me, why is that?"

". . . . It is as you said, Aizen-sama," Starrk muttered quietly. "My role is to look after Ichigo-sama and the prince. It is my duty . . . ."

"That's right, it's just your duty . . . . and nothing else, Starrk," Aizen frowned, turning to leave. "Fulfill Ichigo's wish, and bury the child somewhere."

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." the first Espada nodded, his stormy grey eyes glinted in slight resentment behind his superior's back.

* * *

Don't hurt me! *Runs away from mob with torches* Ah, guess the next chapter would be interesting!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Loneliness Caused A Hole In My Heart

Uh, someone asked how old Tensa is. Considering the time length, he should be about 15 or 16 months old by now. Anyway, thanx to **TheDarkShinigami** for being the 100th reviewer. You will get . . . . a tub of mango-flavored yogurt! I just ate some and it just came to me!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Loneliness Caused A Hole In My Heart**

I was still grieving for Masaki, my daughter who died too soon because of a terrible infection, as I quietly cared for Tensa. He seemed to notice the bad air surrounding me and constantly frowned in concern. I can't blame him for that, he would never know his little sister. I was lucky enough to keep him even after from hitting Aizen out of anger, but I couldn't put my guard down at anytime. "Mama . . . .? mumbled Tensa, tapping me on the knee. I blinked out of my daze and glanced at him, I was sitting on his bedroom floor.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that, Tensa," I muttered, pulling him onto my lap. "Guess I was acting a little odd lately . . . ." He scrunched up his face, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I can't tell him, he wouldn't try to understand it at his age. "I'm sorry, Tensa . . . . I've been ignoring you for a while, wasn't I?" I didn't mean to, but I should try to turn my attention to my only child right now.

"Th-arrk . . . . wheh?" Tensa asked me.

"Hmm . . . . where is Starrk?" I questioned myself. I hadn't seen Starrk since that terrible night, it has been more or less of a week already. "I don't know, Tensa . . . . I wish he was here," I sighed, hugging him close to my still aching heart and stroked at his hair. I could try to call for him but felt somewhat shameful to attempt it. Starrk felt sorry for me for losing Masaki. It was hard for me to believe it, I had thought that nearly all Hollows were nothing but cold-blooded monsters who kill indiscriminately.

I always thought that Starrk was simply an exception, but it was more than that. It was as if he was having human-like emotions around us. ". . . . You want me to get Starrk for you, Tensa?" I asked quietly.

"Meh . . . ." muttered Tensa, glancing at me in response.

"Okay, I'll . . . ." I sighed, but suddenly felt said Espada's presence just before I heard him opening my door.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" he called out.

". . . . I'm in here," I muttered. Starrk walked into Tensa's room, my son smiled as he wiggled out of my lap and toddled towards him.

"Th-arrk!" he smiled, hugging at his long leg. The Primera put on a small smile and patted at his head.

"It's good to see you too, my prince," he muttered quietly. Tensa merely giggled as he ran back to me, I sighed deeply as I hugged him. I gazed at Starrk, who stared back as he walked up to me and dutifully knelt down. ". . . . Are you feeling all right, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . . it's getting easier and easier at each day," I replied quietly, glancing up at the barred window. "Is Masaki buried properly, like I asked?"

"Yes . . . . I had the honor to lay the princess to rest in the greenery," he muttered. "She's under the tree with the pink blossoms, Ichigo-sama." I nodded quietly, Masaki was buried underneath the cherry blossom tree. ". . . . Are you still grieving for her, Ichigo-sama?"

". . . . I can't help it, Starrk," I muttered. "Seems like I'm the only one here who is the real human."

"I do not understand it, Ichigo-sama."

"It feels like . . . . I'm the only one that have a heart, Starrk. By having a heart, it what makes me a true person."

". . . . Are you saying that I don't have a heart, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk, blinking in confusion. "Because I don't have one, I'm not a real person?"

"That's not what I meant . . . ." I mumbled. "I keep forgetting that you're a Hollow."

"I may be a Hollow but that doesn't mean that I'm not an actual monster, Ichigo-sama," he replied quietly. "Even I have feelings. Feelings that most Hollows had forgotten through their evolutions." He scratched through his hair and sighed deeply. ". . . . I was already an Arrancar before Aizen recruited me and Lilinette." I blinked in surprise and glanced at him. I never knew much of the Espadas' backgrounds, it had never interested me before.

"You and Lilinette?" I questioned, as Tensa was slowly drifting into sleep in my arms.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama . . . . I don't believe that I told you this before, but Lilinette and I were once a full form Hollow," he explained. "Before we split into two, our powers were so great that other Hollows died just by being around us. But, to be honest . . . . I didn't want to have so much power. For me, I sort of wanted to be normal . . . . so I can be friends with the other Hollows, Ichigo-sama."

"Friends? You wanted to have friends, Starrk?" I asked quietly. ". . . . Why is that?" Starrk placed his hand at his chest, where his hole was at the center.

"I actually hate to be lonely, Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered. "It's a terrible feeling to have. I guess . . . . that's the reason why my former self split into two, and I have Lilinette. Kind of like you have the prince, Ichigo-sama . . . ."

"Huh? How is it the same?"

"You were alone here in Las Noches . . . . then you gave a part of yourself to have the prince," he corrected. "Since then, you didn't feel alone anymore. Do you understand that, Ichigo-sama?" I gazed at him then down at Tensa, who was already asleep as he snored lightly.

". . . . Yeah, I guess I do, Starrk," I sighed, running my fingers tenderly through the silky locks. "Tensa is with me . . . . at least for now." My throat went dry at the coming thought, and I felt my eyes watering. "When the time comes . . . . Aizen will take him away from me, and I'll be alone once again. In this fucking hell . . . ." Starrk didn't reply to my words. Becaue it was true. My friends hadn't come to rescue me. I couldn't trust my enemies. My only child will be used for Aizen's gain.

". . . . I won't let that happen to you, Ichigo-sama," he finally replied.

"What?" I blinked at him, and then again when he disappeared. I sighed deeply and stared at my sleeping son, my mind wandered a little at what Starrk had meant.

* * *

(Third person POV)

"Starrk, where were you?" frowned Lilinette when Starrk came back.

". . . . I went to check on Ichigo-sama," he simply replied, tiredly walking towards his bed.

"This time? I kept wondering why you're always leaving but I thought you were going to see him."

"Well I finally did it, Lilinette . . . ." muttered Starrk, plopping down onto the mattress. "Ichigo-sama was getting better . . . . but he was still saddened by the loss of the princess. I believed he blamed Aizen-sama for the death . . . . I can see it in his eyes." He glanced at his fraccion, who appeared to be worried, and sighed as he closed his eyes. "I think . . . . I should do something to help him."

"Like what?" asked Lilinette, but the Primera didn't answer her. Quickly annoyed, she suddenly leapt onto his back and knee'd in the spine. But Primera barely deterred, he simply opened his eyes to glance at her. "Tell me, Starrk," she frowned. "What do you mean that you should help Ichigo-sama?"

". . . . It's hard to say," he muttered.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" she scoffed. "Come on, Starrk! Tell me! After all, I'm a part of you!"

"I know that . . . ." Starrk replied. "But I'm the stronger half of our former selves. In a way, you're just a little kid."

"What was that?!" frowned Lilinette, yanking harshly at his hair. But quickly stopped when she noticed a very serious demeanor on his face. "Starrk . . . . what is it that you're not telling me?" she asked quietly.

"I said that I will help Ichigo-sama," he replied quietly. "When the time comes, I expect you to be by my side, Lilinette."

"Oh, okay then, Starrk . . . ." muttered Lilinette. ". . . . Is it serious enough to go against Aizen-sama?"

"Don't say that out loud," mumbled Starrk, closing his eyes. "For now, let me go to sleep. Too much stress makes me so tired."

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

My bandages were replaced with some clean ones, my scar from Tensa's birth was reopened when Masaki was ripped out of me and died. Because of that, the healing process was slow despite being offered recovery by a kidou spell. I knew that Aizen would be apathetic about the death, as he didn't appear to be sad at all. All he was concerned about was the way his surviving 'heir' is being handled. ". . . . Are you feeling any better, Ichigo-sama?" asked Szayel, finishing my bandages.

"Yes," I muttered. "Please leave me alone." The eighth Espada nodded and simply left my room without a word, as I put on my top. Subconsciously, I ran my hand across my shrinking stomach. I tried to accept that Masaki was gone, but it was still hard. I remembered walking around the same area where my mother had died for days. It was almost the same thing.

I walked into Tensa's room as he was about to wake up. I carefully sat next to him and pulled him into my arms. "Morning, Tensa . . . ." I muttered with a small smile.

"Mama, hi," he chided, gripping at my hand.

". . . . Do you wanna go outside today?" I asked.

"Nuh . . . ." he muttered.

"No? Well . . . . I guess we can go later," I sighed. "Want me to read to you before Starrk comes, Tensa?" He nodded, a beaming smile stretched across his face. That made my heart fluttered in small joy, I leaned down to kiss at his forehead. ". . . . I love you, Tensa," I smiled. "Can you say 'I love you' to me?"

"Wuhb?" asked Tensa, struggling with the three words. He was already trying hard enough to say two words in a row. "Wuhb . . . . yuh? Wuhb yuh . . . ."

"Heh . . . . Close enough, Tensa," I sighed, kissing him on the head again before getting up and walking out of the room. Settling him onto my bed, I reached for my book and sat next to him.

"He-ehh . . . ." Tensa pointed out, tapping at the bookmark.

"I can see that . . . ." I muttered as I opened the pages. We were near the end when the main character finally revealed her true identity after finding her long-lost twin brother. I read quietly to him for a while when I felt Starrk's presence coming by. ". . . . I guess he's here, Tensa," I sighed as I got off the bed and walked towards the door, but it was opened by the Primera and he quickly walked in. I noticed that he was holding a long package in his arm.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." he muttered, closing the door and glancing at me.

"Starrk, what is that in your . . . .?" I was about to ask what it was that in his arm, when I suddenly felt a tightening feeling in my inner soul. Whatever it was, it was making me feel stifled by being around that package.

"This belongs to you, Ichigo-sama," Starrk simply replied, opening the package. I felt my soul tensed as my eyes widened in surprise. It was Zangetsu, my zanpaku-tou.

"H-how . . . . how did you get this, Starrk?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Sorry, but there's no time to explain, Ichigo-sama," he replied quickly, giving me my sword before moving to get Tensa. My mind couldn't believe what was happening, but I didn't think much of it as my reiatsu threatened to release the moment my hand was on the handle. Even with the collar, I was starting to feel overwhelmed from my then dormant powers. "Lilinette," Starrk called out, rushing to my side when I was buckling over.

"I know," Lilinette replied, appearing out of nowhere with a bundle of black-colored sheets in her small arms. "Here you go, Ichigo-sama," she said, quickly throwing one over my head. Suddenly, my reiatsu was supressed once again. In fact, it felt almost like nothing.

"Starrk, what's going on?" I questioned, I finally managed to pull my head through what I now know was a cloak.

". . . . You're leaving Las Noches, and Hueco Mundo," he answered, handing my perplexed son to me. My thoughts halted to a stop and stared wide-eyed at him. "We don't have much time, Ichigo-sama. We must leave now before Aizen figured out what is going on." I couldn't try to question his actions. Instead, I instinctively hoisted Zangetsu onto my back and wrapped Tensa with a smaller cloak Lilinette gave to me.

"I can't believe you're really doing this, Starrk," she muttered, covering herself before giving the last cloak to Starrk.

"I'm doing this, and there's no going back," he replied quietly, cloaking himself. "Ichigo-sama, hold the prince as firmly as you can." I quickly did so, just before the Primera immediately picked me up into his surprisingly strong arms. Before I could even yell out, I felt a sudden rush whipping against my face. I clenched Tensa tighter to my heart and shut my eyes in reflex, I couldn't believe that Starrk's sonido would be this fast.

"We're almost out," he muttered calmly, through the whipping air. I couldn't think about what he was saying, I was thinking about what he was doing to get me out of Las Noches. He was even taking me out of Hueco Mundo. But to go where? Does it mean that we're going to the real world? The rushing suddenly stopped, and I shakily opened my eyes. We were out in the deserted landscape, with the black sky and the crescent looming over us.

"We're . . . ." I muttered quietly, glancing around. I saw Las Noches, we were miles away from the obviously grand palace.

"Lilinette . . . ." muttered Starrk, glancing at his fraccion.

"I know, I know . . . ." sighed Lilinette, waving her hand. Suddenly, the air split with a ripping noise. The Garganta opened wide enough for all of us as Starrk stepped forward.

"Are you ready, Ichigo-sama?" he asked as he glanced at me.

". . . . Yes, let's go," I replied. He nodded and he and Lilinette leapt into the distorted black hole. I felt my heart beating fast in anxiety and excitement. I was really escaping from my hell.

* * *

(Third person POV)

"I am trying very hard . . . . not to kill you any further, Szayel Aporro," Aizen muttered in a dangerously low tone, looming over the crippled Espada. "Now tell me . . . . did you or did you not notice anything strange about Starrk in the past few days?"

"N-no . . . . he acted normal like usual," Szayel replied hoarsely, his breathing was painful from his partially crushed lungs.

". . . . You nearly came across the Primera when you left Ichigo's room," he muttered lowly. "You didn't see him . . . . carrying Ichigo's zanpaku-tou into his room? Blocking their reiatsu to avoid detection? Kidnapping my son out of Hueco Mundo?"

"No I didn't, Aizen-sama . . . ." gasped Szayel, coughing out blood.

"Huh . . . . guess we didn't expect the Primera to act so brash," shrugged Gin. "Now he had helped Ichigo escaped, along with the kid. Is there any way ya can go after him, Aizen?"

"No, not yet," he gritted, shaking his head. "Ichigo's reiatsu is concealed completely, so I won't find him so easily. And Tensa barely has any spiritual pressure since he's still a child."

"And what about Starrk?" Gin questioned.

". . . . It's possible that I could find him," he muttered. "Even with those special cloaks, his intense power might get detected. Kaname . . . ."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" nodded Tousen as he stepped forward.

"Check to see if anything is unusual in Karakura Town," ordered Aizen, narrowing his eyes. "There's no doubt that Ichigo would be there . . . . as well as my heir."

"Oh my, I wonder what would ya do if and when ya find them," pondered Gin, with a disturbing grin on his face.

"Trust me . . . . it's better that you do not know," Aizen muttered threateningly.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

The dark void split once again as we exited out of the Garganta. I barely had a time to glance at what out there when Starrk and Lilinette leapt out of hole as it quickly closed behind us. I blinked and felt droplets of water falling on us. ". . . . This can't be real," I muttered in disbelief, glancing up and stared at the cloudy white sky drizzling rain. At first, I thought I was in my inner world but I was quickly reassured when I noticed the dingy surrounding of the alleyway.

"This is Karakura Town . . . .?" questioned Starrk.

"Yes, it must be the real world," I muttered, taking everything in with my eyes. Tensa looked around as well, and actually frowned in confusion mostly from the rain. He had never seen or felt like this before. ". . . . Can I get down, Starrk?"

"Sorry, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered, carefully setting me onto my feet. I felt very excited, even though I was walking on littered concrete.

"Yeah . . . . this is Karakura Town," I muttered. I glanced out of the alley and saw people, actual people, walking by normally. I smiled, I felt so great as my heart lifted from the over two years of heavy sorrows. "Thank you so much, Starrk . . . ." I sighed, my throat tightened as I forced myself not to cry. "Thanks for taking me back home . . . ."

"I'm glad that you're happy . . . . but I think that we must find refuge until we can figure out a plan," muttered Starrk. I glanced at him and frowned in concern, covering Tensa from the rain with my arms. Who or where can we turn to? My mind flickered to my old home, but that seemed too obvious and I might put my long-lost family in danger. Usually, the only person I can get think that have the right answers was Kisuke Urahara. He was the 12th Squad Captain to the Soul Society until Aizen framed him as a traitor. Maybe he could help us.

". . . . I know someone, he was wronged by Aizen before," I replied, as I started walking. "I know the way, let's go." Starrk nodded as he and Lilinette followed me. The shop should still be there, I doubt that Urahara wouldn't turn me away after the ordeal I had endured. Even though people couldn't see us, I was still wary as we moved quickly through the busy streets. "He should be there . . . ." I muttered hopefully to myself.

"Ichigo-sama, this person . . . ." muttered Starrk. "He's a Soul Reaper, right?"

"Ex-Soul Reaper," I corrected. "But he's trustworthy, so there's no need to be concerned about, Starrk."

"But if he isn't, then can we beat his butt?" suggested Lilinette.

"He'll help us, don't worry about it," I muttered. But I was really worry, I wasn't sure if Urahara could help us with my situation. But he must have the right answer. I soon recognized the familiar area and realized that I was near, but I soon saw the shop with the door closed. ". . . . Urahara?" I called out as I jogged up to the shop and noticed that the door was padlocked. My body chilled despite the rain; the man should be here. I can't afford to turn back now. "Urahara! It's me, it's Ichigo!" I called out again, knocking at the door. But no one answered me.

"Are you sure that he lives here, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk.

"He has to, this is the only place!" I huffed in frustration, knocking at the door harder. "Urahara, please open up! It's Ichigo, you have to help me!" Tensa noticed my distress and whimpered, but I was getting desperate for help. Still, nobody came to see me. I was about to slam my fist even harder when a black blur flew by my peripheral vision. I jumped back out of reflex, as Starrk readied to attack whatever startled me.

I stared what it was, and my eyes slightly widened. It was a black cat, soaked by the rain as it scrutinized me with narrowed golden eyes. It strolled closer and blinked at me, relaxing its composure as it flicked its tail around. ". . . . I can't believe it," it spoke in amazement with a masculine voice, flicking its ear. My heart jolted in surprise, it talked to me and I knew who it was.

"That cat just talked!" exclaimed Lilinette, pointing rudely at the feline.

"O-of course it did!" I exclaimed happily. "It's Yoruichi, you guys!"

"Is it really you, Ichigo . . . .?" the cat questioned in debelief, gazing at me then at my agitated son. "What . . . . how did you get out of Hueco Mundo . . . .? And who's that in your arm?"

"Starrk and Lilinette, they helped me escape from Aizen," I replied quickly, glancing at the two. "But more importantly, where's Urahara? I need his help as well."

". . . . I see," Yoruichi muttered, glancing at the two Arrancars before back at me. "To be honest, Urahara isn't here, Ichigo."

"Well, why not?"

"He's actually in the Soul Society . . . . recently, he has been re-recruited to become a Squad Captain once again," the cat replied quietly. I blinked in shock, Urahara was becoming a Soul Reaper again? "Let's get inside, you can't get the child sick from the rain." I nodded as I followed her around the shop, as did Starrk and Lilinette.

(Third person POV)

For some reason, Urahara sneezed out of a nowhere as he waited in the First Squad barracks. He didn't get it, the season was far too late to have allergies. He guessed that someone was talking about him, most likely Yamamoto. He sighed as he took off his famously striped hat and scratched through his flaxen blonde hair. He can't believe that a week before, he was simply managing his small shop when he was suddenly given a summon from the Soul Society. Now, he couldn't believe that the Captain-Commander was considering to promote him back into the 13 Court Guard Squads.

He doubted that he would get back his old position as the 12th Squad Captain. So the most obvious positions were the ones left vacant by the defected ex-Captains. Only one or two Captains were against Yamamoto's decisions, but the motives were obvious. After all, Aizen has one of his destructive inventions, so they needed his help. But to as of which Squad to be sent to, he doesn't know.

Soon, the large doors opened and without hesitation, he walked in to the Captains' meeting hall. Captain-Commander Yamamoto stared observantly at him and nodded curtly. "Kisuke Urahara . . . . former Captain of the 12th Squad," he stated. "For over a century, you were wrongfully banished to the real world for being framed by the then 5th Squad Vice-Captain Sousuke Aizen. It's pointless to ask for vindication, but we possibly don't have much time to prepare for the second Winter War. We are offering you a second chance to take your role as a Squad Captain."

"I see . . . ." Urahara sighed, putting back on his hat. "It seems sensible . . . . after all, this is Aizen we're talking about. Since he has a very powerful device that I created, then it would make a lot more sense that I should help you guys."

". . . . So, you will do it?" questioned Yamamoto.

"That depends . . . . which Squad am I going into as Captain?" asked Urahara.

". . . . The fifth Squad." Urahara blinked in surprise. It was almost laughable at the irony of being Captain of the Squad that his enemy had left. However, it wasn't a bad idea. That Squad focused mainly on strategy and battle analysis, it was compatible to his skills. "Will you accept the title, Kisuke Urahara?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Urahara with a calm smile. "Though I would miss minding my shop . . . ." Something suddenly caught his eyes and glanced to his side. It was the communication hell butterfly, fluttered over him as well as the rest of the Captains.

**"Attention all Captains, this is the 12th Squad's Research and Developement Department!"** an urgent voice announced from the black butterfly. **"Moments ago, a Garganta appeared in Karakura Town! We believed a Hollow entered into the real world, but its spiritual pressure believed to be concealed! We are asking for immediate apprehension!"**

"Well . . . . this hasn't come to a better time," sighed Urahara, his eyes covered by his hat.

* * *

Aw, didn't mean to bash on Szayel like that. And Urahara becoming a Soul Reaper again? It just came to me while I was writing it, I thought I would make him waiting for Ichigo to come back but that's too easy!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Lo Siento, Mi Lobo y Perrita

Heads up: the chapter title means 'I'm sorry, my wolf and (cub) puppy'. Anyway, seems that Urahara is the perfect match for the 5th Squad. If I remember correctly, the 3rd Squad's mantra is to feel sorrow for the enemy in a battle, and the 9th Squad is to fear one's sword in order to fight.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Lo Siento, Mi Lobo y Perrita**

"Hmph, he acted like he had never seen a cat before," frowned Yoruichi, as Tensa stared at her with much fascination. I sighed as I struggled him onto my lap.

"That's because he had never really seen a cat in his life," I sighed. "Much less a talking one . . . ." However, Starrk and Lilinette were more or less shocked by her feline form. I nearly forgotten that I was the only one that felt normal talking to a cat.

"Bringing on the subject . . . . who's the child in your arms?" she asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Oh . . . ." I muttered quietly. "This is Tensa . . . . he's my son." Yoruichi blinked at me in surprise and glanced at Tensa.

"But he looks similar to . . . ." she mumbled, her eyes narrowed to observe further before widened in realization. "The child looks like Aizen!"

"Yeah . . . ." I muttered, hugging Tensa closer.

"But you just said that he's your son," replied Yoruichi in misunderstanding.

"Yes . . . . Aizen used a special drug on me to make me conceive his child," I finally answered. Yoruichi blinked in surprise and her ears flicked. "It's kind of hard to understand but I did give birth to Tensa, and he sees me as his mother. Simple as that." 'Simple' was a total understatement, as she frowned in skepticism before turning her attention to the two Arrancars who was sitting nearby.

"And those two . . . . they're obviously Arrancars, right?" she muttered.

"W-well, what do you think we are, you talking furball?!" frowned Lilinette, pointing angrily at her.

"Calm down, Lilinette," muttered Starrk. "Since this is a friend of Ichigo-sama's, then we must answer any question the creature ask."

"Ichigo-sama . . . .? They see you as a superior, Ichigo?" questioned Yoruichi, glancing back at me.

"Somewhat . . . ." I mumbled. "But Starrk is more than a servant and a bodyguard to me, Yoruichi. Also . . . . yes, he and Lilinette are Arrancars. But Starrk's an Espada, a high-ranking one at that." I noticed her back fur bristled at the word 'Espada', she glanced at the tired Hollow then at me again.

"High-ranking?!" she hissed in disbelief. "I've heard when the last Espada came, he was number 4! Don't tell me . . . .!"

"Y-yeah, he's the Primera, number one," I replied quietly. Her eyes widened in absolute shock, us being around the possibly strongest Hollow was too much to take in. "Yoruichi, before you can react to it, Starrk was the one who betrayed Aizen and helped me get back to the real world," I explained quickly. "He can be trusted, he won't go against anyone without my concerns. Please try to understand that."

". . . . Ah, I see then," muttered Yoruichi, though she appeared to be unsure as her tail flicked around in agitation. "Now that you're here . . . . are you going to do, Ichigo?"

"That's why I came here," I replied. "I thought Urahara was going to be here, so he can try to help me--" All of us suddenly felt strong spiritual presence in a distance; Starrk narrowed his eyes as he braced to stand. "Wha . . . . What's happening?"

". . . . Three Soul Reapers appeared," muttered Starrk, sensing it as well from his pesquisa. "Should I do something about this, Ichigo-sama?"

"Wait a minute . . . ." I muttered, their reiatsu felt familiar. I immediately recognized it, as did Yoruichi. "It can't be . . . ."

"Urahara's back . . . ." concluded Yoruichi. "Stay here, I'll go and get him."

"But, Yoruichi--"

"Think about it, it's too risky someone in your state to confront what's out there," she replied, leaving the room. "The Espada will protect you, just like you said." Tensa whined a little when she left, but that wasn't important. She was right. With my concealed powers and my son in my care, I'm practically useless. I glanced at Starrk, who seemed to notice my anxiety, and I sighed deeply.

". . . . There is nothing to worry about, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "Nothing will happen as long as I am here to protect you and the prince."

"I know . . . ." I muttered.

"Hey, what about me? I did most of the work, even though it was your plan!" scoffed Lilinette but was ignored when we noticed the strong presence was coming this way. Suddenly, we heard the front door being unlocked and two sets of feet walking towards the room. The first person finally walked in, and my eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"Well . . . . if it isn't Mr. Kurosaki," Urahara smiled warmly at me as he waved his fan. But seeing him in such a long time wasn't the fact that I was shocked; it was what he was wearing. His usual moss-green kmono was replaced with an actual Soul Reaper uniform, with a Captain's haori jacket. His zanpaku-tou, usually disguised as a walking cane, was hoisted through his obi. The only thing that was the same, was the striped hat on his head.

"Urahara . . . .!" I gasped softly.

"That's him? Thought he wasn't a Soul Reaper anymore," muttered Starrk.

"Oh, guess Yoruichi wasn't lying about the Arrancars in my shop," quirked Urahara as he turned his head to glance at Yoruichi coming in, who was back in her normal form. "I must say, you suck as a house-sitter."

"Urahara . . . . you're a Soul Reaper again?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, and just in time too," Urahara shrugged, turning his back to me. I blinked in surprise at the character on the white haori, it was the symbol for 'five'.

"You're a Captain for the fifth Squad now?"

"Yeah, the irony is somewhat bittersweet," he replied. He turned to the Hollows and fanned himself. "And who might you interesting guys be . . . .?" he asked curiously.

"We're Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback," answered Starrk. "We're both in servitude to Ichigo-sama and the prince."

"The prince?" questioned Urahara.

"The kid in my arm," I replied. He glanced at Tensa, who was staring warily at him, and walked up to us with subtle interest. He promptly sat down, his eyes gazed observantly at him before glancing at me.

". . . . I just realized that you're wearing one of my old inventions," he pointed out.

"How does that have to do with looking at my son?!" I immediately snapped, suddenly whacking him on the head. It surprised everyone, even me, but it felt like my old self doing the same thing in the past.

"Ouch! Sorry about that!" whined Urahara before going into his serious composure. "Anyway . . . . you said that this child is your son."

"Yeah, that's right . . . ." I muttered, as Tensa glanced at him then at the fan in his hand. "Like I told Yoruichi, I'm his mother caused by a special drug Aizen forced me to take . . . ." Urahara blinked in realization and frowned slightly.

"So you're saying that this child's father is Aizen?" he questioned quietly, and I shamelessly nodded. "I see . . . ."

"Tahh!" Tensa chided, reaching for the fan.

"Oh, you want this?" smirked Urahara, giving it to him. "Here you go, little guy." Tensa smiled as he examined the fan in his hands, it was interesting and new to him. "Good thing I have another one, just in case," he sighed, taking out another one from his sleeve. "Now then . . . . is there anything you want me to help you? Considering that you escaped from Hueco Mundo with an actual Espada."

"Well, for one thing . . . . My sense of time was messed up from staying in Las Noches," I muttered. "Getting this out of the way, what day is this?"

"Oh, it's Septemeber . . . ." he replied. "Actually, a few days before September. More or less two years since the first Arrancar invasion in Karakura Town."

"Is that right . . . .?" I mumbled, stroking through my young son's chesnut locks. I remembered that, when I tried to protect Orihime and Chad from Yammy and Ulquiorra. I failed, thought I wasn't strong enough. ". . . . What happened to them?"

"Hmm?"

"Chad, Orihime, Uryuu . . . ." I muttered, glancing at the new Captain. "What happened to them after all this time?" I knew I saved Orihime from Las Noches, after defeating Grimmjow. But Nnoitra ambushed us and knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I was in Aizen's grasp. I soon found out that he kidnapped her just to get to me, and his Espadas forced my friends out of Hueco Mundo. After that was a confused blank to me, I had assumed that they would try to come back to me soon after that. But they didn't.

"Oh, them . . . ." sighed Urahara, taking off his hat. Seeing that, Tensa instantly lost interest of the fan and reached for the hat. Urahara simply gave it to him, and scratched through his hair. "It's difficult to explain . . . ."

"The two other Soul Reapers are coming," stated Starrk, catching my attention.

"Oh right! I forgot about them!" realized Urahara. "I told them that I'll be right back when Yoruichi told me the news."

"I bet it's gonna be awkward," sighed Yoruichi. "You should have told them the moment I told you, Kisuke."

"But it was supposed to be a surprise," he argued. But he didn't need to say who was coming. I hugged Tensa tighter as I anticipated their arrival. "Huh, guess this can't be helped," sighed Urahara. "They need to explain more stuff to you than I can anyway."

"What do you mean by that . . . .?" I muttered, just before we heard the front door opened once again and rushing of footsteps.

"Urahara, what's taking you so long--" My eyes widened in absolute shock when two sets of eyes stared at me in the exact same reaction. "I-Ichigo . . . .?!"

"Rukia . . . .?!" I gasped sharply, my heart screeched to a stop as I stared at her then at Renji. "Renji . . . .?!" Neither of them could believe that I was here.

"Woah . . . . Is that you, Ichigo?" questioned Renji in disbelief as he stepped forward. I stiffened immediately, I remembered that nightmare I had about them. When they tried to take Tensa away from me. "How . . . . how did you--"

"They helped," Urahara merely replied, pointing at Starrk and Lilinette. Their expressions were unreadable yet shocked when they saw the Arrancars.

"A couple of Hollows helped Ichigo?!" gasped Rukia. "H-how is that possible?!"

"More importantly, who's that kid in his lap?!" exclaimed Renji, staring and pointing at Tensa. Despite the initial shock, I was getting a little annoyed of explaining things all over again.

* * *

". . . . What?!" Rukia gasped, glaring at my son then at me in disbelief. "You're the child's mother . . . .?"

"Yes, I already explained it to you guys twice," I sighed tiredly. "I'm Tensa's mother . . . . and Aizen is his father, with a use of some special drug."

"Wh-why did you let that bastard do that to you?!" Renji questioned in frustration. "You could've resisted, Ichigo!"

"I tried so many times, but it was pointless in the end," I muttered. "I gave in . . . . and had him." Tensa, who stared at the new strangers, whined shyly as he buried his face into my arms.

"But . . . . you could've prevented it! You could've stop it from happening!" argued Renji. I simply glanced away from the two, running my fingers through Tensa's hair in a soothing manner.

". . . . What can I do about it?" I muttered quietly. "He supressed my reiatsu with this device around my neck, so I was forced into his will. He controlled me, in many ways possible."

"But--"

"As he was controlling me, why didn't you guys try to come back to save me . . . .?" I muttered, glancing back at them. Obviously, they were speechless with shame and guilt. These past two years of being alone in Las Noches had made me a bit suspicious of my Soul Reaper friends. "Explain to me . . . . why did you left me back there to be in Aizen's mercy? Why couldn't you have tried to save me?"

"Ichigo . . . ." Rukia mumbled shamefully. "It . . . . it wasn't our fault. We tried to go back after that happened but . . . ."

"But what . . . .?" I questioned.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself had forbidden us into going back to Hueco Mundo when we returned from battle," she answered. "He had said that it was far too risky to do so as everyone was preparing for the Winter War. Even if we had attempted to back, we would have been severely reprimanded. Understand that, Ichigo . . . . we wanted to save you, but we couldn't."

". . . . You guys were in the real world, right?" I muttered. "You could've went to Urahara to sneak back into Hueco Mundo."

"That was the problem . . . . ." muttered Renji. "Because the Soul Society knew that Urahara can use the Garganta, they forbidden him into summoning it. They even threatened to lock him up if he attempted it."

"In a way, they practically put me on house arrest until recently," replied Urahara. "Tessai and Ururu and Jinta went to Soul Society with me. Tessai took his role back as the Captain of the Kidou Corps, while the other two are put into the 12th Squad's Research and Development Department as assistants. That's why nobody but Yoruichi was here when you came back, Ichigo . . . . but you were lucky that it was just us and not some unknown Soul Reapers that found you and the Arrancars."

"I'm more than lucky . . . ." I sighed. "I'm just glad that you're here to help us. Now . . . . please tell me something about Orihime and the others. I'm sure they were worried about me as well."

". . . . That's the thing, they were devastated about leaving you," muttered Rukia. "Especially Orihime, since then she had been racked in self-guilt because you went to Hueco Mundo to save her. After you got kidnapped . . . . The Soul Society also had them under surveillance in case they tried to do anything."

"I see . . . ." I muttered quietly. Tensa glanced up at me and frowned in concern, I gave him a small smile in reassurance as I ruffled at his hair. "Don't worry about me, Tensa. I'm not really sad."

"Mama . . . ." he mumbled, reaching up to touch my face.

"Man, that's kinda freaky for him to call you his mother," Renji grumbled.

"Really? I'm kinda used to it . . . ." I replied.

"All that aside, I do want to help you, Ichigo . . . ." Urahara muttered. "But it seems that it's more complicated than it appears to be. After all, you have Aizen's son and one of his strongest Espadas with you. But . . . . it might work in our favor."

"What do you mean by that, Urahara?" I asked.

"We can discuss this more when we go back to the Soul Society," he sighed, standing up.

"Wh-what?" I questioned in surprise.

"It's obviously too risky to keep you here in the real world, Ichigo," he muttered. "If you can explain your experience in Hueco Mundo to them, then they won't be suspicious of you and your Hollow friends here."

"But . . . ."

"It'll be fine, Ichigo . . . ." Rukia reassured with a small smile. "I'm sure Captain-Commander Yamamoto will understand." But I was a little apprehensive, I now knew that my friends didn't see me as a traitor. But the other Soul Reapers might think that otherwise. "Uh, think of it this way. Maybe you know something else about Aizen that we don't, that could benefit the other Squad Captains."

". . . . They seem to have a point about that, Ichigo-sama," Starrk finally muttered out of his long silence, yawning quietly. "Too many living people here could get hurt if Aizen managed to come here. By going to the Soul Society, we might be safe there."

"Huh . . . . guess you're right, Starrk," I sighed.

"Guess everybody is on the right track," smiled Urahara, turning to leave the room. "I'm gonna make a quick call about the situation. That way, we can travel back to the Soul Society safety. In the meantime, you can relax for the moment . . . . you can't let your child sense your distress." He left along with Yoruichi, as my friends eyed warily at the two Arrancars.

". . . . Can't believe you have the first Espada on your side, Ichigo," muttered Renji.

"I can't believe that either," I sighed, relaxing my hold on Tensa as he crawled out of my lap. "Besides, Starrk is Tensa's friend, so I can trust him."

"Huh? You can't be friends with a Hollow," Renji frowned.

"What are you talking about, Renji? Don't you remember Nel and her brothers?" I questioned. "We became friends with them when we invaded Las Noches."

"Tch, don't remind me. I got stuck with that stupid oaf Dondochakka." He blinked in surprise when Tensa waddled up to him and Rukia. His wide chocolate eyes stared at them with slight curiosity. "Uh . . . . hi there?" Renji muttered unsurely as he glanced at him. Tensa blinked at him and smiled in greeting.

"Hi . . . ." he chided shlyly.

"Hey there," smiled Rukia. "My name's Rukia. What's your name?" Tensa simply smiled at her and walked up to her, leaning against her knees and babbled happily. "Can you say my name? Rukia?"

"Roo . . . .?" puzzled Tensa. "Roo . . . . Roo-kee?"

"Good job, Tensa," I smiled. Tensa giggled at his accomplishment, and clapped his hands. Turning to Rukia, he took her hands and forced them to clap.

"Uh, what's he doing to me, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Just clap with him, he likes it," I replied. Rukia blinked in slight confusion, but did it anyway. Tensa's smile widened before turning to Renji and took his hands to clap them.

"You gotta be kidding me . . . ." Renji frowned, being bossed around by an infant seemed embarrassing for him. But I don't care, my mind was feeling better after the two-year ordeal. My soul felt at ease, as well.

* * *

". . . . Wish I can speak to the others before we go," I muttered, just as the spirit gate began to appear in front of us.

"I understand, but there isn't much," muttered Rukia. "After we go to the Soul Society, we can contact them as soon as possible." I nodded as I quickly corrected Tensa in my arms. Starrk and Lilinette stood beside me, almost in a protective manner.

"Yoruichi, you don't have to stay back," smiled Urahara. "You were the first one who met Ichigo, I'm sure that would be significant for the Soul Society."

"I know, but I'll be sure to contact you if something happens here," Yoruichi replied. Urahara simply shrugged before turning to the opening gate.

". . . . You sure the passage in there won't damage us?" asked Starrk.

"No, the Kouryuu was disabled so all of us can escort you and Ichigo," replied Rukia. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen with us around."

"You better keep to your words . . . ." he muttered, with a subtle hint of a threatening tone. Everyone glanced at him in surprise, but I merely frowned.

"Don't worry about that, he won't do anything without my approval," I scoffed softly.

"Well that's comforting," muttered Renji. By now, several butterflies fluttered around us as the Soul Reapers walked ahead of us. Clutching Tensa close to my heart, I followed them through the spirit gate along with the Arrancars. The eerie surroundings of the Senkaimon made my son whined in agitation and buried his face into my chest. "Come on, let's go," Renji said as we jogged through the creepy passageway.

"It's pretty surprising that Yamamoto actually agreed to let the Arrancars come to the Soul Society," smiled Urahara, glancing back at the two.

"Yeah, but I find it a bit too easy for someone like him to agree," frowned Rukia. "Was there something else you aren't telling us, Urahara?"

"Oh come on, why would I hide something that might be devious?" shrugged Urahara.

"Because I'll have Starrk chop off more than your hat if you don't tell us," I frowned.

"Hah, you guys are no fun," he sighed. "Fine . . . . by agreeing to let the Arrancars come to the Soul Society, Yamamoto requested that you as well as them to be put under a form of house probation."

"House probation?" I questioned. "As in . . . ."

"Well, it's not really a type of arrest," replied Urahara. "But it's nothing bad--"

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his butt," scowled Lilinette as she tried to jump on him, but Starrk held her back and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Hey! I said I was gonna clobber him if he tries to do something suspicious!"

"What do you mean by house probation, Urahara?" questioned Renji. "Does it mean that they'll be held in one of the Squad's barracks?"

"Kinda," Urahara replied. Before either of us could ask which, the light appeared in front of us just before we finally exited out of the main gate of the Seireitei. My eyes could barely take in the bright and sunny environment before three familiar people appeared in front of us as well as many other nameless Soul Reapers.

". . . . Well, it is true. Ichigo Kuroaski is alive and well." I blinked at the 4th Squad Captain in surprise; Unohana put on a genuine smile at me as she stepped foward. "I assumed that Captain Urahara had told you about the situation, right?"

"Captain Unohana, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise.

"I guess he didn't explain it as much," sighed Ukitake.

"Figures, coming from a guy like him," smirked Kyouraku.

"Aw, but I wanted to keep it a surprise until they come here!" whined Urahara.

"How's this for a surprise, you idiot?!" I immediately scowled, kicking him harshly in the ass.

"Yowch!"

"Calm down, Ichigo Kurosaki," sighed Unohana. "From what Captain Urahara had partially told you, you as well as the two Arrancars who accompanied you are to be held under a house probation."

"Uh, yes . . . . but what does that really mean?" I asked, trying not to sound so rude for a respected woman like her.

"It means that you're to be held under surveillance by one of the Squads in the barracks," she replied. "Fortunately, Captain-Commander Yamamoto had appointed me to look after you and the Arrancars until otherwise. In a way, I suppose that would make me your captor, yes?"

"'Captor' is such a harsh word . . . ." Urahara muttered under his breath.

"Do tell, does that concerns you, Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Unohana.

"Actually, no," I replied honestly. "That doesn't really bother me at all, Captain Unohana. As long as it's you . . . ." She smiled at me and nodded before turning to Starrk, who was still struggling with Lilinette in his arm.

"I'm sure that they won't cause trouble, no?" she asked.

"Not really, but Lilinette would react if you insult her in a way . . . ." replied Starrk.

"Shut it!" frowned Lilinette but she stopped struggling and sulked soon after.

"Very well, as long as that is true," replied Unohana, nodding before turning back to me. "Please come with us, Ichigo. We will escort you to the 4th Squad barracks.

"All right . . . . thank you, Captain Unohana," I replied quietly.

"We'll see you later, Mr. Kurosaki!" smiled Urahara, waving at us. "Have a fun time over there if you can!" I scoffed at him before we started to walk. Tensa seemed to be tensed and unsure at the new surrounding, glancing up to me for an answer.

"Wohh . . . ." he whined, clenching his small fists at my black cloak.

"It's okay, Tensa . . . ." I muttered with a reassuring smile. "We're going to a new place soon."

* * *

Ah-hah! Wait for the next chapter, it'll be very interesting!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	9. Too Many Faces

Ah . . . . a couple of people whined about not seeing Aizen in the last chapter. Unfortunately, I'm working with the plot because of it. So enjoy another chapter of no Aizen, wait and see cuz it's the precursor for the next chapter!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Too Many Faces**

How very surprising for me. I knew that Unohana was a nice person but she didn't have to be this generous. Sure, it was a guest room but it was well furnished, almost like someone else's room. But I shouldn't complain, it was better than possibly being in a jail cell by some other Squads. Even more interesting, I was allowed to walk around the barracks instead of being locked in my room. It was a far better freedom than being in Las Noches.

"Huh . . . .?" Tensa frowned as I set him down and he wandered around the room. "Wha . . . .?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Tensa," I sighed, taking off the cloak off him then myself. My reiatsu resonated steadily despite the collar, but it wasn't on a dangerous level. My zanpaku-tou was nearby, perched beside a chair. Tensa was still perplexed as he saw actual sunlight seeping through the window. He then stared at the light settled on the wooden floor and bent down to touch at it.

"Ahh . . . .!" exclaimed Tensa, moving away. "Ahh! Ah!" I walked towards the light and knelt down. I touched the warm glow on the floor, it actually felt real. Better than the fake sunlight created by Aizen.

"It's all right, Tensa," I muttered quietly, smiling a little. "See? It doesn't hurt me . . . ." Tensa glanced at me then at my hand on the floor. Noting my bravery, he tried it again and squealed when the sunlight warmed at his hands.

"Dahh!!" he squealed as he moved away, with a surprised smile on his face.

"Yes, Tensa . . . . that's coming from a real sun," I smiled. Seeing him happy was making me feel better. Just moments earlier, Unohana took it upon herself to lock Starrk and Lilinette in the detention cell area. She said that it was for precaution and she'd talk to them while I stay here with Tensa. Both me and Starrk understandably agreed, though Lilinette was pissed as hell. For now, I must distract Tensa for a while. Being in an unknown environment and without his friend around, it might be very distressing to him.

"Mama . . . ." Tensa chided, waddling towards a small wooden table and touching it. "Tahh?"

"Yeah, that's a table," I replied. "And it's brown . . . . kinda like your hair."

"Huh?" he frowned at me, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, guess I'm teasing you," I smiled. Suddenly, I heard the door opening and I turned at who was coming. For a second, I thought it was just another 4th Squad member but blinked in realization when I saw his face. "Hanatarou?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I-Ichigo?!" Hanatarou exclaimed in shock as he stared wide-eyed at me. "D-don't scare me like that!"

"Wha-- Is that anyway to greet someone after being away for so long?!" I immediately scowled.

"I didn't even know you were here!" he stammered.

"What do you mean? I thought Captain Unohana told everyone in the 4th Squad!"

"Well yeah, but . . . ." he stuttered sheepishly. "I only heard a part of it while I was dozing off. I only got a part about some Hollows being captured by our Squad." I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at him.

"They're not really 'captured', Hanatarou," I muttered. "They came with me, and Captain Unohana had no choice but to hold them."

"H-Hollows came with you?" he questioned in disbelief.

". . . . It's a long story," I sighed. Tensa glanced at him and gave him a deadpan-like face.

"And who's this?" asked Hanatarou, completely oblivious at my son's expression as he smiled at him. "Well, hello . . . . who are you?" he smiled as he reached to pet at his head. Tensa quickly avoided his touch and went up to me.

"Ah, don't worry about Tensa," I shrugged, as he hid behind my legs. "He's not used to seeing new people . . . ." That much was true, my child was so used to the Arrancars and barely seen any humans saved for me.

"Well, okay . . . . guess that's understandable," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, because I knew you more, Captain Unohana assigned me around this area. Is there anything you need, Ichigo?"

"Well . . . ." I pondered, glancing around the room before my eyes fell at the bed positioned next to the window. ". . . . I actually preferred to sleep on a futon. That bed seems too risky for me and Tensa."

"Really, that's it?" asked Hanatarou.

"If it's not too much trouble . . . ."

"No, it's all right," he smiled sheepishly. "I'll go and--"

"Hanatarou Yamada," Unohana greeted out of nowhere as she entered the room. "Please excuse us so I can speak to Ichigo for a moment."

"Uh, yes Ma'am," muttered Hanatarou, bowing his head before leaving.

"Ichigo . . . . please sit down," Unohana requested.

"Okay," I replied, picking Tensa up and walked towards the bed to sit down. She stood in front of me, observing me with unscrutinizing eyes and smiled softly.

"There's no need to worry," she smiled. "The Arrancars who accompanied you were generous enough to comply to my questions. Although there is no suspicious evidence against them, we must keep them in the detention area for some time."

"I see . . . ." I sighed deeply.

"I found out about their motives behind betraying Sousuke Aizen and helping you escape into the real world," she said, glancing at Tensa. "It has to do with this young child, yes?"

"Uh . . . ."

"I understand . . . ." sighed Unohana as she knelt down to observe Tensa, who gazed back with interest. "From what the Arrancars had told me, Aizen forced you to conceive his child. And tried to control you due to your uncondition love for him."

". . . . Yeah, that's true," I muttered.

"May I ask what his name is?"

"His name is Tensa," I replied, and she nodded in understanding.

". . . . And what of the stillborn infant you've lost recently?" she asked, and I suddenly flinched in surprise at that. "My apologies, they told me about the terrible loss that led to the escape."

"It's okay . . . ." I muttered quietly, hugging Tensa closer to me. "Her name was Masaki . . . . after my late mother."

"I see . . . ." muttered Unohana. "Was there any reason as of why Aizen wanted to sire a child?"

". . . . He said that my unusual spiritual powers were the reason why he wanted me to have his child," I replied quietly. "He thinks that Tensa might have something similar to what I have."

". . . . But it seems that it's more than that, Ichigo," she said. "Aizen's powers are very great, possibly greater than most Captain-level Soul Reapers. He probably wanted to extend that power as well as yours into this child, making him into a form of weapon." I blinked in shock, I knew that Aizen wanted to use Tensa for his gain. But as an actual weapon? I couldn't believe that. "It seems plausible, as there are no other reasons for the child," muttered Unohana.

"But . . . . that can't be true," I muttered in disbelief, shaking my head. "Tensa's still a baby, he barely has any spiritual powers. He can't even make any reiatsu . . . ."

"Is that right?" she asked. "May I see him for myself, please?" I hesitated a little, but she understood that as I finally gave Tensa to her. He whimpered a little from being in a new person's arms, but Unohana smiled in reassurance as she gently pressed her fingers against his forehead. "I see . . . . the child's spiritual powers is almost nonexistent. However, he is really but a child, there's no telling of how he would develop when he gets older."

"So you're saying that it might be unavoidable if Tensa is able to harness his possible powers?" I questioned.

"It's not certain but like I said, it appears to be logical for this child to inherit both powers from you and Aizen," she replied. "Forcing you to conceive his child seems to be a part of his plan."

"But . . . . Tensa's not a danger to anyone," I muttered. "He's not the type that would hurt anyone."

"I understand that, so there's no need to be concerned for now," she smiled at me. "As I see it, this child is quite innocent and sweet." She gave Tensa back to me and stood up. "My work here is done for the day, I must report this to the Captain-Commander."

"Uh, wait a minute, Captain Unohana," I muttered, and she glanced at me. "There's this one thing that have been bothering me these past few months."

"Yes? What is it, Ichigo?"

"My father, Isshin Kurosaki . . . . was he ever a Soul Reaper?" I asked. She blinked in surprise and frowned a little. "I was told that he was a Soul Reaper, but I want to know if that is actually true." Unohana sighed softly and glanced away.

"If that is true . . . . then I'll have to look into the archives of recorded Soul Reapers to confirm that," she muttered. "I'll come by later if I find anything."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana . . . ." I sighed. She nodded at me before leaving the room.

"Mama . . . ." Tensa muttered to me as he snuggled into my arms. "Th-arrk . . . . wheh?"

"Don't worry, we'll meet Starrk soon," I smiled. "In the meantime, let's get something to eat. You're hungry, Tensa?"

"Yah . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Third person POV)

"I see . . . . is that all, Captain Unohana?" asked Yamamoto, sitting in his office.

"Yes sir, neither of the Arrancars are considered a threat," replied Unohana. "From what they had told me, they preferred to follow Ichigo Kurosaki after abandoning Aizen as their leader."

"And has Ichigo Kurosaki given them any orders that might contradict us?" he questioned.

"No, so far he had agreed without questions to put the Arrancars into our custody."

"This is very interesting . . . ." Yamamoto muttered, turning his attention to Urahara. "You have met the Arrancars personally. Did they portray any form of suspicion in your eyes, Captain Urahara?"

"Nope, despite being one of the strongest Espadas, Starrk didn't show any interest of harming anyone," replied Urahara. "He said that he won't act without Ichigo's consideration, so he's practically a much of a slacker."

"And what of the other one?"

"It's probably his fraccion," said Unohana. "An unusual at that, they explained to me that they were once a whole Hollow before splitting themselves apart. They were already Arrancars before being recruited by Sousuke Aizen."

"I see . . . . this is the number one Espada that decided to side with Ichigo Kurosaki," he concluded. "If possible, he might even become allies with us."

"That's what I was thinking!" chided Urahara, fanning himself.

"But if that comes to mind, what would the other Captains think?" asked Unohana. "I don't believe some of them would be positive of having an Espada siding with us."

"We have no choice in the matter," the Captain-Commander muttered. "From what the Arrancars had told us, Aizen's plans might falter and we might have a chance against him and his army. Captain Unohana, Captain Urahara . . . . I trust you that you can persuade Ichigo Kurosaki and the Arrancars into joining the Soul Reapers."

"Yes, sir . . . ." muttered Unohana, nodding her head.

"No problem," smiled Urahara as they left the room.

"Captain Urahara," the Squad 4 Captain muttered, glancing at him. "There is some matters that I wish to speak to you. I know you have some answers that I have questions to."

". . . . Is that right?" muttered Urahara.

(Ichigo's POV)

"Th-arrk . . . .! Th-arrk . . . .!" whined Tensa, losing interest of eating. Night had settled in the 4th Squad barracks but I hadn't seen Unohana or the Vice-Captain Isane lately. I sighed heavily as I tried to feed dinner to my son, but he didn't want the food presented to him. "Nuh! Th-arrk . . . .! he frowned in frustration.

"Come on, Tensa," I sighed. "You gotta eat . . . ." But he wrenched his face away, wiggling hard from my lap. I gave up and let him go. Considering his feelings, he was worried about Starrk and Lilinette. I was, also; I'm not sure how they are coping in a jail cell. "Fine then, but don't come crying to me when you're hungry again," I frowned, eating his bowl of rice.

But he didn't care about that, he was just sitting on floor next to me and sulked. "Mmehh . . . . Dada . . . ." he mumbled quietly. I stopped eating and glanced at him, I felt immediate guilt in my heart. Tensa was crying for Aizen, his father. It almost made me feel cruel for taking him away from the one place he knew his own life in. But it was for his own good, he needed to stay away from someone like him.

". . . . Tensa, we'll see Starrk," I muttered. He glanced up at me, and I smiled warmly at him. "Soon, we're going to see him and he'll play with you. I promise, okay?"

"Uh . . . Oh-ay," he mumbled. Calming down, I pulled him back to my lap and resumed feeding him.

"I promise . . . . we will have a better life soon, Tensa," I muttered quietly. After a moment of subtle silence, I heard the door opening and I glanced up to see Rukia and Renji walking in. "Hey . . . ."

"How's it going, Ichigo?" greeted Rukia as they sat in front of us.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should feel like a prisoner or not in here," I sighed. "But I'm kinda glad that I'm in here than in other Squads' custody."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Renji.

"Well, for one thing . . . . under the 2nd Squad would be like Alcatraz," I simply replied. "I wouldn't survive under Kenpachi's crazy-ass division. That quack from Squad 12 would try to dissect me as of how I became pregnant. And I bet Byakuya would be more than happy to verbally torment me the moment he sees me."

"That's kinda true."

"Shut up, Renji," Rukia frowned. "Anyway, you forgot about the 8th and 13th Squad, Ichigo."

"Oh yeah . . . . I guess I don't know much about them," I shrugged. "Only that Ukitake is your Captain, Rukia, and that he and Kyouraku are best friends. But Captain Unohana was very nice to us all day today, so I should be grateful for that."

"You even forgot about Squad 3, 5, 7, 9, and 10, Ichigo," Rukia pointed out.

"Oh, right," I realized. "Guess I only had bad memories about the other Squads that I forgotten about the other ones."

". . . . You didn't change your clothes yet, Ichigo?" Renji asked, looking at my white uniform.

"Oh, I meant to but I was too busy looking after Tensa all day," I replied. "I'll do it after feeding him. After taking these clothes off, I'll burn them to forget everything there . . . ." Tensa seemed to be finished, as he proceeded to nibble on his hand. I glanced at my two friends and sighed. "You heard anything from the real world?"

"No, nothing suspicious from what Yoruichi had told us," replied Rukia. "At least not yet, Ichigo."

"And what about Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu?"

". . . . They were very estatic that you're all right," she smiled. "They wished to see you, but they have to wait to get permission to get into the Soul Society. It'll be a while due to the precaution with the Arrancars."

"I understand . . . ." I muttered quietly. "What about my family? How long did they notice that I was gone?"

"Actually, they were acting like it was normal."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"When you left, Kon took over your human body to hide suspicion from your family," Rukia replied quietly. "But after finding out that you were kidnapped, Kon decided to stay for your sake. Right now, he's acting like a normal high school student and a caring older brother for your sisters. So far, nothing has been suspicious in your old home."

"Oh . . . ." I wasn't sure how to say about that. My family was safe and sound because of that mod soul that used to be in that annoying lion-like plushie. I can't help but be thankful for someone like him. "That's good . . . ." I sighed, hugging Tensa close to me.

"Th-arrk . . . ." mumbled Tensa.

"What did he say, Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"He said that he wanted to see Starrk," I replied. ". . . . You think that we could go to the detention area so he could see him before going to sleep?"

"What? I don't think we should . . . ." he mumbled.

"Come on, Renji, let's just do it before it gets too late," she frowned as they stood.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I looked like an actual Soul Reaper, as I was wearing the black uniform. As for Tensa, he was wearing a simple kimono but he didn't care how he looked. He was happy to see Starrk after today, as we walked through the barracks' hallways. He glanced around the areas and mumbled quietly. "Nehh . . . . nehh-mehh . . . ." he mumbled, fiddling at my collar.

"Are we getting any closer?" I asked.

"We should be, most Squad barracks are similar," Rukia replied quietly.

"What's the point? It's possible that we won't get in if they have guards," grumbled Renji.

"Well, that's why you're a Vice-Captain. You ask the guards to let us through," she frowned.

"You're making it sound like it's easy."

"Well it should be."

"Stop arguing, or else we'll get lost," I scoffed.

"I don't see what the big deal is . . . ." Renji muttered. "Who would wanna be friends with an enemy?"

"I can say for you, we became friends after battling each other to near death," I pointed out as we turned a corner.

"Oh yeah . . . . how the hell did that happen?"

"Good evening, everyone." We were startled when Unohana came out of nowhere, with a smile on her face. "May I ask why are you three wandering casually through the barracks?"

"Uh . . . . I'm sorry, Captain Unohana," I muttered sheepishly. "I wanted Tensa to visit Starrk and Lilinette before he goes to sleep. I couldn't find you, so I asked for Rukia and Renji for some help."

"Well that's understandable," she smiled. "However, I am responsible for what is going on in my area since I am the 4th Squad Captain. Do you understand that, Vice-Captain Abarai?"

"Well, yes but . . . ." Renji replied.

"I repeat, do you understand that?" she questioned, her smile and a twinkle in her eyes were practically full of malice when she stared hard at him.

"Uh, yes I do, Captain Unohana," stammered Renji, shivering in fright. "But why am I being blamed for this? It was Ichigo's idea to walk around."

". . . . That reminds me," Unohana muttered, her expression turned serious when she turned to me. "Ichigo, I have researched the documents of what you have asked of me earlier today. And I have some interesting news."

"Really? I asked.

"Huh? What is Captain Unohana talking about, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Oh . . . . it's something have to do with my Dad," I replied quietly. "That he might be . . . . a Soul Reaper."

"What?!" both of them questioned in disbelief.

"And it appears to be true, Ichigo," replied Unohana. "Captain Urahara had filled in the details of my questions and had already knew that your father was a Soul Reaper."

"What, Urahara already knew?" I questioned.

"Long before you yourself became a deputy Soul Reaper," she answered. I scoffed in annoyance and shook my head.

"I swear . . . . I'm gonna punch that guy, right in the face," I gritted quietly. "Why didn't he tell me that before?"

"It seems to be complicated, but I believe that you need to talk to your father about that," Unohana muttered. I blinked at that and then glanced down.

"No . . . . it's okay," I muttered quietly. "I guess . . . . if he got a reason not to tell me, then I should try to understand that. But still . . . . I should've known." I felt silent anxiety surrounding the hallway and I immediately shook my head. "Never mind that now," I sighed, noticing that Tensa was blinking tiredly. "Can you please show where Starrk and Lilinette are being held, Captain Unohana?"

"Very well, Ichigo," smiled Unohana. "Kuchiki, Abarai. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ah, all right then," replied Rukia, bowing her head.

"See you later, Ichigo," muttered Renji, as they left.

"See you guys," I sighed. Unohana led me to the right way, the detention area was pretty big but it was mostly empty. Only in the far end did I heard any subtle noises. I strolled closer and saw the Arrancars sleeping on opposite beds, or rather Lilinette kept leaping off her bed and pouncing on sleeping Starrk. "Hey, guys," I muttered.

"Ichigo-sama!" Lilinette exclaimed happily, jumping off of the Espada and ran up to the bars separating us from. "Can you let us out? It's boring as hell in here!"

"Sorry, but you guys have to wait until tomorrow," I replied with a small smile.

"Aw, no fair!" she whined.

". . . . Ichigo-sama?" Starrk muttered tiredly, sitting up and scratching his head. "What brings you here?"

"Tensa wanted to see you," I replied quietly. "He was asking for you all day."

"The prince was asking for me? he muttered as he got off the bed and walked up towards the bars. The moment he did that, Tensa turned his head and a beaming smile appeared across his face.

"Th-arrk! Th-arrk!" he chided, wiggling out of my hold. I put him down on floor and he waddled for Starrk, who knelt down. He reached for him, but whined when he realized he couldn't squeeze himself through the bars. "Wuh . . . ." he whined.

"It's okay, my prince . . . ." he muttered quietly, reaching his hand out to grasp at my son's smaller ones. "Soon enough, I will come out and play with you. Is that all right with you?" Tensa whined softly but seemed to understand his words as he moved away from the bars. As he was tiredly rubbing his eyes, I picked him up and he cuddled into my chest.

"Ichigo . . . . there is something else I have been meaning to tell you," muttered Unohana, getting my attention. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto suggested if we could ask for the Espada's cooperation to defeat Aizen and his allies."

"Huh?" I blinked in suprise at that.

"I apologize if this sounds offensive but I believe that in order to help you, you must help us," she replied. "Along with your powers as well as this Espada's, there's a possible chance that we could win against him. It might be the only way . . . . if you agree to it." I sighed deeply and glanced at Starrk, who seemed indifferent about it.

"What do you think about it, Starrk?" I asked.

". . . . It's not a bad idea, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "With so much Captains and Vice-Captains combining their powers with ours, we might have a chance against Aizen."

"Starrk, you can't possibly mean that you'll join with the Soul Reapers," frowned Lilinette.

"We have no other choice, Lilinette," mumbled Starrk. "Besides, we are doing this for the sake of Ichigo-sama as well as the prince." I thought at what he had said, he was right. But at my current condition, I wasn't sure if I can help as much.

". . . . All right, we agree to help you, Captain Unohana," I muttered. "But . . . . you must find a way to take this collar off first."

"I understand that, Ichigo," replied Unohana. "We'll do it first thing in the morning." I nodded in agreement, but I felt a little apprehensive. There's no telling what would happen when my spirit energy is finally released.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neh . . . . *pokes the ground with a stick*

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Two Worlds

Yeah sorry, I was a bit late due to a busy weekend. *cough*Japanese festival*cough* Also, for fun, I looked up what prince means in Japanese and it's 'koushaku'. That word also means 'Duke' but who cares?!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- The Two Worlds**

(Third person POV)

It was unusual for Karakura Town to have no Hollows presence for nearly twenty-four hours. Even small-sized ones would usually come and go but nothing was in the city. Yoruichi was scanning everywhere for any signs that considered alerting but it was eerily calming. She stopped on the rooftop of an apartment building and sighed heavily, so far she hadn't seen anything all night. She thought for sure that Aizen would send some of Arrancars out immediately. After all, the Primera let Ichigo and his son escape.

It was far too suspicious for the ex-captain not to do anything that might ruin his plan. The dark sky was getting lighter for morning when Yoruichi decided to head back to the shop. ". . . . Maybe I should tell Kisuke about this," she muttered. As she was about to revert into her feline form, she suddenly felt a change in the air. She immediately leapt off the building and dashed towards the direction. It was just what she had expected.

A Garganta threatened to rip through the sky before it finally opened. "Shit . . . ." Yoruichi gritted, narrowing her eyes. A dozen or so Hollows appeared from the black void, all of them appeared to be canine-type as they growled and barked threateningly. "Tch . . . . seems that Aizen really wants to track them down after all," she muttered. Immediately, she jumped upwards just as the Hollows charged down towards her. Within seconds, the first three were destroyed by her physical attacks.

Several others stayed to fight her, while the rest ran off elsewhere to follow the assumed orders. Yoruichi cursed under her breath; she wanted to go after the one that ran off but was surrounded. She jumped back as one Hollow snapped at her feet and the other one suddenly charged to chomp at her face. Yoruichi instantly punched that one down, killing it.

"Damn it . . . ." They kept snapping and snarling after her, but she managed to avoid every attack and successfully destroyed another one. But her mind was on the ones that was tracking down Ichigo and the Arrancars. The type of Hollows were the specific type that can 'smell' out the concealed reiatsu. If they found the source near Urahara's shop, then Aizen would waste no time sending his army to the Soul Society. All of a sudden, she heard a loud blast in a short distance.

"El Directo." A blast of energy shot out of nowhere and destroyed a Hollow near Yoruichi, who glanced down and saw Chad with his transformed right arm. "Are you okay, Miss Yoruichi?" he muttered.

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "Some of the Hollows are racing for Kisuke's shop for Ichigo's scent. Get there before they get to it." Chad nodded silently as he ran off to a certain direction. Running down the street, he promptly came Uryuu with his bow in his hand.

"Where are we going, Chad?" the Quincy asked, following after him.

"Urahara's place . . . . the Hollows are going there to track down Ichigo," muttered Chad. "We must stop them before it's too late." Sure enough, they were nearly ambushed by the canine Hollow chasing after them. Instinctively, Uryuu killed it with a spirit arrow to the head.

"Why? What for?" he questioned.

"You should know why, Uryuu," Chad muttered. "Aizen wants him back . . . ." Uryuu frowned in anger, and they ran faster. "Aizen is trying to get back at the Soul Society after Ichigo escaped, that's why he sent the Hollows here."

"Tch, remind me to get at that egomaniacal bastard," grumbled Uryuu, shooting several more arrows at a new Hollow who was pursuing them. The Hollow dodged the attack and quickly disappeared. "Damn it!" he gritted.

"I see it," Chad said, clenching his fist and quickly turned to his left. "El Directo!" He shot out a blast at the Hollow but it dodged once again, sprinting towards the destination.

"Koten Zanshun!" A sharp stream of energy shot through the Hollow's body, killing it instantly. The two teens stopped running and saw Orihime running up to them. "Chad, Uryuu . . . . what's going on here?" she questioned.

"Aizen's looking for Ichigo," Uryuu replied, catching his breath. At her friend's name, Orihime's expression became unusually hardened and her fists clenched. "Is that all of them?"

"Yoruichi's still fighting with the other Hollows," replied Chad. "We can't let them come around here--" All of them jolted when the Hollow came out of nowhere, growling lowly as it sniffed at the ground.

"Shit!" Uryuu cursed and immediately shot at it. The Hollow dodged it and leapt into the air, just as the Garganta ripped through the air.

"Tsubaki, get him!" Orihime called out as the stream shot out. She managed to strike it in the front leg but the Hollow escaped, into the Garganta. "Oh, no! It escaped!"

"Damn it . . . .! Let's hope that it dies before it gets to Aizen," he muttered. Unbeknownst to them, the injured Hollow managed to reach Aizen. Blood slouched onto the cold floor as it staggered towards the hardened man who was sitting on his throne.

". . . . Well?" he muttered lowly.

"There were . . . . traces of three Soul Reapers who accompanied Ichigo-sama and the Primera Espada," rasped the Hollow. "They seemed to have traveled back to the Soul Society."

"Why am I not surprised about that?" Aizen questioned himself. "Seems that I must do something about this, in order to protect my heir." His hand reached out and clenched at the injured Hollow's head. "You have done your task well. To reward you for your answer, I'll put you out of your misery." In a split-second, he promptly tore the head off the Hollow's body, spewing blood onto the floor.

". . . . Ichigo, can't believe that you're making me resort to this," he muttered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Ichigo's POV)

I curled up in pain and groaned just before I woke up, the scar in my abdomen seemed to have reopened. I sat up from the futon and clenched at my stomach, only to hiss in pain and I moved my hand away. I guess right, as small splotches of blood was seeping through the bandages. "Shit . . . ." I gritted through my teeth. Next to me, Tensa was sleeping quietly as he was curled underneath the blanket. I didn't want him to wake up to see me in pain.

The morning sun was eclipsed by thick clouds, making the room seem darker than usual in the daytime. I struggled to stand up, trying to bite back my strained noises. Just then, the door opened and Unohana walked in, her usual smile quickly shifted into a concerned frown. "Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" she asked softly, walking up to me.

"It's my scar . . . ." I muttered with a strained tone. She glanced down at my bandaged stomach and her frown deepened.

"Why didn't you tend to this properly?" she questioned.

". . . . I didn't want that bastard's help," I gritted. "I don't deserve this, but it was his fault that Masaki's gone . . . ." Unohana glanced at me before turning back to my condition. Raising her hand, she mumbled under her breath and a warm glow hovered over my stomach. Within seconds, the pain was gone before she moved her hand away.

"Remove the bandages," she muttered. I did what she said, the dark scar was still there but it was healed completely.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," I smiled a little at her.

"It's quite all right, Ichigo," smiled Unohana. "Now that is settled, are you ready to have that collar removed?"

"Yes, but . . . . who would look after Tensa?" I asked quietly, glancing at my young son who was still sleeping.

"Don't worry about it, I have gotten that one covered," she smiled. At that, I blinked in surprise when I saw Starrk and Lilinette walked in. "They were more than happy to look after your son. Is that all right with you, Ichigo?"

"Yes, thank you so much," I replied happily.

"Everything will be all right, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk, nodding his head. "The prince will be all right in our care."

"I know that, I trust you guys," I replied. He nodded at me as me and Unohana left the room, after a while of walking through the barracks she led me to what was similar to a hospital room. "Is this the right room, Captain Unohana?" I asked.

"Yes, it's specially designed to re-enforce against strong reiatsu," she replied, just as Vice-Captain Isane and a few other Soul Reapers walked in. "Please, lie down on the bed." My face seemed to be blanched with disbelief when I glanced at the 'bed', it was constructed with restraining binds. "We were happy that Captain Kurotsuchi were generous enough to offer this bed," smiled Unohana.

"But . . . . I'm not sure if I can lie down on something if it's from Kurotsuchi," I muttered apprehensively.

"Ichigo . . . ." she smiled, but it was menacing. "Please lie down." I gulped from the underlying threat and did so, as they strapped the binds over my arms, wrists, waist, legs, ankle, and forehead. I bet the Squad 12 Captain was itching in agitation since I wasn't in his custody. I frowned for a second but quickly relaxed, as Unohana stood over me. "Don't worry," she muttered. "Though you may be overwhelmed once the collar was off, I can assure that it'll last only a few seconds."

"Okay . . . ." I replied quietly, closing my eyes. The collar was somewhat similar to Rukia's when she was arrested, but I couldn't remember if her reiatsu was suppressed by that. Unlike hers, mine was on a dangerously high level, mostly because of my Vizard powers.

"Calm down . . . . I'm taking it off right now," muttered Unohana, tugging at the collar as she used some instrument. The next thing I knew, the device was finally clipped off and something inside of me suddenly snapped.

"AAAGGGHHHHH!!" I screamed out as my reiatsu sharply shot out of me, threatening to engulf me as well as everyone else in the room. All I can see was white and my body twisted and convulsed despite the restraints. I was screaming, but not in pain. I felt like I was being suffocated by my own powers.

"Geez, quit yellin'. Yer givin' me a fuckin' headache . . . ." Suddenly, my reiatsu quickly seeped back into me. My body felt so heavy and sluggish and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I was slipping into unconsciousness. I was barely aware of everyone talking over me before I finally blacked out.

My body finally felt lighter after a while, I tried to move my body but something felt hard yet wet underneath me. "Ugh . . . ." I groaned as I tiredly opened my eyes, they widened the moment I knew where I was. I was in my inner world; the sky was brightly blue with occasional clouds hovering over me. "What the . . . .?" I muttered, shifting my body so I can sit up. I realized that the rain water from two years of misery left large amounts of puddles on the building's windows.

"Ichigo . . . ." My heart jolted loudly at the familiar voice. I knew who it was, he was the only one. I glanced up and saw him. Zangetsu. He was standing right in front of me, his stoic expression was staring at me. ". . . . Your powers have finally awakened, Ichigo," he muttered, offering me his hand to help me stand up.

"Zangetsu . . . . you're actually here," I gasped softly.

"I've arrived here the moment I was presented to you by the Espada," he replied quietly. "It was still raining until just a few moments ago, when your suppressed reiatsu was finally released."

"Is that right . . . .?" I muttered. "But . . . . I could've sworn I heard another voice talking before I came here."

"What? Yer talkin' 'bout me . . . . Ichigo?" That voice! I whipped my head around and saw the albino version of my mirror image. My inner Hollow smirked with his reversed version of his zanpaku-tou hunched over his shoulder. "Heh, ya should be glad that I'm not here ta 'devour' ya even though it's my instinct," he smirked. "But fer now . . . . ya should be concerned 'bout yer developed powers."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"What d'ya think, Ichigo?" shrugged my inner Hollow. "Yer powers changed when that kid died an' yer intense emotions caused it. That's why I was tryin' ta tell ya somethin' about it that night, I was tryin' ta take over ya but that shitty collar stopped me."

"My powers changed . . . . because of Masaki?" I questioned in absolute disbelief. How can my daughter's death caused a change in my power?

"It appears to be true, Ichigo," muttered Zangetsu. "Your emotions during the time under Aizen's control had completely altered your already overwhelming power. But it seems that you will have more control over it once you use it."

"Man . . . . I just can't believe this," I muttered, stressfully scratching through my hair. I didn't feel different being in this world, it felt the same even though the weather was terrible for so long.

"Hey, if ya don't then I'll take over ya fer a while," sneered my Hollow.

"No thanks," I scowled at him, but that just made his smirk widened in smugness.

"Regardless, your powers changed for the better, Ichigo," Zangetsu muttered quietly. "Because you have the Primera on your side, it's possible that you can defeat your enemies."

"Even Aizen?"

"Tch, ya gotta stop doubtin' yerself, King," shrugged my Hollow, walking up to me. "Quit bein' afraid of me an' my powers. I told ya before, I'm yer Horse that'll lend ya his strength 'til that time comes."

"It's time for you to wake up, Ichigo . . . ." my zanpaku-tou muttered. "When the time comes, our powers will assist you."

"Wha . . . . all right," I mumbled, as I suddenly slipped back into my consciousness.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ichigo-sama . . . .? Ichigo-sama . . . .?"

"Nnehh . . . . leave me alone . . . ." I mumbled tiredly, trying to bat away who was shaking me awake.

"Ichigo-sama, it's me . . . ."

"I'll wake him up!" Immediately, I yelled out in shocked pain the moment I was hit in you-know-where and jolted up.

"Fuck!" I cried out as I curled up in a ball and cupped at my bruised crotch.

"Ugh, damn it, Lilinette," grumbled Starrk.

"What?! That's how I wake you up all the time!" scoffed Lilinette.

"But this is Ichigo-sama, you can't do that to him!" he argued.

"Damn it . . . ." I groaned painfully, I was clearly awake now and realized that I was back in my room. However, my expression glowered once I saw the two Arrancars. "I should kill you for that . . . ." I gritted.

"Well Starrk should have stopped me from doing it, go blame him!" Lilinette whined, pointing at him.

"Don't drag me into this . . . ." Starrk sighed heavily.

"She's your fraccion, so she's your responsibility--" I grumbled as I sat up, but I felt something settling in my soul all of a sudden. "Huh . . . . guess this is the new power they were talking about . . . ." I muttered, placing a hand at my heart.

"What was that, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Nothing . . . . where's Tensa?" I muttered.

"Sleeping next to you." I blinked and glanced down, Tensa was still asleep despite my loud ranting.

"Well that's good . . . ." I sighed. "How long was I out, guys?"

"A little over half an hour," shrugged Lilinette.

"Hm, felt longer than that," I muttered quietly, stroking my son's hair tenderly.

"Well, that's good . . . . because while you were out, we received some news from the real world," replied the Primera. I stiffened from his tone of voice and glanced at him.

"What happened?"

"Aizen sent hound-type Hollows to track us down," Starrk replied quietly. "Your human friends tried to destroy them but it appears that one escaped and reported to Aizen. As of now, we don't know what to do yet since the Captains are in an emergency meeting."

"What? But . . . . we can't just wait here for a plan, Starrk," I muttered. "If Aizen already found out that we're in Soul Society, then he might strike at any second. We need to act now--"

"Just calm down, Ichigo-sama . . . . knowing Aizen, he might send Hollows to do his dirty works," he muttered. "We still have plenty of times before he himself would confront us."

"But still . . . . he might do it because I have Tensa," I frowned in concern.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo-sama," he muttered. "I will protect the prince, even at the cost of my life." I knew that, but still I don't want anyone dying. Especially someone like him, even if he is a Hollow. Catching my attention, Tensa mumbled as he slowly woke up. He rubbed at his eyes before glancing up at me with a greeting smile on his face.

"Mama . . . ." he chided happily, rolling onto his stomach and wiggled towards me. I smiled warmly at him as I pulled him onto my lap.

"Hey there, Tensa," I smiled. For now, I shouldn't worry about the upcoming threat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So that's it, you guys have to prepare immediately for any battle from Aizen?" I questioned finally.

"It seems to be the case, Ichigo," Unohana replied quietly. "Though the 2nd and 6th Captains were understandably against it, we believe that you as well as the Espada should train immediately. Although . . . ."

"What is it, Captain Unohana?" I asked.

"You heard of Aizen's zanpaku-tou and its abilities, right?"

"Well, kinda . . . ." I muttered.

"It's called Kyouka Suigetsu, isn't it?" muttered Starrk.

"Yes . . . ." replied Unohana. "It has a power to control and hypnotize one's mind, possibly for years without the victim's knowledge until it is revealed. But even then, the victim is still might be in control from the shikai from and would have a extremely hard time defeating Aizen. Meaning . . . . nearly all of the Captains and Vice-Captains had fell under Aizen's 'Perfect Hypnosis', Ichigo."

"I see . . . ." I muttered quietly.

"Have you ever seen it before, during your capture in Hueco Mundo?" she questioned.

"Actually, no . . . ." I honestly replied. "I've never really seen him carrying his zanpaku-tou whenever he . . . . well, you know. I've only seen it once when me and Renji tried to save Rukia from him at that time. But I don't think he had used the shikai on me . . . ."

"Is that true, Ichigo . . . .?" questioned Unohana in surprise. "You have never seen his shikai?" I merely shook my head, I understood that Aizen was powerful but his sword seemed to be difficult to avoid from what I was hearing. "I see . . . . very interesting."

"I've never seen it myself, either," Starrk said quietly, catching her attention. "Usually, I would sleep during meeting or when he created a new Arrancar. I've never seen him use it in front of us Espadas, he probably assumed that we were loyal enough not to deceive him." Unohana was astounded, she stared both at us for a short time before sighing heavily.

"This is amazing," she muttered. "I actually believe now that both of you are the only ones that can defeat Aizen."

"I see . . . . guess that makes us your trump cards, right?" muttered Starrk.

"I guess so," she replied, putting on a warm smile. "I must tell this to the Captain-Commander. In the meantime, you are allowed to leave the 4th Squad barracks and wander around the Seireitei."

"But can we train to help you guys?" I asked.

"Of course, I can assure you that a few Captains are more than happy to lend you their training grounds," she smiled. I was about to smile back when a specific person came across my mind, I bet he would be very happy if I go to his barracks. He would look for a very good excuse for a rematch with me, almost to a point of death.

"Let me guess . . . . his name happens to be Kenpachi, isn't it?" I grumbled.

"Of course, Captain Zaraki was estatic to see you again," smiled Unohana.

"Oh great," I grumbled in apprehension. It seemed that I have no choice, though. It was the early afternoon when we finally left the barracks, lots of unknown Soul Reapers glanced at the Arrancar either in curiosity or in fright. But I was mostly oblivious to it, as we treaded around the Seireitei. I felt a little awkward as of whether or not that the 11th Squad Captain would care that I have a kid and still would challenge me. Then again, he had a kid but she was a sweet-addicted Vice-Captain that would nickname people she meets.

Speaking of which, something caught my eyes and I turned my head. A pink blur was racing towards me, I wasn't sure if I should stand there or run off due to my brain not working fast enough. But Starrk suddenly stepped in front of me, bracing for the impact that was coming. "IIICHIIII . . . .!" the blur leapt over the Espada with ease and stood in front of me. "Ichi! I can't believe you're here!" she shrilled happily.

"Yachiru?!" I stuttered in surprise.

"Ichi's here! Ichi's here!" she exclaimed happily, jumping around me. "And Ichi's got a baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!"

"Uh, you know this girl, Ichigo-sama?" questioned Starrk, staring at the bizarre kid.

"Y-yeah, this is Yachiru," I replied. "She's the Vice-Captain of the 11th Squad."

"A child this young?" he questioned.

"Well, Toushirou's not far off, he's the 10th Squad's Captain," I said.

"Ichi's got a baby!" squealed Yachiru, as she gleamed at Tensa. Tensa blinked at her in slight interest, and babbled quietly. "What's his name? What's his name?"

"His name's Tensa," I shrugged, hoisting my son properly on my arm.

"Yay! Ten-Ten!" she chirped, jumping around again. "Ichi's baby is Ten-Ten! Ten-Ten!"

"This girl is weird," frowned Lilinette.

"Yachiru, calm down for a second," I muttered. "I want you to meet my friends, Starrk and Lilinette." She stopped jumping and glanced at the Arrancars then smiled again.

"Yay! Beard-o and Lily!" she exclamed happily, jumping around once again.

"What kinda name is that?!" Lilinette scowled.

"Ichi, Kenny was looking for you since you got here!" smiled Yachiru, completely ignoring the Arrancars. "He said that he wants to play with you this time."

"That's the thing, I'm afraid that I can't fight with Kenpachi yet," I replied sheepishly. "Sorry, maybe next time."

"No way! Kenny's been waiting for so long to see you again!" she immediately pouted. "You can't back down now, Ichi."

"I'm not backing down," I explained. "I'll see Kenpachi, but I'll only ask him to let me borrow his training ground."

"Nope!" she pouted, crossing her arms and throwing herself on the ground. I frowned in frustration at that, Tensa was pratically more mature than her. "Ichi's gotta fight with Kenny, or I won't help!"

"Damn it . . . ." I scoffed. I wished I had some candy on me right now, she would have taken the bribe without question and led me to the training ground. But with nothing, it seemed that I don't have a choice. "Fine . . . . I'll fight Kenpachi, Yachiru," I sighed. At that, Yachiru jumped up and squealed in excitement.

"Yay! Kenny, Ichi agreed to it!" she squealed. A second later, I felt a sudden heavy reiatsu just before I heard a loud crash behind me. I turned my head and my eyes slightly widened at the familiar scarred face.

"Well . . . . it's good to see you, Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned with a feral smile, gripping at the handle of his jagged zanpaku-tou. In a split-second, a blade appeared across his throat and halted his actions. His left eye glared at who stopped him; Starrk had his sword drawn at the 11th Squad Captain. "Who're you? I'm not looking for a fight with someone like you," he frowned.

"Kenny, you can't fight Ichi right now!" Yachiru scolded childishly. "Ichi's got a baby with him now! That's not fair!"

"Baby . . . .?" questioned Kenpachi, he took a second look at me and finally noticed Tensa in my arms. "Oh . . . . my bad, didn't see the kid," he shrugged, re-sheathing his zanpaku-tou.

"D-didn't see him?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as I glared at him. "You mean you would've strike me regardless?!"

"I thought you would have draw your sword the moment I drawn mine," he merely shrugged.

"Damn . . . . maybe I should let Starrk chopped your head off," I scowled.

"Whatever," muttered Kenpachi.

"Kenny, come on! Let's go to the training ground!" chirped Yachiru, jumping onto the barbarian's shoulder. "Ichi said that he'll play with you there!"

"Really? Guess that's better," Kenpachi replied, with a somewhat deranged grin before glaring at the Primera. "Maybe later, I can fight him. By the feeling of my blood on my neck, I guess he's really strong."

"I can prove that theory later . . . ." Starrk replied lowly. "Or rather, right now."

"No, Starrk," I frowned. "You guys can kill each other later. Right now, I need to train to get used to my powers again." Obeying me, Starrk pulled away his sword and sheathed it. Tensa glanced at Kenpachi then at me with questionable babble, probably wondering why person like him was happy for being hurt. It was hard to answer that, I wasn't sure why he was like that. It confused me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Third person POV)

"Harribel . . . . Ulquiorra . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Aizen, standing in front of his loyal Espadas. "I trust you three for this assignment. I want you to apprehend the Privaron, Coyote Starrk, by any means neccessary. Also, make sure that Ichigo and my heir are taken back here alive. Is that understood, my Espadas?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ." the two higher Espadas muttered quietly, while Grimmjow simply grunted. The Sexta doesn't seem to care about his orders but was internally smug that his rival finally went against Aizen. It appeared that Ichigo still has some fight in him.

"Remember . . . . if you fail to complete your orders, then you either face your death by my hands or cower away and kill yourself," Aizen warned threateningly. "If you really want to live to acheive your goals, then I suggest you not to disappoint me."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra muttered, bowing his head just as the Garganta appeared behind them. Aizen knew that the 4th Espada wouldn't fail him, he would make sure that nothing would go wrong. The ex-Captain narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Once Ichigo is returned to him, he will make sure that he won't attempt to escape ever again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Duh-duh-dum! Horrays for cliffhangers!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	11. The Fallen

The heads up: I think I made Kenpachi canon, more or less. I dunno, I'm trying to portray his violent personality. Thanx to **lover1492** for being the 200th reviewer! You will get . . . . red Kool-Aid juice with a cheeseburger! I love Kool-Aid!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- The Fallen**

Sure enough, Ikkaku and Yumichika greeted us in the training grounds as if we were life-long friends. Then again, we might as well be. The entire military-like Squad were mostly excited at the fact that I had the most powerful Hollow with me and wanted to spar with him. Too bad Starrk preferred to nap somewhere, while keeping an eye on Tensa.

"Quit slacking off, that'll make me kill you faster," grumbled Kenpachi.

"Shut up, I'm just a little antsy for not fighting for so long," I frowned, walking into the wide space. That much was true, my powers was altered once again. First it was from taking Rukia's powers, then I developed my own powers from Urahara's bizarre training. And then, after finding out that I became a Vizard, I came to Shinji for some help. And now, I believed that my powers became stronger besides from being different.

"You're ready, Ichigo?" Kenpachi grinned, I swear that this man is more demon than human. I nodded as I drew out my sword, my reiatsu seemed to tremble as I readied myself for battle. He seemed to have sensed it as well, as his grin widened and suddenly charged at me. I braced myself the moment he swug his jagged sword at me and successfully blocked it.

"Damn . . . .!" I gritted, blocking the impact made my knees buckled but I stood my ground.

"Huh, seems like you still got it, kid," sneered the 11th Squad Captain, jumping back. "Now come at me, and see if you can cut me!" I should roll my eyes at that, this man was too much of blood-crazed idiot. I charged at him, swinging Zangetsu back.

"Getsuga . . . . Tenshou!" I yelled out, releasing out white energy at him. The attack was harshly splitting the ground in two just before it struck at Kenpachi, hitting him against the torso. It actually pushed him back several feet, and injuring him as his chest and stomach was bleeding. I blinked at that, the first time I tried to hurt him caused my own hands to bleed.

"Shit . . . . you actually did a number on me," gritted Kenpachi, with a shaky grin.

"I'm surprised at that myself," I muttered. My powers really did change, but I couldn't think much of it as he jumped up and lunged at me. "What the--"

"Less standing, more fighting!" he laughed derangedly. He swung his sword down at me, but I dodged him as I struck him again at his arm. Even with so much blood splurting from him, he was the type of guy that wouldn't stop due to so much injuries. "Good! More! More!" he laughed, trying to hack me down.

"Damn it!" I gritted, running away but not in a cowardice way. I was trying to understand the new powers developed within me but couldn't since Kenpachi kept chasing after me like a Rottweiler. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled out as I swung the energy blast at him once more. He didn't bother to dodge it, only taking it head on. "Damn it, quit doing that!" I scowled just before I dodged his crazy swings.

"Why not, only a coward would dodge such an attack like that one!" he grinned.

"You're fucking insane, you know that?!" I screamed. He only managed to nick me on the arms and shoulders, but being actually cut by him scared me. That feeling suddenly changed when I realized my reiatsu was resonating from it.

"Quit bein' so fuckin' afraid of yer own powers . . . .!" My inner Hollow warned. He was right, every time I would get afraid he would take over. I must stop that, I should try to take over him for the first time. I jumped back just as Kenpachi swung his sword down and glared at him.

Mid-air, I readied myself with my hand clawed at my face. I hadn't hollowfied since my last battle with Grimmjow, I wondered if my mask would be altered from then. Only one way to find out.

(Third person POV)

Jet-black reiatsu engulfed Ichigo as he began to hollowfy, Kenpachi halted his attack and stared in amazement of what was happening. He had heard of Ichigo having Hollow-like powers, and always wanted to see for himself. But this was probably more than he bargained for as the reiatsu grew gradually denser and more malevolent. "The fuck is this . . . .?" he grumbled in surprise, as the reiatsu dispersed from Ichigo.

The mask was truly different than before; unlike the serpentine markings around the left side that would gradually change from his powers, it was two solid lines traveling down each side of his face. "Hahh . . . ." Ichigo growled gutturally, glaring down at the 11th Squad Captain with his black-gold eyes. From the rest of the Squad who was watching from far away, they either afraid or in awe of Ichigo's powers.

However, back in the barracks, Starrk and Lilinette immediately sensed their superior's spiritual pressure. It was so intense and heavy, the Primera quickly released his own reiatsu to protect Tensa who seemed to have felt it as well. ". . . . What's going on?" muttered Starrk, he thought that Ichigo and the Captain was just sparring.

"Beard-o, you're just missed what Ichi just did!" chirped Yachiru, as she ran into the room. "He and Kenny was just playing and then Ichi put on a funny-looking mask and he got stronger!"

"Mask?" questioned Starrk, blinking in shock. "Is that true?"

"Uh-uhn! Now Ichi's gonna try and see if he can hurt Kenny more!" replied Yachiru. The Espada actually frowned at that. If Ichigo's powers tried to control him then it might be disasterous for anyone around him. Tenas started to whimper from the unfamiliar pressure, causing Starrk to take action.

"Young girl," he called out. "Look after the prince, I must stop Ichigo-sama."

"Huh? Stop Ichi for what?" Yachiru questioned, but he already disappeared from sight. Noticing that, Tensa, cried louder since he wasn't sure what to do in an unknown room. "Hey, don't cry like that, Ten-Ten!" the Vice-Captain whined, walking up to him. "Ichi's not gonna get hurt, you know!" But Tensa wasn't paying attention, he kept crying and crying.

"Here, you can have this," Yachiru cheered him up, taking out a piece of chocolate and gave it to him.

"Hey, don't feed him him weird things!" frowned Lilinette.

"Chocolate's not weird, it tastes good!" argued Yachiru. Tensa momentarily stopped crying and gazed at the dark brown candy in his small hands. He gnawed at it and unexpectedly sighed in content at the sweet taste. At least he was being distracted from the troubles outside.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Ichigo's POV)

"This is . . . . this is . . . . so fucking amazing!" laughed Kenpachi, glaring at me in my hollowfied form. "Now this is getting interesting! It would be hard _not_ to kill you, Ichigo!"

"Then don't kill me, Kenpachi," I growled lowly, raising my sword over my head.

"Heh, not a chance," Kenpachi grinned wildly as he readied himself as well. Just as I jumped down to strike, someone suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked Zangetsu. I blinked and realized that it was Starrk, frowning concernedly at me as he forced my zanpaku-tou back.

"Ichigo-sama . . . . don't act so brashly with your renewed powers," he warned seriously, his arm was injured due to his hierro skin.

"Starrk . . . ." I muttered in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"Why did you stop the fight, Espada?" frowned Kenpachi from below. "I wanted to see if we can kill each other."

"Ichigo-sama, your reiatsu is resonating too greatly," Starrk muttered. "The prince sensed it and started to become agitated. If you can't control it right now, then it might have an adverse effect on the prince's own safety." I trembled at that, I didn't want my young son getting hurt by my recklessness. I had a feeling that my mask could last far longer than eleven seconds, but I decided to take it off and my reiatsu returned back to normal.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" scoffed Kenpachi.

"Kenny, you were being unfair!" pouted Yachiru, coming out of nowhere as she perched herself onto the man's shoulders. "You and Ichi play too hard, and now's Ten-Ten's crying!"

"How does that have to do with this guy stopping our fight?" he frowned.

"Because you guys would make Ten-Ten cry even more, and I don't like it," she huffed.

"Sorry, Kenpachi," I sighed, landing myself onto the ground and running off. "Guess I have to fight you some other time." I didn't pay attention to the Captain's begrudged vow of getting me back as I rushed into the barracks and immediately found the right room where Tensa was. I was a bit shocked when I walked in, his face was smeared with what looked like melted chocolate. "What the . . . .?" I frowned.

"Ichigo-sama, that weird girl gave him some candy and now he's sticky and dirty!" scowled Lilinette.

"Then why didn't you try to clean him up?" I questioned as I gazed at my son's giggly face. Clearly, the candy was too good for him.

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me once you come back!" she argued.

"I still would," I sighed, kneeling down to Tensa's level. "Now, what did you do to your face, Tensa?" I scolded him playfully. "Do you think you're in trouble because you're not clean anymore?" Tensa giggled at me and his chocolate-stained hands patted at my face, smearing me with the candy. "Why did you do that?" I smirked. "You want me to be dirty with you?"

"Mama . . . . pah!" he smiled, patting at my face again.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk already appeared besides us, as Tensa ran up to him and stained his white hakama with the chocolate as he hugged at the leg. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, just that he's a little dirty," I replied as I stood up. "Guess my training's over for the day. It was too short but it was better than nothing."

"May I suggest something, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I believe that . . . . I should spar with you for your trainings," he replied quietly, and I blinked in surprise.

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"To be honest, I wish that you should not spar against that man from earlier," Starrk answered. "By the sense of his spiritual energy, it was obvious that he really wanted to tear you apart."

"Well, that's Kenpachi," I shrugged but his suggestion was serious.

"It was more than his personality," he muttered. "I don't think both of you should train with each other if it makes your reiatsu react in a terrible way. That's why I suggested if I help you train, Ichigo-sama. That is, if you want to." I blinked and pondered at that. I rarely seen the Primera fight before, but I was a bit curious about it.

"Well . . . . okay, we can try it later," I replied with a nod.

"You know he's gonna kill you, right?" muttered Lilinette, glancing at me. "Fighting him would make fighting that guy seems pathetic." I blinked and realized that, he was far too strong before becoming an Arrancars. Even now, he might be too strong for me.

"I would only use just a quarter of my strength if that concerns you, Ichigo-sama," reassured Ichigo.

"Gee, thanks for putting me at ease," I frowned sarcastically.

"Yay! Yay!" laughed Tensa, clapping his sticky hands.

"But first, let's get you clean up," I smiled as I picked him up. Tensa giggled in excitement and gave me a sticky yet wet kiss on the cheek. "Aw, thank you Tensa," I sighed, kissing him back. If only something like this would last forever, but I knew it might not be like that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The sun was going down steadily, luckily Rukia's Captain was generous enough to let us his training grounds as she left for the real world. It seemed safer since Kenpachi was still irritated about me calling off the fight earlier. I felt a little nervous about having a sparring match with Starrk, but I wasn't too worried. Just because he must hold back his powers for my safety, doesn't mean that I should against him. When I was fighting Kenpachi, I was in my shikai form before putting on my mask.

Maybe that was the problem; but it was difficult to pinpoint as of why my reiatsu reacted so darkly. I knew my powers have changed but for what? Was it because my heart, my emotions towards Aizen that caused the dramatic change? I wasn't sure but I thought about the last thing I didn't do yet after getting back my powers. Maybe that could work.

". . . . Are you ready, Ichigo-sama?" asked Starrk, drawing out his zanpaku-tou. For once, his laziness might work into my advantantage.

"Hell yeah," I smirked, readying my position and took a deep breath. "BANKAI!" A sudden rush of huge, black reiatsu surrounded me as Zangetsu transformed into a jet-black katana as well as my shihakusho. I noticed that Starrk barely flinched as my powers condensed into my blade. "Sorry, but I won't try to hold back, Starrk," I muttered lowly.

"I understand that, Ichigo-sama," nodded Starrk. I nodded back and charged at him, aiming to strike him at his head. The Primera promptly blocked it and held his ground, his expressions barely faltered as he pushed me back. By the swing of his sword, I can sense his underlying strength. And it was not even his full power. ". . . . Am I still a challenge to you, Ichigo-sama?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? It's better than nothing," I smirked, flash-stepping behind him to strike at him once more. But he moved faster, blocking my attack with his sword again without even looking. "Tch . . . ." Guess he wasn't the Primera for nothing, he was barely trying to stop me. I immediately jumped back when he tried to slash at me, and then came at me with a potential strike. I barely dodged it, only managed to get nicked in the right cheek.

"Though I'm not using my full strength, I'm not holding back as well, Ichigo-sama," stated Starrk. I mentally kicked myself in the head, I should have known that he would be like that but I was a bit too careless. Why do I always do that whenever I fight someone new? I often underestimated them, and that would be my downfall. Countering his next attack, I jumped up and striked him successfully. But his hierro prevented him from being injured, he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Damn it!" I scoffed under my breath.

"You're trying but it's not enough, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk. "I can sense your powers within you, but it's not coming out in a way it should be."

"Is that right?" I questioned.

"It might have to do with that mask you had on earlier, Ichigo-sama," he replied quietly. "The mask seemed to resonate your powers, maybe you should put it on and see for yourself." He might be right, I usually hollowfy whenever I fight an Espada. And he was no different.

"Fine then . . . . but you're asking for it, Starrk," I gritted and jumped back. Intense reiatsu surrounded me once more as I clawed at my face, and the mask immediately formed over me. "Is that any better, Starrk?" I growled, my spiritual pressure became heavier and it caused a demonic change in my voice.

"Pretty much . . . ." Starrk muttered, barely surprised at my transformation. Without another word, he sonido'd out of my sight. But my reaction was nearly just as quick, I instantly turned around to block his attack just as the jet-black energy surrounded my blade.

"Getsuga . . . . Tenshou!" I yelled out, the energy exploded at his face and torso. It seemed to work, as Starrk's body was singed from my attack.

"Man, that actually hurts . . . ." coughed Starrk, stepping back.

"And there's more than that came from!" I growled, flash-stepping behind him and struck him in the back. It worked as well, I managed to cut through his tough hierro and a thin trail of blood trickled down. I could never had done this to Ulquiorra or even Nnoitra before. It might had to do with my new powers. I truly am stronger.

"Ah . . . . seems that you learned about your renewed powers in such a short time," groaned Starrk, jumping back.

"I'm generally a fast learner," I replied. That was true; I learned bankai less than a month after I've obtained my own powers and managed my Vizard powers just the same time length. In the short time fighting with Starrk, I finally got ahold of my power and was using it against him. Maybe it was because that I was used to being around him, Kenpachi practically scares the living crap out of me. That was probably why my powers reacted differently earlier, I shouldn't have been afraid to get killed like before.

"Don't spend too much time spacing out, Ichigo-sama." I blinked out of my thought and realized that Starrk disappear from my sight once again. The next thing I knew, I saw a red glow above me. "Cero," muttered the Primera, as the red energy projected from his hand. Instinctively, my dark-colored reiatsu shielded me from the attack. I deflected it but he managed to hurt me as my shoulder and arm was burned.

"Gahh . . . .! Fuck!" I gritted in pain, stumbling back as I glared at my injury. The sleeve was completely gone and the skin was reddened with dark burn marks. "Fuck . . . . guess you weren't kidding about not holding back," I gritted.

"I'm a little relieved that I didn't blast your arm off, Ichigo-sama," sighed Starrk, landing onto the now destroyed ground.

"Good, but we're not finished yet, Starrk," I muttered, as I readied myself for anything to happen. He sighed tiredly, I wondered if he was regretting about fighting against me. But he wasn't, as he charged towards me with his sword raised. "Guh . . . .!" I choked out in pain as he suddenly used the hilt of his sword to strike me in the stomach. It was so stong, I felt bile threatening to escape from my throat as I collasped onto my knees.

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" Starrk muttered in surprise. "I'm sorry, I think I hit you too hard--"

"It's all right," I groaned with a strained tone. "Maybe . . . . maybe we should stop for the day, Starrk."

"I was thinking the same thing, Ichigo-sama," he sighed, helping me to my feet. "Let's go, the prince is probably awake from his nap." For some reason, my injuries seemed to fade the moment he mentioned Tensa. Suddenly, he glanced up at the dusking sky and frowned.

"Hm? Something wrong, Starrk?" I asked, taking off my mask.

"No . . . . it's nothing, Ichigo-sama."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah, Mama-san, how are you doing?" Kyouraku greeted jokingly at me as we entered the 4th Squad barracks. "Seems that you and Espada-san overdid it with your training today, huh?"

"Uh, not really," I sighed, though the burn on my arm felt more painful than I thought as I was holding Tensa in my good arm. "Do you know where's the infirmary, Captain Kyouraku?"

"It's not too far from here," he replied, gesturing to his left. "Well, if you excuse me . . . ." He left us alone as we walked through the directions. I glanced at Starrk, I often wondered if Arrancars heal quickly depening on the injury. Grimmjow's scar on his chest was fading away after so long but it was still there.

"Hey, Starrk," I muttered. "That slash on your back, does it hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, Ichigo-sama," replied Starrk. "It's nothing serious, though you did manage to do substantial damage on me."

"Huh . . . . well, if I'm able to hurt the Primera then that means I can hurt the other Espadas at ease," I shrugged. Probably even that stuck-up Ulquiorra.

"I suppose so . . . ." muttered Starrk. Tensa, however, was feeling agitated ever since we finished sparring. I wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, but it might have to do with seeing our injuries. He wiggled and whimpered quietly, hiding his face against my neck.

"What's wrong, Tensa . . . .?" I muttered. "Don't worry, we're not really hurt." But it didn't seem to work, as his whimpers became more aggravated with his clenching eyes seeping out tears. I frowned in concern; I hoped that my revived powers wasn't causing him any discomfort. Opening the door for the infirmary, we stepped in and asked the working nurses to treat us.

All the while that we were treated, my son kept whining and crying. "Mama . . . ." he whined, trying to wiggle out of my hold.

"What is it, Tensa?" I sighed deeply, cradling him close to my chest now that my arm was bandaged. But he continued to struggle despite holding him close to my heart. "What's wrong . . . .?" I couldn't understand it, he was all right until earlier in the afternoon. Was it because of my new and revived powers? He reacted like this the first time today but I wasn't sure if this was the same cause soon after that.

"Nehh . . . ." whimpered Tensa.

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." muttered Starrk, walking up to me. "Is there something wrong with the prince?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "He had never acted like this before . . . ." I don't think he had never been sick before, that must be it. "Excuse me . . . . can you see if he's ill or not?" I requested to a nurse as I handed him to her. At that, Tensa unexpectedly cried even louder. It was irritating me, how can I not know what was bothering him? Am I supposed to be his mother?

"Don't worry, Ichigo-sama," Starrk muttered. "It might not be as serious as you think."

"But . . . ." I huffed out a stressful breath. Tensa wasn't agitated by the new enviroment or seeing new people ever since coming here but something inside of him snapped, and I don't know what. He calmed down just after my fight with Kenpachi but now it wasn't the same. What could it be?

"There seems to be no problem with the infant," concluded the nurse, giving Tensa to me. "Maybe it's something else . . . . probably psychological." I frowned at that, I didn't believe that something must have scarred him in some way.

"Mehh . . . ." whimpered Tensa, struggling from my arms.

"Maybe . . . . he's still tired, that's all," I muttered as we walked out of the infirmary. What is there that was making him uneasy? I can't think of anything that was making this way. ". . . . You want to carry him, Starrk?" I suggested.

"Do you think that it might calm him down, Ichigo-sama?" he asked. I wished I could answer yes but I wasn't sure if that could work. It didn't, Tensa even cried in the Primera's arms. ". . . . Maybe something scared him," he sighed, as my son wiggled from the firm hold.

"D . . . . Dada . . . ." cried Tensa. My heart suddenly froze the instant he said that. Starrk seemed to notice that as well, as he stiffened in surprise. So that was it, Tensa was missing his father. If I remembered, Aizen would come by everyday, either for sex or to see how his 'heir' was doing. I can't believe it, that cruel and conniving man was considered very important to him. "Dada . . . . Dada . . . ." Tensa cried softly.

"Tensa . . . ." I muttered in deep guilt, glancing away. "Starrk . . . . just put him to sleep, I need some time alone."

"Ichigo-sama . . . .?" Starrked questioned in confusion but I immediately ran off. I hated this, the guilt was making my heart ache and I didn't like it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . Ichigo-sama." I was sitting on the outdoor hallway floor, gazing at the nightly sky, when Starrk's voice broke through my empty thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him, he was obviously concerned at my sudden action earlier. After all, I ran off on Tensa like a cold-hearted person. "The prince finally went to sleep, Ichigo-sama," he muttered.

"That's good . . . ." I mumbled, returning to my gaze. I barely paid attention to him walking up to me and then sitting next to me. "Starrk . . . ."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?"

"Do you think that . . . . I'm a cruel person?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"I ripped Tensa away from his only father, just for my own selfish gain," I muttered. "I must be cruel . . . . even though I was suffering for so long by Aizen. I didn't want for this to happen, I just wanted Tensa to be happy. But he's not."

". . . . He will eventually, Ichigo-sama," muttered Starrk.

"But what if he don't become happy, Starrk?" I sighed sadly. "Who knows how long he can go on like this. It . . . . feels like it's my fault for doing this to him."

"No, it's not," he tried to reassure. "I was the one that led you to escape, so if anything you should blame me."

"Why should I? Becuase I'm your 'master'?" I scoffed softly. "I could never blame or punish you over anything like that, because I was the one that did this to my son."

". . . . Do you really think that, Ichigo-sama?" he questioned. "Listen . . . . it was because of Aizen that he made you miserable, despite of your son. It would seem cruel at first but if you think about it, you did the right thing by keeping him away from Aizen. Didn't that woman say that he made you have the prince for his destructive gain? That child might not have a happy future if both of you had stayed, he might have grow up into splitting image of his father."

A shiver went down my spine, I didn't realize that. What if Tensa had become like his father, cold-blooded and deceiving to gain power? I thought about how Tensa might look like when he gets older. There was no mistake, he already looked like him now despite his cheerful demeanor. Being older, his expression would change drastically under his father's control, he would kill anyone without any remorse just like him. But for now, it might not happen. But for how long can I prevent something like that from my son?

"Ichigo-sama . . . ." Starrk muttered.

"You know . . . ." I sighed when I glanced back at him. "I'm actually getting tired of you calling my name with '-sama'."

"Huh?" he blinked at that in surprise.

"I see and treat you as an equal, Starrk," I muttered. "You don't have to call me like that anymore, just call me 'Ichigo'."

"Really, are you sure about that?" Starrk asked, appeared to be puzzled by the simple request.

"Of course, I rarely use honorific towards people because I'd like to get used to them," I replied quietly. "You don't have to talk to me as your superior, just as a friend." He still looked confused, which made me frown a little. But soon, he finally relaxed with a small smile.

"Of course, I'll say it . . . . Ichigo," he finally replied.

"See? That wasn't so hard," I shrugged lightly. "Maybe now you can stop calling Tensa 'prince' . . . ."

"I think that will take longer to stop that," he sighed, scratching through his hair. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he abruptly stood up. "This can't be . . . ." he muttered lowly, glaring up at the sky.

"Huh? What are you talking, Starrk--" I questioned, only to feel intense reiatsu coming out of nowhere.

"I was right, Aizen did send his subordinates for his dirty works," he muttered. I stared up at the sky, and he really was right. The air above us split and the Garganta opened wide. I knew who the three silhouettes are, and I knew it would not be easy to defeat them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yays for cliffhangers! Whoo! Total coincidence on this one Bleach fansite, I realized that Aizen's birthday was May 29, nearly fifteen days after Tensa's. and Ichigo's on July 15, interesting.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	12. The Fallen Part Two

Okay, I'll say it once and never again; it's an one-sided AiIchi fic! There, I said it! Big whoop, wanna fight about it?

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- The Fallen Part Two**

It was Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. The three Espadas appeared out of the Garganta above us, their reiatsu are more than enough to get noticed by the Seireitei. "Ichigo . . . . get back, I'll handle this," muttered Starrk, immediately drawing out his sword.

"No way, Starrk," I argued as I stood up. "You can't do this on your own, you need my help."

"Trust me, Aizen sent them to recapture you and the prince," he replied. "It'd be too risky for you to fight as well, go back and protect the prince." Not waiting to hear anything else from me, he jumped high into the air. His reflex was caught on, he blocked the attack from Harribel's sword with his own. ". . . . I see that Aizen has yet to show his face in order to get what he wants," he said calmly.

"Don't talk of Aizen-sama with such disgrace, Privaron," muttered Harribel, narrowing her eyes.

"Privaron? Guess I really did betray him in order to protect Ichigo and the prince," frowned Starrk, their reiatsu sparked at each other before the former Primera jumped back.

"Of course, we were ordered to apprehend you in any ways possible by Aizen-sama," muttered Ulquiorra, drawing out his zanpaku-tou. "In other words, we will kill you if we must, in order to return Ichigo Kurosaki and Aizen-sama's heir safely back to him."

"And to do what with them?" he questioned.

"That's none of your concern," Ulquiorra calmly argued.

"I see . . . ." I knew what he meant as my body shivered tensely; Aizen might take Tensa away from me forever for escaping, or even worse. It was possible, if they succeed of capturing me and my son. I couldn't just sit here and wait for reinforcement to come. My instinct immediately took over.

"BANKAI!" I yelled out as I jumped into the air. All of the Espadas were shocked by my suddenly heavy reiatsu as I aimed my jet-black blade at the fourth Espada. "Getsuga . . . ." I growled, as the black energy surrounded my sword. Suddenly, Grimmjow appeared in front of me and his zanpaku-tou blocked my potential strike. His cocky grin would have seemed nostalgic if it weren't for the intensity of this battle.

"Glad you're back to your old self, Kurosaki," he sneered, trying to force my sword back. "Maybe now you can really go against Aizen."

"Speak for yourself, Grimmjow," I scoffed. "Are you saying that you're here not because of Aizen's orders?"

"Who cares? I just wanna see whether or not you got your strength back!" I leapt back, I was a bit puzzled by his ulterior motives but I knew that Grimmjow had always loathed Aizen. "He said that he wants you back alive, but he never said that we couldn't beat your ass down," sneered Grimmjow, charging towards me.

"Grimmjow," muttered Ulquiorra, and Sexta immediately stopped in his tracks. "I'll fight him, you go and find Aizen-sama's heir. He's probably nearby if he's here."

"Tch, like hell I will," scoffed Grimmjow, glaring at him. "Why don't you get the kid, since you like being on Aizen's dick so much?"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled out as I released the black energy at Grimmjow. He was nearly caught off-guard due to the argument but immediately sonido'd from the attack. I instantly turned around and blocked his strike just as he appeared behind me.

"Ichigo!" Starrk called out.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own against someone like him," I gritted.

"Someone like me?" frowned Grimmjow, trying to force his reiatsu against me. "The fuck does that supposed to mean, Kurosaki?"

"Come on, I thought that you were happy that you're fighting against me," I smirked, pushing him away from me. "You wanna see if my powers are different from before?" He seemed surprised yet intrigued by my question, as his grin widened and his eyes narrowed.

"Is that right . . . . Soul Reaper?" he grinned with his unnaturally sharp canines. Before we could start our personal battle, almost immediately half of the Captains and Vice-Captains appeared around us and the Espadas. The immense reiatsu was more than enough to counter the enemies'.

"Seems that Espada-san and Ichigo already beat us to the punch," Kyouraku sighed.

"Don't act so relaxed, they're obviously strong," his Vice-Captain scolded him.

"Such a nuisance, this never would have happened if you had just listened to me, Grimmjow," frowned Ulquiorra.

"Shut up, it would've happened anyway," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Stop it, both of you," muttered Harribel. "By any means neccessary, we must follow Aizen-sama's orders." Despite her distraction, she blocked Starrk's zanpaku-tou with her own. Against someone like him, she was having a hard time holding her ground. "Guh . . . .!" she gritted under her breath.

"You should already know that I am far stronger than you, Tercera," muttered Starrk. "Even after I split myself apart, other Hollows die out around me. You are probably no exception."

"That won't back me down in regards of defeating you," growled Harribel. Starrk was fighting Harribel, and I was fighting Grimmjow. That left Ulquiorra wide open to fight anyone that doesn't considered to be 'trash' to him. He merely glanced around to see who is strong enough to take him on.

". . . . Fine then, guess I'll do it myself," he muttered, sonido'd out of everyone's sights.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara yelled, as red energy lashed from his sword and aimed at Ulquiorra who reappeared below us. Like before, Ulquiorra tried to repel it with his hand but it was different this time. The attack caused him to crash harshly into the ground. "Ichigo, we'll handle this one," he said.

"Fine then," I replied quickly, blocking another attack from Grimmjow's sword. He was just as happy to have his comrade out of the way as he kept trying to draw blood from me. Trying to catch me on my blind spots, I retaliated quicker with a slash at his arm.

"Fuck, seems that you're getting me without your initial attack . . . ." he growled, blood trickling his hierro skin.

"Of course, and I can do it _with_ the initial attack," I retorted, the dark energy emanated around my sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The wave of energy lashed at him, it had injured him a lot more than the first time as his jackets were torn to shred and his entire torso was covered in blood.

"Gah . . . .!" he growled in pain. "Motherfucker . . . . you were holding back, weren't you?"

"Not really, I'm just fighting you _without_ my mask," I corrected. He seemed aggravated yet surprised at the answer but sneered at me as he twirled his zanpaku-tou around. "What're you smirking about?"

"I'm just wondering, if you can fight me like that in my released form, Kurosaki?" he smirked. "The last time you fought me, you had to use that mask . . . . but even then it kept cracking away."

"You wanna challenge that, Grimmjow?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"The fuck do you think, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow growled lowly, positioning his right hand over his blade and his fingers clawed out. "Grind . . . . Pantera!" he roared out, as his reiatsu whipped around him. People around us noticed the resurreccion but knew that it was my fight and didn't intervene. "Heh . . . ." snarled Grimmjow, his feline appearance barely surprised me though I noticed that his change healed the injuries moments earlier. "Come on, Kurosaki . . . . let's see if you take me on without your fucking mask," he growled, charging at me with great speed.

(Third person POV)

Starrk nearly faltered when he saw Grimmjow attacking Ichigo, but countered Harribel's strike with his own. "If you're worried about the boy's safety, then I suggest that you give him and the heir to us," muttered Harribel.

"Speaking of safety, why don't we take this fight somewhere if you're so concerned for the well-beings of the prince who is so close by?" questioned Starrk. She narrowed her eyes but seemed to agree as they simutaneously sonido'd out of sight. In an instant, they reappeared again miles away from Seireitei, in a deep forest in an uninhabited Rukongai area. No longer holding back, the former Primera released his reiatsu against hers.

"You would really kill me, Privaron?" Harribel questioned.

"You were doing the same thing to me, under Aizen's orders . . . ." Starrk replied quietly. "I thought out of the rest of the Espadas, you would be the most reasonable one as of why I let Ichigo escape from Hueco Mundo."

"It's not my place to question Aizen-sama," frowned Harribel. "I must follow his orders--"

"Why? Why must you?" he questioned. "Aizen's a conniving, deceiving man who will stop at nothing to gain power. He doesn't really care about you, or any of us Espadas. We're merely his foot soilders with powers he gave you and the others. But I'm different. I chose to follow Aizen then I chose to betray him, all for the right reasons."

"You kidnapped his heir, I don't think that is considered the right reason," she muttered.

". . . . If you were around Ichigo as long as I did, you would understand," Starrk sighed.

"Regardless, I must do my jobs," Harribel replied quietly, as she readied herself for an attack. Starrk sighed tiredly. She was not backing down, no matter what.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Also miles away from the Seireitei, Ulquiorra promptly avoided the Soul Reapers' attacks with his sonido. Urahara's attack had actually damaged his arm, leaving part of his jacket in tatters. Glancing at his right, he saw Renji swinging Zabimaru toward him. "Too obvious . . . ." he muttered, as he sonido'd out of the way. As the shikai blade crashed into tree, he aimed his finger at the 6th Squad Vice-Captain and was about to fire a cero.

From his peripheral view, he instantly dodged another attack from Urahara. "For being the fourth strongest Espada, all you can do is dodge," the new Captain pointed out, as the dust settled quickly from his attack.

"I'm not dodging . . . . I'm merely trying to find a way to return Aizen-sama's heir back to Las Noches," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Is that right? I think the little guy is doing okay here," replied Urahara.

"Your opinion does not matter, I have orders from Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra argued. At that, he disappeared the moment an explosion aimed at him. Momo Hinamori released another blast from her shikai just as Ulquiorra reappeared, but he deflected it with a blast of his cero. "It's pointless to have everyone coming at me all at once," he pointed out. "With such poorly organized strategy like that, other Arrancars could have came into the Seireitei and ambushed the worthless trash in there."

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I was you," scoffed Renji, jumping up as his zanpaku-tou extended out. "Roar, Zabimaru!" As expected, the Espada dodged out of the way as the jagged edge crashed into trees. He assumed that Renji was a nuisance, he quickly sonido'd behind him with his sword in hand. Before the red-head could react quickly, the air surrounded them suddenly chilled.

"Tsugi no mai . . . . Hakuren!" Ulquiorra barely had a chance to jump back; only his legs were caught from the frozen wave of ice.

"What the-- Rukia!" exclaimed Renji, turning around to see his friend.

"Guess I got here a little late," muttered Rukia, glaring at the enemy who instantly kicked off the glass as if it was paper.

"No, yout timing is better than nothing," sighed Urahara.

". . . . What's this, more trash to challenge me?" frowned Ulquiorra. Suddenly, he was struck at the shoulder from behind by an unknown force. "What . . . .?!" he gritted, his usual expressionless face were full of surprise he glared behind him. It surprised him even more of who was his attacker. "It's you . . . . woman," he muttered in amazement at Orihime.

"Of course it's me, who would attack you like that?" she questioned lowly. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, the once timid and passive girl had changed after all this time.

Meanwhile, swords clashed with each other from the higher Espadas. Harribel was holding her own despite the heavy power from Starrk, who was just barely using half his strength. ". . . . Let me guess, Aizen will 'reprimand' you if you fail to take back Ichigo and the prince," he muttered, during another standstill as they forced their swords against each other.

"That's obviously right," scoffed Harribel. "We can't lose our goal now, we must do it even if it cost us our lives."

"I don't wish to take your life, but if that's what you insist . . . ." sighed Starrk. At his last words, Kyouraku appeared out of nowhere along with Nanao. ". . . . To be honest, I don't think that I require your help," he muttered as he glanced at the newcomers.

"Oh, come on Espada-san," sighed Kyouraku. "I thought you were struggling out here so I came here to see if I can do anything."

"No, thank you," replied Starrk. "But if you want, you can deliver the finishing blow since I actually frown at taking another person's life."

"Hah . . . . Urahara wasn't kidding about you having a lazy attitude," The 8th Squad Captain sighed, taking out two of his swords. "Nanao, can you stay away by a few feet? Don't want my sweet girl to get hurt."

"Yes, sir!"

(Ichigo's POV)

Grimmjow sent me flying over a dozen feet away with his whip-like tail. Barely three minutes in since his resurreccion and I was already covered in slashes and bruises. Screeching to a stop in mid-air, I glared at him but not with such hatred. He was always my rival, always trying to fight me with near death. I was never sure if defending him from Nnoitra after I defeated him had wounded his pride, but it seemed that he had either forgotten it or didn't even care. He frowned at me, probably believing that I was looking down on him.

"I know what you're thinking," he growled lowly. "You think that you're fighting me equally without your fucking mask, right?"

"Maybe . . . ." I panted.

"Well, stop it," he scoffed. "Over these past two years, I thought you've gotten soft 'cause you had Aizen's kid. But it seems far different than before. So . . . . I wanna know if it's true that you are more powerful than me." I blinked in confusion, this was the same Espada who wanted to be the stronger of the two whenever we fight. He nearly blasted my head as well as Rukia's with just one arm that one time. So why was he asking to see fight with my mask?

"I think you're the one that had gotten soft, Grimmjow," I muttered. "I remembered that you were downright pissed after I kicked your ass the last time we fought. So what's the change of attitude?"

"Don't you remember, when your kid tried to mess with me?" he questioned me with a casual shrug, it surprised me but I narrowed my eyes. "I want that kid to get as strong as you, so I can challenge him for myself once he gets older. Since it's obvious that you don't want him to be like Aizen." He glanced at me and smirked, flexing his clawed fingers. "I knew you hated that fucker, but I have never thought that you would go this far to escape from him."

"It was never my plan in the first place, but I'm glad that I'm out of that hell-hole," I gritted lowly. "It was the only way to protect Tensa from Aizen."

"Tch, you always have to protect someone, don't you?" he grinned, charging towards me.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled out, swinging out a large wave of black energy at him. It struck him square in the torso but the damage was minimized due to his released form, it only caused a deep scratch across his chest. "Damn it . . . .!"

"Come on, Kurosaki!" sneered Grimmjow. "Put on the mask and let's see what you got!" I scoffed as he retried to pounce on me once more. All right, if he wanted it then he would get it. I clawed at my face and my heavy reiatsu surrounded me once more. Grimmjow halted in his action and stared wide-eyed at my mask. Whatever it was, it appeared that my mask patterns became different. "Fuck . . . ." he gasped, shivering slightly from my spiritual pressure.

"Let's fight away from here," I growled, glancing down at the barracks below us. "By this much power, I don't want Tensa to get hurt."

"Tch, whatever you say," he scoffed with a smirk, and sonido'd from my sight. I immediately followed him with my own fast pace, my heart relaxed as we were far away from the barracks. But I quickly realized that we were going towards Soukyoku Hill. How violently ironic. Catching my brief distraction, Grimmjow took the opportunity to slash at me.

"Like hell you'd do that!" I growled, instantly blocked his claws with my blade. He snarled and used his animalistic agility to tried to lashed at me again, again and again I blocked his attack like it was nothing. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I roared, the black energy was even greater than before as it struck him with great force. My attack sent him hurtling towards the ground with a loud crash. I wasn't sure if that attack had damaged him so much, compared to Starrk whom I managed to injure slightly.

Guess I was wrong. Grimmjow jumped up from the debris and dust and let out a ferocious roar, I was nearly faltered by his shockwaves but firmly stood my ground. "Fuck . . . . your powers were far different from before!" he snarled in a mix of anger and amazement, despite being covered with multiple wounds and blood. "What the fuck is that?! Your spiritual powers were suppressed after Aizen kidnapped you!"

"That was the reason," I muttered. "Aizen kidnapping and forcing me to have his child caused my powers to change. His manipulation and deception was the reason why I have gotten stronger, Grimmjow! And if he tries to take Tensa away from me again, I will stop at nothing to take him down!" I readied to lash out another Getsuga when I suddenly felt three all-too familiar reiatsu nearby. The next thing I knew, a barrage of spirit arrows shot at Grimmjow who quickly moved away.

I instantly knew whose attack that was. I glanced down from the air and saw, in shocked surprise, Uryuu in his Quincy uniform. "Good to see you after so long, Ichigo," he simply said, aiming his bow at the Pantera. Grimmjow snarled at the intrusion and glared at him.

"Piece of shit . . . .!" he snarled.

"As much as I'm glad to see you too, Uryuu, I don't want you to get my way of beating Grimmjow," I muttered.

"Tch, just as arrogant as before, huh?" Uryuu sighed gladly. "After we came all the way here to help you."

"Chad and Orihime are here also?" I questioned.

"Of course, they wanted to see you ever since Aizen took you away two years ago," replied Uryuu, his tone of voice quickly changed, almost to near guilt and grief.

". . . . Well can you do me a favor?" I muttered quietly. "Go to the 4th Squad barrack, and protect my son Tensa. He's in there with an Arrancar named Lilinette." He was barely surprised of mentioning my son but sighed deeply.

"Chad was already going there for your sake," he replied quietly.

"Do it anyway, you're just gonna be in the way in my fight," I scoffed. Uryuu put on his usual frown but shrugged nonetheless.

"Fine, just don't get yourself kill, Ichigo," he frowned as he ran off.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

". . . . You finished talking to your friend?" scoffed Grimmjow, licking a trail of blood trailing down his head.

"Yeah . . . . Good thing that I have faith in them after being captived for so long," I growled before I suddenly charged at him. Reacting instinctivly, he dodged my swing and locked his elbow at me.

"Eat this, Kurosaki!" he sneered, as explosive darts projected from his armor. I managed to dodge all of them until one caught me on my shoulder. It wasn't as bad as taking all five at once but it was still painful. I glared at Grimmjow, who was actually panting from his injuries and the usage of his attacks. It was hard to tell if he wanted to stop fighting me. Considering the other two Espadas, Ulquiorra was holding his own by the sense of his spiritual pressure. As for Harribel, she was having trouble from Starrk and Kyouraku.

Between me and Grimmjow, it seemed that I was winning but our battle wasn't over. A pillar of golden light suddenly engulfed the injured Espada, surprising both me and him. "Wh-what the fuck?!" snarled Grimmjow. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw two more of the pillars far away. "Our mission, we didn't even finished it yet!" Grimmjow scoffed as he was lifted upwards. "Nah . . . . we didn't even finish our fight, Kurosaki."

"Huh?" I scoffed. "What do you mean by that, Grimmjow?"

"Do whatever you can to go against Aizen . . . . so you and me can fight once again," he smirked, but it wasn't in a cocky or sadistic way. It was more of a genuine, sincere way. "If I survive of what's coming, then I can challenge that kid of yours someday. Mark my words, Soul Reaper . . . ." He was then swallowed by the Garganta, which then sealed up in the dark sky. I let out a very heavy sigh and took my mask off, I always knew that my rival was violent-crazed but this was different.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Despite the embarrassment, Starrk gave me a piggyback ride back to the barrack after quickly coming to my aid. My injuries weren't that bad, but it was enough to make me feel woozy due to the minor bloodloss and the intensity of my battle with Grimmjow. Instead of going to the infirmary, he went straight into my room. Through my slightly hazy vision, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my two other friends along with Uryuu.

"Starrk, I'm glad you came back beacuse these weirdos said that they're friends of Ichigo-sama!" frowned Lilinette, pointing rudely at the three of them.

"Shh, don't make so much noise, Lilinette," sighed Starrk, as he gently placed me onto the futon and I rolled onto my back.

"Ichigo!" I glanced up to see Orihime crying happily over me. "I . . . . I'm so glad that you're all right! I mean, not right now because you were just fighting but I just--"

"It's okay, Orihime," I mumbled, putting on a tired smile. "You don't have to cry for me . . . . and you don't have to be sorry for me after what happened two years ago. Rukia told me everything . . . ." She quickly wiped away her tears and nodded, though more tears came back. "Anyway . . . . where's Tensa?"

"Sleeping in that giant's arms," huffed Lilinette.

". . . . Hey," nodded Chad. I could see my young son sleeping calmly in his arms and sighed in deep relief.

"That's good . . . . thought they got him," I muttered quietly. I was glancing at the dark ceiling when I noticed a warm glow surrounding me. I didn't bother to protest, I knew Orihime was healing me with her powers. But it seems to be a little different, it was healing my body in a matter of several seconds instead of a few minutes or even an hour from my injuries. I blinked and the glow was gone. ". . . . Thanks, Orihime," I sighed, the pain in my body was completely gone.

"It was nothing, Ichigo," Orihime smiled sheepishly. "It was the least I can do besides getting a few good hits at Ulquiorra."

"Wait, you were fighting Ulquiorra?" I questioned in disbelief as I sat up.

"Well, not alone," she replied quickly. "Mr. Urahara and Renji and lots of other Soul Reapers were helping." I relaxed quickly, a person like her couldn't have handle that type of guy alone. "Anyway, it looked like the battle wasn't over when that Negacion thing came out of nowhere.

"Oh right . . . . I wonder what was that about," I muttered. "They said that they were here to take me and Tensa back to Aizen."

"I wonder the same thing, Ichigo," muttered Starrk. "Either Aizen knew that they would fail the mission or found out that you have gotten your powers back. Or maybe a bit of both . . . ."

"I don't know . . . ." I sighed, lying back down.

"Dismissing the subject for now . . . . you said that child is your son, right?" asked Uryuu, pointing at Tensa. I groaned tiredly, I was not going back to that again.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I just wanna sleep," I mumbled, flopping my arm across my closed eyes.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that you're the parent--"

"It's best to leave him alone . . . ." muttered Chad.

"Yeah, all of us need some rest," Orihime sighed, standing up. Chad nodded in agreement as he carefully placed Tensa next to me and stood up as well.

"Don't know why Ichigo couldn't just answer the simple question," Uryuu frowned as they finally left the room. "I mean, it's not that hard . . . ." I scoffed softly at that. I'd like to see his reaction once I tell him.

"Was Tensa all right during the invasion?" I muttered, moving my arm away.

"Well . . . . he started to cry when he felt so much reiatsu," muttered Lilinette. "I tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Then that giant-looking guy came out of nowhere, and Tensa quickly calmed down in his arms."

"Oh . . . . glad he wasn't hurt, though," I sighed, shifting my body and cuddled close to Tensa.

". . . . Let's go, Lilinette," muttered Starrk as he turned to leave.

"Huh? What for, Starrk?" she asked.

"I'm tired . . . . I need some sleep too," he sighed tiredly. "We'll find somewhere to rest, Ichigo."

"All right. Good night, guys," I muttered, closing my eyes and soon sleep entered my mind. It felt reasuring, Starrk became more reliable than the first time I properly met him a few months after Tensa was born. I remembered his obvious reluctance and laziness as he would sit in a corner and napped. Only when my infant first cried around him was he aware of his responsibilities ordered by Aizen. _". . . . Why does he cry?"_ he asked me as he glanced at four-month-old Tensa in my arms.

_"Because he needs something,"_ I muttered, cradling him gently.

_"Like what?"_

_"Being fed, getting changed, just baby stuff . . . ."_ I replied quietly.

_"What's baby stuff, Ichigo-sama?"_ he questioned puzzledly. I glanced at him with just as much confusion, how comes he doesn't know something as simple as that? It turned out that the most of the Arrancars, especially him, had no knowledges on human life since they simply eat their souls. Once in a while, I explained what humans do in their daily lives as he listened more or less between his sleeps. It wasn't long until I was used to his presence, and it was decently better than having Aizen around.

I was unfortunate to hear that my body's finally healed from the birth, meaning that Aizen would try to force himself on me. It happened the day he heard the news, he wasted no time coming into my room and ripping off my clothes. _"So tender . . . ."_ he whispered, his hand caressing at my fresh scar. I whimpered anxiously, he didn't bring any drug to force pleasure into my body. He was taking me with my conscious intact. I hated it, but my body was getting pleasure regardless as he groped and molested my sensitive areas.

I wanted it to be over, as he hunched over my back and fucked me relentlessly. I felt sick and shameful when he finished, I stiffened immediately when he tried to cuddle against me and kissed at my face. _". . . . That was so very good, my queen,"_ he smirked as he got out of my bed and put on his clothes. _"It won't be long until this will become a routine for us."_ I said nothing when he covered me with the bedsheets and left my room.

Barely a minute after he left, I felt tears watering my eyes. Even though we had sex before, this was the first time that I had ever felt violated. _". . . . Ichigo-sama?"_ I glanced up and saw Starrk standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped away my stray tears and looked away. _"Are you right?"_

_"Y-yeah, I'll be fine,"_ I mumbled, and my voice cracked slightly.

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, just leave me alone for a while . . . ."_ I muttered. I heard him sighing concernedly before walking away and closing the door. I hated this feeling, this hatred and resentment eating at my heart. When Aizen finally took me without any manipulation, I temporarily snapped and yelled at the top of my lungs. _"I HATE HIM . . . .! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!"_ I cried, destroying everything in my room. I didn't need anything he had given me, he can't break me down with his false kindness. _"I HATE HIM, THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!"_ I curled up in the corner, covered with the bedsheets, and sobbed angrily. I was barely surprised that Tensa hadn't cried from my violent outbursts.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Must cut the flashback short, the chapter was getting too long. Think I made the first half of the chapter a hot mess but it's better than nothing. Seems I made Orihime a little OOC, ne? Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	13. My Heart Is Black For You

Once again, I was busy this weekend. *coughs*Mother's Day*coughs* Recently, I was watching a Bleach OVA and I saw Kenpachi in a heavy metal-looking biker gear while Yachiru was in a cute Goth-Loli dress.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- My Heart Is Black For You**

I cried into my folded arms for nearly ten minutes, I didn't want to see the trashed bedroom even though I was the one that did it. I had hated this hellish prison, I wanted to get away from that manipulative devil. I felt so ashamed for letting him take me like that, I felt like a fucking traitor for feeling good like that. _"Fucking bastard . . . . I hate him so fucking much,"_ I whimpered angrily.

_"Ahh . . . . wahh!!"_ I halted my own crying and heard Tensa's. I felt guilty about feeling sorry for myself; my child was my only priority for now. I stood up, avoiding broken fragments of furnitures, and walked into his room. As usual, my maternal instinct took over as I picked him up and cradled him close to my heart. I then sat in a nearby chair and curled up with my knees raised, continuing to calm him down. _"Ahh . . . .! Wa-ahh!"_ whimpered Tensa.

_"I'm sorry about that, Tensa . . . ."_ I muttered quietly, wiping his tears away. _"It's okay, everything's okay now . . . ."_ He calmed down a little, but he was still crying. I cradled him gently and kissed him on the forehead. I couldn't care about my own shelfish needs now, I didn't need anything unless it's for my only son. It wasn't hard to care for him despite my age, I helped taking care of my little sisters. Still, with no person I can rely on in this hell, I was virtually alone. Suddenly, I felt Aizen's presence coming this way.

I shuddered, someone must have overheard my outburst and reported it to him. I heard him promptly opened the door and glass crunched under his boots. _". . . . What happened here?"_ he muttered.

_"Ichigo-sama seems to have appeared distressed, Aizen-sama,"_ answered a servant. _"I believed he was having some form of episode."_

_"I see . . . ."_ Through the crunching and cracking, he walked into Tensa's room with a disappointing frown on his face. _"Ichigo . . . . what happened in your room?"_

_"I . . . ." _I muttered apprehensively, clutching Tensa closer to my heart. I wasn't sure how to answer him, I couldn't say it. _"I . . . . I can't answer you, Sousuke-sama."_ He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to me.

_"And why is that?"_ he questioned quietly.

_"I, uh . . . . to be honest, I was . . . . having an emotional breakdown,"_ I replied quietly. Tensa was whimpering quietly, wiggling slightly in discomfort.

_"A breakdown . . . .?"_ questioned Aizen. _"For what reason?"_ I couldn't answer him further, he glanced at my son and his frown deepened. _"Was the care for the child getting too much for you, Ichigo?"_

_"No, it's something else, Sousuke-sama,"_ I quickly answered. _"I . . . . hate being stuck inside, it was getting too hard for me to function without any form of stimulation."_

_"That doesn't give you the reason to destroy your room, Ichigo,"_ Aizen muttered quietly, reaching out to caress my face. I wanted to flinch away from his disgusting touch but didn't. _"You should have told me that you were feeling like that. I could have done something, if that is what you were thinking."_

_". . . . Yes, I needed to get out of my room once in a while, Sousuke-sama,"_ I replied quietly. Both of us immediately felt Starrk's presence just as he appeared behind Aizen.

_"Aizen-sama . . . . Is everything all right?"_ he muttered.

_"Apparently, it is not all right,"_ replied Aizen. _"Ichigo had a small mishap, I need someone to fix his room later."_

_"Of course, Aizen-sama . . . ."_ Starrk sighed. He glanced at me, and I was sure that his eyes were glinted with concern. Aizen glanced at me as well, and his expression relaxed as he reached forward for Tensa. My infant was still whimpering when he took him from my arms, I felt anxious as I watched him cradling Tensa.

_"Shh . . . ."_ he sighed, caressing at his chestnut hair. _"There's no need to cry, my darling son. Everything is all right now after that small ordeal from your mother. He has been under a lot of stress for a while . . . ."_ I bit my bottom lip as my fingers fidgeted with each other, I disliked at the way he was being gentle and kind-hearted towards my son. But it was useless, Tensa was his son too. My heart was filled with silent anger when Tensa finally calmed down in that bastard's arms.

_". . . . Sousuke-sama,"_ I muttered. He glanced at me with a small smirk, and finally gave me back Tensa.

_"I wouldn't want to remove our child from your care if this happens again, Ichigo,"_ he whispered in my ear, and my entire body froze at his words. _"Do you understand that, if any harm comes to my heir?"_

_"I wouldn't hurt Tensa intentionally, Sousuke-sama,"_ I mumbled, as my throat went dry.

_"I know that,"_ he smirked, kissing at my cheek then my lips. _"You're not the type that would let something like that happens to our son. Starrk . . . ."_

_"Yes, Aizen-sama . . . ."_ nodded Starrk, immediately disappearing from our sights. Aizen kissed at my lips again, forcing his tongue gently down my throat. I groaned slightly but I quickly relaxed, I can feel his sick satisfaction when he finished kissing me.

_"I'll see if I can let you outside from your room,"_ he sighed, caressing at my cheeks. _"I'll see you later tonight, Ichigo . . . ."_ He left me alone, I frowned in utter disgust after today's events. I despised Aizen with my heart, my aching heart. I glanced down at Tensa, who cooed quietly in my arms, and sighed heavily. All the time, I kept thinking about the inevitable of my lifeline being taken away by his evil father.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I finally woke up, my vision blurry at first but cleared when I blinked a few times. I sighed tiredly, the dream of being selfless for my son's sake made my heart ache a little for some reason. Maybe it had to do with Aizen's subtle threats of taking Tensa away from me. Cuddling close to my sleeping son, I kissed at his forehead and sighed. ". . . . What was that about?" I muttered softly.

Last night's battles was farfetched when the Negacion suddenly sent the Espadas back to Hueco Mundo. I thought Aizen wanted to take us back but the plan seemed to have changed. Judging by the natural light in the room, it was a just before dawn. I sat up and sighed heavily; I can feel that my inner world being cloudy due to my confused yet upset heart.

"Fuck . . . ." I couldn't go back to sleep anymore, what Aizen has plans for me was irritating me. Sensing my awakened state, Starrk immediately sonido'd into my room.

"Ichigo . . . . is there something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No but . . . . I was just thinking about what happened last night, Starrk," I replied quietly. "They wanted me and Tensa but I was a bit perplexed when they suddenly left."

"Like I said before, Aizen might rethink his plans of getting you and the prince back to him," muttered Starrk. "If he already finds out about you reawakened powers, there's no telling that he would take far more drastic actions." I sighed at that, I was still afraid of Aizen's intentions of using Tensa but I can't let that get to me. It's my job to protect him, that was what my name mean after all.

(Third person POV)

The three Espadas knelt down in front of Aizen, who was subtly angry of what happened hours ago. Harribel felt ashamed for the failure of the mission, Ulquiorra felt just the same though it was a lesser scale, but Grimmjow was merely pissed about his fight getting cut short. ". . . . All three of you have failed," he muttered lowly. "Ichigo and my heir hadn't come back to me."

"Our apologies, Aizen-sama . . . ." muttered Harribel. "We are ready for our fatal punishment for our failure."

"No . . . . I changed my mind about that," Aizen replied. "By the looks of the Sexta, it seems that Ichigo have gained his powers back and possibly more. Is that right, Grimmjow?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama," muttered Grimmjow, the blood from his wounds trickled to the floor.

"However, you could have defeated him long before he had used hollowfication," said Aizen. "That way, you could have gotten my heir a lot sooner."

"I was so into the fight that I had forgotten about the order, Aizen-sama," Grimmjow answered.

"I had told you beforehand to get the child but you acted foolishly as always," Ulquiorra frowned. Grimmjow growled lowly at him but couldn't retaliate, not in front of their superior. "If you want, Aizen-sama . . . . I can show you the events from earlier."

"Do so, Ulquiorra," Aizen ordered. The Cuarto promptly removed his left eye and crushed it, scattering the shattered fragment into the air. They all saw the scenes in his perspective, the ex-Captain was mildly surprised at Urahara being the new Captain and Orihime's powers being significantly stronger. But he still frowned for their distractions. "Seems that my intentions changed for the worse. They strengthened their sources and allies, asides from the former Primera. Guess I have no choice, then . . . ."

"Whatever do you mean, Aizen-sama?" asked Harribel. Aizen turned around just as a small pillar arose from the floor. The pillar then separated to reveal the Hougyoku.

". . . . I will activate the Hougyoku once again," he muttered, picking up the small glowing orb. "But it'll be different this time . . . . as I finally knew what its true powers is."

(Ichigo's POV)

"I already explained it to Renji and Rukia twice, so I won't explain it again," I scoffed, a few hours after I woke up. The morning sun was peeking into the room and Tensa was already awake to play with Chad, seeing him as a new 'playground'. Both Uryuu and Orihime were surprised about how I conceived Tensa, but Chad just nodded in understanding as his back and shoulders were being climbed on.

"Well, but . . . ." muttered Uryuu, pushing up his glasses. "Don't you think that having this child might have change your personality in one way or another, Ichigo?"

"So what?" I frowned. "I'm still the same guy as before . . . . just that my attitude changed a little becaue of Tensa."

"Still, if Aizen will stop at nothing to get this child back then we shouldn't be taking it easy until it's too late, Ichigo."

"Don't you think I know that?" I scoffed quietly. "I've never noticed this before, but you're really negative when it comes to situations, Uryuu."

"I'm not being negative, I'm just being logical," frowned Uryuu.

"You're really negative sometimes, Uryuu," shrugged Orihime.

"Huh? You too, Orihime?" he exclaimed.

"Anyway, I don't think Aizen will plan a attack again so soon," I replied. "I know how he thinks, he might try it again in a few days or a week depending on his ulterior plans. But I won't let my guards down no matter what, as long as Tensa is safe." I glanced at my son, he observed and touched at Chad's huge hands. "Tensa, come here," I called out. He glanced at me and toddled towards me.

"Mama . . . ." he mumbled as he climbed onto my lap, shyly glanced at the newcomers.

"Tensa, these new people are Orihime and Uryuu," I said, gesturing to my old friends. He knew that they were different, aside from the human clothes. "And you already met Chad, right?" Tensa babbled quietly, hiding his face against my chest.

"He's really cute, Ichigo!" smiled Orihime.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"From what Captain Unohana told us, the kid seems to be a living weapon for Aizen," muttered Chad.

"I don't believe that," I muttered. "It sounds plausible, because of Tensa's parentage, but he doesn't have anything that is considered threatening. If we're lucky . . . . Tensa might not have any spiritual powers at all."

"You wish for that, Ichigo?" questioned Uryuu. I sighed heavily as I glanced down at Tensa.

"I want him to live a normal life . . . . but it looks like that's not possible," I muttered, combing my fingers into the chestnut locks. "As long as Aizen's still around . . . ." 'Normal' was not a easy word to say, his life was already altered the moment he was born just like mine. Aizen's motives had been around for over a century, and using me and Tensa to destroy everything was added into his sick gain. "If . . . . if we can defeat Aizen, would it be possible for Tensa to live in the real world?" I muttered.

"What was that, Ichigo?" asked Orihime. I blinked and glanced at her.

"It's nothing . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I kept thinking about the life Tensa might have if he were to live in the real world. He was there briefly, in the rain-soaked city before we came to the Soul Society. He might open up so easily towards kids his own age, and play with them with innocent games. Dressed in normal clothes and enjoying fresh air. Able to see and visit his aunts and grandfather all the time.

But would that happen someday, once we manage to defeat Aizen? Can that happen? The thought kept coming constantly as I trained with Starrk despite the needed rest for the day. I also kept wondering as of why Aizen called back the Espadas, it didn't make any sense even by that bastard's standard. "Ichigo . . . ."

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I was easily hit in the back, I gritted in pain and tumbled to the ground. "Ahh . . . . fuck," I groaned, shaking my head.

"That's the third time today, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Starrk.

"Is it now?" I frowned as I stumbled to stand up. "I shouldn't have let an opening, then." 

"You say that every time I landed a strike," he remarked.

"Oh, right . . . ." I muttered, scratching through my hair.

". . . . There will be a greater battle other from last night, Ichigo," he muttered. "Tell me . . . . what has been troubling you lately?"

"About Tensa . . . ." I replied quietly.

"What concern you have for the prince?" Starrk asked. I glanced away and sighed, reclenching my sword hilt. It had been eating at me for a while now, how Tensa would adapt to regular life.

"Do you think . . . . Tensa would have a better life in the real world, Starrk?" I questioned. He blinked at that before pondering as his eyes wandered off.

". . . . You always wish for him a life outside Hueco Mundo," he replied quietly. "Living in the real world is no different, Ichigo. He might have a better chance there than anywhere else."

"But . . . ." I mumbled. "But . . . . if or when we finally defeat Aizen, how can I explain something like that to Tensa . . . . once he gets older?" At that, Starrk's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Neither of us had thought much about it since Tensa was still a baby, but it felt a little guilty of ridding away the only father he ever had forever.

"He . . . . he won't hate you for something like that, Ichigo," Starrk replied. "He would understand if given the chance. If I believe this, children in his age would forget much memories as they get older. He probably won't remember how Aizen even look." I sighed heavily, if only it was that easy for me.

". . . . What about you, Starrk?" I asked, and he glanced at me in slight confusion. "When this is over . . . . what will happen to you? You're a Hollow, you can't go into the real world so casually if Tensa lives there. It might be too risky for everyone."

". . . . I'll wear that special cloak for the visit," he shrugged.

"That's not what I meant, Starrk," I frowned. "But I don't want Tensa to forget you . . . . you're special to him in a way."

"I see . . . ." he sighed. "If I remember correctly . . . . I've heard of a special gigai that can suppress one's reiatsu. That one that can eat away the spiritual powers during the usage, from what I've heard from Aizen a while back."

"That kind of gigai?" I questioned. ". . . . Urahara created that kind before, to try to hide the Hougyoku inside Rukia's. I don't think he can make something like that again, it's kinda illegal and he's a Soul Reaper Captain now."

"Is that right, Mr. Kurosaki?" I was slightly startled by the new voice when Urahara walked by casually. "I find it strangely odd that an Arrancar would want to diminish his spiritual powers. Especially someone as strong as yourself."

". . . . My actual wish was to be a weaker individual," Starrk replied. "Anyone around me would be overwhelmed from my powers if they are not careful."

"I see . . . ." mused Urahara behind his fan. "Well . . . . if it's possible, I could ask the Captain-Commander's permission to create a special gigai just for you once the big battle is over. How does that sound?"

"Wait . . . . coming from someone like you, what's the catch?" I frowned.

"To be honest, I'll do it free of charge, Ichigo," sighed Urahara. "In your case, you need what you considered a normal life for yourself and your child. Living in the Soul Society, the child's powers might manifest very early and could rival that of a Captain-class Soul Reaper. That's why we end this war as quickly as we can."

". . . . Can I ask you something, Urahara?" I muttered.

"Yeah, what is it?" He didn't dodge in time from the rock I chucked at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "Ow! You're trying to give me a brain hemorrhage or something?!"

"How come you didn't tell me about my Dad being a Soul Reaper, you asshole?!" I scowled. "From the start, you could've told me if you knew I have a potential of becoming a Soul Reaper myself!"

"But it wasn't my business to tell you someting like that!" he argued. "Your father kept his former life a secret for a reason."

"And what is that?"

"That I can't say," shrugged Urahara, nimbly missing another rock I threw. "If you excuse me, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Espada . . . ." He disappeared from my sight, I scoffed in annoyance and shook my head. For some reason, the talk with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs had revitalized my motivation for training. I turned to Starrk, who seemed to notice my new emotion, and readied myself.

"You want to continued to fight, Ichigo?" he asked.

"The hell do you think, Starrk?" I smirked, charging towards him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two more days had passed, and yet nothing happened. I knew Aizen might wait to spread out his plans, and we can't take it easy. Well, except for Tensas, who was nibbling on soft cookies as I was resting shortly in our room. He glanced at the bandages at my arms and forehead and blinked in confusion as if asking whether I had gotten hurt. "Muh?" he mumbled, touching at my minor injury.

"I'm all right, Tensa," I smiled in reassurance. "Starrk and I was playing a bit too hard today, and we got hurt." Actually, I got hurt while the former Primera barely got a scratch on him. Tensa just blinked at me again, but smiled a little as he offered me his partially eaten treat. "Ah, thanks. I needed something to eat anyway," I smiled as I ate it, though I slightly grimaced when the cookie was moist with his drool. Tensa picked up another cookie and gave it to Starrk, who nodded in gratitude.

". . . . You think that Aizen killed off the Espadas who invaded the Seireitei a few nights back, Starrk?" I asked.

"I doubt it, but it's possible that he might make more Arrancars," Starrk replied.

". . . . Would he make Arrancars out of Vasto Lordes?" I questioned.

"Vasto Lordes are very hard to find, just getting one to turn would be difficult enough," Starrk replied.

"What about you? What were your former Hollow self look like?"

"Actually, I don't really remember what my former self look like," he muttered, his fingers picking crumbs off the cookie. "Judging by the masks from me and Lilinette, I can only guess that we might have been Adjucha-type of Hollow. Nearly all of the Espadas were Adjuchas, aside from the deceased Noveno who was a Gillian."

"Huh . . . . guess that explains why Grimmjow is animalistic in nature," I mumbled. "But if all the Espadas are once Adjuchas, wouldn't that gives us the advantage against them?"

"Aizen created the Espadas himself, he gave them powers that they desire," replied Starrk. "I have never asked him for more power, I was already too strong. But I think that the Soul Reapers might have a hard time against them if they underestimate them." I nodded in understanding, while Tensa frowned at us because of our 'grown-up' conversation. Then something came across my mind.

"Wait . . . . how come we didn't ask the Vizards for help?" I muttered.

"The Vizards?"

"They're Soul Reapers who have Hollow powers like me," I said. "I know that they had a bad past with Aizen in some way, but I think they would want to go against him as much as the other Soul Reapers. But they would do it in their way, I think."

"You think so, Ichigo?" questioned Starrk. I shrugged, I hadn't heard much from Shinji and the rest since I had escaped from Hueco Mundo. They were usually reclusive from the Soul Society so I didn't blame for not trying to contact me. But I wondered if they knew about my changed powers. Tensa picked up the last cookie and offered it to me again.

"No thanks, Tensa," I sighed. "You should eat that, it's your food." Tensa blinked at me and smiled, nibbling and slobbering over the treat. "I think that Tensa is adapting well away from Hueco Mundo. That should be a good thing, right?"

"Let's hope so, Ichigo," he muttered.

"Must be because of him playing with Chad."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Used too much words from the last chapter, so it a little short!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	14. The Monsters Between Us

Uh, I'll slow down my update a little from now on, mostly to see what'll happen on the manga considering that Urahara doing some crap on Monster!Aizen. I'm trying to get some ideas from it. That, and I'm waiting to see what the hell's happening.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14- The Monsters Between Us**

I noticed that Tensa climbed onto Starrk's shoulder and attempted to hang on, like Yachiru with Kenpachi whenever we saw them. But he wasn't strong or old enough to do it right, he kept sliding down harmlessly. "Mehh!" he squealed in frustration, shaking his small fists.

"Tensa, me and Starrk are gonna play now," I said, 'play' is the only word he understand in a positive way. He wouldn't understand 'sparring' anyway. "Be a good boy for a while until we come back, all right?" But Tensa frowned at me. I kept hogging Starrk for my time, I wished I could tell him why. Another day passed and everything was fine in the Soul Society but we couldn't relax for the coming battle. "Be happy, I thought you like being around Chad lately."

"I can't believe that you're using a substitute . . . ." sighed Starrk, leaving the room.

"I'm not, he just likes Chad," I frowned as I followed after him, with Tensa in my arms. "And he gets along well with Orihime. But for some reason, he seems to be shy around Uryuu."

"Still, I feel a little left out," mumbled Starrk. Tensa noticed his subtle sulking and reached to pat at him in reassurance. "Thank you, my prince . . . . our play time will only last a short time so don't worry."

"Hee-hee, Th-arrk," smiled Tensa. I smiled slightly, but I was worried about their relationship deep down inside. He was a Hollow and my son didn't see that, only another person that he cares about. As of the Soul Society's honor and sense of duty, they probably wouldn't consider about letting a soul-eating being roam freely around in the real world. I wondered, would they rethink it once we help them defeating Aizen? I hoped so.

Today, Yachiru insisted to look after Tensa, much to Lilinette's annoyed dismay. I didn't mind, as long as she doesn't feed him candy like before. Barely five minutes after I did that, we were in the training grounds with my mask on and trashing at Starrk. "Getsuga Tenshou!" I roared, lashing out a large wave of black energy at him. Starrk barely had a chance to dodge it, it struck him and he crashed into the ground.

Starrk coughed from the debris, a fresh wound on his forehead was oozing blood. So I finally managed to deliver damage at him on the first try. I had a feeling that I was getting better by the day, I was developing fast. "Ow . . . . this is not good for me," groaned Starrk, touching at the fresh blood. "You're getting too smart for this, Ichigo."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned before swinging another wave of energy at him. He moved just in time, appearing right behind me with a swing of his blade. In an instant, I blocked it with my own. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The intensity of the attack exploded in his face and torso, burning off his sleeve. He jumped back, glaring at me in a challenging way as smoke smothered from his burning injury.

"I see . . . . your motives of defeating Aizen is getting stronger by the minute," he gritted. "I guess I should up my defenses then." His reiatsu raised sharply and I braced myself. He wanted to take me on seriously. In barely a blink of an eye, he sonido'd out of my sight and all I felt was a blade whistling sharply above my head, slicing off a few strands of my hair. I flash-stepped away and glared at him, there was fire in his usually tired eyes. "You won't back down, Ichigo?" he muttered

"Quit asking me that same question, Starrk," I scoffed. "You should already know the answer."

"Fine then," sighed Starrk.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I always eat my words; my arm was nearly broken and lost enough blood to fill a backyard pool. Good thing Orihime was more than happy to patch me up but was advised by Unohana to rest for the day. I would have protest if it weren't for her scary smile, I dozed in and out of sleep while I faintly listened to Tensa playing around. I shouldn't train so hard, I wouldn't be in top shape when the time comes. My hand absentmindedly caressed at my bare stomach underneath the sheets, my fingers trailed at the slightly raised line of my scar.

From Orihime's powers, the scar would have been gone. But it was still there, I wondered if my strong emotions for Masaki had prevented the complete disappearance. "Bah . . . ." Tensa mumbled, crawling towards me and touched at my face and hair.

"Hmm . . . . what is it, Tensa?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Shh, you shouldn't bother your mother when he's resting," muttered Starrk when he picked him up. I didn't mind, I sighed as I tiredly glanced at my son. A few minutes in, I fell into a light sleep only to wake up again a while later when I heard commotions.

"Man, you look terrible, Ichigo," sighed Uryuu, looking down at me.

"Honest as usual, Uryuu," I mumbled with a frown.

"Anyway, Captain Unohana had asked me to tell you something about the coming battle," he replied. "Urahara believes that Aizen won't attempt to invade the Seireitei again. However, he thinks that Aizen'll resort back to trying to make the Ouken."

"You mean the King's Key?" I questioned as I sat up. Starrk, who was nearby with Tensa, narrowed his eyes slightly.

"In order to make the Ouken, Aizen would destroy Karakura Town since it has an unusually large concentration of spirit energy, right?" muttered Uryuu. "Doing that, he would succeed in destroying the Spirit King, hence destroying the Soul Society. All for getting you and Tensa back to him."

"Really? You sure Aizen wouldn't bluff about that?"

"Aizen might do it regardless, it's his master plan after all," Starrk muttered quietly.

"But even if we wanted to stop him from invading Karakura town, we would have a hard time protecting the people living there while fighting him as well as the Espadas," I muttered with obvious concern.

"That's why Urahara and the 12th Squad's Research and Development Department are planning to create a replica of Karakura Town and transfer it here into the Soul Society," explained Uryuu. I blinked in confusion at that.

"Why? That sounds complicated," I frowned.

"I knew you would say that, coming from you," sighed Uryuu. "They're creating a fake version of Karakura Town to lure Aizen in, so we could fight him and the Espadas without any bad feelings."

"That sounds too good to be true," muttered Starrk.

"Like Ichigo says, it's too complicated to explain it any more than that," Uryuu shrugged. "Whatever how they would do it, we would just have to wait until Urahara makes it and hear out the rest of the plan."

"Great . . . ." I frowned, scratching through my hair. "Is that what you bother me for, mister messenger?"

"Well it's easier to tell you now than have you standing there looking stupid for the coming battle," he frowned back.

"No I wouldn't, I'd use my instinct to understand what's going on," I argued.

"Even after all this time, you still haven't change, Ichigo."

"Tch, I'd take that as a compliment," I scoffed, as I laid back down. "Now leave me alone, I was sleeping fine until you walked in."

"Fine, don't come crying to me if something bad happens," frowned Uryuu as he turned to leave. "Your kid doesn't seem to like me, he always hide his face."

"He's either shy or doesn't want to see your ugly face," I flatly replied. "Anyway, I thought that you always hated Soul Reapers. I assumed that you would try to face this situation alone."

"Yeah, the Soul Reapers are my enemies . . . . but right now, I have no choice but to take down Aizen just like everyone else," he muttered, leaving my room.

". . . . Such an odd human," muttered Starrk. I would have reply about that but quickly went to sleep, too much training really had taken a toll on my body. When I finally woke up, I realized that it was near dusk. I would have felt energetic and wanted to go for another training, but I was so hungry and my body felt like lead. Crawling out of the futon, I stood up and walked out of my now empty room. For some reason, I felt the entire barracks being too quiet. I frowned slightly and glanced around.

"Where is everybody?" I mumbled, walking through the corridors. But only a few Soul Reapers are around. My frowned deepened a little, where was Tensa and Starrk and the others? I walked out into the Seireitei and searched. My heart was starting to beat faster in a panic, my maternal instinct was seeping back into my blood as I looked around. My reiatsu even fluctuated a little from the frantic search.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out when I turned and saw her running up to me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Tensa, I didn't see him or Starrk anywhere in the 4th Squad barracks," I replied frantically. "Have you seen them, Rukia?" Someone must have, Tensa was the only connection to my emotions.

"Calm down, Ichigo," she reassured. "Urahara came by earlier to talk to Starrk, something about a deal after the battle is over. That was a little over an hour ago, Ichigo."

"A deal?" I questioned but I remembered what Urahara was talking about yesterday. "But where are they now?"

"They should be back but was stopped by Kenpachi," replied Rukia, who appeared unsure of the situation. "Kenpachi wanted to spar with him, and I came to tell you that."

"Tch, fine . . . . let's go," I scoffed softly as we started to walk. "They should have left a note or something, and I wouldn't felt scared--"

"They did, right near your bed," she replied. I blinked and traced back my memories, I remembered seeing a piece of folded paper but was too busy feeling hungry. Great.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sure enough, I pulled Tensa into my arms the moment I saw him. Once again he was covered in sticky chocolate despite my warning to Yachiru about giving him candy. Nearby, I could hear the violent sounds of Kenpachi trying to hack down Starrk just for fun. "Shit . . . . I know you won't be hungry anytime soon with the candy you ate," I frowned in a scolding manner. "Can't believe Yachiru let you eat candy."

"Sorry Ichi, but he saw me eating some and he wanted it," pouted Yachiru.

"How much did you give him?"

"About . . . . this much," she replied, holding out her arms in exaggeration. I sighed, I can only guess that he ate enough to give him a stomach-ache. But he looked all right now. Tensa slobbered on his chocolate-stained hand and hummed in an off-tune tone, his drool staining onto my black kosode.

"Tell me, Tensa, where's Starrk?" I asked. Tensa glanced at me and mumbled.

"Mehh, Mama . . . ." he sighed. "Th-arrk . . . . theh." He glanced at the window to tell me to look, I did and could only see dust billowing into the air. From the distance, I could see Starrk holding his own with just a few small rips on his clothing. I didn't see Kenpachi but his reiatsu was recognizable to feel.

"Hey! Starrk!" I called out. He turned his head from my voice, just as the crazed Captain jumped out of the dust to slash at him. In an instant, Starrk disappeared from the attack. Suddenly, he sonido'd right besides us.

"Glad you're awake . . . ." he muttered, grabbing ahold of me. The next thing I knew, I felt the sharp air whipping at my face. I can assume that the Arrancar had enough of fighting Kenpachi, within seconds we were back in the 4th Squad barracks. Tensa merely squealed in delight from the rushed ride, while I felt a little queasy in the head. "Too much speed?" asked Starrk, glancing at me.

"The hell do you think?" I scowled. Starrk merely blinked at me, then turned around.

". . . . I forgot about Lilinette back there, she'll be mad about this," he sighed.

"Tch, since you're going back out, can you get me something to eat?" I sighed, sitting down on the futon. He nodded at me then he disappeared. I glanced down and actually noticed the note. I unfolded it and read it, 'Went to talk to that man with the hat', what a weird and blunt message. Tensa wandered around the room with the sugar burning from his body, I should try to feed him real food once Starrk comes back.

(Third person POV)

"How come you didn't let him visit his family?" frowned Kon, being in Ichigo's body for so long that he was so accustomed to it. But for two years, only Karin and Isshin have knew who he was, saving Yuzu from the devastating truth about their real brother. Standing on the rooftop with his hands in his pocket, he scowled at Urahara who was preparing four large pillars surrounding Karakura Town.

"We didn't have time to do that since Aizen was on his tail," replied Urahara. "Besides, Ichigo already found out about the secret of his father. Once we'll transfer the city into the Soul Society, it is only a matter of time before Isshin jumped into battle alongside his son. Anyway . . . . you heard about his grandson, right?"

"Somewhat," shrugged Kon. "That kid'll become a Soul Reaper as well, right?"

". . . . His fate is already sealed, regardless of the life Ichigo wished for him," muttered the fifth Captain. "He is of true blood, both of his parents are powerful Soul Reapers. There's no telling that his own powers will rival that of some of the strongest Soul Reapers. However . . . . I will try to suppress any potential powers once the battle is over, I'm sure Ichigo would appreciate that."

"Why? What for?" the modsoul questioned.

"I could see it in his eyes, he wanted his son's life to be as normal as possible, away from the Soul Society's eyes," he muttered. "It might be inevitable, but it would last as long as Ichigo wanted it to be until the time is right." He turned around and glanced at Kon with a small smile. "Right now, we should focus on the biggest battle of our time. Good night, Kon. I'll talk to you later."

"Huh? What do you mean by . . . ." Kon mumbled but suddenly fell into a deep sleep, collapsing onto the ground. Urahara gazed at him then back at the city surrounded by the mist-like aura.

". . . . It's time . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aizen sighed deeply as he felt the Hougyoku glowing in his hands, it was time to recapture his queen and heir by his own accord. His will was telling him about the powerful artifact, he knew what he should do about it. On his bare chest, he pressed the Hougyoku into the skin. The power surged immediately throughout his entire being as the Hougyoku was finally embedded. Inhaling deeply, he fixed his clothing and walked to his throne room.

"I'll make him pay . . . ." he muttered lowly. "He'll never see him ever again . . . . my ultimate weapon . . . ." Meanwhile, far away from Las Noches, the former Tercera gazed at the black sky as she clenched at her zanpaku-tou. Nel had since regained her adult form for over a year, she remembered Ichigo being trashed by the Quinto and she had gotten hurt as well. Luckily, her fracciones saved her in time and fled. Being in her child form, she cried in guilt for Ichigo being imprisioned by Aizen.

Somehow, the stong emotions had caused a transformation inside of her, returning her back to her original form and her spiritual powers came back. Slowly, her mask had been healing from her reiatsu but her facial scar was still there. So far, she had heard from other Hollows that Ichigo had a child from Aizen but had recently escaped. She felt subtle relief by the news but knew that her former superior will stop at nothing to get them back.

Standing up from the white sands, Nel knew what she should do. She owed it to her friend.

(Ichigo's POV)

I can feel it. The time was nearing to the upcoming battle. The anticipation was too much for me, I couldn't rest throughout the night as Tensa was sleeping comfortably in my arms. I couldn't help but think for the safety of my son. He must be away from the battlefield, safe from his father. I stared at the window, a few stars illuminated faintly in my dark room, and sighed heavily.

There was nothing I can do in the battle until the time is right, when Aizen was one of the last few standing. That's what they said, me and Starrk was the only that can fight Aizen since we had never seen his shikai. Until then, I can only protect my only son.

"Ichigo . . . ." I turned my head, Starrk entered quietly into my room. "Do you think you're ready for the battle?"

"Of course, though I wish we could fight from the start," I muttered quietly.

"It's their plan," replied Starrk. "The Soul Reapers will take out the Espadas, and then we will have our chance. Until then, I will do anything to protect the prince . . . ."

"But after this, you can't call him 'prince' anymore," I shrugged. "He will just be a normal kid soon, and he doesn't need to know anything related to our past. There's nothing he should know until he gets older . . . . maybe when he's thirty years old."

"Ichigo . . . ."

"I know, but I'm not sure when should I tell him," I sighed, my fingers combing softly through Tensa's hair.

"You'll know, probably by mother's intuition," Starrk muttered. I would have frown by the words but he was right. Tensa was just a baby now, once he will ask about his father I will tell him once the time is right. "Changing the subject . . . . I was asked to take you somewhere, Ichigo."

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough . . . . let's go," Starrk replied quietly. I blinked but nodded in understanding, hoisting my zanpaku-tou onto my back. Tensa barely stirred in my arms as we walked out of the room, he doesn't need to know the coming event that might become drenched in blood.

(Third person POV)

It was near twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Karakura Town was calm and quiet to Aizen's eyes, as he and the two ex-Captains opened the Garganta. "My dearest Espadas . . . . you know what to do, am I right?" he asked out loud. Through the many reiatsu, he felt their understood answers and his eyes narrowed. He will create the King's Key by destroying the city, the only place Ichigo felt safe with his friends and family. Now Ichigo will have no choice but to surrender to him.

But even then, Aizen would demolish Karakura Town regardless as well as the Soul Society. Ichigo will be punished severely, starting by ripping Tensa away from him forever. The child was more than his heir; he was his weapon to control anyone who would want to follow him as a 'god' he intended to be. He doesn't truly care if the child was too young to be taken away. Tensa will become strong with his potential powers, possibly stronger than even the most experienced Soul Reapers.

As for Ichigo, Aizen would make sure that he become broken to a point of being subservient. The defiance in his chocolate eyes will become dull and lifeless and his personality will shrink into that of a lowly servant. Seeing their only son will diminish into brief glimpses from afar and nothing else until his role is finally done. By his own son.

"Kaname, Gin . . . . let's go," muttered Aizen, stepping the Garganta.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," replied Tousen.

"We're right behind ya," shrugged Gin. The space within the Garganta was short and it only took a few steps to walk into the real world, Aizen promptly stepped out but suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm . . . ." he frowned in subtle anger, he had a feeling this would happen. Nearly all of the Captains and Vice-Captains suddenly appeared in front of him and the two ex-Captains.

"Huh . . . . looks like we made it in time," muttered Yamamoto, clenching his wooden staff firmly.

"In time?" questioned Aizen, stepping forward. "Where on earth do you have a proof to say such a thing? I know what we have here now is not Karakura Town, but it would not be a threat to me at all." With a silent command, several Gargantas ripped through the sky and opened to reveal the Espadas, some with their fracciones. "Since Karakura Town are in the Soul Society . . . . then I'll just destroy all of you here completely and create the Ouken in the Soul Society. It's that simple."

Yamamoto opened one eye but was not deterred by his threat. ". . . . I noticed that your 'allies' are not here," Aizen remarked. "Where's the Privaron and Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as the Ryoka and Kisuke Urahara?"

". . . . Why does that matter to you, Sousuke Aizen?" questioned Yamamoto.

"You know why, you have my precious heir," he replied coolly. "I can hold back my intention of destroying the Soul Society if you can give me what belongs to me."

"You must take me for a fool if I try to give in to someone by the likes of you. And by all means, you should be concern of your own safety rather than worrying about someone else." Immediately, the wooden staff dispersed into a zanpaku-tou as he unseathed his blade. "Everyone, stay back," he muttered. Almost instantly, the members get the message and moved far away. "Destroy all creation . . . . Ryuujin Jakka." With a swing of his flaming blade, he aimed the intense fire towards the defected Captains.

Surrounded by the wall of fire, Aizen wasn't even startled by the heat. "Wow . . . . hot, hot," grinned Gin, glancing up to the towering blaze. "The Captain-Commander really went all out. What shall we do, Captain Aizen? We can't join in like this."

". . . . Nothing," replied Aizen. "The battle will be over without us having to lift a finger . . . . that's all." He felt the Hougyoku pulsed a little in his body and he sighed heavily. "Sooner or later, Ichigo must come across me."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Ichigo's POV)

I could feel his intense reiatsu from far away, but I knew that Gramps Yamamoto were holding him back by the sense of his spiriitual pressure. Feeling the heavy amount of reiatsu as well, Tensa whimpered in my arms. He didn't understand what was going on out there. Hiding in a small shelter made of sekkiseki, our power are concealed, and yet we could still feel what was going on out there. I wasn't sure what my friends are going to do against the Espadas, I hated feeling useless but for now, I must make sure that Tensa is safe from the danger.

"Starrk . . . . you think that they might win against the Espadas, before Aizen gets to them?" I asked.

"It's typical of Aizen, he doesn't dirty his hands if he starts the first strike," muttered Starrk. "He won't fight himself, not unless it's truly necessary. Then we'd be in actual trouble." I frowned in distress, I knew that Aizen wouldn't fight from the start but it didn't mean that he wouldn't manipulate his actions through his Arrancars. Another shiver of a heavy reiatsu resonated from the distance. Tensa trembled from the feeling and whimpered louder.

"Tensa . . . ." I muttered quietly, kissing at his forehead tenderly. "Everything will be okay . . . ." It was useless to calm him down. Who can, with the reiatsu clashing each other in the distance? I kept feeling the clashing of the fight between the Soul Reapers and the Espadas, I could point out a few individual fighting with who. Kenpachi was fighting Nnoitra, Byakuya was clashing against the seventh Espada Zommari, Toushirou was going against Harribel. As much as I want to go out there to fight, I have to wait for the moment.

"How strange," muttered Starrk.

"What is it, Starrk?" I asked.

"Someone's nearby," he concluded, narrowing his eyes. I felt my heart jolted sharply. Did someone find us here so easily, from Aizen? I heard small footsteps walking softly towards us, the former Primera braced himself with his sword in hand.

". . . . Ichigo," came a soft voice. I blinked, for some reason that female voice sounded familiar though I have never heard it before. "Do you know who I am?" the person asked quietly, stepping inside and my eyes suddenly widened.

"N-Nel . . . .?" I gasped in disbelief, it can't be her! It was Nel but it was a full-grown woman in tattered clothing, and yet I can recognize her mask and her facial marking. In her hand was a zanpaku-tou. She was an Arrancar but I had forgotten about that since I knew her as a little kid.

". . . . Neliel Tu Oderschvank . . . .?" Starrk scrutinized observantly. "The former Tercera . . . .?" I glanced at Starrk then at Nel in slight confusion. Tercera . . . . does that mean that Nel was an Espada?

"Yes . . . ." nodded Nel, she glanced at me and smiled a little. "Sorry about that, Ichigo . . . . In my child form, I had lost my memories about being the third Espada. But now my powers had been restored, I want to show you my gratitude by fighting beside you. Even though I was once a soilder to Aizen, I would want to fight against him if you're fighting against him as well."

"Yeah . . . . I'm glad that you're with me, Nel," I smiled in relief. Tensa calmed down slightly, the battle in the distance probably went into a standstill.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uh, this has been bothering me. What the hell happened to Mashiro and Kensei in the manga? And what's going on back in Hueco Mundo with Byakuya and Kenpachi fighting Yammy? Maybe Kubo forgot about them, who knows?

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	15. The Howling Wolves Obey Me

Yeah . . . . I really am mixing the scenes from the manga with my own fic, though it'll be minimal. So what? Big whoop, wanna fight about it? Once again, my update is late because I was very busy these past couple of weeks. Also, I found that my laptop is messed up once again so I have to use the home computer. It's not that it's bad, just that I prefer my privacy with the laptop when writing. Because of that, my updates will be even slower, since there are five other people in the house using the home computer.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15- The Howling Wolves Obey Me**

(Third person POV)

"Apache . . . . Sun-Sun . . . . Mila-Rose," muttered Harribel, feeling her subordinates dying from the flames of Yamamoto's blade. "You fought well . . . ." With a hook of her finger, she began to unzip her top. Toushirou blinked in surprise, he saw the gothic '3' tattoo on her right breast and frowned.

"All that power, and you're still only number three . . . .?" he questioned.

"'All that power' . . . .?" she muttered, her face finally revealed with her mask covering the bottom half of her face down to her chest. "I don't recall having shown you the full extent of my power yet." Her reiatsu intensified suddenly, nearly forcing the 10th Squad Captain down.

"Ba . . . . Bankai!" Toushirou called out, as ice wings formed behind him. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Immediately, Harribel charged towards him with her sword raised, clashing againt his as the ice shattered by the impact. So far, the Soul Reapers were in neck and neck against the Espadas. Though Izuru, Yumichika, Shuuhei, and Ikkaku (with the help of Komamura) defeated most of Barragan's fracciones, many were serevely injured by the fused monster by the Tercera's fracciones.

Fortunately, Yamamoto was able to destroy the mindless beast and the third Vice-Captain managed to save lives of Rangiku and the others. As for Soi Fon and Omaeda, they finally succeed defeating the last of the fracciones and readied to fight the second Espada, who appeared irritated.

Elsewhere, Kenpachi was too busy hacking down the released version of Nnoitra, despite losing tremendous amount of blood from his wounds. The fifth Espada growled under his breath, a few times he had to regenerate his multiple limbs whenever his arms were chopped off. "Shit . . . .! Why . . . . why the fuck are you still standing?" he seethed as he glared at the tattered Captain.

"Tch, I can ask you the same thing," grumbled Kenpachi, already his eyepatch was torn off and his reiatsu was fuming aggressively around him. "Even though I'm having fun hacking you down, it's getting a little boring."

"Are you fucking mockiing me?" growled Nnoitra, charging at him. With one slash, he managed to strike Kenpachi in the left shoulder, near the neck. Kenpachi was slightly deterred and jumped back, touching at the new wound.

". . . . Shit. At this rate, I'm gonna die soon," he frowned. "I don't wanna do this . . . . Old Man Yamamoto is probably right about this, but it looks like I have no choice."

"What crazy shit are you muttering about?" Nnoitra frowned.

"To be honest . . . . I can't even remember the last time I had to whip out my," mumbled Kenpachi. "Soon after I became the 11th Squad Captain, that pain in the ass insisted that I learned it. I only took one class and that's it; if you grab a hold of it with both hands, you can do some serious damage . . . . A lot more than just swinging it around with just one."

"What . . . .? That's your fucking ace in the hole?" growled the Quinto. "Thank you very much for the fucking insight!" With all six scythes in hands, he jumped off from the debris-covered ground and charged towards him.

"Tch . . . . mock me want you want," Kenpachi muttered in a serious tone. So far, he had been using his right hand to fight with his sword. Moving his left hand towards the hilt, he immediately gripped his jagged zanpaku-tou. "But you ain't never been the recieving end of it . . . . You ain't aware of the amount of ass you can whoop up on using this." But Nnoitra didn't pay attention to that, he raised up all of his scythes to strike at him.

"Tch . . . ." Kenpachi frowned, and slashed down at him.

"Guh . . . .!" Nnoitra felt the solid strength of the slash, the blade violently sliced through his strong hierro and into his body. The intense impact caused the surrounding debris to shoot up.

". . . . Ain't that a bitch?" muttered Kenpachi, as the dust rained back down. Nnoitra was still alive, blood gushed from the very deep wound as well as three amputated arms. "You're still bleeding?" Gasping painfully, Nnoitra glared up at the amazed Captain, who then turned to leave. "Well, I'm outta here . . . ."

"H-hold it . . . .!" Nnoitra snapped, Kenpachi stopped and glared nonchalantly at him.

"Now what? You got something to say?"

"We're . . . . we're not finished here," gritted the Santa Teresa. "Not by the long shot . . . ."

"Listen here, dip-shit," frowned Kenpachi, "that last strike nearly split you in two. I ain't sticking around to cross swords with a guy who's basically a cripple."

"You don't say . . . ." he gritted, more blood poured out as he struggled to stand up. "Hate to break it to you . . . . but this is far from over." Although his entire left side of his torse was nearly disemboweled, he finally managed to stand. "I've got plenty left in the tank . . . . I'm just warming up . . . ." However, his opponent was unimpressed as he continued to stared at him. "You hear me?" he sneered painfully. "Don't ignore me, you chicken-shit! I dare you to say something . . . ." Still, Kenpachi said nothing, ticking off Nnoitra once again.

"You trying to run away, you fucking coward?" he yelled out, stepping forward. "What do you think about that?"

"Tch . . . . what a pain in the ass," scoffed Kenpachi as he turned back around, aiming his sword at him. "If you really want it, then come and get it . . . ."

"Wait a minute . . . .!" Both opponents was slightly startled by a new voice. Turning their heads, Kenpachi merely blinked at the newcomer while Nnoitra's eye widened in absolute shock. "I believe that I am your opponent, Nnoitra Jiruga."

"F-fucking hell . . . .! Neliel . . . .?" gasped Nnoitra as he glared at Nel, who was walking calmly towards the two.

"And who might you be . . . .?" questioned the obviously injured Captain.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's ally, you can trust me," Nel quietly replied, unseathing her zanpaku-tou.

"Ichigo, huh? Guess that mean you're an Espada, right?"

"The former third Espada," she answered. She narrowed her eyes at Nnoitra, who glared back in much disdain. "As always, you fight like a beast, Nnoitra . . . . ."

"What was that, you fucking bitch?" growled Nnoitra.

"Don't worry . . . . before, I wished not to take your life," she muttered, drawing her arms out and her palm pressed against the blade. "But since I'm against Aizen, I shall have no remorse."

"Like I want any pity from someone like you, Nel . . . .!" Nnoitra gritted in rage as he charged towards her.

"Declare . . . . Gamuza," Nel called out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Ichigo's POV)

I felt somewhat relieved when I felt both Orihime's and Chad's reiatsu wavering strongly against Ulquiorra. I thought for sure they wouldn't a chance against someone like him. Uryuu and Renji were winning against Szayel. Still, I felt myself trembling in anxiety for the lives of my friends and the Soul Reapers. From what I can feel, several of them had been defeated and only two or three of the Espadas were near dead. The outlook didn't appear so optimistic, though. Tensa continued to cry in my arms, the intensity of the battle was getting to him.

"Starrk . . . ." I muttered stressfully. "It's getting worse . . . . we need to get Tensa away from here now."

"We can't leave yet, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Starrk. "We have to bear it a little longer."

"But . . . ." I frowned, trying my best to calm down my distressed son. His face was reddened from the constant crying as he curled tighter against my chest. "I don't want Tensa to be like this . . . . with so much spiritual pressures nearby. It's hurting him . . . ." Starrk sensed it as well, it was making him uncomfortable to see Tensa like this also.

". . . . Just a little while longer," he murmured quietly. "Then that 4th Squad Captain will give us the signal soon, Ichigo . . . ." I was getting impatient, though. I didn't want to stay hidden any longer, I need to fight alongside my friends and allies. Suddenly, I felt another standstill and Starrk stiffened at the newest spiritual pressures. "This can't be . . . ." he frowned in subtle shock, as his eyes widened.

"What is it? What's happening, Starrk?" I questioned, clutching my son even tighter.

"If he's here . . . . then it means that Aizen's getting sick of waiting himself," he muttered and gritted his teeth.

"Who . . . .?"

"Wonderweiss . . . . and Fuura," he replied.

(Third person's POV)

"Ahhh . . . . huu-ahh," drawled Wonderweiss as he stepped out of the Garganta along with a monsterous being with a cyclop-like eye. The rest of the Soul Reapers, injured or not, stared wide-eyed in shock at the huge Arrancar. Komamura blinked and realized that it was the same monster from before, when the Negacion took Aizen and his subordinates away into the black void.

"That eye . . . . is that the same one?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Ohhh . . . ." muttered Wonderweiss as he glanced at Ukitake, who was the nearest in front of him.

"Who . . . . is that?" muttered Ukitake. In an instant, the wordless Arrancar sonido'd behind him and impaled his arm through his chest. "Wh-what . . . .?" he choked out, tasting the blood vomiting from his mouth.

"Aahhhh . . . . .!" sneered Wonderweiss as he jumped back, just as Kyouraku jumped to slash at him. But he was quicker, screaming out a cero at him and injuring him. The two experienced Soul Reapers fell from the sky, one of which was seriously injured.

"Shunsui! Jyuushiro!" Yamamoto called out in shock, as they fell to ground below. Unaware of his own actions, Wonderweiss inhaled sharply and let out an echoing scream throughout the fake town. Toushirou was slightly alarmed by the strength of the scream, the tower of ice in which he had encased Harribel from one of his bankai moves immediately shattered. Unscathed, the Tiburon glared back at the shocked boy. As for the 2nd Captain and her Vice-Captain, Barragan in his released in released form also came out unscathed despite the direct hit from Soi Fon's bankai.

"No way . . . . that's impossible," gasped Soi Fon in disbelief. Back on the debris-filled ground, Izuru was doing everything he can to heal and protect the injured comrades with Komamura standing nearby. Both of them saw what had happened.

"Captain Komamura, you must go . . . ." muttered the Vice-Captain.

"Kira . . . .?" questioned the dog-faced Captain.

"You must help the others, you can't stay here," he reasoned. "You may be able to save us . . . . but if you stay here to protect us, what good is that if everyone else dies? Please, you must go, Captain Komamura . . . ." Through the chaos, the large monster blew out a deep breath at the flaming sky, the fire flickered away from the imprisioned ex-Captains.

"It smells awful, as always," sighed Gin.

"I agree . . . ." replied Tousen.

"I wonder if this is what death smells like."

"It's not a bad smell, with death," smirked Aizen, just as the flames finally dissipated and he stepped forward. "It's very fitting, especially for our enemies . . . ."

"Wait." Aizen suddenly felt multiple of familiar reiatsu nearby. Unfazed, he turned his head to see the speaker. "Long time no see . . . . Aizen."

(Ichigo's POV)

"They're here . . . . Shinji and the others are here," I muttered, as Tensa finally calmed though he was still whimpering.

"Are they your friends, Ichigo?" asked Starrk.

"Not exactly, but I'm a Vizard like them, remember?" I replied. "They must be there to go against Aizen and the others . . . ." The intensity was steady for now, but I wondered how long should we wait until our role comes.

"Ichigo." I glanced up and saw Urahara and Unohana. "It's almost time, Mr. Kurosaki . . . ." he sighed with a small smile, walking towards me. "As for the young child, I will make sure that he is looked after as your help is needed."

"Are you sure about that, Urahara?" I questioned.

"You can always trust me, Ichigo," he shrugged.

"With methods like yours, sometimes I wonder," I frowned slightly but gave Tensa to him. My young son fussed from being away from my arms. It pained me for seeing him like this, but it was for the best. I must do this for his sake, I have to defeat his evil father. "It's all right, Tensa . . . . I'll be right back for you, okay?" I assured him. Tensa glanced at me with flowing tears but seemed to understand my leaving him, calming down in Urahara's arms. "Are you gonna do with him, Urahara?" I asked.

"For now, I'm gonna hide in a safe distance with your son," he answered quietly. "I have plans for later, anyway. In the meantime, Captain Unohana will take you to the battlefield safely, that's when you have your chance."

". . . . All right," I nodded before glancing at Starrk. "Are you ready, Starrk?"

"About as much as you are, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered quietly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Third person POV)

"Los Nueve Aspectos," Tousen called out, aiming his clawed fingers at Komamura's gigantic bankai, crushing the abdomen with such force. Because the bankai was a part of Komamura, the 7th Squad Captain was nearly crippled himself.

"T . . . . Tousen . . . ." he mumbled. He couldn't believe it, his once best friend became a monster after Aizen offered Tousen hollowfication powers to defeat him. The ex-5th Captain doesn't care about that regardless, he himself had just hacked down Harribel after assuming that she was losing and was now going against the near-distraught Shinji.

"Are you sure you can fight me with such emotions like that, Shinji Hirako?" mocked Aizen. Shinji merely glared at him, just moments ago Aizen mocked them earlier and Hiyori lost it and tried to attack him. Horrifically, her entire torso was severed from the waist down by Gin and was barely clinging onto life elsewhere. "Even if you hate me, I'm not sure if you can fight so blindly with so much emotions," he smirked.

"I should say the same to you, Aizen," Shinji muttered lowly. "I don't think you can fight so well since the Soul Reapers have what's belongs to you." Aizen narrowed his eyes, but his calm composure hadn't faltered from his statements. In fact, he didn't appear distraught about his Espadas being killed one by one. He felt only disappointment that the high-ranking Arrancars are losing so easily against the Soul Reapers as well as the Vizards.

"You psuedo-Arrancars . . . . you think you have what it takes to defeat someone like me?" questioned Aizen, unseathing his zanpaku-tou.

"Nah, just me . . . ." Shinji replied lowly, unseathing his as well. "I should hold you down until Ichigo returns."

"Until Ichigo returns . . . .? You put all of your fates into the likes of him?" Aizen smirked. "His powers may have returned but it doesn't mean that he can go against me, even with that Privaron's help." The former fifth Captain merely frowned at him and clenched his sword tighter.

"Are you really scared, Aizen . . . .?" he questioned, but Aizen slightly frowned at that. "You can't just ignore me. Don't really care you are, you must be a little worried. 110 years back, you said to me that I never opened my heart to you. Never gave you any information. Never tried to engage with you . . . . and so, you don't know my zanpaku-tou's powers." Both former Captains narrowed his eyes at each other, but Shinji's were full of confidence. "Tch . . . . If you think your Kyouka Suigetsu is the only zanpaku-tou that can control the senses, you are dead wrong."

"Is that right, Shinji Hirako?" Aizen questioned with a smirk, and Shinji smirked back.

"Fall . . . . Sakanabe," he called out.

(Ichigo's POV)

One of the ex-Captain fell, I can feel it. It was Tousen, he became a hollow and failed only to be killed himself. Even in this special void, I can feel Shinji and Aizen fighting each other as I was running towards the exit. I knew I can do this, I was strong enough to take him on. Don't look at his shikai . . . . In order to do that, I'll have to finish him in one blow. I have to defeat him. Defeat him . . . .!

_Crash!_

The void immediately shattered as I jumped out. Aizen was just a few feet below me! He wasn't even aware of me behind him! Wordlessly, I let out the large black energy of Getsuga at him. I had him, I finally gotten Aizen at his weakest moment. In the midst of my attack, I realized in intense shock of what was I hitting at. Some kind of shield behind Aizen!

I jumped back, as the energy quickly disappeared. "Long time, no see . . . . my queen," smirked Aizen as he glanced over his shoulder. I shuddered in shock, he blocked my attack! "Nice try, but you went for the wrong spot. The back of the neck is a blind spot for every living creature. Did you really think I'd go out to battle, leaving it unprotected?" I was careless! I thought I was strong enough to take him on without my mask! I made a fucking mistake! I should have done this in my hollow form!

"Let me guess what you're thinking," Aizen smirked, snapping me out of my frantic thoughts. "You made a mistake, you should have attack in your hollow form. If you'd attack while hollowfied, you would have kill me in one blow." I noticed his sword in his hand, but I didn't stare directly at it. "Well, give it a try," he remarked. "I'll show you how conceited it is to think so . . . . that you can defeat the father of our child." My heart jolted sharply at that, I can't let him get Tensa!

"Fucking bastard . . . .!" I growled out, clawing at my face as my mask appeared.

"That's it . . . ." he smirked, narrowing his sinister bronze eyes at me. "Come at me, my queen."

"Getsuga . . . . Tenshou!" I yelled out, as I was just about to release the black energy. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from my sight.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" He was behind me, I didn't even see him move! "You didn't reach me . . . ." I jumped back and away from him. I didn't want him to try and attack me on my blind spots. ". . . . Why did you stay back, Ichigo?" he questioned smugly. "If you want to hit me, you'll have to be closer. Or is it that you are afraid to let any part of me out of your sight?" I couldn't answer that, as my mask was slowly disappearing my face. I wanted to attack him, and yet I didn't want him get too close to me.

"That's just stupid," he said. "It only makes sense to keep your distance when you're evenly matched. Staying away from me like this is meaningless. Look . . . ." He disappeared from me once again, only to be mere inches from my face. "Like this . . . ." he smirked, his hand placed at my chest, "I can pratically touch your heart." My eyes widened to the extent, out of instinct I swung my blade at him. This man was mocking me! "Let me ask you something, my queen . . . ." He did it again, suddenly appearing behind me as he casually walked around. "Why are you fighting me? Do you hate me for some reason?"

I glared at him, but he didn't glance back at me. "It's obvious . . . ." he muttered quietly. "I took you away from your world, imprisioned you in my domain, forced you to have my children in which one tragically deceased . . . . So can you really fight me in the state you're in?" He glanced at me and his smirk widened. "It's impossible. Are you truly fighting me, because the Soul Society made a deal with you? That our beloved son will not become a Soul Reaper if you can defeat me. Do you really think that they'll keep their words, Ichigo . . . .?"

"Are you fucking saying, Aizen . . . .?" I questioned in frustration.

"It's inevitable," he replied quietly. "Tensa's fate is sealed the moment he was born, even if he doesn't have any powers now . . . . he'll become troublesome if they don't do anything about it. It'll be too devastating if you think that you could let him have a normal life, if your life wasn't normal to begin with itself . . . ."

"Just shut your fucking mouth . . . .! I want what's best for Tensa!" I gritted. "I don't want him to live a life of blood and violence by the likes of you! He's my child!"

". . . . He's my child, as well. Did you forget that?" he questioned. "If that is what you feel, then try to kill the one flesh and blood that he had always know." I gritted my teeth, he tried to use his words to question my own actions. As much as I hated this man with all my heart, Tensa had truly loved him as his only father. He had never seen him the way me and everyone else see him, a cold-hearted monster. I felt my hands around my sword trembling from the conflicting thoughts. I want Tensa to have a happy life, but was it for my own shelfish wish? Will he be happy without a father? Suddenly, I felt a large hand grasping over my hands.

"Don't let him get to you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Komamura stated.

"Komamura . . . .?" I muttered.

"Provocation is his specialty," he said. "If you lose yourself, you'll lose your life. Relax . . . . I know why the Captains decided to fight everyone except Aizen, because you haven't seen his shikai." In an instant, all of the surviving Soul Reapers and Vizards appeared around me. "We will fight to protect you."

"To protect me . . . .?" I questioned in disbelief and confusion. "What are you talking about? You guys are worn out . . . .!"

"What's so ridiculous about it, Ichigo?" Shinji questioned back. "Letting you fight alone would be even ridiculous. Don't try and shoulder your burden alone, you cheeky brat. You're not the only one who was wronged by Aizen. This fight . . . . belongs all of us." He was right, I wasn't the only one who was used by Aizen. Everyone was fighting against him, to save the worlds. But my only goal was for Tensa's safety, it was in my mind the entire time. First, Toushirou went after him then Kyouraku; two-on-one battles are nothing against Aizen anyway.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," muttered Komamura. If you hadn't attacked Aizen then, I would have let my anger get the better of me and would have been killed by him. Thank you . . . ." He then rushed off to help the two. One by one, they went after the deceiving Captain. What do I have to worry about? These were Vizards and Captains. I had to have faith in them, until I see an opening and finish this with one blow.

But it was difficult, he already knocked down the 7th Squad Captain as well as Rose and Love with such ease in what felt like seconds. Immediately, Aizen dodged Lisa's attacks and hacked her down as well. Now Soi Fon, Toushirou, and Kyouraku cornered. But it was too late to warn them what had happened so suddenly; as soon as Toushiro stabbed Aizen from behind after encasing him in ice, his appearance instantly changed into someone else. "Guys . . . .! Guys . . . .!" I yelled out, they weren't aware of the change because of the hypnosis powers! "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

In shock, they finally noticed it. "M . . . . M-Momo . . . .?" gasped Toushirou, his expressions were unexplainable since he knew that was his friend. It was too late to warn the other Soul Reapers on the ground. The assumingly injured girl immediately revealed to be Aizen, as he slashed the rest of them down.

"Wh-when did you . . . .?" gritted Shinji.

"'When' . . . .? What an amusing question," smirked Aizen. "Surely I need not explain it to you, Shinji Hirako?"

"I'm asking you when the hell did you start using Kyouka Suigetsu?" yelled out Shinji as he charged towards him.

"Heh, then allow me to ask this of you," he smirked. "When, precisely, did you fall under the impression that I was _not_ using the Kyouka Suigetsu?" They were in absolute shock, Toushirou lost it completely and rushed at Aizen as well.

"Wait, Captain Hitsugaya--" Kyouraku called out.

"All of you . . . . stand utterly defenseless," Aizen stated. Instantly, the last of them spewed out blood the second they hacked them down. The Squad 10 Captain even lost a couple of limbs as they fell to the ground. "I won't kill you," he said as the blood dripped his blade. "All of you are strong enough so those wounds won't even cause you to lose consciousness. So watch the rest of the battle . . . ." He turned to me, I felt my body quivering slightly from his reiatsu. "Ichigo . . . . I can end all of this, if you return to me with our son," he bargained as he stepped forward. "No one has to suffer anymore, everything will be all right--"

"I'm not fucking stupid," I gritted. "Tell me . . . . you only want Tensa as a weapon, am I wrong? You don't really love him as a son . . . . you don't have a fucking heart, Aizen. You don't even have a soul."

"And you think that former Primera have a heart?" he questioned. "You believe that a soul-eating monster like him have a 'heart', Ichigo? Besides . . . . you're wrong that I don't love our son. He's a part of me . . . ."

"But he's not a part of what you truly are," I muttered lowly as I narrowed my eyes. "And Starrk's more human than you'll ever be, Aizen. I don't fucking care that he's a Hollow. He's my friend and ally, and Tensa's protector. I can trust him . . . ." Aizen merely smirked at me, he wasn't backing down without a fight. From a distance, a large pillar of fire suddenly shot up. Aizen glanced behind his shoulder and saw Gramps Yamamoto.

"So you've finally joined the fray," he smirked. "But you're too late, you're the only Captain left who can fight. Once I defeat you, the 13 Squads are as good as destroyed. You lost your chance. You needn't have wasted your time coming out now."

"Don't be so prideful . . . . Boy," frowned Yamamoto as he glared at him. "Don't you think you can beat me."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wahh, I don't feel that much happy with this chapter. Next time, I'll try to update with a better chapter cuz lately I'm been thinking of more idea of what will happen next.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	16. The Hellfire and The Devil

Ahh! It's so effing hot where I'm from! Summer's near!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 16- **The Hellfire and The Devil**

Yamamoto had decided to join the fight as well, as he stepped out of the flames and glared at the smirking man. "Young boy . . . . do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" he questioned.

"I don't think I can beat you," Aizen replied quietly. "I believed I already have . . . . Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed. I couldn't tell which of the two flash-stepped first, it was too quick but both of them clashed their swords against one another. I blinked and realized that Yamamoto was stabbed by Aizen but seemed to be more than glad for that to happen as he grabbed at Aizen's arm. "I got you now . . . . Sousuke Aizen," he gritted.

"Interesting, so now what?" questioned Aizen. "Is the arm you're holding really mine?"

"You may be able to fool my eyes and hands," gritted Yamamoto, his grip tightened further. "But . . . . there is no way I could mistake the reiatsu of the zanpaku-tou in my gut." I noticed that Aizen was not deterred by the solid intensity, I wasn' sure if it was out of silent confidence. "You said that I lost my chance . . . . but you're wrong. Now is my chance." Within seconds, many pillars of fire shot up and surrounded them. For once, Aizen was surprised by the sudden move, unsure of what would happen next. "Ennetsu Jigoku- Flames of Hell . . . . the entire battle has been leading up to this moment."

"So you let your subordinates get injured so you could do this . . . .?" mused Aizen, his smirk reappearing. "You're such a crafty old man."

"So what if I am?" questioned the first Captain. "You and I will die together in the Flames of Hell." Again, Aizen was undettered by the threat. "Stand back, Ichigo Kurosaki!" he called out to me, slightly startling me from my frozen position. "You are not of the 13 Court Guard Squad. I can't let you get caught up in this."

"Gramps . . . .?" I muttered.

"He's right, stay back." I didn't realize that Starrk was behind me, pulling me far away from the conflict. Aizen glanced at us with amusement glinted in his eyes before glancing back at Yamamoto.

"So you don't care if others die?" he questioned. "At this rate, the flames will get them all."

"They are all prepare for that," muttered Yamamoto. "To give one's life to destroy evil, that is the way of the 13 Squads-" I didn't realize that one Arrancar suddenly appearing behind him through the flames. Out of reflex, Yamamoto tried to attack said Arrancar. It was an instant, the next thing I saw was an explosion.

"What the- what the hell just happened?" I gritted, shielding my eyes from the harsh air and light.

"It was Wonderweiss," muttered Starrk, sounding surpised as of what had happened. Through my squinted eyes, I noticed the flames disappearing quickly as the smoke cleared slowly. Whatever it was, Gramps' powers seemed to stop.

"Well . . . . shall I tell you, Captain-Commander Yamamoto?" mused Aizen, both of them were on the shattered ground after the explosion. "Your Ryuujin Jakka is the strongest zanpaku-tou. That is indisputable. In a fair fight, you would probably be more powerful than me. But . . . . by discarding everything else and concentrating on just one aspect, even the strongest can be defeated." He wasn't kidding, as Yamamoto seemed to be shocked by the coming conclusion. "Wonderweiss . . . . is my sole modified Arrancar. And the name of he resurreccion is Extinguir."

So that was the odd-looking Arrancar, standing in front of the first Captain. So Aizen had more 'weapons' up his sleeves. "Wonderweiss . . . . was created to extinguish the flames of your Ryuujin Jakka," smirked Aizen as he narrowed his eyes. "For that single power, Wonderweiss lost the power of speech, knowledge, memories, and even reason. I traded everything for that power, you are helpless before it. Farewell . . . . Genryuusai Yamamoto." In a silent command, the Arrancar rushed at Yamamoto.

But none of us expected a sudden punch to the contorted Hollow, a hole shattered through the abdomen as he was sent flying through any building left standing. ". . . . Hmph, do you think you can beat me just because I cannot use Ryuujin Jakka?" questioned Yamamoto, his usually frail-looking hands clenched into tight fists. "You're naive, so naive it makes me dizzy. Have you forgotten that I have lead the 13 Court Guard Squads for over a thousand years? In a thousand years . . . . there has been no Soul Reapers stronger than me."

Aizen said nothing, it was obvious that it was from silent confidence. Yamamoto suddenly flash-stepped in front of him and aimed his fist to strike at him. But that injured Arrancar came back between them, causing Gramps to jump back out of reflex.

"Haaaahhh . . . . hahh, ahh-haahhh . . . ." breathed Wonderweiss, the regeneration was quickly healing in his stomach.

"I didn't hold back, you're a tough one," muttered Yamamoto, pushing off his kosode to reveal his scarred yet muscular body. "Now, since Ikkotsu wasn't enough to defeat you, then this one may hurt. Are you ready?" The Arrancar before him simply stared stupidly at him. "Oh, that's right, he took the power of speech from you."

"Orahh . . . .?" The Arrancar was going on full instinct, his hand went quickly to grab at him. But Yamamoto was quicker, grabbing the arm and instantly ripped it off. The Arrancar seemed to have felt the pain, as he screamed and multiple arms came out of nowhere to attack him.

"Gramps . . . .!" I gasped, I couldn't believe that the 1st Squad Captain would be captured that easily. Once again, there was another explosion but it was on the lesser scale.

". . . . What? Is it over?" questioned Yamamoto, ripping off two more arms. "Sokotsu." The monster's body immediately shattered from the double punch, I believed that he was dead since the only thing left was his partially crushed head. "Were your emotion taken from you, too?" he muttered quietly, gazing down at the remains before glancing back at the calm ex-Captain. "That was cruel of you, Aizen . . . ."

"Cruel?" smirked Aizen. "Souls that become Hollows have no meaning. They just exist to eat the souls of others. What is cruel about giving one meaning to them? You are the cruel one to have smashed that soul into pieces."

"I have no interest in your foolish argument," frowned Yamamoto. "Soon enough, it will all be over."

"Foolish argument, eh?" Aizen smirked smugly. "You take my words lightly . . . . and yet do not listen to what I say."

"What do you mean?"

"I had said that Extinguir was created to seal your Ryuujin Jakka," he said. "By 'seal', I mean that new flames are sealed within your sword. But . . . . is that all? There were already flames that you had released . . . . now." I didn't get it, as Gramps' expressions had changed drastically. "Where were those flames sealed, Yamamoto?"

"Ichigo, get back!" Starrk called out suddenly, pulling me away again.

"Wha-" I finally noticed it, the dismembered head was expanding.

"You are wise, Captain of the 13 Squads," muttered Aizen. If all your power were to explode indiscriminately in an instant, I'm sure you know what would happen." All I saw next was a large flash of light, quickly Starrk sonido'd us from the exploding impact. Dust and wind crippled the surrounding buildings, and yet Aizen was still standing as if it was nothing as he gazed at the huge crater.

"Oh no, Gramps . . . .!" I gasped in shock, he can't be dead.

"Don't worry, his last plan will harm Aizen," muttered Starrk.

"What?" As the dust cleared, I saw Yamamoto presumely crippled on the ground with much of his arms burnt.

"So you were able to confine the damage from an explosion that huge," remarked Aizen. "No wonder you are the leader of the Squad 13. If you hadn't absorbed the blast, your flames would hgave destroyed the weak barrier you created, and an area many times larger than this city would have turned to ash. I am grateful, Genryyusai Yamamoto. Thanks to you, my world as well as my precious heir was protected."

"Y-you . . . . you bastard," rasped Yamamoto before collapsing. Aizen merely gazed at him, stepping into the crater as he walked toward the injure Captain.

"Genryuusai Yamamoto . . . ." he muttered, unsheathing his sword, "I won't say that I won't kill you. You are Soul Society's history itself. And you, at least, I will finish with my own sword." Before his arm could even twitch to make a strike, he ankle was suddenly grabbed.

". . . . How many times must I tell you, _child_? You are naive," gritted Yamamoto, his arms blackened and cracked. "Hadou 96. Itto Kaso." A large pillar of white-hot flames engulfed them, now it was my turn. Starrk had already told me what to do next and I was ready.

"Ugh . . . .!" gritted Aizen, jumping out of the flame with his clothed body singed. He was so distracted from the sudden attack that he barely had time to notice me above him, my masked face glared down at him as I raised my blade.

"Getsuga . . . . Tenshou!" I yelled out, the black energy sliced a already toppled building into two as it successfully struck at Aizen. He stumbled back, blood gushed out from his wounded shoulder and I glared at him. "It's not over yet," I growled lowly. I flash-stepped towards him for another strike, but he was just as fast. But I knew him enough to read his movements, I quickly turned and attempted again. But he blocked my attack with his blade. The force pushed the both of us yards and yards away, and yet neither of us was backing down.

". . . . What's so funny?" I growled, noticing his smirking expression.

"You failed to kill me . . . . my queen," he muttered. "That was the last time you'll find me open."

"It's more than enough, I wounded you," I gritted.

"Wounded?" he questioned in mocking surprise. "You called this wounded?" I blinked and realized it, the wound on his shoulder seemed to have healed. Was it high-speed regeneration? "This isn't high-speed regeneration," he answered my mind. "Do you really think I would hollowfied myself?" With an angle of his wrist, his zanpaku-tou suddenly pushed me away. "This is instinctive defense of its master."

"The fuck do you mean?" I questioned lowly. He said nothing else as he pulled away what's left of his top. My eyes widened in total shock, it was the Hougyoku. Embedded into his chest with cracks covering his side. "That's . . . .?"

"The Hougyoku," smirked Aizen, narrowing his bronze eyes and touched at his 'wound'. "So this is your reiatsu? It's wonderful . . . . you've come a long way, my queen. Just as I expected." What did he mean by that? Expected what? That bastard had suppressed my power for two years, so what does he know? "You met Rukia Kuchiki," he explained, "and after your battle with Uryuu Ishida, awoke your powers as a Soul Reaper. After your battle with Renji Abarai, you knew the power of your zanpaku-tou. And your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki gave you a handle on your bankai.

"Then in your battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, you began to hollowfy. In your battle with Grimmjow, you finally mastered your Hollow form. And now . . . . it appears that you became even more powerful. Ichigo Kurosaki, every battle you've fought has played into my hand." I couldn't comprehend it, the shock was eating at me as my mask disappeared once again.

"Every battle I've fought . . . .?" I gasped, my memories traveled back to the first time I met Rukia. When I found out about how souls became Hollows. How I met Uryuu who said that he was a Quincy. When I went to the Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. "Has played into your hand . . . .?" Every enemy, every rival I've defeated, how can he know that? "What the hell are you saying, Aizen? What do you mean-"

"Don't." His amused yet serious gaze shut me up for some reason. "Don't raise your voice at me, my queen . . . ." he muttered quietly. "It shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Because, once I realized that you were the very thing I'd been searching for, I decided to help you grow. That's all I'm saying." My eyes narrowed vehemently, I knew that. He said that he had wanted me so we could have Tensa. "But didn't you think it's strange?" he questioned.

"Quit talking in fucking riddles, Aizen," I gritted, but his smirk widened nonetheless.

"Think about it, that you should be attack by a Hollow right after meeting Rukia Kuchiki, despite having never seen a Hollow before in your life? Or that a Menos Grande should appear for that bait the Quincy use for lesser Hollows? Or that just when you'd grown used to your Soul Reaper powers, Rukia Kuchiki would conviently be found and reported to Soul Society when her reiatsu hadn't been noticed all that time before? Or that Renji Abarai and Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki would all fight you when your powers happened to rival theirs? Did you never once think it strange?"

My heart jolted. I thought about it, it couldn't be right. But it was true. "Did you think all those meetings were destiny? Did you think all those attack were coincidences? Did you really think your victories were due to your own efforts?" I just snapped, in blind rage I charged at him and he merely blocked my strike. Our reiatsu clashed with each other, I glared at his smug expression. Like before, he grabbed at blade as if it was nothing. "Don't disappoint me, Ichigo," he said, gazing at my shocked yet angered face. "You are much stronger than this. Are my words that unbelievable?"

"Of course they are . . . .!" I gritted angrily as I stepped back.

"But I am just telling you the truth-"

"Since when the fuck do you say anything truthfully?" I yelled out. "You're saying all those battles were _your_ doing? _You_ planned it all? Who the fuck would believe that? You said it yourself that time, that you only found Rukia after she'd gone missing in the real world! But now you're saying that you knew about me since I met Rukia, that long ago? It doesn't make any sense!"

". . . . Funny, you said so yourself, didn't you?" he questioned me. "You believe that I 'm lying now . . . . but you believe what I said back then?" In his eyes, he could tell I was speechless. "I'm not surprised at that, I told you before that truths are nothing but honest facts in which nobody believes in. Everyone in this world acknowledge truth only what is convenient to them, they have no other way of living. But . . . . for the powerless who comprise the majority of this world's population, inconvenient facts that affirm their very existence are their only truth." I said nothing, what can I argue against him?

"Do you know the entire truth from me, my darling queen?" he asked as he slowly walked up to me. "Who sent Ruki Kuchiki to the real world? Who equipped Renji Abarai with the ability to detect reiatsu? Who gave the Lieutenants on your whereabouts? Do you really think I hadn't figured out the location of the Hougyoku over a century ago?" He stood in front of me, his free hand raised to caress at my face. I was so used to his disgusting touch that I couldn't flinch.

"T-tell me one thing . . . ." I muttered dryly, glaring up at him. "You said that . . . . I was the very thing you'd been searching for. But how could you know that . . . .? How the hell could you know that, if you were watching me ever since I met Rukia?"

"I knew from the beginning . . . ." he muttered, his face leaning closer to mine.

"You're bullshitting me-"

"Don't you get it? I thought you already knew this, when I told you what you are," he said. "I knew about you . . . . since the day you were born, Ichigo." I couldn't breathe, I thought he was kidding but I saw the actual truth in his eyes. Was I a part of his devious plan years before I even became a Soul Reaper?

"Wh-what . . . .? You're lying-" I gasped, but my chin was grasped firmly by this bastard.

"I told you were special, from the moment you were born," he smirked. "Just like our beloved son . . . ."

"Kick About, Los Lobos." Immense amount of reiatsu exploded nearby us, Aizen wasn't deterred by the power as I was. It was Starrk, in his released form. I think Lilinette became his guns since she was his actual zanpaku-tou. His right eye glared at Aizen, who simply gazed back. "I advise you to let go of Ichigo now . . . . Aizen," he muttered lowly as he aimed his gun at him.

". . . . You think you have a chance against me, Primera?" he questioned.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick your butt!" Lilinette's voice resonated from one of the guns. He finally stepped away, and I jumped back.

"You truly think so . . . .? If the Head Captain couldn't defeat me, what can you do against me?"

"As you told me, it's my duty to look after Ichigo and the prince," he muttered. "I will protect the both of them, even if it costs me my life."

"I see . . . . speaking of which, where is my son?" he smirked.

"Why should you be concerned about that?" muttered Starrk.

"I am his father, after all. My concern for his safety comes first, destroying those who impose harm onto him."

"Then I guess I should take out those who wanted the prince as a living weapon." His smirk widened at his threat, before glancing back at me.

"Let me guess . . . . since both of you are here, then it means that Kisuke Urahara is hiding my precious heir somewhere in this fake town. Am I right?" he questioned. I narrowed my eyes, I didn't know the answer but that didn't stop him. "I believe I should take out his so-called 'protector', and take him as well as you back to Hueco Mundo. And no one will-" The next thing I heard was a sharp slash in the air between us. The next thing I saw was a very familiar person clad in black. He was there. Right in front of me.

"You've said too much, Aizen . . . ." I couldn't believe it. But I was afraid that I'll miss him if I blinked.

"D-Dad . . . .? Is that . . . . is that you?" I gasped in disbelief. He turned his head and gazed at me with a very serious yet somber look on his face. "D-Dad, say something-" I didn't even realize him running towards me and grabbing me. I didn't have a chance to make a noise when he took me somewhere, away from that bastard. I couldn't anyway, his hand was covering my face but I couldn't breathe.

"Shut up! I know what you want to ask!" he whispered impatiently. "I'll tell you once you'll come down-" I was just as impatient, kicking him square in the face.

"I know that! I just couldn't breathe!" I hissed, coughing for air as I sat up from the debris-littered ground.

"Oh, sorry about that," he mumbled as he rubbed at his bruised nose. I blinked, and I still couldn't believe it. It wasn't my Dad in a Soul Reaper outfit, it was just my Dad. The crazy, goat-faced idiot whom I hadn't seen for two years. My son's grandfather.

"You're not seeing things," he muttered. "No matter how much you stare."

". . . . I know," I muttered quietly, mentally frowning that my eyes was starting to sting with tears. "Dad . . . ."

"I know, you probably have a lot of questions," he sighed. "I'll tell you everything once-"

"I don't," I cut him as I stood up. "There's really nothing to ask from you, I already found out that you're a Soul Reaper during my imprisionment . . . ." I saw his surprised yet disheartened look on his face when he stared at me. He was hurt, and probably felt guilty of what happened to me. "But . . . . I don't know why you stopped being one, so I won't ask now. I'll wait until you can tell me, but it's okay if you don't want to."

"So you finally learned to speak like a normal person," he replied with a small smile.

"I'm just saying what's right," I sighed. "I just hope that . . . . Tensa would say the same thing when he gets older."

"Let's hope so . . . ." he replied quietly. I already knew that he knew, I didn't have to tell him about his grandson.

"Thanks, Dad," I nodded. "For some reason, it feels like I'm home . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . ." He simply hugged me, and I hugged back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Third person pov)

". . . . How long are you going to stand there and watch, Gin?" questioned Aizen, when the ex-third Captain finally came out of 'hiding'.

"I wasn't just standing around," shrugged Gin. "I just didn't think ya needed my help."

"I see, but I need one now anyway," Aizen smirked, gazing at the silent Primera. "You think you can take him on?"

"Oh, I dunno," he grinned. "He seemed pretty strong, ya did rank him number one for nothing."

"That's right . . . . just do something with him as I fight father and son," he replied, just as the two Soul Reapers appeared out of nowhere. Instantly, he blocked a strike from Isshin. But he was a split-second too slow to notice a kidou spell and he was struck in the chest, hutling him through a few buildings. Meanwhile, Gin easily dodged Starrk's bullet-like ceros and blocked Ichigo's strike with his blade.

(Ichigo's POV)

"It's been a long time, Ichi-kun," Gin grinned at me, as I jumped back. "D'ya remember? We fought before, when I cut off Jidanbo's arms an' ya came at me so fiercely. Guess Aizen was right, ya were such an interesting kid, personality-wise."

". . . . I don't remember fighting you," I muttered disdainfully.

"Why ya lying?"

"That's not it," I muttered. "We didn't really fight, we merely crossed sword before your sword shot out at me. But I don't remember what you were thinking. When I fight against an opponent, I could tell what they were thinking depending on their strength. The stronger they were, the more heart their heart come across. And it wasn't like that with you. You may have 'fought' me then, you didn't really see me."

". . . . Huh, I thought ya were interesting before but now ya are just creepy," he remarked, as his grin widened.

"You're the one to talk, freak," I frowned.

"Hmm, I can see why Aizen was so interested in ya, an' ya had the kid," he replied so casually. Suddenly, multiple barrage of ceros aimed at him. I couldn't tell if he was hit at first but he was, from the dust he was wounded in the forehead. "Ah, guess I forgot about ya for a second there," he coughed.

"I could care less for your concern," muttered Starrk.

"But you should," he smirked, showing off his short zanpaku-tou. "Ya know far my Shinso can extend? About a hundred sword lengths.

"Who cares?" I scoffed.

"Well then, how far d'ya think my bankai can extend?" he questioned

"You're just as annoying for asking stupid questions."

"Fine then," he sighed. "I'll just have to show ya so ya'll understand." He raised his blade high, I readied myself as anything can happen. "Bankai. Kamishini no Yari." In our surrounding, buildings were instantly guillotined collasped into the ground.

"The fuck?" I gasped in shock.

"In bankai mode, my sword can extend up to 13 km," replied Gin. "I'm sure that Aizen doesn't want you get injured too much, so I'll just chop off your hands." The long blade was swinging towards me. I reacted fast, my blade blocked his even though I was forced back several yards.

"Tch, why are you so surprised?" I gritted, as I finally managed to stop and glared at him. A bankai can always be stopped by another bankai, right?" Glancing to my side, I saw Starrk surrounded by what looked like wolves. I can assume that it was his next attack. "Do it, Starrk! Go at it!" He nodded, and immediately the wolves leapt at the ex-Captain. In an instant, the wolves exploded the moment it made contact.

". . . . Escaping from this attack will not be easy," muttered Starrk.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

. . . . huh.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. My Son, My Lifeline

I'll say it again, I can't upload as fast as I used to cuz my laptop is broken and I hafta use the home computer which other people has to use it too. But I'm still writing this story. Though I'm having a feeling that it will end soon but not too soon.

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 17- **My Son, My Lifeline**

(Third person POV)

Aizen huffed and panted as he and Isshin were in a standstill. His narrowed eyes glared at the long-lost Soul Reaper and frowned. ". . . . I thought you wanted to kill me the moment you came across me, Isshin Kurosaki," panted Aizen. "After all, I kidnapped your son and made him have your precious grandson . . . ."

"I'm more rational with my emotions, Aizen," muttered Isshin with a low tone. "I never thought that you would use my son for your evil plans, however. If I had known, I would have stopped it from happening."

"So you rather not known about Tensa?" he questioned. "You wished that he hadn't existed in the first place?"

"What's done is done, but I won't let him be taken by the likes of you," Isshin muttered. Aizen frowned again before he staggered a little. "What's the matter? You're slowing down. Are you at the end of your ropes?"

"Yes, so it would seem," breathed Aizen. "I am at the end of my rope . . . . at least as a Soul Reaper."

"What was that?" he questioned.

"What do you think? My soul is being reformed," the ex-Captain replied quietly. He felt the Hougyoku pulsed inside of him and he now knew. "It appears that the Hougyoku has finally begun to understand my heart . . . ."

"What nonesense are you talking about?" questioned Isshin, his frown deepened in slight confusion.

"Don't you get it?" said Aizen. "What I'm saying is that the Hougyouku is conscious."

"Tch, it still sounds like nonsense to me," Isshin frowned.

"I'm not surprised by that. It was only once I became the Hyougyoku's host that I learned it had a consciousness. Do you really believe what the Hougyoku's power is? Do you think it is to control the boundary between Soul Reapers and Hollows? No . . . . its true power is to make real what is in the hearts of those around it."

Isshin blinked in shock. "What . . . .? What do you mean?" he gasped.

"Do you still not get it?" smirked Aizen. "All these 'miraculous' things happened to your son and Rukia Kuchiki and Kisuke Urahara, those could all be said to have been realized by the Hougyoku's will."

"What are you saying . . . .?"

"The reason Kisuke Urahara misunderstood the power to be the ability to control the boundary between Hollow and Soul Reaper is that as its creator, that is what he himself wished for," he explained. "The reason Rukia Kuchiki's power to your son and she lost her Soul Reaper abilities is that she had not recovered from the pain of having killed Kaien Shiba. The reason your son's friends, Yasutora Sado and Orhime Inoue, developed such unique powers is that they both cursed their own powerlessness with all their hearts. But I . . . . realized the Hougyoku's true power."

By the look on his opponent's face, he felt smug by his reaction. "No . . . . that's not quite right. It'd be more accurate to say I knew that it was not to control the boundary as Kisuke Urahara had stated. I knew, is that if it were true, Shinji Hirako and the other would not have become full Vizards. Their hollowfication was not just an experiment, but also a test of the Hougyoku's power."

"Tch," gritted Isshin.

"And so, in order to build my theory of the Hougyoku's powers, I sent Rukia to Ichigo," he concluded. "But . . . . it does have its limits. The Hougyoku realizes what is in people's heart, but it cannot work if that possibility does not already exist within them. In a way, you could say that it simply leads people where they want to go. But . . . . people, especially humans, are such strange creatures. And their stunted hearts are made to be able to realize their wishes."

"You bastard . . . .!" Isshin gritted.

"It must be true, that's why I had Tensa . . . . for more reasons than just choosing your son to have him-" A loud crash landed nearby them, startling the Soul Reaper but Aizen wasn't even fazed by it.

(Ichigo's POV)

I should have guessed that the fox-faced creep's bankai was more than just a long blade the moment he retracted it. He was injured by Starrk's wolves but not enough to cripple him, as he extended and retracted his sword in a rapid motion at us. So far, I was injured in the shoulder but that didn't stop me from blocking his attacks. The wolves didn't help, every time they tried to catch the blade Gin would quickly retract it. Then he extended it again at me.

"Fuck . . . .!" I gritted, blocking it quickly with my sword. But the force was so harsh, he slammed me into a building and the structure crashed in half. "Gahh!" I yelled, pushing back the bankai and I jumped up from the debris. From the short distance, I could see Gin retracted his sword once again as I landed nearby my Dad.

"Wow, I'm surprised ya stopped it," grinned Gin. "Not bad for a fluke."

"What're you calling a fluke, stupid?" I frowned, scowling when I felt my left hand burning in pain from that force.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" muttered Starrk when he appeared beside me.

"I had worst," I mumbled in frustration.

"I-Ichigo . . . ." muttered Isshin.

"What is it, Dad?" I scowled impatiently. "We're almost getting him! Don't interfere, I can do this!" He shouldn't worry about me, I can hold my own against stronger opponents.

". . . . Oh, sorry Captain Aizen," sighed Gin. "Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"No . . . . the conversation had just ended," smiled Aizen. Suddenly, spiritual energy surged out from the embedded Hougyoku and was starting to envelop him. I stared wide-eyed in shock as did Starrk and my Dad.

"Dad, what the hell's going on?" I yelled out.

"How should I know?" he yelled back. "I was just thinking the same thing when you showed up out of nowhere, so I still don't have a clue!"

"So what? You've been fighting, haven't you?" I scowled.

"Now's not the time to argue, Ichigo," muttered Starrk, as he readied for what would happen next.

"That's right . . . . it was named the Hougyoku, the breakdown sphere!" sneered Aizen, the energy taking over his body. "It truly has a power to destroy the line that separates God from Man . . . .!" A shot of energy came out of nowhere and shot at Aizen, through his shoulder. I blinked in shock, where did that come from? Aizen glared over his shoulder and glanced up. "So you finally came . . . . Kisuke Urahara."

So Urahara finally came, his haori swayed from the wind as he glared down at the traitor. "It's been a long time, Mr. Aizen . . . ." he muttered quietly. "That's a really extordinary form."

"This is nothing . . . ." remarked Aizen, as the injury healed over as if it was nothing. "Midway through evolution ia always ugly."

"I didn't say that you're ugly," muttered Urahara. "It seems that you finally fused with the Hougyoku."

"This isn't a fusion, please use the word 'subdue'," he smirked. "The Hougyoku you fail to master, has just found its new master."

"Unable to master . . . . that much is true," the fifth Captain agreed.

". . . . Where's my precious heir?" questioned Aizen, narrowing his eyes. "I know you hid him away from me, his true father."

"It's no fun to tell you if you can't guess," muttered Urahara, and Aizen frowned slightly at that.

"I see . . . . I have other ways of making you tell me." Instantly, he appeared in front of Urahara and stabbed him straight into his chest.

"Ugh . . . .!" he choked out in pain.

"I won't go easy on you if you don't reveal the location of my flesh and blood-" muttered Aizen, only to realize that Urahara 'exploded' from the hit. He was too late to notice that the real one appeared behind him.

"Rikujoukouro," Urahara chanted, and Aizen was immediately restricted by a six pointed energy.

". . . . How careless of me," he frowned, glaring at him. "How careless of me, I've never thought that you would use such a cheap trick. So . . . . what are you going to do to me after you constricted me?"

". . . . Why do you think I would settle with this type of Bakudou?" mutterered Urahara before raising his hands. "Bakudou 63, Sajyou Sabaku!" Rope-like energy ensnared Aizen like a snake. "Bakudou 73, Kuyou Shibari!" Black energy encircled him with one centered at his chest. Urahara then raised his sword at the trapped traitor.

"Limit of the thousand," he chanted. "Respectable hand, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hand unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignites the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullet, eight bodies, nine items, book of heavens, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." Aizen appeared shocked and his eyes widened slightly.

"You think I'll let you that Hadou?" he gritted.

"Too late. Hadou 91, Senjuu Kouten Taihou!" Several spears of light suddenly appeared and fired at Aizen, exploding on contact. I saw nothing but a cloud of smoke, was Aizen finally defeated?

"Aizen . . . . you became careless because of you new found power . . . ." muttered Urahara.

"You're right!" All of us jolted in shock, Aizen suddenly appeared behind Urahara as the power of the Hougyoku engulfed him even further, covering his body and half of his face. In an instant, he slashed at his shoulder with his bare hand. "I prefer to be careless, as I don't need to be anymore," smirked Aizen. "By the strength of the Hougyoku resonating in my body, my powers exceeding my older self. I am now invicible, I don't have a need to dodge a level 90 kidou anymore-"

"No . . . ." gritted Urahara. "It's not that you should have dodged the kidou. If it was the older you, you won't be letting me try my attacks one by one, would you?" At that said, something encircled his wrists, freezing Aizen in place.

"This . . . .?" he gasped.

"It's merely a seal, to block out the reiatsu flowing out of your palms." he muttered. "By blocking it . . . . you will be blasted by your own reiatsu."

"Wha-" Blinding light exploded suddenly, this time was Aizen defeated? The fifth Captain leapt onto the ground and walked towards us.

"Urahara . . . .?" I muttered.

"It's not over yet," muttered Urahara.

"What?"

"No way that took care of him, that'd make him just another monster," he said quietly. "He'll come out . . . . soon enough."

"What are you talking about? What was the point of doing that if he's transforming anyway?" I scowled.

". . . . I have other plans." The light dissipated finally, and my eyes widened as I glared up. Was that Aizen? But he was something else.

"Wh-what the fuck . . . . is that?" I gasped sharply. It was a white phatom-like figure, faceless except for the eyes blackened with coldness. The Hougyoku was still there in his chest, this was the new Aizen! He glared down at us, and suddenly he appeared between us so nonchalantly.

"So you lure me in with a level 90 Kidou, and then let me burn myself from within with my own technique," mused Aizen. "If it had been anyone else- no, if I hadn't been following the Hougyoku's powers, then it would have been over by now. And my son would have a 'normal' life." Digging into his wrist, he pulled out what looked like bracelet. "Unfortunately for you, the Hougyoku you created surpasses your own understanding," he remarked, crusing the item. Anything you'll use against me . . . . will not work."

Urahara said nothing, instead he rushed towards him. "Now you're turning to force?" Aizen questioned amusingly. "All right . . . ." My Dad rushed at him as well, but he was too fast and too strong. Aizen deflected my Dad's blade easily with his foot as he then flipped and kicked him before forcing Urahara with his sword.

"Dad!" I called out, but I quickly realized what they were doing. They trapped Aizen's limbs with restraints.

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned Aizen. "I keep telling you that this is useless-"

"Hu-ahh!" Out of nowhere, Yoruichi, arms and legs covered what looked like armor, pounced on him. Within a split-second, she smashed him down with so much force, causing destruction in the surrounding area. "Ohh!" yelled Yoruichi, punching him again with destructive force. I wasn't sure if she succeeded with her attacks. "How's that, Aizen? That must have-"

"Yoruichi! Get out of the way!" Urahara yelled out suddenly. It was a second too late for her to move, she jumped back just as she realized the armor on her left leg was shattered.

". . . .What's the matter?" muttered Aizen as he stood up, deep cracks covered his upper torso but it was nothing to him. "It's not over, is it? Hurry up and make your next move, any one of you. I will smash each and every one of you into fragments until there's nothing left." He stepped forward towards Urahara and Yoruichi ever so calmly. "Hurry up and do it. Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and . . . . Isshin Kurosaki." He then turned his head and gazed at me and Starrk. "And I hadn't forgotten about you, Coyote Starrk. I'll make your death more significant than these three combined. My precious heir will not be tainted by the likes of you anymore . . . ."

I unexpectedly shuddered by his cold threats. I can't believe that he was going this far to get Tensa, he wasn't even an actual person anymore. He was more monsterous than even the Arrancars. "I see . . . . those armors were supposedly made specially against me, but it doesn't seem to be the case," observed Aizen, turning his attention back on Yoruichi. "If one blow can destroy one, then all I have to do is to strike three more times to destroy that specialty."

"He's coming . . . ." muttered Urahara.

"I know," Yoruichi replied.

"Can you still take him?" he asked.

"Of course. As long as I don't use my left leg, I'll be fine-" Aizen suddenly appeared beside her and all I saw was an explosion of power. I stood frozen, I couldn't move my feet to do anything. I was supposed to fight him, my child's father. But it felt too overwhelming to me.

"Is that what ya should be doin'? Just standin there?" I jolted in shock and turned around, Gin was standing right behind me. "Never mind, I won't fight ya anymore," he shrugged as he stepped away and sat down among the debris. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"What . . . .?" I gasped in confusion.

"It's fine, just watch," he grinned. "It's no use, knowing Aizen in such a long time it's interestin' that I never seen him like that before. But he took the Hougyoku into himself without my knowledge, so I shouldn't be surprised. But ya can tell, can't ya? There's nothing ya can do now, but staying alive for Aizen's other purposes. Ya should be lucky for that, Ichi-kun."

"What was that?" I scowled.

"Think about it," he shrugged. "They are goin' to die . . . ."

"I won't let that happen . . . .!" I gritted.

"That's fine, I figured ya would say that. As expected from Captain Aizen's queen, all ya are good for now is havin' kids with him." I narrowed my eyes at that, but he grinned anyway. "When all of this is over, he's gonna drag you back to Hueco Mundo an' break ya until there's nothin' left from ya. He's winning against everybody, so what can ya do?"

". . . . You don't know what will happen to Aizen," I gritted lowly. "He might lose . . . ." A flicker in his squinted eyes changed and he stood up.

"My, my, I didn't think ya would say that," he sighed. "When ya say it like that, it kinda sounds like ya are agreein' your allies will be dead." I stiffened in shock, what was he talking about? "Could it be that some part of ya has already given up? That you're admittin' defeat an' ya would surrender to Aizen?"

"No . . . . no . . . ." I muttered, my tone of voice cracked slightly in shame.

"Good grief . . . . guess I have no choice, then," he sighed as he unsheathed his zanpaku-tou. "I thought ya were better than this, but ya are still just a kid. A very fragile one at that. There ain't no way I can leave someone like ya for Aizen to take care of . . . ." I didn't realize it, One of Starrk's wolves jumped out from the rubble and attacked him on the arms, exploding immediately. I jumped away out of instinct. Quickly putting on my mask, I attempted to hack at Gin. But his sword was too fast. It extended in time to push me down, shattering my mask from the impact.

"How pathetic," he sighed. Only his arm was singed from the attack. "Were ya always this weak? Masks are so fragile, is that all hollowfication can do?" I couldn't retaliate, I was panting harshly as if I was running nonstop. "Back then . . . . ya were much scarier than right now. Maybe it has to do wit' that collar that supressed your powers for those years. Or it could be somethin' else."

I glared at him. My spiritual powers was still the same, in my bankai my clothes indicated how much reiatsu I have left. So why is it different now? I knew that my powers had change, but it didn't make any difference to them. My emotions should had been my advantage but it wasn't. "Hmm . . . . ya should run away, Ichigo," muttered Gin.

"Wh-what . . . .?" I muttered in sudden disbelief and confusion.

"At least until everythin's done here. It might be easier to find the kid an' give one last hug before Aizen tears ya away from him-" I heard a sudden loud explosion near us. I felt it, Urahara's, Yoruichi's and my Dad's reiatsu depleted by Aizen's power and I instinctively turned my head. "Sure it's okay to be lookin' behind, when I'm standin' right in front of ya?" smirked Gin, stepping down from the rubble. "That's it for ya. Like I said, there's nothing ya could about it. Ya are not a warrior, not a Soul Reaper, nor even a Hollow. Not even a person."

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Starrk, already worn out from the attacks. Whatever those wolves were made of, it affected him deeply.

"Oh please," he grinned. "Ya think that _you_, standin' here in such a half-assed state like that, are gonna be able to stand up to an opponent that those three have lost to?"

"I . . . ." He was right. I couldn't know how to fight Aizen in the state he's in, his appearance was obviously too frightening for me to handle.

"Like I said, run away from here," he said. "Ya still don't wanna be captured by him yet, right? I'm not really interested in ya two anymore, and Aizen'd probably be disappointed if he sees ya just standin' here." He glanced at me and his grin widened. "Captain Aizen scares you, doesn't he?" he asked so casually, and my heart froze in terror at that. It was obvious in my face. "Ya 'understand it', don't ya? Of Aizen's 'powers'?"

Cold sweat dripped from my face. It was inevitable. Aizen was far too strong for any of us to go against now. "That's the last advice I'll give ya, Ichi-kun," he said as he stepped forward. "If ya still ain't gonna run-" Something landed hard right behind us, sheer terror chilled in my body when I glanced over my shoulder and saw him. Only a second later did I notice three other people crashed around us.

". . . . D-Dad . . . .?" I gasped as I stared wide-eyed at the defeated people. "Urahara . . . . Yoruichi . . . .?" I stared back at him, his face was cracked hideously beyond words.

"Gin . . . . what were you trying to tell him just now?" muttered Aizen.

"Nothin' really, just suggestin' him to run an' find the kid for ya," Gin simply replied.

". . . . I see," he said, gazing at me. "Kisuke Urahara didn't bother to reveal the location, but I believe I can precisely find him somewhere in this fake town."

"Yes, sir," grinned Gin. A sharp pain in my heart jolted violently. He was going to find Tensa! He was going to take him away from me! My hearbeat pounded harshly in my ears at the thought.

"W-wait a minute . . . .!" I yelled out, just as fragments from his face cracked more before finally shattered.

"Captain Aizen . . . ." muttered Gin.

"Yes . . . . it appears that my incubation phase is over. I'm glad . . . ." I couldn't believe it! I saw Aizen's face, but it was still different. His hair grew longer. His once bronze eyes were that of a Hollow. For some reason, I felt even more terrified of him now than before. "After I rescue my precious heir, I will witness the Soul Society's downfall with my very own eyes."

"No . . . .! No-" I yelled out but he was instantly right in front of me, his gold-black eyes burned into mine.

"When all of this is done . . . . I will tell our son how much of traitor you are against his own father," he muttered threateningly to me. "He is so innocent . . . . it shouldn't be that hard to 'understand' my reason of keeping you as my prisoner . . . . I was planning on torturing you until you breathe your very last breath, but it's better if you never see Tensa ever again. No matter how much you will beg on your soul for him . . . . he's my son, and my weapon."

Another pain jolted in my heart. It felt like it was bleeding from this man- no, this _monster's_ threat.

"I won't let you get away with this!" It happened so fast. Starrk, with all his might, charged at Aizen with heated determination in his eyes. I was too late to see it. The Primera, my son's protector, my friend. He was slashed across the chest, blood spewed out from the wound and it was far too deep. "Guh . . . .!" he choked as he collasped onto crumbled ground, the blood was vomiting from his mouth.

"STARRK!" I screamed out, my once stilled body ran towards him. "Starrk! Starrk! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I knelt down and stared in horror at the sight. He was barely breathing, large amounts of blood puddled around his body.

"S . . . . S-sorry about this . . . . Ichigo . . . ." he rasped out. "I . . . . I didn't try . . . . hard enough to protect the prince . . . ."

"No . . . .! It wasn't your fault, Starrk . . . .!" I whimpered, another pain stabbed in my chest and it was getting worst. "Just stay alive . . . .! Just longer for Tensa, please . . . .!"

"I'll . . . . I'll try . . . ." he mumbled weakly, glancing at me. "I . . . . did say it would cost me my life . . . . in order to protect you and the prince . . . ." I couldn't take this, I can't lose someone like him. He meant something important to my son.

"There's no point crying over someone like him," Aizen muttered coolly, catching my attention. "He's just a soul-eating monster, meant to be destroyed due to their violent behaviors. Having my son tainted by the likes of him, I won't allow that . . . ."

"You fucking bastard . . . .!" I gritted as I glared at him. "You're a real monster, Aizen! I won't let you get Tensa!"

"You see . . . . I may be a monster to your eyes, but I am _something else_ now," he smirked, calmly walking up to me. "I am the one that will create the Ouken and destroy the Spirit King. Nobody can stop me. Not Yamamoto, not Urahara, not even your pathetic father."

"Shut up . . . .!" I gritted lowly.

"Of course it's true . . . ." he smirked. "Your father is a Soul Reaper, and yet didn't do anything to protect Karakura Town from the Hollows over the past 20 years and he still can't now. He just let everything happened as he turned a blind eye."

"The fuck are you saying . . . .?" He merely gazed at me, and I immediately knew. "No . . . .!" I gasped in realization and my eyes widened. "You're lying . . . .!"

"That rainy night . . . . when you were just a child," he sighed quietly. "And he didn't do anything to stop it . . . ." Another pain. It made sense, my Dad's a Soul Reaper but he didn't save her. My Mom. All this time, I thought it was my fault that my mother was killed by a Hollow. I saw why my Dad didn't blame me for it. "Take your time and say good-bye to the Primera," he said, moving past me. "I'll give you mercy of seeing Tensa one last time before preparing to destroy Karakura Town as well as the Soul Society. I'll see you later . . . . my queen." Both he and Gin disappeared from my sight. I couldn't move my legs to follow after them, what was the point?

Everything was over. I couldn't take Aizen down like I promised to Tensa. I lost. The pain was getting greater in my heart with each heartbeat.

"What're you doing just sitting there, Ichigo . . . .?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dad struggling to his feet. "We need to go and-"

"It's true? You didn't try to save Mom?" I blurted out. Tears stung at my eyes the moment I saw his shocked reaction. "Dad . . . . you made me feel horrible of what happened and you didn't tell me . . . .?"

"It wasn't like that, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered solemnly.

"Then what? I wouldn't care if I knew if you were a Soul Reaper. If you had the power to save Mom, then she still would have been alive."

"That's just it, I lost my powers when I came into the real world," he said regrettably. "I can't explain why now, but my powers came back soon after you became a Soul Reaper because of your spiritual energy."

"Then . . . ." I muttered, my chest was aching so terribly. "The Hollow . . . . Grand Fisher, is he-"

"I killed him, only to relieve my regret of what had happened that time," my Dad muttered. "He . . . . he was turned into an Arrancar when I killed him."

"Arrancar . . . .? You mean . . . .?" Another jolt of pain. I stood up just as he staggered towards me.

"Let's go, Ichigo . . . ." he grunted, hauling his arm over my shoulders. "Let's save my grandson . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tough break for those who didn't see the latest chapt! Finally, I wote the latest chapter in a couple of days instead of a week and a half, yays!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	18. My Son, My Lifeline, My Only Heart

Thanx to **RuByMoOn17** for being the 300th reviewer. You will get . . . . some pink lemonade for this hot weather!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18- My Son, My Lifeline, My Only Heart**

(Third person POV)

Starrk's breathing staggered as his vision hazed slowly into the darkness. He could still see his former superior and friend gazing down at him with so much grievance before starting to leave. "I promise, Starrk . . . . I'll get my son back," he muttered softly. "Stay alive so you can see him again . . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . . I'm not sure if I can . . . . " he rasped weakly.

"Just do it . . . . that's not an option," Ichigo whimpered, putting on a sad smile. "We both know that Tensa cares so much about you. You can't die yet . . . ." With much reluctance, Ichigo stepped away before he and his father disappeared from the demolished area. The pain in his heart kept stabbing him as they rushed after the ex-Captain and the monster.

". . . ." Starrk's eyes became glassy but were filled with regret. He was supposed to be the strongest Espada out of the ten but it wasn't good enough against Aizen. For once, he regretted wishing to be weak. Lilinette couldn't talk to him in reassurance, he assumed that she was dying as he was. ". . . . Tensa . . . ." he muttered, his dry tongue rolled off the child's name so softly as he closed his eyes. "Sorry . . . . I can't wait any longer . . . ."

". . . . Souten Kisshun . . . ." Starrk opened his eyes. A warm orange glow had surrounded him as vitality was seeping back to him.

"What . . . .?" he mumbled in confusion. But he quickly realized what was happening, he was getting a second chance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The park was all too familiar. It was the first time Ulquiorra and Yammy came into the real world to analyze Ichigo's possible potentials. Aizen stepped onto the grass-covered ground and gazed around calmly. ". . . . I can sense him here," he mused.

"Really? I thought the kid's got no reiatsu to be detected in the first place," grinned Gin.

"He doesn't, but I can sense a spiritual barrier surrounding him," he smirked as he glanced even further, he wasn't far. "Urahara is indeed a very intelligent man. But he often underestimates the situation at the precise moment, that is why he lost to me . . . ." He turned his head and his eyes narrowed. "He's right there . . . ." he smirked as he walked towards the thick forestry. "Tensa . . . . my darling, precious son . . . ." Passing through the shrubbery, his smirk widened at the innocent sight.

Tensa, sleeping calmly as he was curled up, was surrounded by an egg-shaped glow of blue. "My son . . . ." he sighed contently, kneeling down and gazed at the sleeping face. "Sorry, but it's time to wake up, Tensa. We're going back home soon enough . . . ." Reaching out a hand, he touched at the wavering barrier. "Far too easy, even with the strongest Kidou," he smirked. With the slightest pressure, the barrier cracked instantly and broke away.

"Mmnnhhh . . . ." Tensa whimpered quietly as he rubbed his eyes. "Mmnn . . . . Uhnn . . . ."

"It's all right, my son . . . ." smiled Aizen, reaching to pick him up. Tensa frowned slightly before opening his eyes and blinked in confusion.

"Huh . . . .?" he mumbled as he glanced up.

"It's me, Tensa . . . . your father," he smiled. Tensa glanced at him, the hollowfied eyes gazed down at him and he shivered in apprehension.

"Ehh . . . ." he whimpered, wiggling away from the hold.

"I was afraid of this, he wouldn't like your new look, Aizen," shrugged Gin.

"It's quite all right, he would eventually get used to it once my goals are completed," Aizen sighed as he stood up, Tensa's cries grew gradually louder as he moved out into the open. "In the meantime, I will deal with his mother and grandfather . . . ." As the words left his mouth, two spiritual pressures resonated greatly as they finally arrived.

(Ichigo's POV)

"AIZEN!"

My heart beated painfully but mostly in rage as I saw Aizen cradling Tensa in his arms. Oxygen left my lungs when I realized my son was frightened of his monstrous appearance, and my eyes burned with absolute rage.

"Oh, were you finished saying your last words to the dead Primera, my queen?" Aizen questioned so smugly.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Give me back my son, you monster!" I screamed angrily.

"And why should I? I believe I have every right to keep my one and only flesh and blood with me," he replied coolly.

"He's not yours to keep, he's not your fucking weapon!"

"Ahh, but he will learn how to master his own powers, but under my control-"

"You will not use him for your heinous actions, Aizen!" gritted Dad.

". . . . Gin, look after my son," muttered Aizen, handing my crying son to him. His eyes gazed at me and he smirked. "Again, you defied my ultimatum, Ichigo. I have given you an offer of seeing Tensa one last time before destroying Soul Society but you're making it difficult for yourself. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You'll kill yourself going against me."

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled heatedly. "Even if I do die, I will make sure that I'll drag you down with me, Aizen!"

"How interesting, do you really believe so?" he smirked. I couldn't take it anymore! My heart pounded in painful intensity as my legs twitched and rushed towards him.

"Ichigo, stop!" Dad yelled after me, but I didn't care. I need to kill this man! I must kill this monster!

"Guh . . . .!" A wolf came out of nowhere and snapped at Aizen's leg, exploding instantly. I jumped back, my eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Huh, guess he didn't die after all . . . ." I glanced at Gin, more wolves surrounded the ex-third Captain. "Aizen . . . ."

"Never mind . . . . I want him to challenge me once again," muttered Aizen, slicing the dust away with his hand. He was barely fazed by the sudden attack, but frowned slightly from it. "Don't try to help me, I don't want my heir to get hurt."

"What . . . .?" I gasped. I glanced to my side, and to my surprise I saw Starrk. He was all right, though he appeared to be distressed with fatigue. "Starrk . . . .? I thought-"

"I'm all right, don't worry about me," he panted. "I won't fail to get him back . . . ."

"Haven't you learned your lesson before, Primera?" smirked Aizen as he stepped forward. "I won't have my son tainted by the likes of you."

"I could say the same thing to you . . . ." Starrk muttered lowly.

"You're not his father."

"I care about his well-beings more than you will ever be," he muttered. "You only wanted him as a weapon and nothing else. You don't love him."

"I do love him . . . ." Aizen said, and his smirk widened. "I love him enough . . . . that I want to eat him once his powers are ready for me . . . ."

"What?" I gasped sharply at that, a jolt of pain stabbed at me again!

"It's merely the laws of nature, animals often eat their youngs in order for themselves to survive," he sneered. "I am simply extending my life as well as my powers."

"You're a true monster! Your own son . . . .?" I gasped in disbelief.

"I am not a monster, I am just becoming a god," he chuckled lowly.

"You're becoming a fucking devil, that's what you are!" Without even trying, my mask reformed over my face as I charged at him. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He tried to block the wave of black energy with his bare hand. It nearly faltered him, the force was pushing him into the ground. More wolves ambushed him, engulfing him in a huge explosion. I jumped back and glared at Gin, who for once appeared agitated by the situation.

"Give him to me now!" I roared as I rushed at him, he was surprised of my sudden strength. He tried to step away, but Starrk was suddenly faster and grabbed Tensa away from him. "Starrk . . . .!"

"I got him! It's okay!" he called out.

". . . . Such a cheap trick," gritted Aizen, his gold-black eyes suddenly seemed to blaze as he glared at him. Even with all those explosion, he was barely singed.

"You're taking it too easy!" Dad yelled, he rushed at him in an attempt to slash at him. It was useless, Aizen slammed him away like he was nothing.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"You keep coming, and I'll keep killing you until you stay dead," Aizen growled. The transformation from the Hougyoku had truly changed him, he was completely different from the smirking and conniving man who toys with people's lives. His attacks were becoming more brash and straightfoward.

"I can't stay dead, at least not yet," my Dad gritted, coughing out blood. "Go, Ichigo!"

"Right!" I charged towards the monster, the black energy swirled around my blade. "Getsuga-"

"Stop this," Aizen frowned, without lifting his hands his reiatsu pushed me away. I held my ground, I won't back down from him!

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled out, the wave of energy rushed at him rapidly.

"I said to stop this!" he yelled. Like before, he blocked it with his bare hands. The clashing crackled around his fingers like electricity. "By going against me, you want to die in vain! You don't want to save Tensa like this!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Tensa!"

"Even at the cost of your friends and allies?" For a split-second, I nearly faltered at that and he noticed it. "Nobody is important to you but Tensa, you are willing to let everybody die for you and there is no way to pay them back! I wonder, who is the real monster?"

". . . . It's still you, Aizen!" I growled.

"Is that right?" His mouth curled cruelly into a snarl as he glared viciously at me. "Gin-"

"Sorry, seems that I got caught," Gin frowned; Rangiku, out of nowhere, was holding him down with a strong Kidou.

"Why did you let it happen?" he questioned.

"It was unexpected, with so much reiatsu resonating around here I didn't detect hers."

"Tch! Such a disgusting excuse . . . .!" gritted Aizen. "Must I do everything myself?" Being distracted, he didn't realize that I was charging at him with my blade raised. "I told you to stop going against me, Ichigo! It's pointless!" he gritted, grabbing my sword with his bare hand once again.

"I don't fucking care! I will save Tensa!" I yelled, pushing against his strength. He scoffed in frustration. His reiatsu was getting more heavier, I could see the Hougyoku glowing and pulsing in his chest. "Is that really why you wanted me to have your children . . . .?" I gritted, my heart pounding with so much pain. "Eat them to consume their powers, like an actual Hollow?"

". . . . I guess you can say that," he grunted, with a sneer.

"You monster . . . .!"

"It's a shame that it ended like this, Ichigo," he smirked. "If only you had been obedient to me, then none of this would have happened . . . . Tensa would have had a nice, precious life back in Hueco Mundo and you would just be my loving queen. At least until Tensa becomes a young man and his role will become significant . . . ."

"You're such a disgusting, cold-blooded monster . . . .!" I gritted. A shot of pain sliced through my heart.

"Don't worry . . . . I may give you another child to care for-"

"Stop it! I won't let you do this to Tensa!" His smirk quickly twisted back to an angry frown and swung me away from my own blade. I tumbled to the ground and glared at him. I noticed him glaring at Starrk, who was still holding crying Tensa, and my heart jolted in pain once again. "Stop!" I yelled out. I quickly flash-stepped before he could have a chance to move but he knew I would do that. He waited for me to make my next move.

". . . . Stop trying, it's useless," he muttered lowly. "I will win, and you will lose . . . . nothing can be done about it, Ichigo."

"Shut up . . . . I will destroy you," I gritted. "I will take back what you stole from me. My mother, my daughter . . . . my life imprisioned by you, I want it back."

"Heh, what can I do about that . . . .?" he chuckled lowly. "They're already gone, they were too weak so I had to let them go in order for my plans to fullfill." Another jolt of pain!

"You purposely let . . . . Masaki die, and my mother killed?" I gasped breathlessly. I felt my vision starting to become red because of this. My mask was cracking from the prolonged usage. "Why . . . .? Why . . . .?" I didn't have a chance to notice that he moved past me and rushed towards the Primera. "Starrk! Look out!" I yelled out. Starrk barely had time to dodge, he jumped back just as Aizen tried to grab him.

". . . . Give my heir back to me, Primera," he threatened lowly.

"I will not . . . ." muttered Starrk, clutching my scared son closer to his chest.

". . . . It felt deja-vu from so long ago," he muttered, with a small smirk. "I asked Renji Abarai to give me Rukia Kuchiki, who had the Hougyoku in her body. He refused to, and I replied that he could still hold onto her but the rest of his body can go. Guess I can say the same thing for you, Coyote Starrk."

"I won't let you get Tensa . . . ." he muttered lowly. Aizen's frowned returned and stepped forward, without looking he whacked my father aside when he charged at him.

"Dad!" I saw him tumbling to the ground harshly and he wasn't moving. "Dad, can you hear me?"

"He'll die soon enough . . . ." muttered Aizen. Another jolt of pain, I can't take it!

"Starrk, get Tensa out of here now!"

"As if you can escape from me," he frowned as he disappeared from my sight and Starrk did the same. As much as I resisted to leave my Dad, I finally followed after them. They went back to the destroyed city, I can sense Starrk's reiatsu wavering against Aizen's as he tried to evade the monster's attacks.

"Starrk!" I screamed when I finally found them, he was doing everything he can to protect my son as deep wounds covered his arms and back.

"Stay back, Ichigo!" he suddenly called out. "You'll get hurt, don't worry about me!"

"I can't, I won't let my son lose you again!"

"I know, I'll defeat Aizen for his sake!" Several more wolves surrounded Aizen but many of them easily taken down, by now Starrk was wheezing from using so much energy.

"Starrk!"

"Tch, it's pointless, Coyote Starrk . . . ." muttered Aizen, narrowing his gold-black eyes. "You'll just die for your stubborness, and I'll be more than happy to take out your misery." He moved forward, raising his sword at him. I moved just as fast, but fast enough to the block the coming attack. It was slow-motion to my eyes, I saw Aizen striking at Starrk head-on. I saw blood gushing from his abdomen like before, but my eyes widened when I realized what had happened. As did Starrk. As did Aizen.

". . . . TENSAAA!" I saw it! I saw the blood, _his_ blood! Gushing from the right side of his head! "TENSA!" I screamed in absolute horror, my heart shattered into fragments as I rushed for him. Starrk's nearly severed arms was still holding onto him as he collasped to the crumpled rooftop. "TENSA! TENSA!" I kept crying out as I stared in total horror, he was in total shock from the trauma and the bloodloss! He was possibly dying! What should I do? What can I do? I glared up at the monster, he was taking my loved ones away from me once again!

"AIZEN . . . .!" I roared, and my reddened vision became black . . . .

(Third person POV)

Aizen mentally cursed himself; he was sure that he had sliced Starrk's arms off. but he hadn't expected for Tensa to suddenly move his body the moment he struck at Starrk. He gritted his teeth in frustration, he could only hope that Tensa is still alive from the attack. He glared down at Ichigo who was screaming and crying at the sight. If the child will die, then he would have another with Ichigo if he became broken of Tensa's potential death. He stepped down from the air when he suddenly felt tremendous amount of reiatsu.

"AIZEN . . . .!" Ichigo roared out as he glared up at him. Black and red aura swirled around the teen violently, his eyes glowed golden as his Hollow mask shattered off. "HHEEERRAAHHHH . . . .!" he roared angrily, Aizen's eyes slightly widened when he noticed the bright orange hair was growing longer and the tannish skin was getting paler.

"This can't be . . . ." he muttered. He then realized that his mask reformed again, but it was different. The aura condensed momentarily before it finally dispersed. Aizen's eyes widened again, in unusual surprise yet shock as he stared at what was once Ichigo. The teen transform into a Hollow before but this was different. His top was ripped off from the reiatsu; the hole was at the center of his chest with black markings across his chest and shoulders. Crimson tufts covered his neck, wrists, and ankles. The mask was similar from before but this one had sharp angular horn extending forward.

"I see . . . . so this is your true strength, Ichigo . . . ." Aizen muttered, glaring at the other 'monster'. Starrk, almost on the brink of passing out, stared in disbelief at the new form of Ichigo.

"Sta . . . . S-Sta . . . . arrk," growled Ichigo, trying to regain one last control over his Hollow. "Protect . . . . protect Ten . . . . sa. Protect him . . . ."

"I . . . . I'll try, Ichigo . . . ." wheezed Starrk. Without another word, Ichigo suddenly sonido'd before one can blink, behind Aizen. Aizen glared behind him, the Hollow just stood there as he growled lowly.

". . . . I knew you were stronger than I expected, but I never knew this would happen like this," he muttered. Again, Ichigo said nothing. "So you finally let your Hollow take over you, I suppose that you are the real _monster_. Is that right, Ichigo-" The sound of the blade slicing the air was more than enough for the Hollow to reply, it managed to nick Aizen in the face and several hair strands were chopped off. His breathing hitched slightly as blood trickled from the cut on his cheek, any injury he received usually healed away instantly.

But it was different this time. "Tch . . . .!" Aizen quickly moved away, but Ichigo was already in front of him. Out of reflex, he clashed his sword against the Hollow's, but was getting surprisingly overwhelmed by the strength as well as the reiatsu. Ichigo snarled as a cero began to form from his horns, red energy was ready to engulf the ex-Captain. "I can't lose . . . . not to this!" gritted Aizen, disappearing just as the cero was released. The intense blast shot across the fake city, before it landed in a massive explosion.

Ichigo snarled, turning around to glare at Aizen. "You think you can defeat me like this, Ichigo?" he questioned lowly, narrowing his eyes. "If you keep going on like this, you'll destroy everything and everyone . . . ." Wordlessly, Ichigo charged at him with great speed. His black clawed fingers aimed at his enemy's face, Aizen barely had time to dodge the attack and was only grazed just underneath his right eye. "I see . . . . I assume that the only way I can talk some sense into your head is through physical force," he gritted as he suddenly flash-stepped behind Ichigo. But he was faster, blocking his blade with his own.

"Guhh . . . .!" Aizen's eyes narrowed before it widened; his zanpaku-tou was cracking against the intense pressure. Ichigo growled lowly, his eyes glowed golden as he glared at the 'monster'. It was all too sudden. Aizen felt the rip a second too late; his entire arm was torn off when Ichigo grabbed him with a free hand. "Gahh . . . .!" he choked out, blood spewed out from the torn wound. "You . . . . you fucking bastard . . . .!"

"D . . . . Die . . . ." growled Ichigo, tossing the limb away. "K-kill . . . . Kill for Tensa . . . . Tensa . . . ."

"What?" In an instant, he was face-to-face with the Hollow and he felt another pain a second too late once again. His abdomen was directly impaled, his powers faltered immediately, the Hougyoku was ripped out of his body! "Gahh! I-Ichigo . . . .!" he choked out as blood vomited from his mouth.

"Kill . . . ." Ichigo jumped back, his blood-soaked hand clenched the glowing orb. It was the reason why Aizen had caused so much destruction all because of this device. The reason why Tensa was hurt because of it. Ichigo immediately snarled at the thought and his reiatsu intensified, to near suffocation. "Ten . . . . sa . . . ." he growled, and the Hougyoku suddenly broke under his violent pressure, shattering when he tossed the fragments away.

"This . . . . this can't be . . . ." gasped Aizen, his body significantly shriveled from so much consumption of power. The long hair molted off and his hollowfied eyes reverted to normal but sunken. From the loss of powers, he couldn't stand in the air any longer and began falling to the ground. He didn't expect any of this to happen, he had thought the Hougyoku would establish his goals of destroying everything and make himself a god. But it didn't. Ichigo changed that, Starrk changed that. Because of his son. "Guh-" Aizen was suddenly slammed down into the demolished ground, Ichigo's hand was encased tightly around his throat.

"Aizen . . . . die . . . ." he growled.

"Don't . . . . don't do this, Ichigo," choked Aizen. "You can't kill . . . . your child's father . . . ." Ichigo's grip tightened and he choked again. "You shouldn't do this . . . . p-please, Ichigo . . . ." Ichigo said nothing else, all he did was stare at the defeated man who was now pathetic in his eyes. Slowly, he raised his black blade and the man's face contorted in sheer horror. The first ever emotion he had ever shown in his entire life. "Ichigo . . . .!"

_Shunk!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

(Ichigo's POV)

Blood . . . . Was it blood that I was touching? I wasn't sure, all I could see was darkness. All I could felt was someone crippled under my hands. "P-please, Ichigo . . . . not your child's father . . . ." I heard him said that. But it was too late, far too late to beg for mercy. Not after what he had done to me and to his own son. He deserved it, I didn't care . . . .

My vision gradually cleared after the darkness. I felt my body heavy under so much reiatsu, and I realized that my body was different as I stared at my clawed hands. "Wha . . . . What . . . .?" I gasped. I was different, I must have became a Hollow after . . . . "Tensa . . . .!" I gasped sharply as I looked around but my eyes instantly fell on the ground below me.

Aizen. Dead. His head desecrated from his body.

I stared at my hands again, it was caked with blood. His blood. "What . . . .?" I gasped, I felt my mask cracking but I didn't care. I . . . . I killed him. I killed Aizen. His eyes widened from the sheer panic, blackish-red blood pooled around his crippled body. A large fragment of my mask fell off but I didn't care. He was actually dead. I did more than defeating him.

". . . . Ichigo . . . .?" I sensed him. Starrk, standing just yards away from me. "Ichigo . . . . are you there, inside that form?"

". . . . Yes . . . ." I muttered so quietly, barely a whisper. Another large fragment fell off.

"Is it over . . . .?" The horns fell before more fragments fell off and I turned around. He was all right. So was my son. Tensa . . . .

"Yes . . . . it's finally over." By the look on his face, the relief washed over him like a waterfall. "Tensa . . . ."

"Your friend healed him, he's okay now . . . ." he muttered quietly, as the dust finally settled I saw Orihime standing behind him. Then Uryuu. Then Chad. Renji. Rukia. Then a few more survivors.

"I'm . . . . I'm glad . . . ." I smiled, my legs moved on its own towards them. The last remnants of my mask was still stuck over my right eye as I walked towards Tensa, who stirred from his consciousness in the Primera's arms. "Tensa . . . .?" I muttered. Despite my clawed and bloodied hand, I reached out and touched the right side of his head. Nothing was there. My eyes watered, my son was okay. I saw him waking up, I saw him staring back at me as he blinked his eyes.

But he wasn't scared of my appearance. He knew who I was. ". . . . Mama . . . ." he mumbled, smiling gently at me.

I smiled back, the final piece of my mask fell off as I cried silently. "Tensa, my only lifeline . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey, sorry about not updating sooner. Mostly because something tragic happened recently in my family and my mother left me to look after the house for a while. But it's okay, the next chapter will be good one and it'll cheer me up.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	19. FD: Ichigo's Laments and Hope

It's gonna be **very** long chapter! Bare with it cuz it's good, with a good surprise somewhere! Hurry up and make a sandwich, it'll be a good sitting!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19- Final Destination: Ichigo's Laments and Hopes**

I can't remember how I turned back to my normal self; all I remember was that I was glad Tensa was all right just before I passed out. I woke up and barely realized that I was in what looked like a hospital room. "Ichigo . . . .?" I glanced to my side and saw Rukia, Tensa was sleeping peacefully in her arms. It took five seconds for me to recollect and I jolted up.

"What happened . . . .?" I gasped sharply, my heart was beating frantically when I tried to remember the final battle.

"Calm down, Ichigo . . . . you've been asleep for four days," she muttered as she placed her hand onto my shoulders. "It's . . . . it's over, Ichigo . . . . you did it." I blinked. Then I finally remembered, as my eyes widened.

"I . . . . Did I kill Aizen?" I questioned, and she silently nodded. Realization struck me, so I really did do it. I didn't really know how to take it, I wasn't sure how. "I killed him . . . ." I muttered. "I killed him for real . . . ." I flopped back down onto the hospital bed. A headache throbbed and threatened to burst out of my head. "I can't believe this, I really did it . . . .?" I muttered. I knew. But it wasn't really me that did it, it was my Hollow who killed him. But the damage was done regardless. ". . . . Where am I?"

"In the fourth Squad's infirmary, we're back in the Soul Society," replied Rukia. "Everyone's okay . . . . no one died from the battle. We . . . . won." I glanced at her again, then at Tensa.

"I wonder . . . . did we really?"

"Huh?" I sat back up, and promptly pulled my son into my arms.

"How long has he been asleep?" I asked quietly. My fingers slipped through his silky chestnut hair, there was no scar or anything else on the right side.

"Um . . . . for a few hours, I guess. After that Arrancar left . . . ."

"Starrk? Where did he go?"

"I think he left to see Urahara, along with his fraccion . . . ." I said nothing else. "This was the first time he had left his and your side." I had forgotten about the deal from before, about if we defeated him . . . . "Ichigo, I know that you don't want to hear it but everyone here . . . . are grateful that you defeated and killed Aizen. Some of them asked if there is anything you need-"

"I just . . . . I just want to be left alone for now, with Tensa," I mumbled, never ceasing to run my fingers through my son's hair. "Please, Rukia . . . ."

"Oh, all right then . . . ." she nodded in understanding. "Guess I'll see you later." She merely patted me on the head before leaving the room. The sun seeped bright golden light through the window, it was near sunset and I didn't say anything. My only attention was only Tensa. I believed over an hour had passed, as the light turned orange and Tensa wiggled slightly in my arms as he was beginning to wake up.

"Mmehh . . . ." he mumbled. He clenched at my white yukata and opened his tired eyes. Immediately, his lips curled into a beaming smile the moment he saw me and giggled. "Mama . . . .!" he smiled, cuddling close to my heart. I smiled back, hugging him as tight as I can.

"Tensa . . . . I'm so glad that you're okay," I whispered quietly, kissing at his face. He merely laughed at my affectionate contacts, he had no idea of what had happened to him. I was glad, all too glad. "Tensa . . . ."

"You feeling all right, Ichigo?" I was startled slightly and glanced at the door.

"Dad . . . .?" I muttered, and he walked up to my bed. Tensa blinked and stared at him with curiosity before glancing back at me. "It's okay, Tensa . . . ." I smiled lightly. "This is your grandfather . . . . can you say that word?"

"Huh . . . .?" Tensa frowned. Dad smiled a little and patted at his head, my son whined from the stranger's touch even though it was from his own grandfather.

"Are you feeling okay, Ichigo?" he asked again.

". . . . Yeah, Dad," I muttered.

"I knew what happened . . . . and I don't blame you," he sighed tiredly. "What's done is done, he's gone forever . . . ."

"I know . . . ." I sighed. "But . . . . I don't know, I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

". . . . Finally returning to Karakura Town." Tensa frowned at the tension surrounding us and wiggled a little. "Two years passed by and yet I feel like I'm not ready to go home yet. It'll be hard to act like normal, Dad . . . ."

"There's no right definition for the word 'normal', Ichigo," sighed my father. "How you live is what considered normal, no matter what. Your life is what meant to be, whether or not you like it."

"I know . . . . I don't think I'm normal since I found out I could see ghosts," I muttered. "I blame you for that, Dad."

"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong to you," he frowned at me.

"Dad . . . . you're a Soul Reaper, and because of that, I'm a Soul Reaper also," I frowned back.

"Oh, right . . . ."

"And . . . . he might become one soon, as well," I muttered, my Dad noticed my saddened tone.

"Ichigo . . . . that won't happen," he reassured.

"Come on, Dad . . . . even if Tensa doesn't have anything right now, he will become one eventually," I scoffed softly. "Both you and I know that . . . ." He glanced away, he already knew that.

"Well . . . . what are we gonna do until then?" he suggested.

"I just want him to have a normal life, is that too much to ask?" I sighed. Dad glanced back at me and smiled.

"That's never too much," he shrugged. I blinked, and couldn't help but to smile back. My room was getting dark from the dusk, Tensa felt a little agitated from coming darkness. My body still felt tired but I forced myself to move and got off the bed, just as someone put on the light.

"Good evening, Kurosaki family," smiled Urahara as he walked in.

"Urahara . . . .? You're all right . . . .?" I questioned in surprise, completely forgotten what Rukia told me earlier.

"Yeah, I was on my feet within a day but you were out for over four days," he replied.

". . . . Oh yeah," I sighed.

"And you know why, right Ichigo?"

"Yes . . . ." I muttered, hugging Tensa close.

"Well . . . . there's no need to discuss about it if you don't want to, but I come here with some good news," he smiled, as Starrk walked in. But I flinched in surprise, it was Starrk but he was completely different. His mask and hole was gone. He looked human.

"Starrk?" I gasped.

"Th-arrk!" smiled Tensa, now struggling out of my arms to get to him. Starrk cocked his head and smiled slightly before walking up to me, I realized that he was wearing normal everyday clothing. A simple T-shirt and jeans with a denim jacket and a pair of casual boots. But Tensa didn't seem to mind, he wanted to see his friend. "Hahh, Th-arrk!" he squealed the moment he was in his arms.

"I'm glad that you're okay . . . ." he sighed. Tensa simply smiled, unaware of the turmoil he had been through with us.

". . . . Where's Lilinette?" I asked.

"Ah, it's a little difficult to explain," he muttered, only to wince in pain. I glanced down and blinked, a dog nipped him in the leg. It looked like a cross between an Akita and a wolf, nearly white with a line of silver-grey on the back and it had light pink eyes.

"That's Lilinette . . . .?" 

"Told you it was difficult to explain," he sighed.

"It's just in case," Urahara replied. "We discussed of creating a gigai that would diminish his reiatsu. Since his fraccion is actually a part of him, I decided to make a special one for her in order to keep what's left of his reiatsu, even if it is just a little." Lilinette scoffed at the decision, frowning as much as she tried to.

"I see . . . . so Starrk's power will be gone?" I asked.

"Gradually," answered Starrk. "And there's another thing, Ichigo . . . ."

"What is it?"

"I also made a gigai for your son, a very special one," muttered Urahara. "In your spirit form, your child is born. Therefore, he is also a spiritual being. But it won't be a case when you return to the real world. This gigai will assimilate his konpaku, and change him into an actual human." I blinked and glanced at my smiling son, before looking back at Urahara.

"You mean, this gigai is not the same as Starrk's?" I questioned.

"I thought you understand, your child don't have any reiatsu due to his very young age. However, this gigai will restrain the reiatsu he developes, possibly by half."

"Oh . . . ." I sighed.

"Quit putting up a sad face, this is a good thing!" he suddenly perked up. "Sure, he might be able to see spirits growing up, but that's the least of your worries. You'll be lucky that he won't develop Soul Reaper powers until he's in his late twenties!" He didn't expect me chucking a desk straight at his head.

After much calming down, I finally felt relieved when the former scientist presented the perfect gigai. Tensa seemed apprehensive of the situation but he quickly calmed down as soon as he made contact with the then faux body. I stared, my eyes beginning to sting with tears, as my son became a human. "Ehh . . . ." he frowned, rubbing his eyes. I knew wearing a gigai is hard, but I didn't care. I picked him up, and he felt so real in my arms. "Mama . . . .? he muttered, frowning when he wiggled in his new body and saw me crying.

"Don't worry, Tensa . . . . I'm crying because I'm happy," I smiled, wiping away a stray of tear. "It's okay . . . ." I ran my fingers through a right side of his hair. Little did I know that would become a habit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Tensa! Wave to Grandpa holding a camera!" cheered Dad, Tensa was sitting in my lap as he had his attention on a brand new teddy bear in my arms. It had been over a month and a half since it happened . . . . my son was now 18 months old. Initially, he was scared of the new world, and of the new people who happened to be my old high school friends and his own aunts. They knew, even Yuzu, that I was missing and was glad that I was back. They didn't care about how I had Tensa, as long as I was all right. Gradually, he had gotten used to the new people and was eager to know them.

But the only person he wanted to be around was Starrk. But the former Primera were perplexed of the real world, in a way he needed to be re-educated about how humans live their lives. It took me back of how Rukia couldn't open a simple juice box. Speaking of which, Rukia had informed of what happened in the Soul Society after we left.

Gin, the last ex-Captain who became a traitor, was imprisioned in a single cell in what was called the 'Maggost's Nest'. At least for now, I'm not sure what they are doing with him but it had to do with the plans _he_ had devised. I didn't care. I stopped being associated with the Soul Society, as a deputy Soul Reaper.

I told them persistently that I'll stop being a Soul Reaper, only to be one for emergencies, despite my friends' concerned debates about it. I said I wished my son to have a normal life, meaning that I'll make sure that he has a normal life. But it didn't mean my Soul Reaper friends will stop coming by; right now, Rukia and Renji was visiting us for a 'half-birthday' as my idiotic Dad would put it. "Look at me, Tensa! Grandpa just wanna take a picture of you-"

"You've already taken over fifteen pictures, you idiot!" I scowled, kicking him in the face. "Let him play with his new toys for once, gosh!" Tensa merely giggled at the mild violence before grabbing at the teddy bear. I just hoped that he don't rip it apart like he nearly did with Kon's plushie body, much to the mod soul's horror. As of now, he was hiding somewhere in the house from my little tormentor as he tugged at the furry limbs. "You wanna play on the floor, Tensa?" I smiled, my mood changed completely after beating down Dad.

"Yah!" he smiled back. I settled him down onto the floor and let him wander around the living room. On the floor, he picked up a wolf plushie. For the both of us, it was a very special gift since it came from Starrk. Quickly losing interest of the bear, he hugged the wolf one and smiled as he wandered out of the room. I stood up from the couch and quickly followed; he frowned a little when he came across the flight of stairs.

"Mama . . . .!" he whined, waving his arm at the stairs.

"You wanna see Starrk, right?" I smiled. He nodded vigorously, he knew where he was. I held his small hand and slowly walked up the stairs and then towards my bedroom. It barely changed after so long, but one thing was different. Tensa immediately went for my slightly opened closet door and pushed it open with all his might. There he was, napping with no care in the world. Peeking one dark grey eye open, he glanced down at Tensa and smiled a little.

"Hey there . . . ." he sighed, patting on his head as he stifled a yawn.

"Th-arrk! Muhh!" he frowned, tugging on his hand. It had taken me a while to get used to seeing his bare hands at first, there was no tattoo on his left hand because of his gigai. Starrk sighed and let himself get 'dragged', falling gently onto the floor but his long legs was still propped inside the closet.

"Give me five more minutes, Tensa . . . ." he muttered quietly.

"Nuh!" he huffed, plopping himself onto the man's chest. Starrk let out a soft 'oof' but smiled again as he patted him on the head.

"Fine . . . ." He stood up and carried Tensa back downstairs. I sighed deeply as I sat down on my bed and scratched through my hair. It was a little surreal, a Hollow hiding out in my closet as the other one, in a form as a dog, slept in front of the closet. Both of my little sisters were now in middle school, close to high school. And now me, despite of everything I was close to graduating but I won't go to college yet. I want to take care of Tensa first. This is what considered 'normal' to me and my family.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia called out to me.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked, glancing up.

"What do you think?" she frowned a little. I rolled my eyes at her, I knew what was coming. "Everytime I come by, that guy always sleeps in my closet. Why can't he find some other place to sleep?"

"What do you want me to do? There's no other room for him to stay in, plus Tensa wants him to stay close by."

"Fine, whatever . . . ." She walked up to my bed and sat next to me. "So . . . ." she muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll stop being a Soul Reaper after a while, Rukia," I finally answered.

"Come on, you can't just stop being a Soul Reaper, Ichigo," Rukia sighed. "It's too difficult to do that."

"The Vizards stopped over a hundred years ago, so why can't I?" I frowned. "It's not like I wished to be this forever, just only to protect my family at that time."

"And you can still do that-"

"But I'll worry about Tensa everytime I fight a Hollow," I countered. "There hasn't been any since that battle, but it doesn't mean that any one of us should have it easy for now."

"Then what are you saying, Ichigo . . . .?" frowned Rukia. I merely wrapped my arms around her and hugged her a little.

"Thanks, Rukia . . . . for everything that came up to this point," I sighed. She relaxed from my half-hug but was still frowning.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, you were the one that gave me Soul Reaper powers," I frowned back.

"Yeah, but you developed your own after I left," she argued.

"But still, accept my gratitude and get over it," I scoffed, nudging her away.

"What if I don't?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" chirped Orihime when she suddenly walked in.

"Ichigo's forcing me to accept his thanks!" Rukia scoffed.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"See? Orihime was okay with it when I was grateful to her!" I reasoned as I stood up.

"Of course, Ichigo! Because you're my friend!" she smiled. Rukia crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Fine . . . . I accept your thanks, Ichigo," she grumbled, though she put up a small smile.

"C'mon, Tensa's opening up more presents!" smiled Orihime as she grabbed my hand. I groaned inwardly as we left the room, why did my Dad decide to give Tensa a half-birthday?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I groaned tiredly as I rubbed my eyes. These medical words are going over my head.

I can't believe that I decided to become a pediatrician, before then I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. But after having Tensa, it seemed to be my calling and I went to a medical school. It was the easy thing to do, my Dad is a clinic doctor and, to my surprise, Uryuu's father works for the hospital. _"Who gave me this check?"_ I asked in surprise, when I finally decided to go to school.

_"It came from an old friend of mine, he owed me anyway,"_ smiled Dad. I frowned and stared at the name of the check. Sure enough, my eyes widened at the familiar symbols.

_"Ishida? Your old friend's Uryuu's Dad?"_ I exclaimed.

_"Yeah! You should have seen the looks on his face when he found out!"_ he laughed, rolling on the floor. _"It was priceless, I even got a picture to prove it!"_ I scoffed at that, how much 'secrets' does that goat-faced idiot have? I took off my reading glasses and rubbed my eyes again. This paper was killing me.

"Damn . . . ." I sighed deeply. I glanced at my watch and gasped softly. I'm late to pick up Tensa! "Shit!" I frantically collected my work and stuffed them into my bag, as I ran out of the school library. I couldn't believe it, this is the fifth time that I'm late this month. Tensa's karate class was over ten minutes ago but the small dojo wasn't far. Running down the streets, my ponytail flopped against my back. In under a few years, my hair grew quickly, just near elbow-length.

A few times before, most men thought I was a girl and hit on me. Only through beating them to the ground did I prove them wrong. Huffing, I staggered to stop before the small building. Already small children and their parents were ready to leave. I exhaled as I glanced around, I kept feeling bad whenever I made him wait for me.

"Mama!"

I turned, and instantly beamed out a smile. Tensa, in his karate uniform, smiled back as he ran up to me. His chocolate brown eyes were moistened with tears from earlier, probably from losing a match. I knelt down to hug him, habitually I ran my fingers through the right side of his silky chestnut hair. "Tensa, I'm so sorry for being so late," I sighed.

"You weren't late, Mama! The grown-ups just came!" he replied happily.

"Ah, you're such a good boy," I smiled lightly, kissing the top of his head before standing up. "Did anything good happen today in your class?"

"Um . . . . I lost, to some girl," he frowned slightly, as we left. I chuckled quietly, it felt like deja-vu all over again.

"That's not a bad thing," I smiled. "Remember when I told you that I lost to Tatsuki so many times? And then I finally beat her, it's a good win." I grasped at his hand, it was still small to me. "Anyway, how was preschool?"

"It was all right, the teachers was very happy that I know how to count up to 100," he smiled. "I even know how to add the numbers up to 100!"

"Wow, you're such a smart kid!" I replied amazingly.

"Starrk said the same thing."

I smiled, he was saying the name right for over a year now. Because of my school works, Starrk was more than happy to take him to school then to his karate class. Occasionally, people thought that Starrk was his father, despite the fact that I was a man yet Tensa called me his mother. _"Why not lie to people that you're one of those type that have both sexes?"_ Starrk once suggested.

_". . . . Like a hermaphodite?"_ I questioned in disbelief.

_"Is there something wrong with that?"_ he asked, cocking his head like a dog.

_"That would give more reason for people to stare at me like a freak!"_ I scoffed.

_"You did give birth to Tensa, it seems more reasonable."_ I had thought about it, but I didn't think much of it due to the stress of education and childcare. I had stopped living in my old house since starting school, we got our own home. A rare duplex apartment, the place where I somewhat frowned because most of the expenses came from my family and friends. They really didn't care about it, but I sometimes do.

"Hey! Starrk!" Tensa suddenly called out as we turned a corner, his hand slipped out of mine as he ran towards the tall man who was smoking and walking towards us. "Starrk!" he laughed, just as he was lifted high into his arm.

"Tensa, hey there . . . ." he muttered quietly, flicking the cigarette away as he positioned the four-year-old over his shoulders. I shook my head a little, one of the first thing he learned in the real world was smoking. I never bothered to tell Tensa that Starrk was actually an Arrancar in a special gigai, the boy loved him regardless so it doesn't matter. "How was karate class?" he asked.

"Fine, but I lost to a girl," Tensa replied.

"Hmm . . . ." sighed Starrk. "It happens." This man was too simple when it comes to words.

"Where's Lily?"

"Back at the shop." I couldn't believe that Urahara decided to leave the crappy old shop to him, though he modified it into an actual one. All day, everyday, he slept over the counter as patrons came and went. The sign next to his head would always read, 'Please pay as you leave', and it would work almost all the time. "Anything else new, Tensa?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing," shrugged Tensa, before we walked in brief silence. ". . . . Hey, Starrk."

"Yeah?"

". . . . Are you my real Dad?" I froze in my steps, as did Starrk. I wasn't sure why, but my eyes was starting to sting with long-lost tears. Tensa seemed to notice what he had said and frowned in confusion. "Did I say something wrong, Starrk?"

"N-no, you didn't . . . ." muttered Starrk. "Sorry . . . . I'm a good friend of your mother, but I'm not your father."

"Oh . . . ." Tensa sighed, his tone was full of sadness and disappointment. My heart ached, I was hoping that he wouldn't ask this so soon. His evil father was the one person that he doesn't need to know about. Not yet. He hadn't asked for him ever since we lived in the real world.

"Nevermind that now, Tensa," Starrk muttered as he resumed walking. "Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Oh! Um . . . . some chicken!" replied Tensa.

"Chicken? what kind of chicken?" he played along.

"The kind you eat, silly!"

"Oh, that kind. Okay . . . ." I just stared at them, they looked like father and son. I could see why people thought it like that. "Ichigo . . . .?" Starrk called out, glancing at me. I realized that I didn't start walking.

"Oh, yeah," I muttered dimissively and I made my legs move. "Come on, let's go . . . ." Tensa quickly knew, what he said made me sad and never brought up the subject for the next few years. He was smart- no, by what I heard from the teachers, he was actually a child genius. Tensa was so nonchalant about it, but I was proud as a parent should be. He wanted me to be happy for me, he hated that I was sad.

"You're such a good boy," I would always say that to him, kissing him on the head and running my fingers through the right side of his hair. But he still seemed to want something, it had been like that since he was four. Maybe it had to do with Starrk. He became a part of our family, his presence was becoming more than a friend to me. He usually stayed at the shop but sometimes he spent the nights in our house. I would find myself blushing a little whenever I see him, but it was odd. By the passing months, I was starting to develop some feelings for him.

I had never been with another person before. Tensa's father doesn't count, so I wasn't sure how to be in a relationship. I don't think Starrk knows how, either. He wasn't an idiot, but he was slow when it comes to social stuffs. But I believed he noticed my behavior around him, but he was quiet about it whenever we picked up Tensa. "Hey, Mama! Starrk!" he smiled as he ran up to us, his usually wavy chestnut hair was becoming straight like mine and was growing up to his shoulders.

"Tensa, how's school?" I smiled.

"It was fine, but the teachers kept bothering me about skipping a grade," he shrugged as we walked down the street.

"What's wrong with that? You shouldn't keep back your potentials," muttered Starrk.

"It's not that, I think the older kids might be jealous of me because I'm smart," he reasoned.

"That's their problem, Tensa," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong about being smart."

"Agh, I don't wanna talk about that," he frowned, his hands gripped at mine and Starrk's. "I wanna talk about what I'm getting for my seventh birthday!"

"Maybe a new set of teeth . . . ." muttered Starrk, earning a small kick to the leg. Tensa scowled playfully, three of his upper teeth became missing this past month alone. His expressions became more like mine, despite that he looked similar to his father. I mentally shuddered at the dormant thought.

"Is there anything you want for your birthday, Tensa?" I asked. "Kids your age would ask for a video game system."

"No, at least not now," he smiled. "You would just buy me boring games, anyway."

"Huh? Is that right?" I immediately scolded. "That makes me a boring person, right?"

"No, you're too violent to be boring!" he laughed as he suddenly took off.

"Hey! Come back here!" I scowled as I raced after him. I was becoming more like my father, kicking down my own son with every chance I get. But for a different reason; beating him down whenever he pissed me off. I once kicked him across the schoolyard for taking Kon with him to school. The talking plushie nearly got all of us in trouble.

Tensa knew about Kon, as well as my Soul Reaper friends. He knew them as 'the people in the black clothes with swords'. He couldn't remember much Rukia and Renji, they last visited before my son's fourth birthday. Now and then, nameless Soul Reapers patrolled the town due to the less-than-usual Hollow sightings. Tensa never saw one, I don't think Starrk counts. But maybe Nel does; she once visited us out of the blue with the Soul Society's permission. And yet Tensa couldn't tell the difference. Why did she visit was that she wanted to see us happy.

"I got you, you little brat!" I seethed when I finally caught Tensa, pinching at his cheeks.

"Ow! You're pinching me too hard, Mama!" he whined.

"Good, it means I'm doing it right!"

"For crying out loud . . . ." sighed Starrk when he walked up to us. "Come on, people are staring." The moment he put his hand on my shoulder, I froze. Without thinking, I stopped pinching Tensa and stepped away from the two. Tensa glanced at me in confusion as he rubbed his face then glaced at Starrk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, maybe your mother's little stressed from his school works," Starrk muttered. I felt my face burning a little and glanced away. That was the least of my problem, my feelings were getting the best of me. "It's the weekend, do you want me to spend the night, Tensa?" he asked.

"Of course, Starrk!" Tensa immediately beamed up. "Can he, Mama?"

"Yeah, you don't have to ask me for that," I smiled lightly. "Anyway, you still didn't ask what you want for your birthday, Tensa."

"Oh, um . . . . I wanna be a vet for my birthday!" he smiled.

"You wanna an animal doctor?" I questioned in surprise. "Well, that's good, Tensa! But becoming a vet actually takes longer to become one, your birthday's in a week."

"That's right, your mother's still in school to become a doctor," replied Starrk, as we was reaching home. It was normal in our household, but I was still a bit antsy during and after dinner. Tensa was merely oblivious to my expressions as he finished his homeworks in under an hour.

"Good night, Mama," he smiled tiredly as he went upstairs to converse with Kon. "'Night, Starrk."

"Good night, Tensa," I sighed, putting away the freshly clean dishes. Starrk was usually quietly as he sat by the table and fiddled with his cigarette box. ". . . . Want me to prepare the couch for you, StarrK?"

"Maybe later," he muttered quietly. "But right now . . . . I need to ask you something, Ichigo."

"Really, what?" I asked, promptly drying my hand with my shirt.

"I was wondering . . . . if you have some type of feelings for me." I stiffened at that and bit my lip. "I lived in the real world long enough to understand human nature. I could sense it for a while now, and I don't mind if you do."

"Starrk . . . ." I muttered, sitting adjacently from him. "I don't know why I felt like this towards you . . . . Maybe it's because you're so good to my son, almost like a father to him." The word 'father' nearly stuttered against my tongue, but I quickly relaxed. "And, I don't know, there's no one else that made me felt this way before. It's a little confusing to me . . . ."

"It is for me, as well," he replied. I felt my hands flinch at that, he has feelings back at me? "Ichigo, I love Tensa as a son . . . . and I think I want to be more into his life."

"What are you talking about? You're already into his life," I muttered with a small smile. I didn't expect what happens next. He stood up and moved closed to me, suddenly pecking me on the lips. "What . . . .?" I gasped softly. I didn't move as he kissed me again, with a slight deeper pressure. I even surprised myself, I was kissing back as I pulled his face closer.

"Are . . . . are you okay with this, Ichigo?" he muttered in a hushed tone.

"Yes . . . . I don't see myself being with anyone else," I sighed deeply. He didn't say anything else, he gripped my hand and led me upstairs to my room. I felt subtle excitement in my heart but I was a bit apprehensive since Tensa's room was right across from mine. "Starrk . . . . it's been a long time since . . . . you know," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle . . . ." Starrk muttered, closing my door and led me towards my bed. "To be honest, I've never done this before."

"It's all right, Starrk . . . ." I smiled lightly before kissing him. It was very nice, my first night with Starrk was far better than Tensa's father. It was the first time that I made love. ". . . . I realized something," I muttered in amazement, placing a hand against his bare chest. "You got a _heart_."

"Yes . . . ." he mumbled tiredly.

"Since when?"

"Don't know, probably since I finally felt my powers gone." He hugged me closer, I could hear the special organ beating softly. "Maybe since that winter a few years back. Remember, when I asked when should be my birthday?"

"January 15? That long ago?" I asked.

"Just go to sleep, Ichigo . . . ." Starrk muttered as he kissed at my forehead before dropping dead asleep within a second.

My son was happy. Right on his seventh birthday, me and Starrk presented him a special legal document. It made Starrk Gingerback, taking his former fraccion's last name, a legal guardian in case something happens to me. "What does this mean, Mama?" Tensa asked eagerly, bouncing on the couch from the excitement.

"Well . . . . in a way, the papers says that Starrk is your new . . . . father, Tensa," I smiled, my eyes flickered nervously at the calm man who was sitting next to him.

"Starrk's my new Dad now?" he questioned. I nodded, and his chocolate eyes suddenly widened at the answer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he squealed, latching onto Starrk in a vicegrip-like hug. "This was the best present ever! Starrk's my new Dad, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it . . . ." Starrk sighed happily as he hugged him back with one arm.

"Ah, does this mean that I hafta call you Dad from now on?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to . . . ."

"Nah, I'm so used to saying your name!" grinned Tensa. "I love this present, I don't want anything else for my birthday!"

"Is that right?" I smirked. "Well, I guess I can have this birthday check Grandpa Goat-Face gave you."

"No, wait!" he immediately scowled as he pounced onto me, I merely laughed as he tickled for the envelope in my pocket. All day, he pestered my family and friends of the good news, much to their subtle annoyance of it. They were happy for him regardless. All the while, I hadn't seen my Soul Reapers friends; I had stopped being one but they shouldn't stop visiting me because of it.

But I was completely surprised when they came across me one Spring day. "Rukia? Renji?" I exclaimed out of nowhere when I was walking down a street with nine-year-old Tensa and Starrk. There's no mistaking it, it was the same people in regular clothing.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo?" gasped Rukia. "Is that you? You look different!"

"Of course I look different! I'm 25 years old and my hair grew out, for crying out loud!" I scowled but quickly smiled as I ran up to them. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Mama, who are these people?" asked Tensa, his short ponytail swayed a little as he glanced back and forth at the strangers.

"Tensa, don't you remember?" I smiled. "These are my old friends, they are from that special place called the Soul Society." Tensa, along with Starrk, walked up to me and scrutinized at the familar people.

"You . . . . you're Rookee?" he realized, squinting his eyes at Rukia.

"Yes! That's how you used to say my name, Tensa!" she smiled in greeting. "It's been so long, you were so small the last time I saw you!"

"And you're . . . ." he pondered, now glancing at Renji. "You're the Monkey Guy!"

"Wh-what the- that's not my name!" Renji exclaimed in disbelief.

"I remember; one time at the zoo, Mama was looking at baboons and said that they reminded of that 'red-headed monkey'," smiled Tensa, oblivious to the angry expression on the Vice-Captain's face. It turned out that they came to the real world to celebrate, Rukia became a Vice-Captain of the 13th Squad.

"Really? I thought that stuck-up Byakuya wouldn't even let you have an appointed seat," I replied amazingly in a fast-food diner, Tensa nibbled at his ketchup-soaked fries as he ignored the 'grown-up' conversation.

"Well, he was already impressed with my skill that he finally relented and let me get promoted," Rukia said with a shrug. "Actually, I was promoted last month but we wanted to celebrate anyway."

"Oh, okay . . . ."

"So, how's it going with you guys?" asked Renji.

"Everything's great, I got a year left for medical school," I said contently. "I'm becoming a pediatrician, a doctor for kids. Tensa . . . ." I patted at my son's head, my fingers combed at the right side, "he wants to a vet, he loves animals."

"Well, that's good," smiled Rukia but she frowned a little. "Has anything . . . . you know, happened lately?" I blinked, and realized what she had meant.

"No, everything's good," I replied quietly. At least for now.

"Tensa, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," he mumbled shyly, swallowing his food.

"Has anything good happened to you?"

"Um . . . . I'm number one in my class," muttered Tensa. "I could read at a tenth grade level . . . ."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Renji.

"Duh . . . ." I shrugged, but felt prideful of my young son.

"Oh, and Starrk became my Dad," Tensa perked up a little, glancing at the dozing man next to him. Both of the Soul Reapers froze at the last news, staring at Tensa then at Starrk than at me.

"How's that possible?" exclaimed Renji, pointing at Starrk. "I thought that-" I silenced him with a simple stab in the hand with a fork, I merely frowned at the coming situation.

"He sees . . . . him as a father, Ichigo?" questioned Rukia in a wary tone.

"He became a Dad for me on my seventh birthday," corrected Tensa.

"But-"

"But what, Rukia?" I frowned. "Starrk's very important to Tensa, and that's it."

"Fine . . . ." she sighed, as Renji grumbled in pain from the stabbing. I wished they would have told that the stuck-up was here as well, when I saw him as we left. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him, I didn't want to take this now.

"I see . . . . so this is Ichigo Kurosaki's son," Byakuya remarked coolly when he saw Tensa, simply blinked back at him.

"Um, hi. My name's Tensa Kurosaki," he greeted with a small nod. "It's nice to meet you, mister." Byakuya stared at him then at me.

"Your son is more respectful than you are towards me." That was the last thing he said to me as he then left.

"Things never change," I grumbled, as my friends left for the Soul Society. I wasn't sure if the visit made a significant stir towards my son, it had done something to him as he began to tell me of a strange dream. A huntress wrapped in fur, standing in a fog-covered forest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

See? Told ya it was long. I didn't wanna split the chapter but I must. I forgot how long you can make a chapter.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	20. Truth, The Final Redemption

Well, after a few wishing, I already decided to make Ichigo and Starrk a couple (guess you already figured it out the last chapter). Like I said before, I had the split the chapter cuz it was getting wayyy too long! But this one will be just as long!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20- Truth, The Final Redemption**

"I can't believe this," I gritted under my breath, trying to distract myself by cleaning the kitchen. "This can't be, his powers are threatening to come out. It's much too soon for that . . . ."

"It's all right, Ichigo," Starrk reassured me but he was just as stressed, fiddling with an unlit cigarette in his fingers.

"It's not all right," I scoffed. "By what they have told me, those kind of dreams are actually the spirits of their zanpaku-tou calling out to them. This is not what supposed to happen. Urahara informed me that it wouldn't happen until he becomes an adult. Fuck . . . .!" I heard movements from upstairs and quickly bit my lip. Tensa cannot hear my rants.

". . . . Are you calming down yet?" my partner sighed deeply.

"No, Starrk . . . ." I frowned sadly, the broomstick dropped from my hand and clattered to the floor as I sat down in a chair. "I don't want this for my son. I want him to have a life away from there, I prayed and wished with all my might but it still happen." I stared hard at the floor below me, I felt the gentle hand gripped at my shoulder but it wasn't comforting to me. "It hurts . . . ." I groaned softly.

"What?"

"The scar . . . ." I muttered, gripping at my shirt. Even after over a decade, my scar from Tensa's and Masaki's birth was still there even after I came back in my real body. I didn't get it. I could feel the dull burning in my abdomen. Starrk leaned close to my face kissed gently at my cheek.

"We must do something soon though," he muttered quietly. "Dreams like that can cause lapse of control on the person's reiatsu . . . ." I scoffed, I can't understand this.

Tensa was becoming a Soul Reaper.

"Fine . . . . I'll talk to Dad about this," I gritted, standing up. Starrk gave me an one-arm hug and lent me my phone. It was better to do it now. ". . . . Dad?" I muttered quietly, after my father finally answered at this late time. "It's about Tensa . . . . it's happening more frequently now." Barely two nights since the call, Rukia came by out of nowhere but I wasn't surprised even though it's been nearly two year since we last met.

". . . . Ichigo," she muttered, when I was sitting crossed-arm in the living room couch. "It's . . . . I'm not sure what to say about this . . . . but, we should've expected this to happen."

"Tch, guess so," I scoffed softly. Rukia could sense my distress, she knew I didn't want this. "More and more, the dream was getting to him. He kept telling me that he sees a woman cloaked in fur, trying to talk to him in a fog-covered forest."

"I see . . . . so it is true," she muttered quietly. "That's a common calling of a zanpaku-tou to their master. There's nothing to prevent it from happening, the child is developing powers."

"That's the problem," I frowned as I stood up. "He _is_ a child. He's _my_ child, and he's becoming a Soul Reaper before he could even reach middle school. How can this happen?" Rukia could only stare at me before glancing away.

"You're the only one who should know why, Ichigo," she sighed. I already knew. But I didn't want to admit it.

"That bastard's assumption was right all along," I gritted under my breath. "My powers and his are the reason why he wanted me to have Tensa. That monster doesn't even love him, he only wanted him for something else . . . ."

"Mama . . . ." Both of us stiffened at the soft and tired voice just before I heard the muffled footsteps coming downstairs. "Mama? Who're you talking to?" Tensa mumbled, the eleven-year-old's hair was ruffled from the sleep when he walked into the living room. He blinked and noticed Rukia standing next to me. "Rukia? You're visiting again?" he questioned in surprise. My frown deepened, I need to tell him now.

"Tensa, sorry about waking you up," I sighed. "Come here . . . . there's something we need to tell you about."

"Huh? What is it?" he muttered as he tottered towards us. I sat back down on the couch and he followed, confusion etched across his tired face.

"It's about that dream you keep having," I muttered, biting my bottom lip. "It's a . . . . very special dream. The kind one would have before becoming a Soul Reaper . . . ."

"What're you talking about, Mama?" he frowned, exhaling out a small yawn. "You saying I'm becoming a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes . . . . Remember, I told you that your grandfather was once a Soul Reaper, and I was one too until after I had you," I replied. "It's not what I wished for you, but it happens anyway. Your powers are coming out, and you need to control them."

"But how? I don't get it," mumbled Tensa. I put up a small smile and kissed at his forehead, as usual my fingers ran through the right side of his chestnut hair.

"Lucky for you, Summer vacation starts in a couple of days," I muttered quietly. "You will go to the Soul Society to harness your powers right. But you will not become an actual Soul Reaper, I won't allow it."

"Ichigo . . . ." sighed Rukia, but I wouldn't hear it anyway.

"Rukia, how long does it take to harness the zanpaku-tou?" I asked.

"Um, it varies on individuals. Considering you, I guess it took you less than two days, right?"

"Yeah . . . ." I frowned a little at that.

"Well, since this is your son, I can estimate it could take him a week or so," she caculated, and my frown deepened again. "Maybe . . . . ten days at best. After that, he can return back to the real world."

"All right," I promtly replied. "Once that is done, Tensa will focus on his school works."

"But Mama, I already finished my homeworks for the holiday," Tensa countered.

"Then you will hang out with Starrk all Summer long," I flatly said. Rukia shifted awkwardly before walking away.

"Well . . . . I'll go and talk to your father, Ichigo," she muttered. "I'll see you later." She effortlessly jumped out of the window, I crossed my arms and sighed deeply as Tensa stared at me in confusion.

"Mama . . . . what's wrong?" he muttered. "You don't seem to like the idea of me having Soul Reaper powers. Why's that?"

"It's not that," I exhaled. "It's . . . . it's far too soon for you to have something like that. You're still a kid, Urahara had estimated you wouldn't develop your powers until you're at the right age."

"Urahara?"

"In a way, he was my mentor," I muttered. "Anyway, I'm only allowing you to get help for your powers and that's it. I will not let you go out and get harmed by Hollows.

"I know . . . ." he muttered softly, glancing down. I sighed, I knew that he knew better. He was a smart kid after all. "Mama . . . ."

"Yeah, Tensa?"

"These past few months, I've been eavesdropping about your talk with Starrk," he replied. "But before you get angry with me, I knew that you felt sad about what's happening to me and you didn't want this to happen." I blinked and couldn't help but feel sad anyway. "Also . . . . um . . . ."

"What is it?"

"Well . . . . I knew you were talking about my . . . . my real Dad," he said shamefully. At the last few words, my body chilled. Not yet. I can't tell him yet. "I heard you said that he was a monster, and only wanted me for something else . . . . You always say that so many times."

"Tensa . . . ." I muttered quietly.

"It's okay . . . . you don't hafta tell me anything about him, Mama," he quickly replied. "If he was that bad, bad enough to make you feel sad, then I don't hafta know about him." I stared at him in surprise, I didn't expect that. "Starrk's my Dad now, so I shouldn't care about my real one, right . . . .?"

"Y-yeah . . . . that's right," I sighed. He gave out a small grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. "You're such a good kid." But it felt like it was too easy. My heart still felt heavy of the long kept secret. I was still distressed when the day came, my soul badge which I kept hidden away was reluctantly used on my son. Tensa was surprised of seeing his body held by Starrk before glancing at me.

"Uh, Mama, are you sure that I should go?" he frowned unsurely. My jaws clenched slightly at the question, in my eye was my son in a simple white yukata. His hair was cut short shortly before the trip, he scratched at the new fuzz behind his ear.

"Yes, you must go," I muttered stiffly. He sensed my tone but nodded anyway, as Rukia opened the Senkaimon.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he is taken care of, Ichigo," reassured Rukia, but I wasn't convinced anyhow. "We'll see you soon . . . ."

"Bye, Mama. Bye, Starrk," smiled Tensa as he waved at us.

"See you, Tensa," muttered Starrk. I gave a quick wave, as they entered the gate. I frowned as it closed and disappeared into the air, I wasn't sure what will happen over there. ". . . . Cheer up, Ichigo," Starrk sighed. "At least we have more time for ourselves."

"Shut up," I scowled, smacking him at the side of his head as I walked back into the apartment. Coming from him, he would just shrug about my action.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I couldn't help it, barely 48 hours since Tensa left and I was getting fidgety. I couldn't concentrate on my work of getting my 3-room office together now that I had my certificate. I kept squeezing my fingers rather than using them to write some papers. "Damn . . . ." I frowned, banging my head against the top surface of my desk with my hair spread out. I needed to get it together, but as a mother I couldn't help but worry so much.

They didn't call me 'Mama Bear' for nothing. Any children or adult who would question Tensa's parentage, I would go on an attack mode and they said nothing else after that. I barely blinked when the door opened and Orihime walked in. It was no surprise when she decided to go into the medical field herself, as my assistant. I owed to her after all. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Tensa, that's what's wrong," I groaned.

"Oh . . . ." she sighed. "It's best not to worry so much, Ichigo, I'm sure he's in good hand."

"I know, but . . . ." I sighed as I sat up, removing a paper stuck to my face. "His spiritual powers had developed so early, there's no telling what could happen in the Soul Society with all those reishi."

"Ah, right . . . ." Orihime frowned but put up a reassuring smile. "Well I'm sure that Mr. Urahara might help with Tensa's powers."

"Tch, sometimes I don't trust his method of helping," I frowned with a shrug. But she smiled nonetheless, she had her hopes for the both of us. At least it was better than Starrk trying to cheer me up. Just minutes after Tensa left, I lashed out at him when he suggested having sex to make me feel better. Spending the night at the shop with Lily should have taught him a lesson.

"Anyway, it looks like there's no reason to stay here to file the papers," she said. "Why don't you go home to calm down for a while?"

"No, Orihime, I can't take it easy," I shook my head a little.

"Come on, Ichigo, I'm your assistant. I could do the paperwork for you."

"Hahh, well since you put it that way . . . ." I sighed. "But I'll take a file to keep me busy, anyway." I finally left my office, only several blocks away from my home. I still couldn't shake off my worried feelings when I finally reached home. I did temporarily, when I frowned at the sight of Starrk sleeping on the couch. ". . . . The hell are you doing here?" I scowled, kicking at his leg. He stirred slightly, and sleepily scratched at his face.

"I do have a key, you know . . . ." he mumbled. I scoffed as I kicked him again, but he didn't move this time. "I'm sorry, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed deeply. "Even after living here for so long, I still don't know how to say or do the right thing. Guess I'm an idiot, right?"

"What do you think?" I frowned, but I sat down just as he moved his head and placed it over my lap. "I was so worried about Tensa, and sex was all you were thinking about. I can't believe it . . . ."

"I said that I was sorry," Starrk muttered.

"I know, you idiot," I sighed, my hand patted at his soft hair. "I'm too busy thinking about Tensa."

"I'm just as worry, Ichigo."

". . . . Of course you are, Starrk." My anger towards my partner had completely evaporated, and the next thing I knew our clothes were ripped and I ended up laying over his naked body when we finished making love. "You're nothing but a idiot, you know that?" I muttered tiredly, listening to his human heart.

"But I'm your idiot," sighed Starrk.

"Yeah . . . ." But I still was feeling antsy of Tensa's conditions in the Soul Society. I wanted to check on him no matter what. My inner soul knew that, it had changed drastically ever since the death of his father. The sideway skyscrapers had changed into a lush forest, just as Zangetsu had wanted it. Even my inner Hollow was unusually calm. But they knew, my emotions change the weather and right now I was feeling the light drizzle in there. A few more days passed without Tensa, and I was getting even more irritated.

"I can't take this anymore! Rukia or anyone else hadn't fill in on what's going on over there!" I scowled when I visited my Dad. Both of my full-grown sisters were there as well, though Karin was far less concerned of the two.

"Please, coming from you I'm sure the kid's fine," the rookie soccer player replied nonchalantly. "If anything, they wouldn't call for you unless something happens."

"I don't care, I'd like to know anyway," I scoffed, tugging at my braided ponytail impatiently.

"Geez, you act like a girl more than me," she frowned.

"I can't help it, I did give birth to him!"

"Just calm down, my darling son!" Dad pestered me. "I know you are concerned but we all should know that Tensa is doing well in the Soul Society. It's like a Summer camp over there, right-"

"Shut it, Goat-Face!" I gritted, elbowing him in the face. "You know how I'd get if something happens to Tensa! Do you want me to go into the 'Mama Bear' mode?"

"No, please! Not that again!" With much reluctance, Dad finally agreed to let me go to the Soul Society. I didn't trust Kon, who was now in the wolf plushie since his old body was torn to shred from Lily's 'playfullness', to go into my body so I used the soul badge once again. It felt nostalgic and yet odd to be in my Soul Reaper body.

"Don't do anything that you might regret, Starrk," I frowned.

"I'll be asleep the entire time you're gone," said Starrk as he gave me a short wave. I simply nodded and the Spirit Gate opened.

"Good luck, Ichigo. Make sure that-" I merely zoomed past my Dad and entered the Senkaimon before the gate could open fully. I was too fast for the current to catch me, all I could see was the light at the end. I didn't stop, not even when the other Soul Reapers were waiting for me.

I sensed it. From the months of dreaming, I knew of my son's reiatsu. Jumping over the small buildings, I rushed towards one of the training grounds. ". . . . Tensa!" I called out in relief. Urahara and Yoruichi was there with him, but my smile faltered slightly at the sight of him. Dressed in black and holding a small katana. "Tensa," I called out when I landed and ran up to him.

"Mama!" gasped Tensa as he turned to me. I would had sigh in relief completely, but I didn't when I suddenly noticed a bandage over his forehead.

"Who did this to you, Tensa?" I immediately scowled in anger. "Why do you have a head injury?"

"Ah, uh, well-" he stuttered nervously, he knew I would start tearing heads apart if I get angry. "We were just sparring one day, and Mr. Urahara-"

"It was him?" I glared at the fifth Captain, he smiled nervously as he back away. "Urahara . . . .!"

"I see, so this is what Isshin warned me about," he mumbled behind his fan just before I charged toward him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Actually, it was my fault, Ichigo," sighed Yoruichi, when I finally finished mauling Urahara. "He dodged one of my attacks, and a rock fragment flew at his head. But it was nothing serious."

"Tch, I can say otherwise," I scoffed.

"It's true, it's just a small scar, Mama," shrugged Tensa, but shuddered when I scolded him with my eyes. I huffed out as I sat onto the ground and crossed my arms, he did the same next to me but was fiddling with his sword. I glanced at it, it looked like a simple katana. But the guard was an angular diamond-like shape, and handle was a brownish-grey color. "So that's how you look like as a Soul Reaper, Mama," he muttered, glancing at me. You look kinda cool."

"Thanks . . . ." I sighed heavily. "What's been happening so far with his training?"

"Not surprisingly, he's been learning at a prodigy level," replied Yoruichi. "We didn't have to teach him much on Hand-to-Hand Combat-"

"He's been taking karate since he was four, and me and my Dad has been teaching him as well," I merely shrugged.

"Well, he seemed to understand the concepts of Kidou and Hohou in under three days," she continued. "As of now, he was learning basic Swordsmanship until you . . . . 'killed' his teacher." Referring to Urahara still unconscious on the ground, I let my frown lightened a little. "I'll let you guys talk for a while, I think Kisuke needs to go to the infirmary," she said, hauling Urahara over her shoulder with ease before disappearing from my sight.

". . . . How's everything, Tensa?" I muttered quietly.

"Uh, it's fine," shrugged Tensa. "A lot of people has been nice to me. Even Mr. Kuchiki, he gave me some cookies all because I respected him. I don't get that."

"Huh . . . ." I frowned, but mostly at Byakuya in my head. "What about your dream? Have you learned to control your powers from it?"

"Uh . . . . I've been close, but I'm training hard and I was hearing her clearer than before now," he said.

"Well, that's good . . . ." I sighed. Being in the Soul Society felt nice, though I only came here to keep an eye on my son. "Tensa . . . . have you met a Captain by the name of Kenpachi?"

"Uh-uhn, why?"

"I'm a bit glad at that," I breathed in subtle relief.

"But some girl came up to me yesterday and called me 'Ten-Ten'," he frowned.

"Oh! That's Yachiru," I smiled a little. I wondered if she grown a little after all those years. It turned out that the Soul Reapers that was waiting for me were Unohana, Renji, and Ukitake. They weren't actually mad about ignoring them when I came here (though Renji was), and was more than happy to inform me of what's Tensa been doing. Coming from them, I finally felt relieved of my concerns. Still, I won't go until Tensa managed to get his powers under control.

"I believe that is it for today," smiled Unohana. "Why don't you relax with your mother, Tensa?"

"Okay, thank you Miss Unohana," smiled Tensa.

"Where have you been staying, Tensa?" I asked as we stood up.

"Oh, I'm staying with Rukia's house," he replied casually. But I blinked in surprise at that. Rukia's house was actually a grand mansion near the Squad 6 barracks. As usual, Byakuya made a backhanded comment the moment I saw him. "Mama, what do you have against Mr. Kuchiki?" he asked me.

"I dunno, probably about being friends with Rukia," I frowned, sitting on the floor in a very special guest room. "'I hope that you don't damage the house with that sword of yours', I can't believe that jerk . . . ."

"Oh yeah, what's with your sword?" he asked, glancing down at the wrapped zanpaku-tou. "It looks different from all of the other swords."

"That's because my powers are different, Tensa," I muttered. "His name's Zangetsu, I talk to him from time to time."

"But I thought you stopped being a Soul Reaper."

"It doesn't mean you can stop talking to your sword," I said. "That's why I only want you to learn your sword's name and that's it. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Of course you'd say that," he suddenly frowned. "Everybody here kept saying that you could achieve a lot of stuff faster than most Soul Reapers. Miss Yoruichi said that you got bankai in less than three days."

"I see, but you won't try that while I'm around," I sighed.

". . . . Fine," he mumbled. "But . . . . can I see your bakai? A lot of people say that it's cool." I blinked at that before giving a small smile. The bankai was the reason why I named him.

"You sure that it's a lot of people or just Rukia?" I questioned.

"Um, just Rukia," he relented.

"All right, just once," I muttered quietly. We went back to the training ground and I positioned Zangetsu in front of me. "Are you far away, Tensa?" I called out.

". . . . Yeah, Mama!" he yelled, he was over 40 feet away from me. Good.

"All right then," I sighed softly and closed my eyes. "Bankai!" The familiar reiatsu flowed around me, I could feel my sword changing into the jet-black blade. I did it, opening my eyes to stare at my old friend. "You can come out now!" Tensa quickly rushed towards me, his eyes widened at my change.

"Wow, Mama . . . ." he muttered in disbelief. I smiled lightly, glancing at the black sword.

"This is what I named you after . . . . Tensa Zangetsu," I muttered softly. "I named you to keep connection with my Zanpaku-tou, when it was detached from me . . . ."

"Why's that?" I didn't answer him immediately. Zangetsu's detachment from me was because of his father.

"My bankai is different from others," I said. "I'm very fast and I can hold my own against stronger opponents. And it only have one attack, Getsuga Tenshou."

"Really? Can I see it, Mama?" he instantly perked up. I frowned a little and sighed.

"It's too risky, that's why my powers are different than the other Soul Reapers," I explained. "I even have more powers than Captain-class ones. That's why I stopped being a Soul Reaper." That was at least _one_ of the reasons.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I resorted back to an angered mood, I quickly found out that Tensa's time in the Soul Society was actually less than good. The lower-class Soul Reapers had been murmuring about Tensa, mostly of his uncanny resemblance of his father. Once I knew, they either shut up or run away from me. "Well, they heard of your behavior from the real world so they might think twice of what they say," explained Urahara, appearing good as new from the infirmary. "Don't worry, they hadn't mentioned any further details of you-know-who."

"Are you sure?" I frowned, and he cowered behind his fan from my hardened glare.

"Yeah, I even forbid everyone in my squad to speak of it," he replied. But that wasn't enough, Tensa knew telling me the truth would make me react like this. Then again, I wasn't mad at him about it. It was another reason why I couldn't tell him of his father. As the new day came, they didn't question of me coming along and seeing my son's training. I either flinched or stiffened whenever he was pushed down, I tried hard not to beat down Urahara like yesterday.

"W-wait a minute . . . .!" Tensa suddenly called out. "I think I can hear her now, Mr. Urahara!"

"Huh? Is that right?" questioned the Captain. All of us realized it now, Tensa closed his eyes in a meditative state and he gripped his sword tighter.

"Let's . . . . let's hunt the night, Shuukaku no Tsuki," he suddenly chanted. His sword suddenly expelled fog, engulfing him and Urahara.

"Tensa . . . .!" I gasped out.

"Wait, let him harness his powers," Urahara replied softly in the dense mist. "Don't interfere, Ichigo. He needs to learn on his own." I knew that, but I was so apprehensive for Tensa. After a moment of intense silence, I immediately heard sounds of hitting and painful groans. "Ouch . . . . I think the lesson's done for the day . . . ." I heard Urahara muttered with a soft groan.

"What was that?" I muttered confusingly. My answer quickly came when the fog disappeared, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs was crippled on the floor with bruises on his face. Tensa stood over him with a surprised look on his face. It was as though he couldn't believe it himself. His sword had changed, it appeared to be a Western-style type. "Tensa . . .? What happen?" I asked as I jogged up to him.

"That's her name, Mama," he muttered softly. "Shuukaku no Tsuki . . . . she told me her powers is to confuse my enemies with the fog and I attacked them in the confusion."

"Really? I see . . . ."

"But I didn't hurt Mr. Urahara with my sword," he replied. "I just hit him with my karate moves." I sighed and smiled a little, my hand reached to caress the right side of his head.

"You're a good boy," I smiled. He glanced at me and grinned back for his success, now that was over it was time to leave soon. As soon as the other Soul Reapers was informed, a few Captains was surprised much to our confusion.

"That is . . . . very interesting," muttered Unohana. "It seems . . . . ironic, almost."

"Ironic? How?" asked Tensa, but no one said anything. Only for my sake. It was finished, Tensa learned his sword's name in under a week and I was glad. And yet something wasn't right, I wasn't sure why.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, may I speak with you for a moment?" Byakuya requested out of the blue on the night before we leave. I stared at him in so much confusion, it didn't appear that he berate me for acting informal to him as before. I simply nodded as I followed him out into his garden. ". . . . You should know why I have called you here," he muttered softly.

"To be honest, I'm totally confused as of why you want to talk to me, Byakuya," I frowned a little, his eyes flickered in disdain when I said his first name. "Uh, is there you want?"

"That son of yours is getting older, and it's only a matter of time before he discovers the real truth," he said quietly. "Everyone here tread cautiously of mentioning of your old past. It is getting too obvious to avoid it any longer, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, and he merely stared at me.

". . . . I know how it feels to feel conflicted when keeping secrets and promises," he replied. "It's the same, I can see it in your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Do you not remember when we fought over Rukia's execution? I was conflicted, whether I should keep her safe or continue to follow the laws of the Soul Society. The reason is that was because of the secret I promised to keep from her." For once, I saw sympathy from Byakuya's expressions. I didn't get it. "My late wife, Hisana, was actually her sister. On her deathbed, I promised her to find and adopt Rukia but not to reveal the true reason of it. After you defeated me, I broke the promise and told her the truth. I realized that hiding something like that can hurt."

"What are you saying, Byakuya?" I muttered. "How does this have to do with my decision of keeping my own secret.

"I kept a promise to my late wife, you're keeping a promise to yourself. It's the same thing, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is not a good thing, you must tell him once the time is right."

"But . . . . Tensa told me that he preferred not to know of his real father," I tried to argue. "Since he doesn't want to know, then I don't have to tell him."

"You're making it hard onto yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki . . . ." he sighed, leaving me alone. I frowned in confusion, I thought that I wanted what's best for Tensa. But I knew in my heart it wasn't the right way. I never thought that Byakuya would be right in our true conversation.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Six feet exactly, you shot up in under a year," I confirmed, noting the status in my clipboard. "You're taller than me, Tensa."

"What do you expect? It's called puberty, Mom," frowned Tensa, and I frowned back.

"It's puberty that changed you into an ungrateful brat from my precious little boy," I scoffed softly as I scribbled down the information. Even though I was his mother, I was also his doctor and I kept a special file for his medical history. Tensa truly changed, 13 going on 14 in late winter. For the past several months, he had been growing like a weed and had an appetite of a lion. "Towering over me like that, it reminds me of the first time I met Chad," I muttered.

"Why do you even call him Chad?" he questioned with not-so-good curiosity.

"I mispronounced his name, and it was stuck ever since."

"How comes I don't have a nickname like that?"

"You did, but you frowned at it when you found out," I shrugged, still having my attention on my papers. "Remember? When you were eleven and went to the Soul Society? Yachiru used to call you Ten-Ten."

"Ugh, I can see why," he frowned. I merely smiled at the calm thought. Ever since he left adolensence, his personality had altered dramatically. From a curious yet bright child into a brash and straightfoward teenager. A lot of my friends assumed that he's just like me around his age, which I stubbornly denied. "Can I go now, Mom?" frowned Tensa, his chestnut hair ruffled from scratching through it many times.

"Yeah, after you give these files to Miss Orihime," I sighed, handing the overstuffed folders to him. "You're a good kid, Tensa," I smiled, combing through the right side of his hair.

"Mom!" he scowled and squirmed from my motherly touch. I simply smiled, despite the resemblance his expressions really were similar to mine. Despite the personality, he was still a good boy. In my office, a lot of my young patients saw him as an older brother figure since he often helped me with my job after school. He seemed to enjoy the company; I already told him of his sister who tragically died when he was little. I believed he loved being around younger kids who look up to him.

"Tell Starrk I'm gonna be a little late today, Tensa," I called out. "Lately, so many kids are catching the cold and it's near March." Placing the clipboard down, I gazed momentarily at the simple gold band at my left finger. I had told Starrk that two men can't get married but he shrugged and told me to wear it anyway. After all, we are family.

"Fine, Mom," he sighed as he started to leave. "See you later."

"Bye, Tensa! Bye!" called out a few of the grade-school kids, one sneezing noisily at mid-sentence.

"Hope you guys get better," he immediately grinned at them before he finally left. I sighed deeply, I often wondered if he was doing okay himself. Starting middle school was one of the reasons why he changed, classmates and peers picked on him because he called _me_ his mother and living with two male parents. For once, I couldn't do anything about it no matter how much I wanted to help.

_"No matter what they say, I really am your mother and I have the cesarean scar to prove it,"_ I told him one day, when I found out about one of the first fights. _"Don't let them get to you like that, don't fight back unless they pull the first move. You can't imagine how much I dealt with it myself at your age, all because I have orange hair."_

_"I don't think it's the same thing, Mom,"_ he frowned, scratching at his slightly bruised face.

_"Tch, I once had a head injury during my fight with a rival school gang and I still won,"_ I replied. _"Listen to me, Tensa. I know that you must hold your own now that you're getting older, and I can't be there for you for every single trouble you get yourself into. But remember, I'll still kick your ass if and when I find out that it's your fault of creating the trouble. Understand that?"_

_". . . . Yeah,"_ he grumbled. And yet, he still had gotten into multipled fights, mostly by some bully named Michirou Takana and his gang. It was only a few weeks later when all that changed; the bully fell into a nausea-like state with intense abdominal pain when he was provoking my son one day. Out of stubborn generosity, Tensa dragged him into my office and urged me to help him.

". . . . I see, it's obviously appendicitis," I concluded, narrowing down all of the other possibities. "Tell Orihime to call the hospital, leaving it as it is will eventually elevate into a body shock and possibly death."

"Wh-what? I don't wanna die!" the once-tough kid panicked, only double over in pain.

"And you won't if you listen to me," I frowned. A week after the incident, the bully suddenly became my son's friend much to my subtle surprise. Through all of this drama, only Starrk was nonchalant about it. The only thing he cared about was sleeping, mostly with me, staying out of certain conversations, smoking, and having very small talks with Tensa. Though Tensa initially saw him as a father figure more or less, he often referred him as his 'stepfather'.

It made me feel a bit concerned about it, I couldn't help but think about the long-hidden secret I kept from him. From the conversation I had with Byakuya, I did feel conflicted about it. It can't go on forever, I realized that. Didn't know why it was any different than before, when Shinji visited me soon after I stopped being a Soul Reaper.

_"Soul Reaper or not, you keep forgetting that you're really a Vizard,"_ he sighed. I barely listened to him, as I watched two-year-old Tensa playing in the playground from a short distance. _"As for that kid, you gotta tell him about what his father did to everyone."_

_"Tch, and why's that?"_ I frowned.

_"Well, it's not like I have grudge against a baby,"_ he shrugged.

_"What're you saying, Shinji?"_ I scoffed as I gazed hard at him.

_"I'm not saying anything wrong, Ichigo-"_

_"I know that but by the way you say it, it sounded like you do have a problem against my child. I know that bastard had done you wrong and made you what you guys are. But the rest of you cannot blame my own child for what his father had done, he's too innocent. Or else you'll answer to me, Shinji."_ Shinji just stared at me before letting out a deep sigh.

_". . . . Actually, I was about to tell you that your kid's eating those dandelions,"_ he pointed out.

_"What?"_ I turned around and saw Tensa ripping the flower-like weed out of the ground and attempted to gnaw at it. _"Don't eat that, Tensa!"_ I yelled out, running towards him and yanking it out of his hands.

I needed to do something about this secret, it was eating at me during the day and even at night. Lately, I had been having disturbing nightmares regarding to my past, from the disgusting touch of the long-lost monster to vomiting out blood. I always jolted out of my sleep and gasped for air with cold sweat covering my body. Starrk had been visbly concerned about it, he knew what this could mean. ". . . . Do you think it's time, Ichigo?" he asked quietly. I stared at his grey eyes and sighed deeply.

"I don't know, Starrk," I muttered quietly. "Maybe . . . ."

"You need to do what's right," he sighed, hugging me tight. "It's best for Tensa . . . ."

"Yes, you're right about that . . . ." Wiggling from his hold, I got off the bed and quickly put on a sleeping robe. It was 2:49 in the morning, but I must do it now. I can't hold it any longer. Moving right across the hallway, I quietly pushed open Tensa's bedroom door. "Kon . . . ." I whispered as I stepped in.

"Huh? What is it, Ichigo . . . .?" mumbled the wolf plushie, crawling out a pile of half-dirty clothes on the floor.

"Can you step out for a bit? I need to tell Tensa about _it_," I replied quietly. His plastic eyes glanced at me but immediately understood as he padded out of the room. "Tensa . . . . Tensa, wake up," I muttered, nudging at the sleeping teenager.

"Uhnn . . . . Come on, Mom," mumbled Tensa as he rolled to his back and tried to swat my hand away.

"Get up, it's very important," I said. By the tone of my voice, he instantly opened his eyes and gazed at me in confusion.

"What happened? Is there a family emergency or something?" he questioned as he sat up.

"No, it's nothing like that, Tensa," I whispered, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Then what is it?"

"I must tell you . . . . I can't keep this secret any longer. It's about . . . . your real father." From that, his expression twitched into a surprise. It was too obvious, he definitely looked just like him.

"Mom, I don't hafta know about him," he mumbled.

"But you must, Tensa," I insisted. "It's hard to keep doing this, it's actually hurting more to keep the secret than I thought." I gripped at his hand, I missed the times when it was smaller than mine. Now it was slightly bigger than my own. "I'll start from the beginning, when after Rukia was sent from the Soul Society over fourteen years ago . . . ." I began explaining almost every details I can remember to him, up to the point of how I first met his evil father.

"Your father was the former fifth Squad Captain," I muttered quietly. "The plan for Rukia's execution was actually his doing. He faked his own death so the Soul Society will go into chaos and go after each other. Eventually, everybody found out but it was too late to stop him as he fled to Hueco Mundo, a place where Hollows live. I didn't know that he was intended to get me at that time, until he kidnapped Orihime . . . ."

"What? Why?" he questioned quietly.

"Just so I could attempt to save her," I frowned sadly. "I fell into his hands, and was imprisioned in his palace called Las Noches. And . . . . the first thing he did to me was . . . ."

"Oh, Mom . . . ." he muttered remorsefully, he understood that.

"Yes . . . . he forced me to drink a potion so I could give in to him easily. It went on for several months until he used a special one . . . . the one that gave me you, Tensa. But . . . . to be honest, when I was having you, I actually . . . . didn't want you at first. Because of him . . . . but I was getting used to you being inside of me, I felt like my life was coming back to me. I felt it the moment you were born . . . . I wanted to protect you from him, no matter what. But it was pointless, he wanted you as an heir . . . . and as a weapon."

"Really . . . .?"

"That's why I was afraid for any potential powers you might have when I sent you to the Soul Society. Both he and I had very strong spiritual powers, that's why he wanted you. However . . . . as a baby, you didn't understand that at that time. Honestly, you actually loved him as a father . . . . But you loved Starrk almost the same way. Even if he was a Hollow."

"Starrk was a Hollow?" he questioned.

"An Arrancar, a Hollow that have Soul Reaper-like powers after taking off its mask," I corrected. "He was different from the rest, he cared about you as well as me. He was the reason why we escaped from your father's clutches. But it wasn't easy, he pursued us even after I asked the Soul Society for help. It was horrendous, all of us went into battle against him and his army of monsters and it was nothing but bloodshed . . . ." I glanced at his eyes, it was full of concern and uneasiness. "I went against your father, and he himself turned into some kind of a . . . . monster."

I felt my body shudder at the supressed memory. "Those demonic eyes . . . . and the wicked smirk on his face, it was terrible," I muttered. "He revealed the real reason . . . . why he wanted you, Tensa. He wanted to . . . . devour you in order to get stronger." My eyes watered at my son's shocked expression, I knew this might happen but I must continue. "He was ruthless in his destruction, all because he wanted you back. He nearly killed your grandfather, Starrk, and even . . . . you."

"What . . . .?" gasped Tensa. "Mom . . . . he did that?" I glanced down at my lap, a warm stray of tear traveled down my cheek.

"I lost it . . . ." I muttered so softly. "I saw the blood coming from your head, and I lost it almost completely. I became what I shouldn't have . . . . I became a Hollow . . . ." I sensed him flinch at that. "I told you that I was different from the Soul Reapers, I'm a Vizard. A Soul Reaper who gained powers of a Hollow. I couldn't remember what I did in that form, all I thought of was protecting you . . . . When . . . . when I came through, I knew what I did. I . . . . I killed him, I beheaded him with my sword." More tears came, mostly because of the last part. "I'm so sorry about this, Tensa . . . ."

"Sorry? For what?" I blinked and glanced up at him.

"Tensa . . . .?"

"I'm glad that you finally told me, Mom," he muttered, with a small smile. "I understand why you didn't want to talk to me about it, I bet it was eating at you for so long . . . ." I nodded a little at that, wiping my tears away. "It's okay . . . . I don't care about my real father, like I said before. But . . . . what was his name? You never said what it was."

"Oh . . . . your real father's name was Sousuke Aizen," I replied quietly.

"Hmm, I'm glad my name's Kurosaki . . . ." he grinned at me, and I had to smile back. "Thanks, Mom . . . ." he sighed as he hugged me and I hugged back.

The heavy burden in my heart was now gone forever.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Owari. Now for the next epilogue, a very special one at that so try to guess! Oh yeah and Shuukau no Tsuki means 'Harvest's Moon'!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	21. My Destiny: Tensa's True Calling

The last chapter, and it's very special! Enjoy!

Breaking the Twilight by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21- My Destiny: Tensa's True Calling**

(Tensa's POV)

_"Are you my real Dad?"_

I remembered, so innocently, of asking Starrk about that. I was smart, I immediately realized that I said the wrong thing when both he and my mother was distressed from my question. Only my Stepdad finally answered, but it wasn't the right one I had expected. I had hoped that it was but somewhat I had a feeling that Starrk was something else. As for my real father, I was having an itchy feeling in the back of my head at that time. It was as if I had a vague memory of him but I couldn't pin it down. But I quickly put it away, and focused my attention on only making my mother proud.

I was smart but I didn't understand as of why the 'grown-ups' discussed my parentage after preschool and my karate class. I would hear them say that it wasn't good for me to call my mother 'Mama' since he was a man, and that Starrk might be my real father but I never call him 'Dad'. It would confuse me, but I knew of my mother better than them. He explained to me that he really gave birth to me and showed me the cesarean scar on his stomach. "They had to cut my stomach open so you can come out," he told me one time.

Another thing that I was different was that my mother had me when he was sixteen, very unheard of in Karakura Town. Most of the kids' parents were in their late twenties to mid-thirties, so they were either envious of his youth or shameful at his age. But my mother didn't really care about that, just only me. "You're such a good boy . . . ." he would always say that to me, his finger would caress at the right side of my head.

It had been like that since as long as I can remember, I was always surrounded by loving family members and family friends as well as some of my mother's friends. The ones I called 'the people in black with swords'. My mother told me that they are called Soul Reapers, and that he and my grandfather used to be one. I had never asked why they stopped, but the answer seemed to be right there. My grandfather stopped to have a family, and so did my mother. My mother stopped so he could stay by my side.

I knew the real truth why; it was a family tradition to visit my late grandmother's grave on the anniversary of her death. My mother told me that she died when he was a little kid, something that had affected him to this day. "Tensa . . . . your grandmother and your sister has the same name, don't you know that?"

"I have a sister, Mama?" I asked in curiosity. But he smiled sadly as he knelt down to hug me.

"Yes, Tensa . . . . but she's gone," he muttered. "She was sick, and she died before either one of you could meet each other. I'm sorry . . . ."

". . . . I wish I coulda meet her," I sighed, feeling his grief.

"Me too . . . ." For now, the closest thing to a sister was Starrk's pet dog Lily. Our apartment doesn't allow pets so she was taken care of back at Starrk's shop. She had a human-like quality to her, always seemed 'argue' with Starrk by nipping or kicking at him. I didn't know why but I felt like taking care of animals. That was why I asked to become a vet on my seventh birthday.

But the best present came from my mother and Starrk, who was now my legal guardian. I already knew, Starrk became my 'stepfather' because they became a couple. I was happy, but it felt like my life was getting too different than it already was. I was nine when I met my mother's old Soul Reapers friends, I've met them before but I was too young to acknowledge it. A few months after I met them, it happened.

I had a dream, I was surrounded in a forest thick with fog. I felt something odd in this new environment, like I was met to be in here. "Young boy . . .

." I heard a voice of a young woman, echoing among the trees. I whipped around to hear the source but the it was too distant. "It's almost time . . . . you must harness my powers soon . . . ."

"Wh-where are you?" I called out. "Who are you?" I finally saw her; a young woman walked up to me from the fog. She was cloaked in fur, fashioned to that of a hunter. Her serene eyes were of light violet color, and her hair braided in a long ponytail was a dusky auburn color. "Who are you, lady . . . .?" I asked, for some reason it felt like I know her.

"My name . . . ." she muttered, her voice suddenly muffled the moment she started the sentence.

"What? What was your name?" But her voice was completely gone and I suddenly woke up. I told my mother of the dream, and he was unusually shocked by it.

"I see . . . ." he stuttered a little, glancing at Starrk then at me. "Let's just hope you won't have that strange dream again, Tensa."

"But it wasn't that strange . . . ." I mumbled. It didn't come again for another couple of months, and again I still couldn't hear her voice. I wasn't sure why my mother was alarmed by this as it resumed. But I could hear him talking rapidly and angrily downstairs from my room. Mostly about developing powers and calling my real father a 'monster' or 'bastard', I was confused about this until he called Rukia.

"Your dreams are actually your zanpaku-tou calling out to you," he muttered quietly that late night. "You must go to the Soul Society to control your Soul Reaper powers." It was inevitable, I was meant to have powers like him and like my grandfather. But I could see it in his eyes that he doesn't want me to be one, afraid of what the others might think over there. It might had to do with my unknown father.

His intentions were right; I managed to get ahold of my powers but a lot of Soul Reapers were eyeing at me as if I had done something wrong. As a meddling mother should, my mother came to check on me much to his subtle dismay. "Good job, Tensa . . . ." he gave me a small smile, after I finally learned my zanpaku-tou's name. Shuukaku no Tsuki. "Now let's go . . . . it's time to get back to normal life."

My life wasn't normal to begin with, but I knew what he meant. I talked to Shuukaku no Tsuki about why my mother was like this. All she could answer me was that it was not my time yet. Time for what exactly? I would know, she told, as I get older. Middle school was a far cry from the days of preschool; within the first week everybody knew of my family and the other kids would taunt me about it.

"Such a freak . . . ."

"Guy's got two daddies . . . .!"

"Even call one his 'Mom' . . . ."

"Betcha he's just as strange . . . ."

I hated it, mostly because they couldn't understand it like I did. Only the younger kids could, the ones that were my mother's patients. A few times a week, I helped him in his office. They saw me as an older brother figure, they didn't really question much about my parentage. ". . . . I sometimes wonder why I'm so attached to these little rugrats," I muttered as I helped Miss Orihime organizing the papers. I was three or four inches taller than her and I was still growing.

"Well, maybe because you wanted to be an older brother but never had a chance," she shrugged with a smile. I blinked at that, I had always wanted to be one for my late sister, Masaki. "Tell me, do you have a protective feeling over these kids, Tensa?"

"Kinda, why?"

"Ichigo once told me that boys are born first just so they could look after the ones that came after them," she replied. "My late brother Sora was like that, I was actually raised by him. It's also the same about him and your aunts. You get it, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah I got it, Miss Orihime," I grinned. I really did.

"Yo, where's the results for the blood test?" my mother called out. "I need to know if this girl's anemic or not."

"Stop yelling, it's not professional," I immediately scowled.

"I wouldn't yell if you stop fooling around!" he scowled back. "Hurry up, or I'll really get mad." I rolled my eyes at that. I didn't really understand why everybody said that my expressions and my personality were like my mother's.

". . . . Here, Mom," I sighed, giving him the right documents.

"Took you long enough," he scoffed, suddenly whacking me in the back of my head.

"Ouch, Mom! What was that for?"

"In the world of medical practice, everything must come as quickly as possible," he bluntly replied. "Thought you wanna be a vet, for crying out loud." I frowned, while the little girl giggled at me.

"You're so silly, Tensa," she smiled, I grinned back a little.

"Oh . . . . your check-up's in a few months," my mother realized, glancing at the date on the wall calender. "I need to remember that, you're shooting up like a frigging bamboo." I sighed, my height might had to do with my real father but I'd rather not know.

My time in middle school wasn't getting any better in these past two years. Like Mom, I was getting into fights just for being differerent. Most of the teachers were not very helpful, even though I was the top student in my classes. I didn't even make any friends because of the way I lived with my family, but this one bully liked to mess with me. Michirou Takana, a black-ponytail'd scruffy guy with a pierced eyebrow. He was only an inch shorter than me and yet he had an intimidating personality, using it to get a me at every chance.

All of that changed when he suddenly collasped in pain one time. As much as I wanted to leave him there, my heart was in the right and I hauled him to my mother's office. It turned that he developed appendicitis, as Mom diagnosed, and he had to be rushed to the hospital. After a couple of days, Michirou showed in front of my home along with parents. Aside from him, they were very grateful that my mother saved his life.

"It's nothing, I was just doing my job," my mother simply shrugged. The next day, the school as well as myself were surprised when Michirou wanted to hang out with me. The reason he said to me was that he owed me for life; I rolled my eyes at that.

"Whatever . . . ." I mumbled, but we quickly became friends. The once-tough guy became a fun-loving person with a decent sense of humor. It felt nice, I was having a good life. At least I thought.

It was nearly a month before I turned 14, I was awakened by my mother and he told me that I needed to hear the truth. About my real father. I thought I didn't need to hear it, but I had to. As he explained the story leading up to me, he seemed apprehensive about my reactions to it. He was right, I felt sad and guilty of what he had been through. And yet I was happy, he finally got the secret out of his chest.

"What was his name, Mom?" I asked quietly. "You never said it the entire time."

"Oh . . . . his name was Sousuke Aizen," he muttered.

"Heh, I'm glad my name's Kurosaki . . . ." I grinned, and he gave me a warm smile. I gave him a tight hug, and he hugged me back. "Thanks, Mom . . . ."

"You're welcome, Tensa," he smiled, pecking me on the forehead. Starrk already knew what happened, as I dropped by his shop the next day after school. As usual, he was sleeping over the countertop. A customer left the exact change for a candy bar before leaving, my Stepdad woke up momentarily to put the money in the register and saw me.

"Hey . . . ." he yawned quietly. "Didn't expect you to come here, Tensa."

"Well, I came to talk to you," I sighed, walking around the counter and sitting next to him. "Starrk . . . . are you my real Dad?" He blinked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I see that your mother told you last night," he shrugged. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't care about my real Dad," I replied quietly. "Though, I only heard of him from Mom. What do you know about him, Starrk? Mom told me that you're a Hollow, an Arrancar at that." Lily, who was dozing by our feet, perked up at that.

"Oh, actually I _was_ an Arrancar," he corrected. "The man with the hat-"

"You mean Urahara?"

"Yeah, he gave me a gigai so I can lose my strong spiritual powers. Gradually, I lost it and my spiritual body became that of a human. And as for Lily . . . . she was one as well."

"Really? I don't believe that," I frowned a little. Lily nipped at my ankle in retaliation, it must be true then.

"Both she and I were once a whole Hollow," he explained. "Our true names were Coyote Starrk and Lilinette Gingerback, we were the Primera Espada and were the strongest out of the Arrancars. Your father . . . . recruited us and wanted to use our powers for his plans. I didn't care at first, but then I met your mother officially . . . ." He trailed off at his words as a few customers came in, they were a bit surprised that he weren't sleeping at the time but paid for the snacks anyway before leaving.

"What do you mean officially, Starrk?" I asked.

"I was ordered to look after him when you were a few months old," he sighed. "I had to admit, you were a cute infant when I first saw you. As an heir, I used to call you 'prince', since Aizen was our superior then. You took a liking of me very quickly, and I felt the same. Your mother only trusted me with his feelings towards your father, he saw me as a friend at first. After the death of your young sister, I took the opportunity to escape the both of him from him."

"That's what Mom told me . . . ." I muttered quietly. "He said that you nearly died from him . . . ."

"Yeah, and so did you . . . ."

"I know, Mom thought I would be mad about how he killed my real Dad," I sighed deeply. "But I wasn't, I was glad that it happened. If he had told me sooner, I would still feel the same way. So . . . . how did you and my Mom became a couple?"

"Oh, it just happened . . . ." he shrugged. "He told me that he has feeling for me, I did too and the next thing we know-"

"All right, forget I asked," I immediately scowled as I glared away. He gave out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"Well, that's how we decided to make me a legal guardian over you," he replied.

"Actually, the document entitles you guardianship if something happens to Mom," I debated.

"Still, I loved the time when you were happy for me being your father." I had to smile at that, I truly saw Starrk as my father. "You'd be surprised at how your grandfather took it before we told you. Then again, it would be conflicting if he was dating a woman." He yawned tiredly, plopping his head into his folded arms on the counter. "Is that all, Tensa . . . .?"

"Yeah, sorta," I muttered. He closed his eyes, and within seconds he fell asleep.

After the truth from both of my parents, everything went back into a common routine. Mom kicking me awake for school, Michirou making oddly humorous comments about my family life, helping out with Mom at the clinic, talking or fighting with my parents during dinner, talking with Kon, then finally falling asleep. But the routine altered when I helped out one summer day in my mother's clinic. It was a first time I saw a girl my age being my mother's patient.

A long-haired brunette with bright hazel eyes stared at me the moment I stepped into Mom's office. I blinked in surprise then in confusion, she started to blush at the sight of me. "Ah, Tensa, tell Miss Orihime to make copies of these medical records," Mom sighed, handing me a thick folder. "We have a new patient who had just moved into Karakura Town."

"Oh," I realized. "Hey there, I'm Tensa Kurosaki, the son."

"Hello," the girl's mother smiled at me with a small handshake. "I am Mrs. Ino, and this is my daughter Naomi."

"Oh, hello," I grinned a little, as I held out my hand for a shake. But Naomi blushed again, even turned red in the face.

"Ah, seems that your daughter have the case of 'puppy crush', Mrs. Ino," my mother said it so nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" I frowned in confusion but Mom nudged me out.

"For a genius, you sure are clueless about girls," he scoffed with a small smile. I was dumbfounded, I didn't notice that the new girl was liking me. Not even when she was faking illnesses to get close to me, and ended up getting sick for real one time. "How interesting, this girl is trying so hard to get your attention, Tensa," Mom smiled. "Why don't you show some back?"

"Huh? How?"

"Just talk, tell her about common stuff," he suggested. "It's not that hard, Tensa."

"But-" The clinic door opened and Naomi walked in with a surgeon mask on her face.

"Oh, hello Naomi," greeted my mother. "You can stop pretending, my son agreed to talk to you."

"But I didn't agree-" I earned a kick in the butt before being pushed out of the place.

"I am very busy right now, please talk away from my work space," he merely smiled, closing the door behind us. I glanced nervously at Naomi, who took off the mask, and she glanced back just the same.

"Hello . . . ." she muttered, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey," I sighed. "Um, where are you from?"

"A simple town from the West, but this place is like a city compared to there," she smiled with a quick shrug.

"Oh, guess that's why you're so nervous about being new here . . . ." We only talked for a few moments, but it was nice. Naomi was perplexed as of why I called my mother 'Mom', but was okay with it nonetheless. "Anyway, what school are you going to after this?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Karakura High School next Spring," she replied.

"What? I'm going there too," I said surprisingly. "Mom said that it was better than paying for private schools even though I'm so smart. Also, he used to go there." She simply giggled, and I grinned. It seemed that I made a new friend.

The months came by quickly, trees were blooming out pink blossom as me and my family walked towards the gate of the school building. I was dressed in the standard grey uniform like my mother did. ". . . . This takes me back," Mom sighed as he glanced around. "Wonder if Miss Ochi is still around . . . .?"

"All right, enough family moments," I frowned a little. "I need to get going, Mom."

"Wait, just one more thing, Tensa," he muttered. He reached up and caressed his fingers through the right side of my hair. "There, you're perfect . . . . okay, you can go."

"All right. See you guys later," I grinned a little as I started to walk off.

"Bye, Tensa! Your Mama loves you so much!" Mom suddenly yelled out, I halted my steps and glared at him. "Bye, sweetie! Make sure you make a lot of friends!"

"Come on, stop that!" I yelled back. But Mom gave out a wicked smile and waved like an idiot. Starrk, as usual, simply sighed as he took a drag and glanced away.

"Come on, let's go," he sighed. They finally left, but much to my dismay a lot of students saw what happened. First day of high school would suck form now on.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I merely listened to my quiet breathing. I couldn't sleep, I simply stared at the pictures at the wall and on my dresser from my bed. I stared at the first one; the earlier one of me at 18 months old. I was smiling so happily being in Mom's arms, hugging the wolf plushie my Stepdad gave me. My chocolate eyes wandered to another picture, at six years old and playing soccer with my aunts Yuzu and Karin and Grandpa Goat Face. Then, framed at the wall, was the document that made Starrk my father. My eyes wandered again to the dresser and saw a picture of me at twelve, just months before I hit puberty.

Then I saw another one, after puberty when I was thirteen and was hanging out with my family at the beach. I grinned slightly at the memory, Grandpa was dancing with a chicken bucket on his head. I glanced up at one near me, holding my special scholar award from middle school and being surrounded by my proud parents. And now a recent one, I picked it up from the nightstand since it wasn't framed yet. Sixteen years old; I playfully laid across my parents' laps on the couch. The looks on their faces were humorous yet happy. Like a true family.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW . . . .!"

I sighed, it was time to do my job. Grabbing the Soul Badge hanging over my bed head, I pushed my spiritual body out of my real one. I was now a Soul Reaper, a substitute like my mother. My zanpaku-tou had finally told that it was time for my role, it was a few months ago. My mother knew, but he wasn't mad about it. He let me have my destiny. Walking towards the window, I moved to open it.

"Tensa . . . ." I turned around. My mother. At 33 years old, he barely aged as he walked up to me. "I still couldn't believe it, my little boy's now a Soul Reaper," he sighed with a small smile.

"Mom . . . ." I frowned, but I knew what he meant. Starrk walked in, with a subtle smile as he crossed his arms.

"Just remember to return after you're done . . . ." he muttered quietly, standing by Mom.

"I know, I will, Starrk," I sighed.

"Remember to warn Grimmjow that I'll tear off his arm if he tries to kill you. Again," said Mom. He smiled again, his fingers reached up to comb through my chestnut hair. Always on the right side. "You're such a good boy, Tensa . . . ." he sighed, pecking me on the forehead. "Be safe."

"I will, Mom . . . ." I grinned lightly. I opened the window and immediately leapt out, glancing back at my two parents. My Vizard mother and my Arrancar father. I leapt over the buildings, unsheathing my sword.

"Let's hunt the night . . . . Shuukaku no Tsuki."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**The End.**

Thanx so much for enjoying my fic! I am so glad that you've loved it so much! Until next time!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll upload a new fic ASAP!


End file.
